Cyborg Albert
by EnakaT
Summary: Months have passed after living together with an Earthling, Candy White. Will cold-hearted Albert express his secret love for her? Will Candy still love Albert when she learns of his dark past?
1. A Man in Hood

**Main Characters:** Albert and Candy

**Disclaimer:** The characters, Albert and Candy, belong to author Kyoko Mizuki and artist Yumiko Igarashi, TOEI Animation, Co., Tokyo. 1976. This story is just for fun.

**Author's Note: **This is not, I repeat, _NOT_ related to Candy Candy Anime series or Manga. I was inspired to write this story by 2000's anime 'The Perfect Boyfriend' by Yuu Watase, and 'Chōdenji Machine Voltes V' & 'Tosho Daimos' from the 1970's by the late Yatsude Saburou. Voltes V and Daimos were my first childhood Japanese animes, before Candy Candy.

Enjoy!

"**Cyborg Albert"**

**Chapter 1: A Man in Hood**

2011...

Los Angeles, the second largest city in California...streets were busy that evening, a golden, straight-haired woman in late twenties, wearing a dark, gray blazer and blue skirt named Candy, hurriedly came out of the building where she was attending as an executive officer. She was walking on her way to the parking lot while talking to her best friend on her cellphone, irritated.

"Jamee, I told you I don't want a blind date anymore! The last time you set me up a date with was as genius as my hairdresser! And before that, the guy talks about nothing, but himself!" Candy complained hotly.

"I'm sorry about that, Candy! I didn't know the last one was gay. He looked so handsome I thought he was right enough to satisfy to your liking." Jamee apologized thoughtfully from the other line.

"I gave you few tips on what I want in a man million times! Those two are deadbeats! Are you trying to tick me off?"

"Best friend, I'm sorry if those men turned you off. You can't expect me to find someone as noble as Prince William of Wales, you know!" Jamee replied back in a ridicule tone.

"Wha- I beg to differ, I didn't ask you to find dates for me. You suggested it!" Candy corrected her friend. _Hey, dating a real prince like Prince William wouldn't be so bad. His fiancée, Kate Middleton, is so lucky! Millions of women in the world are so eager to be his princess! What is it like if I dated a prince?_ she secretly dreamed. Prince William had been her big crush since she was in high school.

"Please, give me one more chance, Candy! This time, he's for real! You won't regret this, I promise," she nagged one more time.

"Where did you find him this time? How do I know he is even from this planet?" Candy asked in sarcasm, as she entered the parking lot area.

"He is my cousin's old school friend. I had chats with him at my cousin's last birthday party, and he's very friendly and clever! You'll love him!" her friend boasted.

"No, no, no! I said no! I'm not interested!" Candy exclaimed in annoyance.

"Just this once, Candy. Please? I won't fail you this time, honest!"

"Jamee, what part of _'no more blind dates'_ do you not understand? I've had it! Look, I'm tired, okay? We'll talk about this when we meet on the next weekend. G'bye, best friend!" _*click!*_

"But, Candy-!"

Upon reaching to her Honda Accord Coupe car, she briskly looked for her car keys in her shoulder bag, when suddenly a gun was pointed to the back of her head. She slowly turned around and found three, young men wearing scary, Halloween masks on their faces. One of them demanded: "Give me your car keys and your bag!"

"No way!" Candy dauntlessly shot back. "Why don't you grow up and get yourselves a job, you lazy morons!"

The tallest one in the middle approached Candy, "Well, well, well, we have one tough, sassy b$*# here! Do as we say, or we'll kill you!" Then he forcibly pulled her bag away.

"_HEY-let go of my bag!"_ struggled the young female, grabbing her bag back.

The other young man spoke up, "Ha! Ha! Ha! Stop resisting! Give up your bag if you don't want the cops to find your dead body in the morning!"

Without thinking, Candy furiously kicked him under his pants. The man painfully cried in horror. _"Y-You dared to kick me in the nuts! You crazy b$*#!" _Two of his friends went to Candy's sides and forcefully seized her arms. She knew she was helpless, and nothing could save her from them. She didn't expect this would end her life so soon. "Now, time for payback..." He angrily clenched his fists and swung his hand toward Candy's face as the deafening sound was heard by her scream, however, he was held by another man standing behind him. _"What the hell...?"_

Everyone froze to their positions when they set their eyes on a man of six-footer wearing a heavy, black jacket. They couldn't see his face clearly for it was fully covered by his hood, except there were two holes for his eyes, and a zipper on top. They let Candy go. The man with a gun nervously released several bullets, aiming at the person's chest, though they were bounced off to different direction. One of the bullets almost targeted Candy, but she was safe.

_T-The bullets didn't go through him! He-he didn't even move an inch. W-What kind of a man is he?_ Candy thought, as she watched the whole scene with terror.

Ultimately, the hooded man lifted up his head and zoomed in onto the shooter, and his unnerving, red eyes coming from the holes started to glow. The young man with a weapon was carried two or three feet off the ground. Great with panic, the young man struggled to free from the stranger's strong force, but he was too weak. The others who were with him were overly frightened and could not save their friend, instead they retreated. Candy was sure she heard the hooded man speak something in a language she couldn't fathom, then he let the inferior boy go, and ran for his life.

Candy gulped. She was left alone with a strange man who saved her life. _If I remember from the news, some women were being raped or brutally murdered by men who wear hoods. Or worse, turn me into a chop-chop lady!_ Seconds later, the man gradually came closer to where Candy was sitting in fear. She had no way out, but to plead for her life. _"P-Please, mister, d-don't hurt me! *Sniff!* I-I want to thank you for stopping them. I... I just wanted to go home. *Sniff!* Don't hurt me!" _sobbed Candy, hoping he'd understand her words. There was no response. He kept on staring at her beautiful, emerald eyes. To her surprise, the man offered his hands to help her stand up. "Oh, t-thank you!"

In a while, the strange man unzipped his hood to allow Candy to see his face. She couldn't help covering her face as she was astounded by his attractive looks. _He.. he is good-looking! Those soft, light-blue eyes remind me of my favorite actor, Brad Pitt. His lips strike as kissable. His hair is short, auburn with curls at the back like fashion model Gabriel Aubry's, whom Halle Berry dumped recently. His clothes are old and badly worn. He must be homeless. I wonder...I wonder if I didn't dream what I saw tonight. But, I was awake! That wasn't a dream!_ On spur of moment, the man in hood swiftly turned around and left.

"Huh? Hey, mister, wait! Stop!" He willingly obeyed. Candy followed where he was. "I...I don't know if you can understand me, but I want to show you my appreciation, may I invite you to stay with me at my house?" _What the.. CANDY, are you out of your mind? How can you trust this man that popped out of nowhere so easily?_ she heard her conscience yelling. The blonde-haired man studied Candy if her intention was sincere, he smiled a little and nodded. "Good! There's my car! Let's go?"

o-o-o-o-o

As Candy was driving her newly-bought transportation, she and her strange hero were quiet.

"My name is Candy White, by the way", she introduced herself, breaking the silence. "What is your name?" There was no answer from the man sitting next to her. He remained looking at the road.

"I guess you're a little hard of hearing, or mute. I don't know sign language, sorry. Wait, I thought I heard you talk in another language. Let me try in Spanish, okay? I'm good at that subject. My boss insists that I study Spanish because he wants me to mingle with other people who can't speak English well. Here goes.. ahem.. ¿Cómo te llamas?" No reply. "Still nothing? How about in French? I suck at French. My accent is bad. Here it is.. Mon nom est Candy. Quel est votre nom?"

Candy was getting frustrated, but not giving up hope. "Ah, Japanese! I heard one of the clerks inquire me in Japanese when I stayed in Japanese hotel with my clients last year... Anata no namae wa nanidesu ka?" The man made no movements. "Last one. Maybe you only know Italian. How's this? Qual è il tuo nome?" Candy eyed the mysterious, yet beautiful person. _How about that? I'm riding with a person whose body is here with me, but the mind seems to be traveling somewhere. I ran out of languages to spill, so help me!_ She fussed impatiently in her mind.

Ten minutes later, they stopped at the intersection. "A-Albert." the man replied calmly.

"Huh?" her face turned to Albert. "What did you say?"

"My name is Albert," looking at her, without any expression on his face.

"Oh, thank God, you finally talked! And in English, too! I'm sorry for being rude. I was afraid I had to come up with another language trying to make you talk. Pleased to meet you, Albert! So, where are you from?" _Goodness, not only he is gorgeous, but his voice is splendid! By the sound of his voice melts me like butter._

"I...I don't have a place to stay," he acknowledged, looking down to his feet. "I sleep everywhere."

"Oh, I see." Candy put herself on hold for a moment. "Ah! Don't worry, I will give you a room. It belonged to my parents." she offered in a cheery tone.

"Why would you give me a room if it's theirs? Where are your parents?" The man of hunk inquired, glancing at Candy with curiosity.

"They are gone." Candy noticed Albert's confused look. "Sigh...I mean, my Mom left Dad and me when I was three, then my Dad died in a tragic car accident. So... Uncle Nick, a police officer, is all I have," she simply stated, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Oh. C-Can I ask you a question?"

"Fire away."

"Why are you not afraid of me? You should run away like those kids did," Albert let out a simple question.

"Well, your eyes tell me that you will not harm me. I really don't know. To me, you look like a trustworthy man." she honestly complimented. _A bodyguard, more likely. I thought I needed one... for now. This isn't the first time that happened to me_, she added to herself.

Looking freely out in the window, "T-Thank you."

"You're welcome, Albert," she responded. "Say, it's still early, why don't we go to a small restaurant for dinner? I haven't eaten any since lunch, and I know you're starving, too!"

o-o-o-o-o

Albert and Candy had enjoyed their dinner. One and the other couldn't understand, but their small talk about outside their personal lives was somewhat delightful.

An hour later, they arrived at her simple, middle-class neighborhood home, thirty minutes away from where she worked. She led Albert to her doorway.

"Well, here we are! Welcome! Make yourself at home!" Candy rendered, as she dropped her shoulder bag and folders on a table nearby.

"It...it looks nice," Albert said, a little flattered.

"Why, thank you!"

Albert scanned the entire place. He wasn't sure if seeing mess objects such as clothes, used socks, shredded papers, candy wrappers, chips, canned sodas, dumbbells in every part of the house was proper.

Candy jumped in with a big grin on her face. "Hee-hee! I'm sorry for the mess! You see, I'm not a neat freak! I just do not have time to tidy things up. I'm always on the go, even on weekends. It's my boss' fault! I used to work for only five days, and now six! But...", she reckoned immensely. "Guess what? He gave me two days off starting tomorrow! He was proud of the project I presented, and he recommended that I deserve a little break."

"You do. You seem to be smart and diligent," he remarked, praising her efforts.

"Thanks. Tomorrow, we'll go shopping for your new clothes at JC Dollar Menswear that just opened the other week."

Albert turned around, looking unhappy with Candy's generosity. "No, I'm fine with this outfit. I don't want to trouble you. Giving me a place to sleep is enough for me already," he retorted.

"Oh no, that is not right," the blonde-haired lady argued, shaking her index finger. "You can't go out of the house wearing that same outfit every day." Candy walked closer, the man, wearing a dark hood, gawked at the small, feminine hands that reached his. "It's okay, Albert. You are not a trouble for me. Don't worry about it. Think of this as a reward for saving me."

"Thank you. Wait.. what is that sound?"

Candy whirled her head. The wee cry sounded familiar. She ran to her medium-sized sofa. "Oh no, _TEENY!_ What are you doing under the sofa, baby? Ooh, you were trying to push your toy. Hold on, let me get a broom!"

"Can I help you? I'll hold the sofa for you, and then, you grab him," he volunteered with a small smile.

"Okay, and it's a _HER!"_ she exclaimed, correcting her pet's gender.

Albert grasped the edge of the sofa and gently picked it up as high as he could. That performance left his hostess dumbfounded with her mouth open wide. _Amazing... the two delivery men who carried that sofa were having a difficult time, but Albert... using only ONE hand... had no problem with it. He must be Superman's long-lost son, perhaps?_

Surprisingly, his new friend made no movements whatsoever. "Um, are you going to get them?"

"Oh, I am sorry! Come here, Teeny! There, got you!" she said, hugging her pet. "You little rascal, you made 'mommy' worry again."

"What is that thing?" Albert asked as he descended the couch.

"It's my Persian kitty. She's an animal, not a thing. Isn't she adorable? She is so small I call her Teeny," she told Albert.

The little kitten's chestnut eyes met Albert's, and suddenly, she jumped on his broad shoulder, and purred happily with her furry tail tied around his neck. "W-What is she doing?" his eyes blinked innocently.

"Hee-hee, Teeny likes you. It's strange, you know. I've never seen her reacted that way to my previous suitors before. When she sees a guy sitting with me, she will butt in and sit between us," she stated proudly. "Clever kitty! That means she doesn't like the guy. Go ahead, pat her on the head. She does not scratch."

Albert willingly stroked the kitten's head, and then responded by licking his hand. He smiled. "You're right. She is precious. I have never encountered any animal before. Do you mind if I play with her?" he inquired in a normal, friendly tone, looking at Candy.

"I don't mind, go ahead, please. Won't you sit down here while I go fetch something comfortable for you to wear, okay? Teeny, be nice to our guest!"

Soon, Candy came back with two sets of clothes. She refrained from walking when she heard her guest let out a soft laugh. She hid herself behind the wall, watching Albert, who was sitting on her sofa with his arms rested on the top, and her pet._ Look at him smile...he looks so sweet and angelic when he smiles_. "A-Ahem! I take it you two are getting along well."

"Watching your pet playing around with her rubber toy sure is entertaining. I...I've never laughed like this before," he pointed out jovially, without looking at his hostess.

"R-Really?" the last comment made Candy more curious, but chose not to ask what he meant. "When I have a bad day at work, Teeny knows what to do. She'll do whatever it takes to make me laugh. That is why I love her."

"Love? What is that?" Albert asked peculiarly.

Candy took a deep sigh before she began. "Love is a strong positive emotion of regard and affection. Like for example, number one, Teeny made you laugh today, or happy. Two, when someone or something that I love is gone, I'll be sad. Three, when you choose to give up your own happiness to make the other person happy, which is called sacrifice. Now, that's the definition of love," she softly explained.

Albert turned to Candy, and looked at her for a moment. The blonde female ignored his dashing, blue eyes, "Oh, here are your clothes. On my left, is your pajama, and on my right, are your regular clothes when we go out tomorrow. They were my Dad's. I hope they fit you. Um, I will show you to your room."

Candy walked away first, then Albert followed her path. She opened the door slowly for him. "This is your room," suddenly her kitten ran to the bed and helplessly climbed on it. "_HEY!_ No, Teeny, this isn't our room! It's on the next one! Get off the bed!" The stubborn, little kitten brushed off her master's demands. _"I can't believe my own pet dumped me!"_

"It's okay," he assured Candy. Let her stay with me. I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Yes, Albert. We'll have fun tomorrow, so sleep well!" she waved good-bye, and then went straight to her room.

CONTINUED...

o-o-o-o-o

Well, guys, what do you think of the first chapter? I hope you like this! Please, leave a review.

**Author's Note:** I'm a big fan of cop-crime shows like Law & Order: Los Angeles, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, and NCIS:LA. Candy's lines regarding the female victims' incident happened in real life.

© EnakaT 2011


	2. Trouble in the Street

**Chapter 2: ****Trouble in the Street**

The next morning, Candy sluggishly sat up on her queen-sized bed, yawning. She put on a yellow, silk robe on her, and headed straight to the kitchen. As she went out of the room, Albert's door was half-opened. She sneaked a little to check on her guest. _The bed's empty. He must be in the bathroom, _she presumed. Her kitten, Teeny, sweetly greeted her by clinging on her foot.

"Good morning, Teeny!" she cheerfully picked her up and rubbed her nose with her pet. "How did your sleep go with your new friend? Tell me, what is he like? Does he snore like a chopper ready to take off, or something? You bad, little fur ball, you will sleep with _'mommy'_ tonight, got that?" She lowered her little kitty on the floor, walked toward the fridge to grab a carton of milk, and poured it on her bowl, including treats in another bowl. "Enjoy your breakfast, baby, while I cook breakfast for my guest and me, okay?"

"I'm still sleepy, Teeny. I was up all night trying to think where else to go for today's activity besides shopping with our _'mysterious'_ guest. I hope he likes to hang out at the parties, theme parks, watch football games, and vice versa," uttered Candy, who was cracking eggs on the pan. The tiny kitten innocently looked at the young mistress, trying to understand what she was saying. "Hmm...does Albert like Sunny-side up, Fried, or Scrambled? Let's try Sunny-side up. My favorite!" she remarked with delight.

Before long, "Excuse me, Lady...," came from a man's voice.

"Yes? Good mor...", as Candy pivoted around, she dropped her spatula, her jaw opened longer until it hits the floor, and her eyes were ready to pop at the sight of Albert, who practically got out of the bathroom... completely _no clothes on at all_. She freaked out and swayed around to cover her eyes. Even Teeny, her beloved kitten, blocked her eyes.

"_EEEeeeeeekkk!_ Pervert! Maniac! Psycho! Billions of women in the world to see that...that...that scene, _WHY ME?_ Why? Why? Why?" panicked the blonde lady.

"Why are you screaming like that? It's just me," wondered Albert, with water drops dripping on the carpeted floor from his hair and body.

_Okay, Candy, take a deep breath. Inhale... and then exhale... pretend you didn't see anything!_ Whispered the straight-haired woman.

"Albert...," giving her best not to sound harsh, still closing her eyes. "Where are your manners? Did your mother ever teach you to put your clothes on before coming to anyone?"

"I...I do not have a Mother anymore," he replied in a low tone of voice.

"Sigh... what do you want?"

"I can't find a towel in the bathroom."

"Oooh...stay there. I'll get it for you. It's my fault. I forgot to give you one," she huffed in a rush.

_Strange girl. I don't see anything wrong with me_ confused the blue-eyed man of hunk.

"Here you go, Albert!" Candy said as she passed the towel to him. "Breakfast will be ready soon."

As soon as Candy heard his footsteps going further away, she managed to open her eyes, and hands on her waist. _Thank goodness. What's up with that guy? Showing his naked body in my presence? He's a disgrace to humanity! Has he no shame? Even a homeless person has... what is that smell? ACK! MY EGGS ARE BURNING!_

o-o-o-o-o

One hour later, Albert already began nibbling his well-prepared meal, but Candy, with her arms crossed over her chest, had lost her appetite. She had not fully recovered from the shock Albert gave her. She only drank her milk and nothing more.

_How can he sit there so peacefully and eat as if nothing happened? Darn him. He broke my concentration on my cooking. But then again, he does have a magnificent body...greater than that former Calvin Klein underwear model, Travis Fimmel. I heard that in London Street, people had to put down his ad from billboard because some women caused traffic jams or accidents by stopping on the road to stare at Travis' pose. I don't blame them. Travis is MEGA-HOT, just like Albert. ACK! Did I actually say that? Oh, great! Now, he put a curse on me! _She said, scolding her vulgar thought.

Candy snapped back from her dreamland and spotted at the lovely, but serious blue eyes, staring at her with curiosity, and this time, he had his arms crossed displayed on the dining table. She could feel her face rising with embarrassment.

"Heh! What are you looking at?" Albert shot a question at his new friend, studying her odd behavior.

Candy quickly lied. "H-huh? Um, nothing!"

"Nothing? Are you sure of that?" Albert lowered his head down and saw the evidence where Candy was admiring, and met her angelic eyes. "You were not, by any chance, looking at my body, were you?" he smirked.

_Man, does he have radar on him, or what? _

"_WHAT?_ What makes you say that? I was not looking at you, I was in deep thought!" she protested.

"Then, what were you thinking, may I ask?"

"Um...well, I wanted to know what happened to your Mom," she knew it was too early to talk about his life, but she had to avoid the subject from earlier.

"She died," he replied straight on.

"How?"

"She was murdered," Albert sadly looked away.

"By whom, exactly?" Candy persisted.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," his tone sounded a little distressed.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Albert. I really am. But, what about your Dad?"

"I... I never saw him again."

_Our parents' fate was so unalike. I don't know why, but I'm feeling sorry for this guy. He must have suffered the same things I did while growing up without a parent's guidance_, thought the young lady.

"Why aren't you eating?" Albert asked with a little sincere in his eyes.

"I'm not hungry anymore. Milk has satisfied my appetite. I think we should go now so we can come back early, don't you agree?"

o-o-o-o-o

On the streets of Downtown in Los Angeles...

"This place is swamped with people. They must've the same off day as I do. I sincerely hope we'll get out of here alive!" Candy exaggerated as she led Albert to the store. "Oh, here's the place! This way, Albert!"

Her eyes bloomed with joy as she saw her friend by the counter. "Hey there, Trixie!"

"Oh my gollies! _Canddddyyyyy!_" squealed the store owner, and hugged her friend. "It's been a long time since our last meeting! This is a surprise! How have you been?"

"I'm good," she responded, getting her arms off Trixie. "When I read that you own this store, so I thought I'd drop by and see you."

"I'm so glad you did, classmate! We have so many things to catch up! Oh, I miss you! And so, what can I do for you?"

"I'm with him," pointing Albert with her thumb. "Since you have a great taste in men's clothes, could you pick out the best outfits for him? That is, if you're not too busy?"

"That is very flattering, Candy, but I'm not that great. Oh my, he's way out of this world!" Trixie commented, praising his good looks. "Even if he's wearing 1960's clothes, he still looks great! Where did you meet him? Is he your boyfriend?"

_Sighs...how I wish Albert was my boyfriend. _"No. He's my companion. He and I met at some unusual, creepy place."

"Is my make-up okay? I'm too embarrassed to face him!"

"Trixie...come on!" said the blonde guest, getting annoyed.

"I'm just kidding! Okay, I will do anything you ask for, classmate. In today's generation, I say your boyfriend should be wearing something as hot as David Beckham," she fairly suggested.

"Albert is not, I repeat, _not my boyfriend!_" Candy's nostrils started to smoke.

"Whatever! Give me ten minutes and I'll get back to you!"

"Thanks. Do your magic." Candy approached her 'companion'. "Hey, Albert, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am! Who was that?"

"Oh, her? Trixie's my old classmate in college. She and I had fun times together, and we always ended up in trouble with the Dean. He almost flunked us. Glad we made out of college. How about you, Albert? You missed your school, too, don't you?" she questioned in a friendly way.

"No. Should I? What is school like?" he asked in amazement. After hearing this, Candy went speechless.

"Okay, I'm back! Here you are, Candy. I picked out some best clothes! I'm sure these will please him!" chattered Trixie, as she was pushing a tray of men's clothes.

"Thanks! Albert, please follow my friend Trixie, and she will show you the way where you can try on your clothes. If you like one or two of these, or more, just take it, okay?"

"Okay..."

Many clothes later...

"Here he is, Candy! What do you think?" her friend came out excitedly from another room.

Candy looked up from the _STAR_ magazine she was reading. Her face brightened up as she saw Albert's new outfit. Her eyes wandered from the top to bottom. He was wearing a dark blue, long sleeve polo with collar, the top was a bit loose, and pants as inky as night. Even his hair had been groomed nicely.

"Fantabulous! The hair looked different. Did you comb it?"

"Hey, don't look at me! He asked for a comb!" Trixie exclaimed innocently.

"Good job, classmate! You sure know your way of fashion world. You look dashing than ever, Albert!" flattered his blonde friend.

"Thanks...I think," shrugged the bachelor. "I'll wait for you outside, so you two can talk some more," then he quickly left.

"Not a very social person, is he?" Trixie noted. "But deep inside, he's so sweet he even let you stay a little with me! My own boyfriend isn't as cool as that hunk, I wish we could trade!"

Candy laughed off at the last comment. "Well, we'll see! How much do I owe you?"

"I'll give you 50% discount," her friend offered.

"Oh, wow! Are you sure? Okay, thank you. Here you go! I'll be off now. Thanks for your help, classmate!" Candy rendered, waving good-bye to her friend.

"Anytime! Come back again! Maybe one day, we'll hang out like we used to in college, okay? 'Bye! Thanks for coming!"

The blonde lady hopped out of the store gleefully, and saw Albert resting his arm on the wall, and the other in his pocket. She then realized Albert was copying the male model's pose on the billboard in front of him, she giggled like a high school girl. Soon, he was gathered by two or three young ladies. Perhaps they thought he was some sort of pants or underwear model. Her expression on her face carefully changed to cold. _What is this? Why is my heart feels like...it's been pulled one skin at a time like a peeled banana just because I saw them flirting with him? Naw, must be a sign of hunger pains._

Then, Albert spotted Candy walking to a different direction. "Oh, excuse me, ladies. I got to go! Good day!" Quickly, Albert jogged to the same path as where Candy walked. "Hi, let me carry those bags for you."

"Thanks, Albert. You seem to be having a fan club today. What did those ladies want?" Candy firmly asked.

"They were asking for directions. I am not familiar with this area, so I told them to ask someone else," he answered with an honest look on his face.

"Oooohh, oh okay! Did you like your new outfit?"

"It's brilliant. I like it. Where do we go next?"

"Let's go find a decent place to eat. I'm starving!" she referred, rubbing her tummy.

o-o-o-o-o

Albert and Candy selected a small restaurant. It was filled with many costumers, so they had to sit outside. They found themselves chatting cozily as they were eating their lunch.

"Any favorite movies, Albert?" Candy began interrogating her mysterious friend, munching her french fries with ranch.

"Sci-fi. I don't care about dramas or romance. They are not my taste," he normally replied, holding his drink.

"How are you able to watch movies?" inquired Candy with full of curiosity.

"I watch movies for free at the drive-ins. I get to sit at one place where no one can see me. The last movie I watched was sci-fi," he explained.

"No kidding? What if I asked you to watch a romance movie at home with me? Would you reject me?"

"I would," he said this to test Candy. "Why?"

"I could use some company, though. You might enjoy the plot of the movie."

Smiling, he set his eyes on Candy while rubbing her nose with a tissue. _Her presence with me is enjoyable. Maybe I should go with her one time and see what happens. _"If the story is good, I don't mind escorting you."

"Perfect!" Candy boomed with glee.

"What do we do after this?"

"It's too early. We could go bowling, or buy cat food for Teeny, and..."

"Or I could take you to a place where we can both enjoy," Albert suggested.

"Yeah? Like where?" her face lightened up.

"If I told you now, it's not going to be a surprise," Albert warned as he put his trash away on a food tray.

"At least give me a hint?" insisted the lady with emerald eyes.

"It's where I always go to think, and watch the wonderful view. I fell in love with it. It takes my breath away. You will like it" he proposed with a simple smile.

"That sounds like my kind of quiet time. Is it somewhere around here in California?"

"Unfortunately, you will not find it here in America."

"Oh?" blinked Candy.

Unexpectedly, a woman in 40's of age, screamed...Albert, Candy and the rest of the people followed to the cry of distress. _"Oh my God! My little boy! My baby! He's going to get hit by that truck! Kenny!"_

The little, dark-haired boy, about four years old, was standing next to island in the middle of the road, running after his rubber ball. The truck, which is bigger than a house, was going carelessly off course, and headed towards the boy.

When the boy realized he was in great danger..._ "MOMMMMMYYYYY!"_

In another second, a young man's voice was heard, _"Hey, what is that nut doing?"_

Candy was more shocked than she could handle. Albert was standing in the middle of the road, with the boy already in his arms. _"Albert, are you crazy, get out of there!"_ hollered Candy._ How in the world did he get there so fast?_

Albert ascended his right hand towards the truck, using his force to stop it. The truck stopped in the nick of time.

Then, the mother of the boy ran to Albert and the little boy, who was clinging shakily on Albert's chest.

"_Mommy!"_ the little boy sobbed, hugging his mother.

"Kenny! Oh, my baby!" then she embraced Albert, "Oh, mister, thank you, thank you! I owe you my baby's life! *Sob* *Sniff* He's so precious to me!"

Albert placed his hand on the woman's shoulder. "It's okay, ma'am. He's fine."

"Please, let me reward you!" the woman insisted.

"It's alright. Saving your son's life is already enough for me," Albert assured her with a smile, then left to go back to his lady friend.

_Who was that man? Whoever you are, thank you!_ thought the boy's mother.

"That was cool, man! How did you do that? That was awesome!" one of the teenage boys praised him.

"And I didn't even see you run! In a split second, you were already there! You are faster than a wind!" exclaimed another guest of the restaurant.

Candy was still not moving from her position when Albert found her. He gently shook her. "Let's go, lady, before they start asking too many questions!"

"H-Huh? Oh! Oh, okay!" they both retreated the place without looking back.

o-o-o-o-o

Driving throughout north freeways of Los Angeles, Candy was still upset over the preposterous incident at Downtown. There was silence between them. _Why am I acting like this? Why all of a sudden my heart stopped when this crazy psycho stood up before the truck waiting to crush him? What do I care about him? Seriously, he really has some guts! First, he scared those thieves away last night, secondly, he carried my sofa with one hand like it had no weight at all, and then he was nude in front of me as if he knows nothing of human behavior, and now, he was able to control the truck. He is NO human! I will finally find out about him once and for all! _

Albert could feel in his bone what was bothering Candy. He was aware this would happen someday. He was prepared to explain things he had been acting lately. Could he trust Candy even though they hardly know each other?

At home...Candy serenely sat on her sofa, still not talking to Albert. He joined her in another sofa and began, "P-Please talk to me. If you want to ask me something, go ahead."

"Why, Albert?" not looking at him. "Were you trying to get yourself killed by that giant truck? You would have been trampled."

"No..." he gently implied, shaking his head.

"If anything happens to you...," looking up to him. "It would be my fault. You're living with me. You're my responsibility. Why were you still standing on the road with the boy? Why didn't you run?" the tone of her voice sounded a bit worried.

The blonde-haired man rose and paused himself before the window, and answered with a straight face, "The driver of the truck was drunk. If I hadn't stopped him, he would have hit the place, and get us all killed."

"H-How did you know he was drunk?" Candy asked strangely. "We couldn't see anything what's inside that truck. And we left so suddenly, I..."

"I sensed him. The driver was in horrendous state, so I made a swift move. I have sonic vibrations that help me detect when any being is in danger," he stated, closing his eyes.

"Albert, out of my curiosity, w-where were you when you saved me from those bandits?"

"This is not my territory," the turquoise-eyed man admitted, leading his eyes to hers. "I come from Alpine Drive in Beverly Hills."

Candy stood up, approaching her guest. "Bev- But, that's half an hour away from my work! What did you use to jump into the scene on time?"

"It's a teleportation technique. I call it _InstantBound_. I can teleport myself into different places forty or fifty thousand miles from here," he clarified.

The young blonde woman went dumbstruck after listening to Albert's narration. She was unsure whether to take this seriously, or laugh it off. "A-Albert.. w-what.. what are you?" she popped a question as she looked into his eyes.

He didn't know how to react when he heard the certain question. "I...It's not a right time to tell you this, but..."

"P-Please, Albert, trust me...," she reassured him.

Albert stared upon Candy's innocent face. Her green eyes were telling him the truth. Would he be so courage enough to tell Candy about him? He backed off a little. One by one, he unbuttoned his shirt. Candy gasped in awe. In the middle of Albert's muscled chest, there was a light blinking slowly in his flesh.

"I'm a _Cyborg_."

CONTINUED...

o-o-o-o-o

**Author's Note:** Wow, that was some scene on the street! I hope you like it! Find out in the next chapter as Albert leads us to sort out his identity!

© EnakaT 2011


	3. The New Friendship

**Chapter 3: ****The New Friendship**

"A Cyborg?" Candy repeated, still couldn't get her eyes off the small device that kept glowing coming from Albert's chest. She was occupied covering her eyes to notice that round gadget when he was totally naked in front of her the other day.

"Yes." Albert acknowledged his hostess.

Candy gave him a dazed look. "H-How can you be a Cyborg? Y-You look completely human to me!"

Albert had no other alternative, but to tell her of his situation. "Please, sit down and calm yourself. Allow me to explain."

The young blonde girl obeyed. "O-Okay... I'm all ears."

"I was their _experiment_," he stated calmly.

"Come again?"

Albert continued. "I was a human before. Many years ago, I was walking along on a deserted place. Then, a number of men captured me and brought me to their mad scientist."

"What did they do to you?"

"They wanted a volunteer, so they could work on their Cyborgenetic invention. I resisted fiercely. They...they did terrible things to me. Day by day, they keep putting different cells in and out of my body. They wouldn't let me go until I was perfect. They wanted to use me to do evil things against human nature," Albert said, with his eyes closed.

As Candy was picking up the side of Albert's story, she could feel a small tear appearing from one of her eyes. _How awful!_

"One night, when everyone was asleep, I managed to escape, and hide myself into the mountains. There was a tracking device on my scalp, and I destroyed it, so they wouldn't trace me. I...I wish I could remove this contraption off my chest, but I would die if I did...," the man with wavy blonde hair sighed deeply.

_Poor Albert. I had no idea there are people like that who create such ridiculous things just to achieve their own selfish desires! This can't be real! I thought this only happened in the movies,_ thought Candy with concern.

"As you can see...," Albert went on, facing Candy with sad eyes. "The stunts you saw, the power I have now, were most likely created by those monsters. I've no control on my own to stop it. My strength is exceedingly overwhelming. When I touch or bump into something, it breaks! I can't even touch humans without hurting them. This is not what I want. I'm ruined by them."

Candy popped a simple question. "Can you remember what they look like, Albert?"

"No. I couldn't recall their faces. They made me swallow some sort of pill so I wouldn't have a memory of them," he uttered, twirling to the other side.

"Albert..."

"Lady, I can't stay here any longer. I need another place to hide," he voiced out, walking away from Candy and buttoning his shirt at the same time.

"B-But why? You live here now. You're safe here with me."

"You don't understand. You can't keep me here," he growled. "Once they find me, they will kill you. And I do not want that to happen!"

"They can't hunt you down anymore, right? You just said you already destroyed the tracking device!" she reminded him.

"That doesn't stop them from searching until they find me and finish me off," said Albert with a warning, now holding Candy by her shoulder. "Look, I appreciate your kind hospitality, but I do not belong here. Thank you for giving me a room to stay. Nice knowing you. Good-bye."

Candy got past Albert and blocked his path. "No, you can't go, Albert! Stay here as long as you want. No one's going to find you here, I promise!"

"I can't! I'm a total stranger. You don't know me, so you shouldn't be too kind to me!" he said coldly as he shoved Candy aside as gently as he could with one finger.

He was about to get hold of the doorknob, he stopped when he felt some kind of little force around his waist. _WHAT THE...?_ He turned around to see. "Lady, what are you doing? Why are you so insistent? Get your arms off of me this instant!"

"No! Why are you so stubborn? You've nowhere to go! This is your place now. You can do whatever you want here. They can't find you here. _And my name's Candy!_" retorted the fiery, blonde girl, looking at him.

"Why do you care?" Albert asked in annoyance, glaring at Candy with his cold, blue eyes. He could use his own trick to escape from Candy's grasp, but it was impossible for him to act.

When using a teleportation technique, and anything that touches him, goes along with him in any place or time. He had no nerve to touch, nor hold Candy in fear of breaking her arm like a twig. To Albert, humans are fragile. Somehow, Candy guessed one of his weaknesses.

Candy tightened her embrace. "I care because... because you're my friend, Albert." _And I'm so intrigued I want to know more about you_, she thought in secret with a small smile on her face.

"Friend? What friend? I wasn't programmed to make friends. _Friends mean nothing to me._ I might end up hurting you, or anyone else," he frankly admitted, in a harsh tone of voice.

Candy walked around Albert to face him, still not letting him go. "Then, let me teach you the human ways! It isn't that hard. You saved my life twice now. Not only had you saved the little boy, but also the man, and the other people. What you did at Downtown today was an act of friendship with the humans, and we thank you for that, really. Stay here, please?"

Albert gave Candy a very serious glare. "Do you know what you're getting yourself into? Your life will be in danger if you hold me back. Would you want that?"

"I am not afraid of anyone. I always love to face danger," she quickly replied with great pride.

_Silly female!_ Albert smirked at her bravery. Looking down at Candy's petite arms, _This is the first time in my life a human ever touched me. When I first encountered humans in the past, they were afraid of me. This impetuous, but good-hearted female is different. She may be weak, and yet so bold and willing to give up her life if anything happens._

Candy didn't know how long she kept her arms around Albert's waist, and finally, he gave in. "Alright."

"Alright what?"

"I'll stay here with you. However, on one condition, you will not stand in my way, got it?" commanded the Cyborg.

"Of course!" she boomed with delight, and removed her arms from him. "Thank you, Albert. You will not regret this, I promise! Um, friends?" offered Albert a handshake.

Albert looked down on her hand, but remained still on his ground. "You know I can't hold you."

"Well, try to hold back your strength and see what happens. Come on. Shake! Wait a minute...," she suddenly recalled. "You held a boy in your arms earlier. How come he wasn't in pain?"

"I restrained my strength when I carried him," he replied serenely.

"See? You can do it! Now, shake your hand with me," she insisted heartily.

Albert slowly reached for Candy's hand and squeezed it tenderly. "W-Well?" he asked with eagerness. "Let me know if it hurts, then I'll stop."

_My, his hand is smooth... like a candle... I didn't feel any tingle as he pressed my hand._ "All I can say is... your hand is soft, Albert."

"Soft, huh?"

"Yes! I like the way how you hold my hand. You did well, Albert. You're not so bad at all!" complimented Candy.

"Thank you, lady," answered the Cyborg politely.

"Say, why don't you bring your new clothes into your room while I go and fix dinner? I'll turn on the T.V. for you if you like!" Candy kindly offered, as she was preparing her way to the kitchen.

The blue-eyed man thanked Candy, and not for a long moment, there was a loud crash coming from Albert's room. Candy trudged towards his room. The door was shattered to pieces.

"Oops!" Albert muttered softly.

"What happened?"

"The door fell as I pushed it as lightly as I could, and crashed on the floor. I'm sorry."

"Accidents happen, Albert. It's okay. Besides, the door is so old now and it needs to be replaced. Don't worry about it!" Candy said, cheering up her new-found friend.

"I can fix this for you," he mildly volunteered.

Both Albert and Candy exchanged smiles at each other. A seed of new friendship continues...

o-o-o-o-o

Day after yesterday, Albert and Candy, wearing the same matching jogging suits, were found jogging together in the park, two blocks away from her home, at six in the morning. It was one of her favorite activities when she was not at work, and she explained to him that jogging clears her mind and maintains her body.

Tired and hungry, they stepped into a fast-food restaurant to get something to eat. They ordered to go. The sun wasn't that bright, so they decided to sit on the bench and to enjoy their breakfast.

All the same, they were being serenaded by birds that happened to pass by, and soon, Albert and Candy were being attacked and snatched their food. The young blonde girl ended up laughing happily as she saw herself and Albert, covered with feathers and syrup. Albert couldn't understand the humor, but laughed with her anyway. _That was fun!_ thought Candy in secret.

o-o-o-o-o

One night...a disturbing moan was heard inside the dark room.

It was _Albert._

He was having a hard time to sleep in harmony. He tended on moving his head to the right and to the left. On his face, it showed fear.

Then...he saw a dark, abandoned place...houses and buildings were burned...debris were scattered all over the place...then there were bloodstains on the ground...blood of the dead, different people...some of them have had been beheaded, some were burned alive, some were killed by the sword, and some were chopped into pieces...whoever had done this brutality, definitely had no soul.

There appeared five figures out of the dark shadows called _The Dark Zaieddon._ They were hard to identify for it was blurry, but the voices were clear and evil. The tallest one, their leader, walked throughout the dead bodies of the little children, and then spoke up with a deep, sinister voice. _'Kill them all...all men, women, and children! Leave no one alive! Those who defy me shall die!'_

Suddenly, the leader of malevolent group heard a cry of a young boy. He approached the boy and harshly demanded: 'Join me. Become my follower, or you perish!'

Unfortunately, the young boy shook his head.

This rejection had angered the evil leader. 'You made a wrong decision, boy!'

He raised his hand, and sliced the boy in half. His blood splattered on his face and his hands. He and his men triggered a devious laughter of victory.

As the leader whirled his head around...his eyes, which were brighter than a sun, flashed open.

"_AAaaaahhh!"_ Albert screamed as he immediately pulled himself up from his pillow. Trying to catch up his breath, his face and body were covered with sweat. On his right leg, there lay Candy's kitten, Teeny, who also woke up, startled from Albert's shriek. He softly patted Teeny on her small body. He rubbed his forehead with his other hand. He turned to look at his clock. It was 4:56 in the morning. He let out a deep sigh.

He got up, reached for his closet, and took out one shirt to replace the wet one. He led himself to the window and stood there for a few minutes, with his hand on the wall. A ray of moonlight shone on his face as he pondered of the terrible dream he had. _'W-What was that? W-Who was that monster? I...I've never seen their faces before! What a horrible dream!'_

Albert went back to his bed, staring in space, and he quietly dozed off.

o-o-o-o-o

Some weeks later...Candy happily went in, whistling a happy tune, after she unlocked the entrance of her house.

"Yoo-hoo, Albert, I'm home! Hey, guess what, my friend, Jamee gave us free tickets for dinner...and...and...," Candy gasped in awe as she saw the different surroundings of her house.

Albert's head popped up from the kitchen doorway. "Hi there, beautiful lady!" he greeted joyfully. "I didn't expect to see you back early! How was work today?"

"A-Albert, what happened to my house? I feel like... I'm living in somebody's house. Everything is in order, and they're cleaner than clean! I'm so moved! P-Please, tell me I live here!" said the blonde lady, trying to pinch her right cheek.

"This is your house. Who else would it be?" he was at loss for words.

"R-Really? D-Did you do a house-cleaning all day?" She gratefully asked her friend.

"Yes, but I did not use any vacuum, wash cloth or some kind," Albert unraveled as he was walking towards Candy. "It would take me hours. It only took me three minutes, though."

"Wow, three whole minutes? What exactly did you do? Perform a magic?"

"It's called _Telekinesis._ I sat down on a couch, and allowed me to meditate, and got everything in the house done, including the laundry," Illustrated the blonde-haired hunk.

Candy placed her hands on her mouth. "Impressive! Wow, look at the plates and the glasses, they are like brand new! Oh, Albert...," holding his hands. "Thank you very much! You're such a wonderful friend! Thank you!"

"You must be tired. Come, I prepared a special dinner for us," said Albert, leading Candy the way to the dining room.

"For us?" she repeated unbelievingly.

Albert turned on the lights to the dining room. The meal is all set, complete with candlelight. "Behold!"

"Oh, my St. Bernard!" surprised Candy, covering her mouth with her hand. "It's a Chinese dinner! Wow, we have one each serving plate for sushi, egg rolls, buns, sui mai, prawns, baked salmon, orange chicken, Szechuan beef, vegetables, one big plate of fried rice, two small bowls of tofu soup, and two kinds of dessert! Y-You made them all?"

Albert nodded with a smile. "I watched an episode on Asia's Cooking Show this morning, and I thought I'd try those recipes the cook performed. I tasted my sample, and it's really good!"

"Where did you get the ingredients? Did you shop at the market today?"

"No, I went into the deep ocean where I caught different kinds of seafood," Informed the attractive Cyborg.

Candy blinked her eyes in disbelief. _No wonder he never replied to the text messages I sent him through his cellphone I got for him!_ "Hee-hee, you've been busy all day, huh? But, Albert, this is a lot. I don't think we can eat all these..."

"We'll manage, don't worry! Do you like it?" he assured her with a grin on his face.

"This is a surprise! Yes, I do! It's so sweet of you, Albert. You're so good! I can't even cook Chinese! Thank you!" flattered Candy in a very sweet tone.

"You're welcome. Oh, by the way, what were you going to say when you came in?" Albert inquired as he was pouring the glasses with cold water.

"Oh, my best friend, Jamee, gave me free tickets for 'Dinner 4 two'. I was going to ask you if we could go out tonight, but...you already made dinner, so I should've called you earlier..."

"I didn't want to spoil the surprise, so I waited for you to come home. How long it would take before those tickets expire?" asked Albert.

"In a week."

"Then, we can still go one of these days! Hey look...," he said, showing off a hand-made craft. "I made Teeny her own high chair, now she can eat with us! What do you think?" Albert questioned as he carried Teeny into her new exclusive-for-cats-chair.

_Wow, this is a first! Something unique for my kitty!_ "Oh, Albert, you're too much! You're spoiling my baby. This is fantastic! Thank you! You made my baby so happy! Let's eat!"

Candy couldn't help observing Albert while he was adding few portions into Teeny's bowl. _Hmm...Albert has been living with me for five months, he spent his first Christmas and New Year with me, and here he is...behaving like a different person. In the past few months, he was always serious, unhappy, and stands near the window, thinking far away. Sometimes, we get along like on and off switch, or like whacky teenagers. Could it be because he had suffered enough at the hands of that psycho who stole his freedom away? Sometimes, I hear him scream in his room at night. I ask him why, but he won't talk. I wanted to be there for him as a friend. Perhaps...perhaps someday he'll talk about it when he's ready. For now, I want to enjoy what I see in him tonight. He's a darling. Look at him, he's like an innocent choir boy playing with a toy. Hey, that rhymes!'_

After dinner...together, they carried the plates, bowls and glasses to the kitchen sink.

"Can I ask you a question, lady?"

"Albert, my name is Candy. When will you learn to say that? It's not that hard to pronounce." _We've been through this many times! Say MY name! Is that so much to ask? One more LADY out of you, I'll wring this kitchen towel around your neck! Really!_

"I'm used to call you lady, and I think it's fine," he replied, stubbornly.

"Okay, fine. Have it your way. So, what do you want to ask?"

"Why did you circle this number in red color?" he pointed to the calendar.

"Oh, that! It's my...my birthday is in two months."

"What's a birthday?"

"It's the day when you were born, and some family and friends celebrate with me on my birthday, and they give me good presents, and they made me say a wish on my birthday. Sadly, I never got it." _Hmm.. that sure wasn't a good explanation._

"Are you going to celebrate on that day?" Albert asked curiously, as he put the plates on the dishwasher.

"Last year, I had few friends over for a small party. This year, I want to celebrate alone," Candy said with a sigh.

"What did you wish for?"

Candy dragged Albert to her room, and showed a medium-sized poster that pinned on her wall. "W-What's this?"

"It's a poster from Singapore a friend brought home for me. She took a 30-minute ride in that capsule. It's called Singapore Flyer, the largest Ferris wheel in the world. I always wanted to ride in it!" Candy proudly admitted with her hands clasped in happiness.

"Do you really want to go there?" he questioned Candy, gazing at her soft, non-curved hair.

She let out a soft sigh as she went on. "I'd give anything just to set my feet in that capsule with a special person in my life, but it's not possible. Wishes don't come true anyways!"

"Don't lose hope. Sometimes, it does, so don't let go of your dreams," Albert advised with full of encouragement.

Candy set her eyes on her Cyborg friend for a few minutes, and, "Didn't you enjoy your last birthday, Albert?"

The Cyborg sadly shook his head in response. "I never had a birthday in my whole life."

"Oh, I'm sorry," remarked Candy, feeling sorry for her mysterious guest, and then suddenly, her eyes shot up in pleasure. "I know! Why don't we celebrate the first time we met in the parking lot as your birthday?"

"Works for me," he replied, thoughtfully noting at Candy's friendly offer.

Again, Candy avoided his glare, and then excused herself to return to her dishwasher.

Albert stayed a few seconds, admiring the poster, with a small, bright smile on his face, and then followed her.

"Hey, let me help you with those plates," Albert kindly offered.

"No, Albert, it's okay", urged the lady blonde, not allowing her friend to interfere. "You've done everything nice for me. It's my turn now!"

Not listening to Candy on purpose, "Come on, let's do this together!"

When they reached for the same plate, Albert accidentally touched Candy's hand and hurriedly, he moved his hand away as if he got burned by a hot pan. Then, two pairs of eyes with opposite colors met.

Twenty seconds after, Candy broke the ice. "A-Albert, are you okay?"

Albert swiftly kept his eyes away from Candy's, feeling uncomfortable. "Um, I'm okay. I'm going to my room now. Good night!"

'_What's up with him? Men sure are strange,'_ shrugged the blonde, as she continued putting the plates into the dishwasher.

Shortly after Candy was done with the kitchen, she headed straight to her bedroom, and changed into her pink PJ's. She sat down in front of her study table, turned on her lap top to check important events in her msn account email. She replied to some emails that she found interesting. She spared a little more time to chat with one of her best friends on Skype to catch up good times.

One hour later, she landed her body on her bed, and thought about her Cyborg friend. _Albert, I forgot to thank you for the nice dinner you made. I hope you won't be having a bad dream again._

o-o-o-o-o

Meanwhile, Albert was sitting on his chair, settling his foot on his knee; and two hands at the back of his head, thinking about Candy. _Undeniably, something is not right. When I touched her hand, it felt more like electricity. I've touched her hands before, why is it I'm feeling weird right now? Does this mean I'm falling for the likes of that woman? This can't be! There is no way a Cyborg like me can fall in love with that human! I must stop this feeling I have right now! Other than that, I saw her tears fall down while telling me about that Flyer thing, and that worried me. What's so special about that place that suddenly upset her? I've been so hard on her in the previous days. Don't worry, lady, I'll try my best to be a little nicer to you, trust me!_

CONTINUED...

o-o-o-o-o

**Author's Note: **Thank you for your reviews from the last chapter! How do you like this one? Are we sensing a spark between Albert & Candy? Find out on the next chapter!

© EnakaT 2011


	4. Albert's First Kiss

**Chapter 4: ****Albert's First Kiss**

The music titled "Unsung Hero" by Tina Arena, was playing as Albert and Candy walked together to the entrance of the world's tallest, fastest, and longest flying roller coaster called _Tatsu_, at Six Flags Magic Mountain in Valencia, California, United States of America on a lovely Saturday morning. The line was longer than Great of Wall of China. They didn't mind waiting for an hour or two as long as they were having a good time amusing themselves.

_You sit in silence in the shadows_

_You don't complain or criticize_

_And while the world may see me as a fool_

_They're not looking through your eyes_

_No questions asked_

_You're there_

_When I need you_

_With a love that inspires_

_Me to be_

_Everything you deserve_

One hour and a half later, Albert, Candy, and the rest of the passengers were already on top of Tatsu. It was 170 feet off the ground. The first drop was 111 feet and top speed was 62 meters per hour. Candy raised her hands up towards the sky and screamed on top of her lungs with joy at the same time as their ride slid downwards.

Three minutes after...

"That was scary, but fun! Okay, where do we go next?" asked Albert as he was walking towards Candy.

"Let's go to the Batman ride! It's one of my favorites! Oh, no, Albert, look at your hair, hee-hee-hee!" giggled Candy.

The Cyborg threw a question while touching his hair. "What happened?"

"Haha, every strand of your hair went spiky! You look like Justin Hartley from the Smallville adventure series! I love it!"

"Oh, thanks! This isn't so bad! Shall we go?" he showed his hand to the west side, and they headed to another adventure.

'_Cause you're my_

_Unsung hero_

_And I know it's not easy_

_To walk in your shoes_

_Day after day_

_You continue to amaze me_

_Now I sing this song of love_

_For you_

After the Batman ride, Albert and Candy enjoyed the other thrilling rides such as _Apocalypse, Goliath, Viper,_ and _Green Lantern_ which was opened to public this year. They even had pictures together posing in front of each ride they went to. Some of the shots were hilarious, like Candy made a funny face, or got her tongue stuck out.

_While other long to steal the spotlight_

_You work your magic quietly_

'_Cause you're not in it for the glory_

_The love you give comes naturally_

_I may not have much_

_What I have_

_I give it to you_

_This song that I sing_

_Is my gift_

_And I swear that I mean every word_

Chattering away about their visit in Six Flags while having a feast with their large order of Meat lovers' pizza from Papa John's, and two, medium cups of Shakes, and a box of french fries for lunch simultaneously. Secretly, Albert was observing Candy. The way she gobbled her food, made him smile a bit.

'_Cause you're my_

_Unsung hero_

_And I know it's not easy_

_To walk in your shoes_

_Day after day_

_You continue to amaze me_

_Now I sing this song of love_

_For you_

They browsed around the theme park, and set their playful moments on some prize-winning game stands. Albert tried the 'Toss-A-Coin-In-The-Jar' and he won two, jumbo-sized stuff dolls for him and Candy. He gave Candy a Bugs Bunny doll and he got Daffy Duck, Bugs' rival. It was very thoughtful of Albert to even win a small toy for Candy's furry pet, Teeny. Thankfully, she put her arms around her 'mysterious' friend. He wasn't certain how to respond to the human touch that she had shown many times, but he slyly liked her friendly embrace. Candy's eyes beamed as she saw little children getting soaked near the fountain.

"Oooh, Albert, I always wanted to get wet! Won't you join me and the kids? This should be fun!"

"It's alright. I'll wait by the bench and watch you," he replied lightly, and led himself to an empty bench along with the stuffed dolls.

From where Albert was sitting on, he could hear Candy's childish laughter that mixed with the other children. _That lady is something else. In spite of her childlike manner, she bears a good heart. Not only that, she's beautiful and smart, like a goddess named Athena. She is getting prettier each day. What's it like if I... I... lock her in my arms? Now, where did that thought come from? _He whirled his head to shake off his imagination.

At a later time, Albert's expression on his face straightened when he spotted a man, talking to Candy. _Hmm...who is that fellow? He must be one of her old friends. I have met her best friend, but not that one. Oh, wait. I remember him now. It was at the party last Christmas. He appears to be friendly, correction...VERY friendly towards Candy. Hold the thought! _Albert looked at the other way_. So what if they're too close to each other? What do I care about what she does in her life? I shouldn't be easily affected by something as small as this! But still...why am I feeling so edgy when I see them together? What is that supposed to mean?_ When he turned his head in a previous position, the man was nowhere in sight.

_My unsung hero_

_And I know it's not easy_

_To walk in your shoes_

_Day after day_

_You continue to amaze me_

_Now I sing this song of love_

_For you_

Getting ready to leave for it was nearly dark. They were eating cups of Ice Cream from Cold Stone Creamery as they walked their way to the exit. They spent eight, festive hours together in the theme park. _I've never been so close to Albert for a whole day before. Anyhow, he's very much contented when he's with me...and so am I..._, Candy admitted to her thoughts, smiling.

_Now I sing this song of love_

_For you_

_Sing this song of love_

_Sing this song of love_

_I'll sing it for you baby_

_Sing it for you_

_You are my hero feature _

o-o-o-o-o

Later, at Candy's house...

"Oh, my legs! That was so tiring, especially when you stand in line for over two hours, don't you agree, Albert?" she questioned as she lay down their bags of souvenirs.

"I'm not at least tired. As a matter of fact, I want to go for some more," he boasted, as he locked the front door.

Candy tirelessly settled her hands on her hips. "Well, you're never tired because your body is packed with lots of energy than us humans. Did you enjoy yourself? How do you like Six Flags?" she merely asked while taking off her shoes.

He let out a friendly respond as he laid out the dolls on the sofa. "Thanks to you I had marvelous time at the park. I like Six Flags. So many good attractions to see, and I enjoyed them all. How about you?"

"Same as you, Albert!" she said crossing her arms. "I'm glad you did. Perhaps next time, we'll go to some historical museum. What do you say?" suggested the green-eyed lady.

"When you're available, of course, I would love to go. Um, the guy you spoke with at the park, was he the same person who held a party you took me to?" he questioned, hoping Candy wouldn't be offended for butting in her personal affairs.

"Him? Oh, he's my old classmate in high school named Sean, remember? He passed by to say hello and asked how I was," she pointed out, turning her CD stereo on. "Why?"

"I'm...I'm only curious...," Albert's face became serious and stepped a little closer to Candy. "Lady..."

"Y-Yes, Albert?" Candy's confused eyes were filled with curiosity.

Albert wasn't sure what possessed him to behave like a mindless individual when he was around Candy. They stared at each other for a little while, and their lips were drawing closer...and closer...and closer..._Oh how I longed to kiss your virgin lips_, thought Candy, until...it shattered the silence. Candy's blue-green eyes popped open as she saw Albert's hand on her nose.

"_HEY! Wad are you doid? Led go of by dose!"_

**HEY! What are you doing? Let go of my nose!

"H-Huh? What? What is it?" her sudden blow startled Albert.

"_Ged your had off! I cad breeeeeeeddd!"_ waving her hands in desperation.

**Get your hand off! I can't breathe!

"_Hah.. hah_.. let me catch my breath...," she quickly twirled around, facing Albert, "What was that for? Are you trying to kill me?"

Albert's eyes blinked couple of times. "Um, no. Why would I do that?"

"Albert, _you squeezed my nose!_ That hurt a bit and I couldn't breathe. What was that supposed to mean?" whined Candy as she nursed her poor, little nose.

"Oh, that! That was my way of showing my kiss," replied, smiling innocently, with his hands on his waist.

Hearing this, Candy almost burst into laughter. "Wait...wait...I want to make sure my ears are still working. Did you say _KISS?_"

"Yes. Is something wrong?" Albert's eyes fluttered in confusion.

"Yes, there is! Who told you that?" forcing herself not to show her fiendish cackle.

"My kidnapper's master programmed some strange things into me," he remarked, sensing there was something wrong with his gimmick.

"Excuse me, while I find that programmer of yours who confuses you so much, and I'm going to hit him with my pan," fumed the blonde lady.

Albert stopped her swiftly. "He's not worth it. Why don't you show me how to kiss?"

"A-Albert…you're only joking, right?" her face straightened.

The man shook his head and pleaded. "Please?"

Albert and Candy were sitting on her sofa as she began. Teeny could be seen playing under the table with her new toy. "When you kiss a girl, it is the act of pressing one's lips against the lips. You do not squeeze on someone's nose."

Albert's stare remained blank as if he had absolutely no idea what she was talking about.

Candy pursed her lips and huffed in impatience. _Seriously, how one could explain such stuff to a Cyborg, to the creature in its nature not designed to understand human feelings? It was no doubt hopeless attempt, utterly impossible to achieve! Or, maybe...?_ She frowned, searching her memory. For a moment, she couldn't think of anything but then, as she remembered something, her face brightened. "Here's another one!" she exclaimed, clicking her fingers. "A friend told me this: when you kiss me on the _Forehead_, we're cute together. When you kiss on the _Cheek_, we're friends. When you kiss on the _Hand_, you adore that girl. When you kiss on the _Neck_, you want the girl now. When you kiss on the_ Shoulder_, she's perfect. And lastly, when you kiss on the Lips, it means... I Lo..._ooops!_" as she realized in an instant what she was about to say, her hand instantaneously shot upwards, covering her mouth._ I almost said that! _She hollered in her thoughts.

If she thought that it saved her, she was wrong. "Why did you stop?" Albert asked, curiosity clearly audible in his voice. "Please, continue."

Candy stood up, with a dopey look on her face. "Hee-hee, don't you think it's time to go to sleep, Albert? I've a busy day tomorrow, and..."

"Tomorrow is Sunday." Albert retorted in matter-of-factly tone. "You're off on Sundays."

_Yes, thank you very much for being my personal reminder!_ she scoffed in her thoughts. _Couldn't your robotic mind be a little bit less precise?_

"Uh...," she muttered evasively, thinking of any believable excuse, "It's not about work. I have a date with my two girl friends, Jamee and Trixie tomorrow. I need to get up quite early so let's call it a night, okay? Good night!"

With the energy doubled by a strong desire to hide in her bedroom as fast as possible, she sprang off the sofa and briskly walked to the door. How naive of Candy was to believe that she would get away from him on time, she found out merely a second later, when she felt being grabbed by the arm. Her legs did their best to walk continuously, but Candy couldn't even move an inch from Albert. _Ugh! Albert's grasp is so unbelievably strong! My arm feels like its stuck in a cement!_ she groaned inwardly. She turned around quickly. "Do you mind? Or I'll call my detective uncle to have you arrested for harassment!"

Albert didn't seem to pay any attention to her irritation. "If you can prove it." He offered with a mocking smirk.

This surprised her so much that she stopped fighting to escape from his grasp. _Now, how on Earth was a Cyborg capable of sarcasm?_

"Care to tell me when you suddenly gained this very human ability of teasing me?" she exploded before she had time to think.

Albert tilted his head in a funny way. "I've been watching TV recently." He replied. "Very helpful in self-training. Now, to the point. What does this 'I lo...' mean?" he insisted.

"It's...it's kind of complicated...," she tried one more time, however vaguely feeling that no excuses will work on him. "Can we do it next time?"

"I want now. This is only a practice," he demanded with almost childish insistency and she could stop wondering how it was possible that he could switch between the behaviors so quickly. _Now, that is totally not fair..._she whined in her thoughts, seeing the pout of his lips and the pleading look of his suddenly widened eyes. _First, sarcasm, now sad puppy dog eye look. What's next?_

"Please, just once, tell me what the last part means."

Now, how was she supposed to resist to such charming attitude and a soft, begging voice? It's not fair. She complained silently again, feeling her knees weakening underneath her. She sighed and made her way back to the sofa. "Okay. I.. I love you. When you kiss her on the lips, it's _I Love You_." she softly replied. After she said those words, she could feel her face burning. Somehow, she managed to utter more, but unable to look him in the eyes, "When a guy truly likes this girl, he'll offer her a kiss."

The sofa bent under his weight when Albert joined her. "Oh, I see." He acknowledged. "Will you show me?"

Surprised by such bold request, she shot a glance at him. "But it's supposed to be when you really feel something!" she explained lively. "With a _RIGHT_ girl!"

"But to impress this _'right girl' _I need to know how," he insisted, looking at her innocently.

She opened her mouth to protest again but suddenly she found herself unable to argue with his twisted logic. "Um, okay." She finally gave in with a sigh. "F-First, close your eyes."

He did as she asked and with a muffled gulp she leaned closer, hands on her back. "Here goes nothing..."

On spur of moment, she paused, scanning Albert's whole face. _Hmm, he appears to be so sweet and handsome when his eyes are closed, but good looks can be deceiving. Something tells me there is something hidden within him,_ she reckoned.

"Well? Are you going to kiss me or not?" asked Albert, impatience lingering on the edge of his voice.

"Hold on, will you?" she retorted in an irritated tone. Nervously, she planted her lips on his and tried to move them but with a lack of his reply it felt really clumsy. She backed away. "Hold on. I will do it again. You made me lose my focus! Now, here goes...Try to do what I do, okay?" she suggested.

Their lips touched again and this time his lips felt much softer, much easier to lead. Initially, it was far from being perfect but a moment later he began mimicking precisely her movements. It flashed through her suddenly dazed mind that he was a devilishly quick learner...Just when did he start leading her without her even noticing? And when exactly she started feeling that she could lose herself in this kiss?

As softly as she could, she cut off the kiss and drew a slow breath to calm herself. "W-Well..." she enquired, forcing her voice to sound indifferent, "How was it?"

Albert curled his lips. "I liked it."

"And?" she raised her one eyebrow.

"It's...It's a sensational feeling. Thank you." he smiled positively.

Glad that it was over, she stood up, wanting nothing more than to escape to the confines of her bedroom "No problem!" she beamed, patting him in over his shoulder, trying her best to make the gesture look casual. "Anything for a friend!"

"Does that mean, you now love me?" he asked, the same innocent smile playing on his lips.

"Trying to trick me again? Very funny!" she scolded in half-serious tone. "Don't assume too much. That was only a lesson."

Snatching all her bags off the floor near the table, she turned to her unusual friend again. "Um, I'd better head off to my room now. I'm pleased as punch that you enjoyed our lesson."

Albert nodded buoyantly. "Thanks! Good night!"

As Candy got out of his sight, she locked her door, dropped her bags on her bed, and then she promptly sat on the floor. Just how she managed to walk all the way here, she didn't know. Her hand covered her lips, in rather fruitless attempt of muffling a very teenage-like giggle. _Oh my! Oh, my! I kissed him! I can't believe I actually kissed him! I can still feel his soft lips to mine! He's so hot!_

Albert was left behind in the living room. He was playfully touching his lips with his right thumb. _So, this is how her kiss tastes like..._, he thought. _It was so enchanting...I don't mind kissing her again. Her lips taste divine..._

o-o-o-o-o

Two nights later, Candy barged in the entrance of her front door from her car. It was an exhausting day at work for her. It was considerate of Albert to send her a text message via cellphone, informing her that he went out all afternoon to maintain his 40,000 push-ups a day.

Her precious kitty, Teeny, approached to greet her by clinging to her feet. Like always, she carried her and gave her a big bear hug. Too lazy to cook dinner, she bought two to-go meals for her and Albert.

She excitedly knocked on Albert's door to let him know she had arrived. No answer. She opened his door, but the room was dark and empty. Disappointed, she left his food on the dining table, and set her own to eat. Alone. It was rather new for her not to see Albert at this very late hour. He's always at home when Candy returns from work. Where on earth would he be?

Time had passed...in a flash, Albert appeared in the middle of his room out of the blue using his teleportation technique _InstantBound_.

Hungry as a wolf, he hurriedly set out to the kitchen to prepare food for him, and perhaps Candy? Instantly, he caught sight of the food that was on the table. He peeked inside, and it was Mexican food. He glanced at every part of the house and saw a dark figure lying on the sofa.

It was Candy.

Albert walked over to the sofa, bended his one knee to take a closer look on her. She was catching some zzz's. Then he saw something that sparkled on her left cheek. He touched it. It was a wet tear. He could see Candy was shaking in her sleep, as if she were having a nightmare. Half of Albert wanted to wake her up, but half of him resisted. He shrugged off and went to Candy's room to pick up her thick blanket.

He spread out the covers to wrap around her whole body, and then, suddenly, he froze when Candy was calling out a man's name. That changed Alber's steady look on his face.

Afterwards, he entered the bathroom, removed all his clothes, and threw them into the laundry basket, and laid his body into the tub that filled with warm water. However, hearing the man's name coming from troubled Candy clearly spoiled his evening. _Who is this guy that made her cry so much?_ he pondered on that question until he was done.

o-o-o-o-o

The next afternoon, Candy came home early for a change. Her eyes hit upon half-naked Albert, who was lying on the sofa, sounded asleep, along with her pet, Teeny, who was cuddling on his six-pack abs._ He must have been watching DVDs, _she thought as she recognized her favorite two or three romance movies scattered on her small table. WAIT! _Romance?_ If Candy remembered this right, Albert's opinions about romance were irrelevant. He hated romance. He even refused to watch Romeo and Juliet with her once where Leonardo DiCaprio performed as Romeo in the movie.

Candy bent her legs on the floor beside where Albert was dozing off. _What changed his mind all of a sudden? Did our first kiss affect him so?_ she wondered. She was unable to control her eyes when they wander on Albert's glorious, exposed, upper body that went up and down while breathing, and then his face. _Hmph...he had to look serious even in his sleep, yet he seems so sweet._

As she stood up, she noticed Albert's awkward pose. _Heh! Look at the way he rests his body, as if he were inviting me to climb on top of him. ACK! What a disgusting thought!_ she cursed herself. She lifted up her hands on high and rebuked herself in her thoughts, _Oh, God! Lead me not into temptation!_ Then she turned to walk away, but...a low groan was heard.

"Hey, lady!" greeted Albert, pulling himself to sit up. "You're home early!"

"H-Hi!" she greeted back and displayed a fake grin. "Don't you think it's about time that you say my proper name?"

"Perhaps, soon," he promised, yawning and scratching his back at the same time. Then, he took one of the dvds. "I think this one is good. Can we watch it together?" Albert asked plainly, showing the movie case in front of her.

"The Notebook?" she read from the case. "S-Sure.. but since when did you become interested in mushy stuff?" she asked with curiosity.

"Yesterday. I feel like I should learn to watch other things besides Action," Albert told her, and then he stood up picking up his mess. "I'll go and make some snacks, okay?" he stormed off into his room to grab a comfortable shirt.

"O-Okay...," said Candy, still clammed up at the new image of Albert.

Two hours later, the movie had ended. The plot was undoubtedly stupendous. Candy felt uneasy watching a movie with the man who didn't have any passion in romance.

In a while...Candy got up first and reached out for the door to her room, but she had an eerie feeling she wasn't alone. Albert was already behind her. They looked at each other still unsure what was going on between them. But something was going on, at least now and it was becoming harder to ignore.

Albert couldn't explain his actions, and then drew himself closer to kiss Candy, but all of a sudden, he halted as an image of dark figure with obscene eyes flashed through his mind, and then he apologized as he withdrew himself from her side. Without looking back, Albert called out to say good-night and disappeared into his room.

Once inside, he clasped his hands indignantly when the dreams from the previous nights kept overshadowing his thoughts with destructive cold war.

CONTINUED...

o-o-o-o-o

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading this chapter, everyone! Thanks to Chast for the wonderful song! I hope we get a better touching moment from Albert and Candy in the next chapter!

© EnakaT 2011


	5. Satyo, Another Cyborg?

**Author's Note:** Hello! I'm really sorry for the long delay. Real life has kept me busy lately, but I want to thank you all for the reviews and encouragement. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

**Chapter 5: ****Satyo…Another Cyborg?**

A blissful Sunday morning came…Griffith Park which is located in Los Angeles was full of people such as families, young couples and singles.

Last night, the forecast reported that there would be a severe weather; however it turned out to be a fair one.

In this area, there were different events people came for such as picnic, carousel, trains, live steamers, golf course, including the Zoo. The guests were so excited to explore around the park.

There were so many things to do and so many things to see…at least it's exactly what Candy had in her mind, as she and her Cyborg friend, Albert began eating their early lunch picnic on the bench that was connected to a tree.

"I'm glad you decided to go picnic with me, Albert!" The young, blonde woman chatted while nibbling her Tuna sandwich. "At the last minute, Jamee had to cancel her outing with me because she and her boyfriend, Owen, were invited by her future Mother-In-Law over for lunch."

The Cyborg hunk's silence gave Candy the impression that he was busy munching and crunching his meal away. It was his fifth, no, make that sixth plate. No matter how much he ate, he never got fat, and yet, his muscular body remained skeptically unchanged. Where does he put them all? He had a big appetite the size of America.

Candy looked down on her food. "I know you had other plans for the day, but…"

"It's no problem, lady," Albert softly interrupted, as he wiped his fingers with his tissue. "I thought I'd give myself a break from my daily activities," then threw his paper plate into the trash without even looking.

_Three points!_ It went in! How remarkable! Maybe he could be the next basketball MVP player, Michael Jordan. _Not!_ It would be unfair to an opposing team if he joined in any sport. Because of his incredible power and strength, his team would be the world's greatest champion every year. Not that Candy was being selfish keeping Albert away from sports, she disliked of the idea of having paparazzi parade their privacy in case he became overly famous. It was a relief for her that her friend had less interest in sports.

_A hopeless case, he is_ thought Candy scornfully, mimicking Star Wars' Jedi Master, Yoda. She finally gave up arguing with Albert of addressing her proper name. Although, she believed that in perfect time, he'd learn to call her _'Candy'_. The term _'Lady'_ wasn't bad at all. It would be impolite if he had called her _'HEY'_, or something crude like that. Truthfully, it took her awhile to get him to say yes to go picnic with her.

"Um, can I ask you something, Albert?" asked Candy awkwardly, reaching out for a diet soda from the basket.

"What is it?" he returned her question with same without looking at Candy, while getting a slice of Banana Cream pie he made from the previous night. "Do you want some?" he asked plainly.

"S-Sure! Well...you look so sharp!" Candy boldly exclaimed.

"Thank you, but that's not a question," replied Albert with an 'I-already-know-that' look on his face.

The kind of question she was going to ask made her simply uncomfortable to spit out, especially about his personal life. The last time she asked him about his mother, he almost snapped her off. Maybe she should wait for another year or two until he's okay with it?

"P-Please, don't get mad when I ask, okay?" she stammered.

"Okay...I won't," he looked at her with curiosity after he passed one slice of pie to her.

"Thank you. I was wondering...if there were any female Cyborgs in the place where you've been kept? I mean, have you ever had a girlfriend before?" _There I said it! I hope he doesn't lower a boom on me! That was an inappropriate question!_ She heard herself yelling in her thoughts. But to her great surprise, a voice with ease was heard.

"No."

"Really? Y-You don't have a girlfriend?" she let out a smile for hope even though she knew this Cyborg had no regard for any human feeling. _Come on, an attractive guy like you has no ladylove? Yeah, right!_ She remarked sneeringly in secret, taking a bite of her pie.

Albert raised his one eyebrow in bewilderment. "What's a 'girlfriend', by the way? And to answer your question," he continued. "I've never had a contact with any female because I was the only being in their lab. The people in that desolate place were all men," he stated bluntly as he chomped on his dessert.

Unexpectedly, Candy quieted for a few seconds, and her tone of voice became serious. "How long have they kept you in that horrible place, Albert?"

"Four... five... six years, maybe? I never liked those people. They did nothing, but stir up evil things in my body. I blamed myself for being so incautious...why did I separate myself from the people I was with?" he shared bitterly as he put his spoon down on his plate.

"I...I'm sorry to hear that, Albert," she said wholeheartedly, almost with guilt for bringing up the subject that would ruin their pleasant picnic moment.

There was no harm to ask a friendly question as if she were treating Albert like a fellow human. How she wished to hear more from him about his harsh experience in the past, and she might try her best to help him heal the wound he's been carrying.

"D-Don't blame yourself," she consoled Albert. "Things like that, either good or bad, do happen to everyone's life. Once you step onto the path you've chosen, and you fall into a pit full of bad things, and there's nothing you can do to bring it back. The main thing is, you're alive, and you get a second chance. I know it hurts. But, you got to learn to let it go and move on. Trust me, you will be okay."

Hearing this, Albert slowly gave Candy an eye. He was taken by surprise at her warmhearted comfort. There were times that he and Candy couldn't get along, yet, her eyes, green as grass, showed him how much she cared about him as a friend. There were things he hadn't find out more about this human girl.

"_Mmm! Delicious!_ This is the best pie I've ever had!" she complimented on Albert's pie. Quickly, Albert avoided Candy's stare.

o-o-o-o-o

Soon after their picnic, the pair of blondes was heading towards the hill of Griffith Park where they could view the whole city of Los Angeles. The children popped in and out of their sight as they joyfully chased their playmates. Some tourists were busy snapping pictures of their families, and friends, posing before the magnificent view.

Albert, holding their picnic basket, suddenly remembered the episode Candy brought up earlier.

"So, what's a girlfriend?" the tall, sandy-haired Cyborg began.

_Whoa, he's still interested? Okay, since he asked me so nice..._"It's a relationship between a man and a woman," Candy answered, swinging her hands back and forth while walking. "When the two people are in love with each other, they start by the first level like getting to know each other, dating, having a good conversation about what they like or dislike."

Albert nodded slightly, trying to soak in her explanation. "Ah, okay..."

Candy carried on, putting her one hand on her waist. "The next level is when a man proposes to a woman, by asking her if she can be his girlfriend. Well...," she faced Albert on her left. "..It depends on the girl if she's ready or not ready to enter relationship."

As they arrived on the location, she hopped onto one of the rocks and clasped her hands together. "When they reach the major level like marriage, the man will become her 'husband', and the woman shall be his 'wife'. Depending on how they handle their relationship, it takes many years before they step on that serious level." she ended, enthusiastically. Hopefully, Albert got the message.

"Hmm, interesting..." Albert said, impressed of her explanation.

"_Wow!"_ Candy cried out blithely. "The view is so breathtaking! You can see every tall building from this hill! Take a deep breath! It's good for our lungs! Let's get our pictures taken, please, Albert?!" she pleaded, grabbing her digital camera from her khaki bag.

"Of course!" The Cyborg willingly agreed.

The excitement on Candy's face slowly faded. "Oh no, we have no one to hold my camera for us. Ah!" she brightly approached one available couple that walked by.

"Excuse me, could you take a quick shot of me and my friend over here?" she politely asked as she passed her camera.

"Yeah, sure! Okay, here we go!" the man announced willingly, getting ready to click the button.

Candy posed her usual 'say-cheese-smile', when all of a sudden she felt a little heavy load on her right shoulder. She was eager to see what landed on it.

_It was Albert's hand._

Then, returned to look at the camera, the shot was already taken without her hearing the holder count 123's. She was, by far, distracted by Albert's tender touch that she didn't even bat a smile. _Darn him!_

"That was a good shot! Perfect couple, and perfect background!" the person said with admiration as he returned the camera.

Albert and Candy's faces went as red as boiled octopus at that comment. Candy recklessly set the person right. "B-But, we're not a co... I mean, thank you very much!" She quickly replayed the shot. Sure enough, Albert smiled at the camera, but her.

As the couple went on their way, Albert resumed with the topic. "Girlfriend...wife...well...to us Cyborgs, we call them _RYWA_," Albert pointed out, correcting the term. "It also means, partner or mate. _KYWA_ is for male partner."

Her eyes bloomed with delight. "Really? Um... what do you look for in a…um...RYWA?"

Albert had his mouth closed as the sudden curiosity of this blonde woman just sent chills to up his spine. _Must she ask me that nonsense question?_ he whined miserably.

He, as well, stepped on a rock and leaned his arms on a metal rail, looking beyond the city. "Hmm...I want someone who understands me, and will accept me for what I am. Not only she should be beautiful, but also a fighter. And most of all…," he paused for a moment.

"Y-Yes?" questioned Candy, obviously couldn't wait for his last line.

"...That she's tall and slender Cyborg like me, although there aren't any female Cyborgs around, so I will not step into close contact with any woman," Albert gave a little cold smirk as he finished his sentence.

"Oh...I see. That's nice!" Candy muttered as she set her head towards the city, not showing her disappointment. "I'm sure you'll meet that right _RYWA_ someday."

"Thank you. How about you?" It was Albert's turn to ask, in hidden manner, hoping that Candy would tell him who this guy was that had been bothering her in her dreams recently. For many nights, he had heard her cry in her room. He wanted to come in to wake her up, but a strong force within him kept him from doing so. "What kind of man do you prefer?"

"Well..." she giggled like a young, teenage girl, blushing. "I...I had this huge crush on a young, admirable prince since he first appeared on TV."

"A prince?"

"Yes," she nodded, with a bright smile on her face. "His name's Prince William of Wales. Women my age, even older than me, are so into him," she halted, catching her breath. "One time I read from a magazine that some young female celebrities took a chance of sending a picture of themselves in a bikini to the prince through snail mails and emails. They were so crazy! As if the prince would give them the time of day, hee-hee! I don't mind falling in love with a prince, but I'm not worthy enough to be his princess. I guess..." she lowered her tone. "...he'll always reside in my dreams. He's happy with his new life now. With his Princess Kate."

Albert turned his head to face Candy, encouraging her spirits. "Lady, you don't have to be a royal, or be born of royal title to be prince's princess. Sometimes, appearance, or title does not matter to him. Just be yourself. Like Kate. That explains why your Prince William fell in love with her."

Candy couldn't help noting Albert's gentle, moist, sapphire eyes looking naively back at hers. _What he said was uplifting,_ she thought.

She slowly withdrew herself from his side, and she cracked a soft voice with her arms crossed over her chest. "Actually, I already had a 'perfect' prince. He had everything a woman could ask for. He was handsome, charming, hard-working person, he made me laugh with his corny jokes when I was down, he cared so much about me, and his heart was rich with kindness," the tone of her voice broke into sadness. "H-However, he's gone now. He was taken away from me...on a dreadful night I'll never forget."

"H-He was taken away by whom?" asked Albert, drawing himself closer to Candy.

At the sound of Albert's caring voice amazed Candy. During her intimate moments with Albert, she had uncovered many changes in him in recent times. Example like today, placing his strong arm around her shoulder was at least expected. He had never displayed any emotions before. Was he perhaps influenced by the kiss she taught him? _That was only a friendly kiss, mind you! _Back to Albert's interrogation about her past, she wasn't certain if she had guts enough to tell him about her 'previous man'.

Distressfully, she purposely dodged the subject. "Let's go to the Zoo, Albert. You'll love it there," then, she marched herself away from her friend, and joined the crowd going for the exit.

Albert was aware of this rejection, so he couldn't force her to tell him. Unbeknownst to Candy, he simply wasn't allowed to explain his actions, but he had become more interested to be closer to her, even as a friend.

As soon as Albert hurried to catch up Candy among the crowd, he halted straight away when he sensed an unusual, powerful strength that was higher than any human. He swayed his head around apprehensively, searching for the person with that kind of power, until he spotted one boy, who was wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt with a large hood over his head, and black baggy pants, from a distance. The child was standing behind the tree where the children were running.

Albert set the picnic basket down mildly on the ground as the young boy, with green hair that almost covered his black eyes, began walking, in slow motion, towards his direction.

Through telepathy, Albert inquired the boy in annoyance. 'Satyo, what are you doing here?'

'I was lonely. I've been looking all over for you. When are you coming back to the Headquarters?' the boy named Satyo responded sadly in a gruff tone as he kept on walking.

Albert sighed warmly. 'I told you to stay where _The Keepers_ are. I already spent my time with you the other evening. What more do you want? Are you with the others right now? Do they know that you're here?' he demanded anxiously, trying to keep his temper down.

'No. I'm alone. I ran away from the group, so I could seek for you,' then Satyo stopped right in front of Albert. His height was almost up to his chest. 'But, they will be here to look for you, and persuade you to come back,' he poured it on frankly. He couldn't get the idea as to why Albert wasn't so pleased to see him in front of these pathetic Earthlings?

Albert scaled down in one knee to talk to the boy face-to-face. "Well, tell them it's not the right time for me to go back to the Headquarters. Return to where you came from. I'll see you tonight." _That was not one of my best intentions, really._

"_Not without you, I won't!"_ the child hissed in despair, and then his eyes, now turned into red, roaming at the certain cause of Albert's different attitude. He spotted Candy standing beside the exit sign, with her arms crossed, patently waiting for Albert. "Is it because of that woman that you can't come home with me?" he asked coldly.

Without a warning, the green-haired boy set his hand over Albert's shoulder, releasing his two fingers to aim the strange, blonde Earthling.

Realizing what Satyo was performing, Albert quickly reacted. "H-Hey, don't. What are you going to do to her? Stop it right now!" he commanded irritably.

"I'm not going to kill her off. This will only push her face to the ground. I hope she likes my 'HELLO' present. Won't she like it, huh?" he rapped naughtily, as his fingers started to light up, not even listening to his elder.

Without wasting any time, Albert nabbed Satyo's hand from his shoulder, now showing off his dark, red eyes. "Satyo, don't be stubborn. That Earthling is my friend. She's frail and helpless. She hasn't done anything wrong to us, and I will not put up with your nasty tricks on anyone just to abuse your power. Understand?" he scolded the boy in a firmly way.

Satyo let out an angry sob. "Well, because of her, you've changed a lot! You don't come home to me and The Keepers anymore!" he cried out, and struggling himself out of Albert's hand at the same time. _"You... you're deserting me over that ugly, weakling Rywa of yours! I don't know what she did to you, but I don't like the way you are now!"_ he added bitterly, rubbing his eyes with his other hand.

Albert calmed down with a deep exhale as his glowing red eyes faded and returned to its original color, same as Satyo. The boy was correct. Ever since he moved in with Candy almost half a year ago, many things have happened between him and the human girl. Because of Candy's strong influence towards him, his heart, which was hard as a stone, had been swallowed one step at a time by her good-natured friendship. At first, he wasn't very fond of being overwhelmed by preposterous things they call human emotions.

To him, it was considered as 'weak'. Another thing that he hated the most was that woman was driving him crazy with her pointless questions, demands, rules, and all the earthly stuff. Nevertheless, he kind of learned to accept the culture of the Earthlings. He had to admit he did neglect the boy and his duties at The Keepers' Headquarters. Nearly two years ago, he had an ill-favored dispute with the Headquarters' Commander for he failed to make short appearance at their secret hide-out.

"Satyo...," Albert softly spoke up, knocking off the silence as he settled his strong arms on the boy's shoulders. "Now, stop crying. You know how I hate seeing you cry. She's not my _Rywa_. I've told you about her before. I can't leave that woman. Someday... someday, you will understand. Now, run along before anyone from The Keepers finds me here. We don't want them to scare the Earthlings off, do we?"

"N-No," Satyo answered, shaking his head in agreement. At that moment, he leaned closer to Albert and wrapped around his neck with his little arms. "I... I just wanted you to come home... now..." he persisted.

The boy's sudden hug startled Albert a little. Basically, he wasn't approved of that kind of affection when he learned it from the recent movies he watched at the drive-in movie in the previous times. It made him sick, seriously. Back then, he atrociously had no concern for Satyo, or anyone else that crossed his way. After he gathered many things from her human friend, Candy, he, likewise, had been personally teaching the boy a few good manners about the human ways. There was one time when Albert and Satyo were together in the Headquarters, the boy was very sad and frightened when he was consumed by an unsightly dream, he had no brightest idea what to do, but to let him cry on his chest and laid his great arms around the small body, and got him relaxed minutes later.

On the other hand, something had struck Albert like a lightning. He recalled he had an evening night out with Candy, her friends and their boyfriends after their trip in the park. Deep inside, he didn't want to leave Candy in a lurch, even though he already agreed to go out with her, but he just couldn't ignore Satyo's request.

"Alright..." Albert decided without exaggeration, rubbing the boy's back. "Not only will you see me tonight, but also to spend two days and two nights with you. But, promise me, you'll not pull this stunt by running away again, do you understand?"

"I promise." Satyo's eyes as dark as night, sparkled with happiness, still not letting go off Albert.

Momentarily, Albert felt a soft pat on his back. He turned around in haste. "L-Lady?"

"Albert... I...I've been calling your name many times. W-What are you doing behind this tree?" Candy asked with a worried look glued on her face.

Albert's attention went back to the boy in hood in his arms, but he was already gone. He understood what Satyo did the moment before Candy showed up. He had been taught by Albert how to use _InstantBound,_ his special Teleportation technique. He certainly was a fast learner for his age at seven. His secret evening training with the boy fortuitously paid off. All he could find in his hand was something soft and delicate that was purposely left behind by Satyo.

Like nothing happened, Albert got up rapidly and gave her a short explanation in a normal tone. "I'm sorry I made you wait, lady. I was admiring this beautiful flower I got for you from this tree." he said smilingly, as he handed over a yellow, mustard evening primrose.

_Oh my! What a beautiful flower!_ She thought delightfully when she gently took the flower from Albert. "Oh, Albert, you're so sweet! Thank you very much! How did you know this is one of my favorites?" she inquired with a gleam in her lovely, green eyes.

"Oh, it is?" the blue-eyed Cyborg replied politely with a question as he snatched the picnic basket off the ground. "It was just a wild guess".

Albert and Candy glanced at each other as they strolled their way to Griffith Park's Zoo. He could see the blush on her rosy face as she was looking on her flower. This wasn't the first time he had done something nice for her, and it gave him a wonderful feeling inside. Reluctantly, his smile lessened as he thought of Satyo. Albert turned to the place where he last saw Satyo, making sure the emerald-haired boy would be still out there, but he could no longer detect his power anywhere. Truly, he disliked spoiling Candy's lively mood, but by this time, he thought of one or two good, convincing excuses to break this news to her tonight.

o-o-o-o-o

Many nights later, Albert identified himself wandering in a foggy, comfortless, barren land to inspect. Everything in the place had been greatly demolished, burned down, and destroyed all men and women by the ruthless barbarians. In the outskirts of the village, the mournful cries got his attention. All at once, he hurriedly raced towards the sound of crying children. Shortly, he ceased as he discovered three groups of parentless, frightened children. He took one step at a time, looking from one child to another until he stopped at one petrified, little girl, nervously pointing at the fog behind him.

Albert, at short notice, drew near to the vulnerable children and relieved them off their fear. "Don't be afraid, everyone! I've come to save you. Hold your hands together and I'll have you out of here in an instant," He instructed with a serious look on his face.

The Cyborg was about to pull off his special technique, however, when a staggering intruder spoke… _"Running away with the insolent brats?"_ At once, Albert turned to look at where the voice came from.

Trembling with fear and desperation, the children began to panic and wail helplessly as they clung themselves to the walls. Others were screaming, while the others ran frightfully for their lives.

Unfortunately, they've had been hit by a large, fatal blast coming from a thick fog and killed without hesitation. There was nothing left in their bodies, but ashes. Albert was definitely shocked at what he had witnessed.

The five, dark figures dramatically emerged from a mass of smoke, stepping closer to their prey.

The leader of the vicious group had his bloodcurdling eyes focus on Cyborg Albert. The Dark Master ascended his right hand, pinned Albert against the wall by using his raging force, choking the Cyborg by the neck. Albert struggled excessively to free himself, but he was intensely outclassed. On the corner of his eye, children held to each other, throbbing with fear and crying as they watched him suffer.

"Gasp! W-What do you want from us? Who-who are you?" asked Albert, who was incapably breathing with difficulty.

The leader responded in a tyrannical tone, "We are _The Dark Zaieddon_. Worship the Emperor, and you and the children shall be spared."

The Dark Zaieddon...the group which introduces five, destructive members. They were the special forces of the omnipotent, cruel Emperor who regularly assigned them to carry out on his plans. They were elite fighters...savages...assassins...soulless...and filled with evil. Each one contains unimaginable power and strength beyond any human would endure. Their leader was the most terrifying, without pity and powerful among the five. He executes anyone who defies him, or declines to serve his beloved Emperor. With all one's might, he shows no kindness for all men, women and children.

Albert courageously expressed his declaration. "N-No! Never! *Gasp!* I will never worship the Emperor!" he snapped back, still forcing himself to break free from Dark Master's grip.

There was a long silence between the two of them.

The barbaric leader gave Albert a devious chuckle. "Heh! Very well, then!"

In a second, he turned to one of his five, best men, commanding him in a different language to continue with his task.

Albert seemed to understand what his enemy was trying to signify. "N-No! Not the children! L-Leave them out of this!" he begged, almost croaking.

"Then, you must become my follower, and they shall live!" the evil head of wicked group demanded, strangling Albert a little more.

No response.

The poor, defenseless children shrieked as soon as one follower of the Dark Master came closer. He took a small bag from his pocket, untied the string and released what's in it. They were billion insects in one bag. The Flesh Eating Termites. The follower blew the termites in the direction of the children, and they were conclusively surrounded like locusts.

The golden-haired Cyborg swung his face away, unable to watch the hideous, horrifying scene. His ears were deafened by the terrorizing sound of their cries, their high-pitched screams as the insects were eating them alive, until it faded. He could still hear one termite left, gnawing a remaining bone of a child. Out of rage, Albert intended to let go his hands and feet, but he was still powerless to escape from the leader's dynamic force. He, without a doubt, would meet the same fate as the children. He growled at himself in regret for not saving the over hundred children in time. There was possibly no way for Cyborg Albert to defeat his maniacal opponent, nor escape from him. No matter where he ran, the leader would sense his power energy and shoot him from afar with his deathly blast. The latter's strength was so overwhelming he could only poke one tank and explode drastically by only one finger.

_Y-You monster! T-They were only children!_ cried Albert in this thoughts.

"Well done! Now...that the pests are gone..." The Dark Zaieddon leader cracked, moving a little closer to reason with almost-out-of-breath Albert, face-to-face. "I'm giving you one last chance before I smother you completely."

"Wh-What do you want from me?" Albert inquired hotly, glaring daggers at his soon-to-be killer. Deliberately, his eyes were glowing from impeccable blue to flickering red.

"There's a great power that lies within you which the mighty Emperor wants. You can be of good use to us, nonetheless it requires to be unleashed presently," paused the manipulative Dark Master, enjoying Albert's relentless torment. "He'll give you the best position beyond your dreams, if you work with me to fulfill his plans."

"A-And what if I refused?" asked the desperate, short-winded Cyborg.

The Dark Zaieddon leader displayed his face next to Albert's ear. "Simple! Personally, I shall find that weakness whom you befriended not long ago, and I will kill her nice and slow, when need be!" he stoutly threatened Albert, pulling himself away from him as he and his companions let out a cold, venomous snicker.

_Candy...?_ Albert's eyes shot opened as his nemesis somehow splendidly uncovered his weak spot. He pictured Candy being grabbed by Dark Zaieddon leader's large palm like a ragged doll, and calling out for his name for help.

"_L-Leave her alone! I...I know your kind! You're all heartless creatures! Y-You show no mercy to anyone! You'd harm her anyway even if I joined your ruthless pack! Never, do you hear me?! I'll never be part of your evil plans!"_ he bellowed frantically.

Albert's spirited, impetuous decision angered the glowing, yellow-eyed Dark Zaieddon leader. "And so be it! Off to Underworld where you belong!"

In the blink of an eye, Cyborg Albert had been struck violently by the Dark Master's vigorous beam in the stomach the size of basketball. Slowly, his face was losing its healthy color; his hands gently slid down and his breathing was promptly diminished as his body badly stumbled on the shattered ground. Blood was running out of his damaged body; the injury was far beyond recovery. The evil laughter of triumph was heard throughout his ears as the members of Zaieddon disappeared productively from his sight, giving disdainful praise to their Emperor, leaving the Cyborg dead.

_To you, Emperor Nolter, we give the honor and glory!_

CONTINUED...

o-o-o-o-o

**Author's Note:** Zaieddon is pronounced "Zay-Don"

What do you think of this chapter? Find out more in the future chapters! I'll upload the new one as soon as I can. Anonymous or non-anonymous reviews are welcome and you make me smile. Thanks for reading! :)

© EnakaT 2011


	6. The Shattered Memory

**Author's Note:** Thank you for your kind comments. Another character from Candy Candy series appears in this chapter. I hope you like it!

**Chapter 6: ****The Shattered Memory**

'_All is black._

_Everywhere I see is black. I can't see a thing, but I can hear someone laughing like a demented fool. Who was that? I'm sure that ferocious beast sliced my body separately like a filet mignon steak. No, I'm still in one piece. Where on earth am I? I feel like I'm desolately trapped inside a bottomless pit where I can't find my way out. How in the world did I end up here? Am I officially dead? NO! It can't be! The last time I checked, I was with that bothersome Earthling named...what's her name again? Oh, Candy! We were at her friend's birthday party that was held at All Star Lanes bowling center the night before. On my first try, my ball rolled all the way down to the streets. Not only had I made a strike, but also a big hole on the wall. Because of me, the human lady readily took the blame and lied for me when the manager approached us, but he got a hang of it and let us continue with the par...wait a minute...my hand captured something alive! It's wrestling back and forth trying to escape from my grip. Whatever I'm holding, I'm not letting it go! I must get out of this madness! But wait...I heard a voice. It's a female's voice! She sounds like undeniably in pain. Why? Here I am, forcing my unenergetic eyelids to open slowly. It was hard to see at first, and then...'_

"Wake up, A-Albert! Let go! You're hurting me! _Oowww..._," whimpered Candy, as she was madly pulling her arm off of Albert's grasp.

All Candy could hear from not-entirely-awake, topless Albert was his frantic, growling, tiger-like sound. He sat up on his bed, like a haunted zombie, with a fiery, red eyes looking straight at Candy. His hand was jerking her arm like tug of war, and the other hand was about to bash her face.

"No, Albert, no! You're only dreaming!" Candy cried, shaking her head hysterically. _"Please, don't hit me! It's me, Candyyy! Noooo...!"_

At the mention of Candy's name, Albert suddenly restrained his fist from aiming his friend. His psychotic, wheezing sounds faded calmly as his appalling carmine eyes retired to its true color.

Candy called him again in between sobs. "A-Albert...?"

Candy's sweet and soothing face was soaked with tears that straightforwardly caught by Albert's unworldly, blue eyes. Realizing what he had done, he spontaneously dropped Candy's arm and turned his face away, with his hand covering his eyes, and then he glanced at her with a deep concern look on his face. _"L-Lady...?"_

"Albert, are you okay?"

"Lady…? W-What happened? What...what are you doing in my room?" questioned Albert, still recovering from the sadistic dream he was involved in.

"I...I was getting ready for work when I heard you scream. Y-You were having a serious nightmare. I...I hurried myself to wake you up...and then, the next thing I knew, you grabbed my arm harshly and…you...you were going to punch me," the young blonde lady claimed dismally, rubbing her wounded arm and sniffed at the same time.

Like a sparrow's eyes, Albert briskly rose from his bed when he saw the huge red...no, purple mark on Candy's upper arm.

"Lady...your arm. I injured your right arm!" the Cyborg with an idle, blinking device that connected to his chest gasped excitably as he gently escorted Candy to sit on his bed. "I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm so sorry! I...I was completely out of it due to that meaningless dream! Please, wait for me here and let me fetch the first-aid kit, alright?" he instructed as he wiped the tears off Candy's face with his thumb.

"A-Alright...," she replied in a minor tone of voice.

Three minutes later, Albert revisited to his room with the first-aid kit and plopped down beside Candy. He found himself applying an anti-inflammatory ointment on cotton, and using tweezers to rub on her arm tenderly. She flinched a little as soon as the cotton touched her flesh.

"Lady, tell me to discontinue if it's painful," he instructed.

"I...I'm fine...ouch! I can manage the pain, Albert. J-Just carry on," implored Candy, biting her lower lip to ignore the agony.

The Cyborg resumed with his simple job, sighing. While pushing the tweezers around the purple mark on Candy's arm, he blew the whistle on his inner self for letting his dream take complete control over him. The Zaieddon leader's startling threat was still fresh in his mind. In one way or another, the villain was able to control Albert to destroy anyone that tried to block his way. He'd never forgive himself if he harmed his one and only human friend.

_I shall find that weakness whom you befriended not long ago, and I will kill her nice and slow... hahahahaha!_ the Dark leader's blackmail kept repeating over and over in the Cyborg's mind, like a broken record.

"Why?" asked Albert, now rolling an elastic bandage around Candy's arm.

Candy blinked at his question. "H-Huh? Why what?"

"Why did you bother to wake me up? I warned you many times that never to come near me when I'm having inadequate dream like this? I could've killed you!" denounced Albert, trying to keep his stress down.

"I...I was worried about you. I read some news that men mostly die from nightmares at early 20's of age," Candy made clear with her actions, then set her emerald eyes to meet his. "I feared that you might've end up dead, if I hadn't done anything," _And I don't want that to happen, if you want to know._

The Cyborg let out a broad sigh as he responded to her glare. "I've heard of those reports from the news lately. Firstly, I'm thirty-one years old. I'm three years ahead of you. Secondly, Cyborgs never, I repeat never die from ridiculous dreams. In truth, I appreciate for what you did, however I must ask you to stay away from me whenever I'm having a nightmare or not," He put his voice box on hold a bit, and then he added almost in a whisper. "Lady, if I lose you, the world will stop spinning. I like talking to you every day like this."

Albert's last remark distinctly tickled Candy on her sides, but she chose not to get induced easily by his charms.

_Now, what kind of drug did the waitress plant on his Meat Lovers pizza last night that made him talk cheesy? She had been eyeing Albert ever since we entered into the Pizza Shoppe with my friends!_ Candy thought inwardly, surprised. _Hold on a sec, why make a fuss over a small thing? So what if some dame is falling over him? Besides, what he does in his life is beyond me! Didn't he give me his strictly Nobody-Gets-Into-My-Way rule?_ She mocked wildly in her thoughts. She wondered if Albert's softness had something to do with that dream of his. Judging from the looks of his weary face, it gave her an idea that he, as if, a soldier who had returned to his country from a long, strenuous war after so many years, but with whom?

"Hello? Are you still here?" Albert was waving his palm in front of Candy to get her attention. "What? Is there a zit on my face?" he inquired in exasperation, raising one eyebrow.

"H-huh? Nothing!" Candy awkwardly responded like a shot, ignoring his eyes, and then later, she bowed her head down. "Um, Albert...who is Dark Zaieddon?"

Albert was openly distracted from returning the supplies into first-aid kit when he heard a question he tried so hard to bypass. He moved the kit aside, settled his one hand on his lower thigh, and gave Candy an inquisitive glare that was colder than North Atlantic. "How do you know?"

Candy lifted her head up, looking at Albert and she filled in, "Last Thursday night when I arrived home so late...I heard you mumble on my couch...you were calling for someone...it was a name, but not very clear…until today."

Albert was uneasily mute for a while as he curved his head into different direction. Wordlessly, he stood up as slow as tortoise along with the first-aid kit, marching to his closet, and grabbed a blue, wife-beater shirt.

"A-Albert?" she called out again, surprised at his silent attitude.

"I'm going to make breakfast," informed the Cyborg as he put his shirt on. "How do you like your eggs? The usual?"

"N-No. I want scrambled this time. Thank you."

"Stay there and relax your arm. I'll bring food here for you, alright?" then he was gone out of Candy's sight.

_Albert, why can't you tell me? What are you so afraid of?_ The injured blonde pondered, feeling dissatisfied and confused.

o-o-o-o-o

Half an hour had passed by; Albert emerged from the kitchen with a tray of Candy's breakfast right after he gave his little buddy, Teeny, a bowl of milk, and another bowl of last night's leftovers. He was about to come in when he froze in mid-air straightaway. He heard Candy's voice talking to someone on her cellphone. Not that he liked to eavesdrop on someone else's conversation, but because of his ability as Cyborg, he could sharply hear everything, even from thirty feet away. His brows went up slowly, perplexed over what he just heard from inside his room.

"Yes, Mrs. McShane, I got ran over by a car yesterday afternoon. No, I don't have any broken bone or such, except for wounded arm and bruised leg. My doctor asks me to inform you that I won't be able to report to work until next few days. Yes, ma'am, I've completed the Carbonelle Heights presentation, saved it on my USB, and I left it on your desk on the same morning. Yes, that's it, ma'am. Thank you for your understanding. Yes, ma'am, I will! Goodbye!" said Candy, showing a soft grin on her face as she put her phone back in her Coach bag.

Albert stepped into his room composedly and pretended he didn't hear the chat Candy had with her boss. "Hello, I'm back!"

"Hi! Wow, that's a lot for one person!" she greeted back.

He dragged a chair from his desk and attentively sat down next to his blonde patient and struck a friendly smile. "Sit back and allow me to feed you."

"Oh no, you don't have to, Albert. I can manage on my..."

"I insist!" he retorted intently, as he came forward to hang a tablecloth around Candy's neck, and then began to serve her with home-cooked meal.

Candy took a bite out of the meal that Albert fed her. She couldn't grasp the idea as to what changed her friend so much all of a sudden. "Delicious! You must be hungry, Albert. Take a bite along with me."

"I'll eat when you're done. Patients first," he got back at her, giving her a 'no-thank-you' look.

Candy wouldn't take no for an answer. She playfully whirled her face around as the Cyborg hunk attempted to feed her once more. "No. Unless you eat first, I won't let that food enter inside me!"

Albert groaned privately in his thoughts. No one in his Headquarters had guts to order him around, let alone a human, but this woman was something else. "Alright, fine. There!" he remarked, gladly munching Candy's heavenly meal. "Now, your turn!"

The blonde female looked at Albert from the corner of her eye, and faced him with a victory smile on her face.

As they were taking turns with their morning meal, Albert observed Candy discreetly as he nailed down her talk with her boss. It wasn't in his contemptuous image to show any sympathy to non-Cyborgs, however on account of his encounter with The Dark Zaieddon in his dream, made him very responsible for keeping his friend from going to her work. He expected Candy to get angry with him, yell at him, or ask him to leave the house for good, but he heard nothing sour from her. He was profoundly obliged to reveal few things about his dream to her.

Albert gulped at first, and then he sadly looked at Candy's green eyes, and finally spoke up. "My dream was a sign of threat. The...the evil Emperor is after me, and wants me dead."

His words switched Candy's fiendish giggle to surprisingly down in dumps. "D-Dead?"

Cyborg Albert continued, "The Dark Zaieddon is a group of elite warriors who follows the Emperor's every whim, but the leader of their group is the wicked one. He...he doesn't stop until he sees anyone lies dead on the ground," he finished, clenching his fists in anger.

_How terrible!_ Candy had to admit that Albert's dream was surely spooky, but half of her was a little rattled. "But, Albert, there is no Emperor around here in the US," she stopped for a bit. _Except for Emperor Akihito in Japan, that is._ "Are...are they the same madmen who turned you into a Cyborg?"

"I wish they were," said Albert, in a soft tone.

"Why would the Emperor want you dead?"

"Lady, those are the only things I can tell you." _At least, for now._ "You'll be frightened if I let you know any more details about my dream." Albert said in discomposed tone. A few seconds later, he mutely walked away along with the tray of food.

Since that day, they never discussed about that subject again.

o-o-o-o-o

It was Saturday late afternoon, a week after Candy's so-called hit-by-a-car accident; Albert smilingly surprised her with flowers as she came out of Ralphs Supermarket, pushing a cart of groceries. On top of it, she couldn't believe her ears and her eyes shone with stars when Albert asked her out on a date for the first time. Initially, Candy had this crush on the attractive Cyborg for some time, and secretly waited for him to make a first move.

Albert took Candy to a common Japanese restaurant where they spent their first official date. At times she had been wondering where Albert got all his money to foot the bill when they go out together, although she found it less important to ask him about his regular night-out. The two friends, who had different aspects in life, exchanged tales of their daily experiences in the outside world during their early supper. Both were elatedly enjoying each other's company when together.

Like other young couples, the two behaved hilariously as they almost stopped by between the movie theater and the bookstore a few hours later.

"_Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"_

"Heh! What's so funny?" Albert dropped an enquiry, with his hands in his pocket.

"Hee-hee, you amused me back there at the restaurant. You're not good enough holding your chopsticks properly. The noodles kept falling and ended up on the table!" said Candy, trying to control her laughter.

"I'll get used to it soon. I'm still practicing," the Cyborg claimed in defense. "How's your arm?"

"It's getting better, thanks for taking good care of me. You should start running a massage clinic of your own. You're brilliant!"

He chuckled at the last part. "Not a bad idea, but unfortunately, I don't intend to show my other talent to the world, but we'll see!"

Candy coolly curbed her amusement as a short awkward silence wrapped around them. "Albert?"

"Mmm?"

"Thank you for the flowers and for dinner. I had wonderful time with you." Candy shyly said to her guest as she was caressing the flower petals.

The blue-eyed Cyborg looked down on Candy. "You're welcome, lady. I, as well, enjoy talking and eating at the same time with you."

"Surely you jest!" she commented, teasingly.

"Not by much. Hey, would you like to go here?" he inquired, pointing to the AMC movie theater with his hand.

Candy's smile blandly melted away when she saw the place. She got her head down and slowly stepped away from Albert.

The Cyborg followed Candy's tracks as he detected his friend's unpredictable change. "Lady, what's the matter? Did I say something wrong?"

Albert was completely given a cold, brush off by Candy. They continued walking farther away from the movie house in silence until they reached the entrance to the park. Indecently, he got past his friend, and then faced her to offer a little chat.

"Lady, we've walked far enough. Can you please tell me what's wrong? All I wanted to do is to spend some time with you inside that...," swiftly Albert's voice was cut short as he saw Candy's face was already soaked with tears. "L-Lady?"

"N-No, Albert. I...I can't. I don't want to go in that place again. Can we rent some movies instead and watch them at home?"

"We always watch movies at home. I thought going to the theater would be a nice change and I wanted to know what it was like being inside." _Especially the part when men put their arm around their women._

"Some other time, please? Right now, I just can't go in there. It's...It's off-limits for me!" begged Candy as she turned around to keep on walking.

"Lady, does that place have something to do with this man named _'Terry'?_" asked the Cyborg with great confidence.

Candy froze in her tracks at the mention of that name. _Terry?_ Bit by bit, she turned her head towards the suspicious Cyborg. "How…how did you know his name? Have you been snooping around my journal while I'm away? If so, that book is private!"

"You know very well I'd never touch things that don't belong to me," Albert apprised with a serious look on his face.

"Then, how did you...? No one knew about Terry, but my uncle and my best friend!"

"I hear you cry for over some months now. You've been desperately calling for Terry," Albert sighed a bit, and then continued. "Lady, if we talk about it, it helps get your troubles off your chest."

"Albert, I...I can't..."

In all sincerity, Cyborg Albert had Candy's hands closed in his. "Please, try. I'm your friend. I'm willing to listen to you even if it takes us all night, and I will help you."

The blonde-haired lady fixated her tearful eyes on Albert's. His credulous, blue eyes showed compassion that aroused her to come out of the closet. A few seconds after, she let go of his hands and slowly walking away as she began.

"Sighs...his name was _Terrence Grandchester_, but his friends call him 'Terry'," in an instant, she looked at Albert. "Do you recall the man who approached me at Six Flags theme park?"

"Yes, I do. What about him?"

Candy turned her head face away. "He was Terry's cousin named Sean. Sean and I were high school classmates and close friends. You met Sean at the Christmas party before. Through him, Terry and I met at the Thanksgiving party at Sean's place. I found out that he and Sean went to same high school together. Soon, Terry and I fell in love with each other, and became high school sweethearts."

Walking throughout the park, Albert curiously remained incoherent as Candy resumed her tale about the man she loved.

"Then, we graduated from high school and college together, had decent jobs of our own, and a couple of years later...we were engaged to be married."

"He must be a very good man, this Terry," complimented the tall and masculine Cyborg.

"He definitely is...I mean, he was..."

"What happened to Terry? And why are you so bummed-out when you dream of him?"

Candy sat down timidly on a nearby bench. "I...I've been having this PTSD lately since the terrible experience I had..."

"PT...what?" asked confused Albert, also sitting next to her.

"It's called Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, short for PTSD. When something really awful happens to you in the past, the image of the horrifying event keeps playing into your mind over and over."

"Like what event?"

"T-Terry...he...he had been done in...protecting me from those...men who tried to...rape me...," in nothing flat, she burst into tears with her hands covering her face.

Albert's eyebrows rose in shock. He couldn't explain his own actions whether he should ignore, or show pity on this human, but something told him to allow Candy to tell him some more. "W-When?"

_Candy's Flashback: [Her story shows the images of Terry and Candy]_

'It was almost three years ago, that Wednesday evening before Christmas Eve. After our dinner gathering with Terry's parents, he and I decided to watch our favorite movie actor George Clooney's latest movie titled, 'Up In The Air' at the same theater you wanted to go. We both enjoyed and loved the movie. Our walk in the park before we headed back to his car was pleasant, until the three, creepy masked men appeared before us out of darkness. They were up to no good, so Terry quickly hid me behind his back. Unsuccessfully, two of them grabbed Terry, and their friend aggressively dragged me to him, ripped my blouse off, pushed me to the ground coarsely, and forced himself on me. I screamed and fought in fear. Then, my fiancé bravely struggled to free himself from their grasp, and hit them with his fist, and especially the man who was on top of me. As soon as Terry helped me stand up, the man who held him earlier took his gun out of his jacket, and it was aiming at me and pulled his trigger, but my fiancé unhesitatingly shielded me...and was shot straight in the heart...his blood splattered all over my face and hands...he fell on my feet...and then, the men left Terry and me like a wildfire the moment they picked up the sound of the siren. With great panic, I bent down to hug my beloved Terry!'

'_Terry! (Sob!) My God, No! Terry, hang in there! S-Somebody help us! Call 911! (Sob!) Stay with me, Terry! Please!'_

'_C-C-Candy...! *Cough!* I... I...'_

'_Terry? Terry! Please, wake up! (Sob!) Don't leave me! Terry? God, no! No, no, no! Teerrrrrryyyy!'_

_End of Flashback:_

Candy, who was nearly a victim of sexual assault and murder, folded her arms around the tree as she kept the story rolling, with Albert, as quiet as a mouse, standing behind her. "And so..._ (Sniff!)_ Terry died in my arms when the cops came. Two days later..._ (Sniff!)_, his mother was so enraged with me she wouldn't let me see Terry's remains at the funeral home. She made a scene...shouting furiously that I killed her only child. _(Sob!)_ Only her husband was there to stop her from hurting me, and Terry's cousin, Sean, was by my side the whole time. However...when Terry's mother wasn't around...her husband and Sean were kind enough to sneak my best friend, Jamee, and me in secret to see Terry one last time. _(Sob!)_ From there, I couldn't control my tears! That was a very sad Christmas for me. His killers were recently caught a month later. _I wish...I wish I were inside that casket, and not him!_"

Candy's constant sobs hit Cyborg Albert's cold heart like a spear. Slowly, the human emotions were reeling inside him, and proudly swallowed his stubborn pride. He gently moved toward his troubled friend. "Lady, don't talk like that. Calm down. What happened to you and your friend, was hardly anyone's fault. You're living in an imperfect world. His mother shouldn't blame you for that. Crime like that will always be around no matter how hard you avoid it. You should be happy that you're alive."

"W-What's the point of living happily if Terry's no longer here? We were about to get married in a month! I can never forgive those men for stealing his life!" exclaimed the shivered, blonde lady. "Now, do you understand why I couldn't go inside that movie house? That was the place I've seen Terry laughing with me! The 'perfect' man I loved is gone...I can never find someone like him! _EVER!_"

Albert couldn't help himself deliver his opinion in his thoughts. _That's not true, Candy. There is indeed someone reserved the best for you. It's not the perfect time for your right man to show up._ "Lady, the only way to set you free from your unfortunate past is to forgive those men and live a new day like a new born baby."

Candy's eyes shot up open as she heard Albert's comment that drove her to face him. "What you're asking me is impossible. It's easy for you to say that because you're a Cyborg, and you don't feel what we humans have been through. I think those murderers deserve to be buried alive in this ground after what they did!"

"Don't forget, I used to be a human, lady. Those men have done evil things to me many times, but I learned to put things behind me and moved on just like you taught me," the Cyborg stated, reminding her of the fact. "People make mistakes. And so did my kidnappers. I think they deserve another chance to renew their ways."

"Albert, why are you siding with those men who inhumanly ruined my life?" asked Candy, drowning with puzzlement. "I don't understand. I thought you were my friend...you can't expect me to pardon them so competently. I don't want anything to do with those murderers!"

"_I am your friend,"_ encouraged, serious-looking Albert, now setting down his hands on Candy's shoulders. "And I'm not siding with them. What I'm trying to say is...I want you to be free from what's been bothering you. You don't have to rush, but take one step at a time."

Suddenly, Candy masked her ears in fright when an unlikely vision flashed back into her distressed mind and started wailing roughly at Albert. "No...no...no...! I can't do this! Stay away from me! Don't touch me! Every time I look at a man, or even at you, I don't see you at all, but my attacker's wretched face! His face will be always in my mind!" shrieked Candy as she forcibly pushed the Cyborg's hands and desperately ran away from him.

"Lady, wait!" Albert called back as he took off after Candy. _She must be having another trauma attack. I've got to stop her!_

Candy angrily turned her face to yell back at where the voice came from. _"Darn stubborn, annoying robot, I hate you! (Sob!) I told you I've a name! Candy, Candy, Candy, CANDY! Go back where you came from!"_

As Candy was running speedily to nowhere, her mind had been unceasingly showered, like a slideshow, by her delightful and unforgettable memories with Terry. Anger and tears had completely blinded her that she didn't even hear Cyborg Albert call her right name for the first time, nor see people she accidentally bumped into.

"Hey, watch it, you b*#&%!" The man, who was walking along with his steady date, strongly cursed at the careless culprit.

But then, Candy stopped by under the tree and explicitly threw herself on the grass; and let her tears flowing uncontrollably like rainstorm as she bitterly broke down in her thought. She sensed a faint ache from her then injured arm, but her broken heart mattered to her the most. _Why...? Why didn't they kill me as well, Terry? That bullet that shot you was meant for me! I can't carry on with my life without you! We had things planned for the future...and now our dreams are gone forever! Oh, Terry, I missed you so much!_

At that moment, Candy felt like as if she were an infant being taken to its nursery. When her sight became as clear as crystal, she saw a certain person that was carrying her in his strong, husky arms.

_Albert...?_

The Cyborg rested himself on a vacant bench, letting Candy's body lay on his lap with his arm underneath her back, and the other on her waist, and cradling her closer to him like a lost, little girl. Thereafter, without hindrance, he tolerated his lady friend to grab onto his shirt as she practically soaked her tears on his chest. _That's it, Candy. Cry all you want until you're ready to let it go..._

_Albert's comforting embrace is so warm and tender...I feel so out of harm's way in it. I hope this dream won't go away. Please, I want the clock to stop. I want to be in his arms forever._ Candy thought as she let out a weak smile surreptitiously.

Fourteen minutes had passed...their position on the bench was certainly the same as before. Candy, who was recovering from her trauma bit by bit, endured Albert's soft fingers as he was delicately brushing the tears from her radiant face.

Soon, Albert fairly came to an end as he turned up his gaze upon Candy's beautiful, green eyes looking right back at his. The human emotions, which he considered troublesome at first, entirely crept into his heart, as well as his mind with no difficulty. He held her warm body so tight for he was afraid his friend might ran off from him again.

He, first, brought up a simple, but concerned question after he noted the reddish mark on Candy's arm. "Are you okay?"

"I'd be more than okay if you had let those bandits at the parking lot, where we first met, kill me, so I could be with Terry...finally," negatively replied Candy.

"Ssh...don't talk like that," softly rebuked Albert. "You're a little young to worry about deaths. Unless you achieve the tasks in this world, you'll never reach the finish line."

"I wish I were like my computer… that had a delete button… so I could wipe away my unpleasant memories completely," she griped, in a bitter tone of her voice, blinking her eyes slowly.

"From your computer, you can delete everything, but you can never delete your memories from your mind," he rendered wisely, exhaling a bit of his opinion.

The Cyborg's words of enlightenment had unanticipated effect on Candy.

"Albert...," she softly began as her tears fell freely down to her cheeks. "I...I'm sorry I said awful things to you. You should have left me."

"Don't worry about it, lady. I'm not programmed to be a sensitive Cyborg, you know? Those words mean nothing to me," Albert remarked at once with a smile, then took Candy's hand and held her firmly. "We're friends. I can't leave you alone like this."

"Thank you for being my friend, Albert," smiled the young, blonde lady while wiping her tears off of her face.

"No problem, lady. I want to apologize about the theater...I really had no idea...," he muttered, closing his eyes. Then suddenly he felt a soft, slim hand that blocked his lips from completing his sentence.

"It's alright, Albert," answered Candy, showing off her smile. "Honestly, I did want to go inside that movie house, but I didn't have courage enough to face my trauma and fight it until you came," she stalled for a moment and then added, "Did you really mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"What you said last week, that you enjoy talking with me every day? Or was that a joke?"

The Cyborg could feel his face turning up with embarrassment at Candy's question. He bashfully looked away a bit, returned to face her, and simply nodded with a sweet smile.

Seeing his friend Candy getting off from her ill-fated past made Albert's heart leap with joy for certain.

Peacefully, the two friends had their eyes set on the shining, countless stars that scatter everywhere in the inky, endless sky.

Unconditionally worn out, Candy yawned heavily. "My eyes are growing weary, Albert. I don't think I'm capable to drive us home. I'm so exhausted."

"Go to sleep. You had a hard day. Don't worry about your car," courteously suggested the Cyborg hunk, brushing Candy's hair with his left hand. "As soon as I take you home, I'll come back for your car and park it in the garage by using my InstantBound, as usual."

"Thank you. Good night, Albert."

"Good night..._Candy_..."

In a split second, Candy drifted off to sleep little by little. Albert's innocent, blue-eyes were focused on his drowsy friend's face.

Excessive overtime at Candy's work in KenTac Corporation that pushed Albert to worry deeply and could not hide his true feelings toward the lovely human girl in his arms.

"_Candy_...I wish I had the power to wash all your sorrows away, so you wouldn't remember your dreadful past anymore. Actually, meeting you at the parking lot wasn't the first time you and I encountered each other," admitted the mysterious Cyborg. He broke off for a minute, and then carried on, looking at her passionately. "I already fell in love with you the very moment I saw you..._fourteen years ago_."

However, Cyborg Albert was alerted that he and Candy were not alone in the park. The uninvited person's presence had been already detected in secret. In one of the tallest trees right in front where Albert and Candy were...there stood a young, dark figure, which appeared to be indignant, watching the whole scene..._Satyo._

CONTINUED...

o-o-o-o-o

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think. Was I cruel enough to make Candy suffer? ;-) Please leave some reviews. Anonymous reviews are welcome. See you!

© EnakaT 2011


	7. Candy's Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:** Hello, thank you for your patience and your kind comments. In the first part, Albert and his little companion, Satyo, are speaking in their native language, so I will keep it in English. Enjoy!

**Chapter 7: ****Candy's Birthday Gift**

At the Grand Canyon, Cyborg Albert and his 7-year old student, Satyo, were training. It takes a person to travel three hours from California to Arizona by plane, but to Albert and Satyo, they can travel everywhere in the whole planet Earth for only two seconds by exploiting _InstantBound._

The ground of the famous canyon in the world shook crazily as if an earthquake set in, and the masses of giant rocks were smashed into pieces as a result of their violent training. They attacked at each other so fast that not even an ordinary man could catch up with their maximum speed.

Albert interminably had been picking up Satyo's atrocious punches and kicks, but he was genuinely able to dodge, or stop his attacks with his hands.

_The kid's getting better than the last time we trained. That's it, kid. Give it all you've got. Don't hold back!_ The Cyborg thought, observing Satyo's new improvement.

Tired and desperate to finish this ten-hour brawl without a break with his mentor, the green-haired boy charged directly at Albert.

"_AAaaaaah!"_

As Satyo almost aimed his final strike at Albert, the latter abruptly disappeared out of his sight exerting afterimage technique as his escape.

Infuriated, he perilously looked around. "Argh! I missed him again! Where did he go?"

Sensing Albert's whereabouts, his eyes grew large as he swiftly pivoted around and saw his mentor, who was standing behind him with his hands over his chest, smirking.

"You should give me something greater than that, kid! You're still too weak!" Albert demanded with a slight of annoyance.

In an instant, Cyborg Albert sternly struck Satyo's stomach with his front knee, and hit the boy's back with his elbow punch. Albert's strong blow made Satyo roll over and crack the ground rigorously further away from their location, until a huge boulder stopped him.

Despite of severe state that breathless Satyo obtained from Albert, he remained conscious. He forced himself to sit up, and at that point, he was caught by surprise when he saw his mentor standing before his presence in advance with contemplative look on his face.

"Mako pudi yadaka hetu. Dira hewede ozawe mekitl?" The cold and masculine Cyborg threw his question with his hands resting on his waist.

**TRANSLATION:**

"_Tell me one more time. What is the purpose of your training?"_

Straight to the point the little enervated boy replied, "Dark Zaieddon Leka Odake mutyu ala wasne tehu!"

**TRANSLATION:**

"_To get stronger and to defeat the Dark Zaieddon!"_

"What we had here today was a warm-up. Be prepare for the intense training and I won't be easy on you this time," reminded Albert as he lowered himself down to the same level as Satyo. "You're not strong enough to fight them. You need to train harder! I want you to be stronger than me!"

Satyo, without a sound coming out from him, looked down on the damaged ground, recollecting his thoughts.

"Kid, I want you to hit me like you mean it! Show your anger! You were pulling yourself back there during our session! _Your softness disgusts me!_" the young boy's mentor commanded ungraciously, giving him a little push on purpose to get him angrier.

Slowly, the muscular boy's confused face rose to meet Albert's. He couldn't explain the reason of his mentor's determination of unbinding the power he had been seeking. "But, Abitoji...why do you want me to hit you so hard? You're not my enemy."

Simply pestered at his imprudent response, "Now, listen here! The battle with the Dark Zaieddon will be tremendous one. They're pure evil. They care less about friends or loved ones. They will harm everything what's in it. Softness is your weakness, and that's their main target, and they will overpower you, _do you understand?!_"

"Yes, sir." Satyo obeyed, attempting to stand up. "I... I'm ready!"

Three hours had gone by; Albert was stretching out by the rock with his legs crossed and his hands under his nape, watching Satyo, who was dozing off one yard away from him. Their outdoor get-up was cleaved tediously by their intensive training.

The tall and powerfully built Cyborg crawled a little closer to check on Satyo. Gently, Albert reached out his hand, brushing the little boy's hair off his forehead. Subsequently, he began to reminisce the dark days about his first meeting with the boy and his mother.

Based from Albert's memory from many years in the past, he was sent on deadly mission by freeing desecrated people from slavery.

There he was with a new born male baby in his sturdy arms, standing before the splendorous, teary-eyed woman, who was discovered buried under debris outside her wrecked bedroom. She was definitely suffering, and ready to meet her death.

'_P-Please…I...I beg you...to look after my son...don't let the Emperor get near him...please...'_ were the words that clearly entered into his ears, and slowly, she gave up her spirit. She was a kindhearted queen from another part of the world.

From that time, the ground started to tremble as the deceased woman's child, the little prince, wailed uncontrollably. The baby was so improbably strong he nearly crawled out of Albert's arms. Albert's face displayed fear when he saw the utmost power that came from the young orphan. _What a frightening energy! C-Could he be...? Could he be the legend we've been all waiting for?_ _Impossible!_

_The legend...,_ thought the steady-looking Cyborg as his mind returned from memory lane. _My ancestors were led to believe that someone would be born with tremendous power, the hope of the Earth._

Albert's eyes were upon the sleeping boy, who had no any knowledge of his royal identity. _And I found you._ Behind the Emperor's back, he hid the baby into the secret headquarters called _The Keepers _for his safety. He'd do everything he could to keep his enemy away from taking the royal prince and using him for evil purposes. Ever since then, he got hold of his full responsibility as the baby's teacher, even if he was against it at first, then he gave him a name, and made him take steps with his strident training at the age of three unsupervised.

A little later, the Cyborg softly tapped his little student's shoulder. "Hey, get up! Our sparring session's over. It's time for us to retire."

"A-Abitoji?" called out Satyo, sitting up and rubbing his eyes at the same time as he saw half-naked and banged up Albert rolling his ripped shirt on the boy's minor bruised leg.

"Here are your extra clothes," said Albert, pointing his hand on Satyo's right side.

Satyo was very quiet and observant. In his mind, something unusual had changed Cyborg Albert completely...well, almost. He had never seen his teacher nurse his injuries before. Albert would always lecture him to attend to his own wounds.

Replacing his tattered clothes with a fresh one, the little boy couldn't help himself as he innocently asked, "Abitoji, when are we going to be together again?"

Albert moved his face from downwards to the boy's way, masking his toughness away cordially as he spoke. "You already know the answer to that, kid. I plainly explained to you many times. When the time is right, I'll let you stay with me for good."

"So, when are you going to introduce me to that friend of yours?" asked the young boy, who was somehow curious about this human girl named Candy. She was recurrently mentioned by his teacher when they were together. What would it be like if he met Candy face to face?

"Very soon, I promise you," Albert returned the question with impudence while putting on his red, Ralph Lauren shirt. It was a gift from Candy last Christmas. The shirt was a little tight that his round pectorals were showing, and then, he picked up his black backpack, "Shall we go?"

The green-haired boy gladly nodded in response. As they normally walked, they wondrously disappeared together into thin air, leaving the people wonder in amazement concerning the sabotaged attraction.

o-o-o-o-o

It was absolute dark and raining turbulently outside along with a raging strike of thunder a couple of evenings later, newly-fresh out of shower Albert emerged from the bathroom to his closet to snatch a white wife-beater shirt and a dark, blue sweat pants.

After returning the bathroom towel to its original place, Albert toppled his body on his bed with his hands on the back of his wet head, sighing at one's leisure while staring blankly at the ceiling. There was nothing to do in the house tonight, so he decided to hit the bed early.

Satyo, on the other hand, was left behind by Albert in the wild mountains to resume his training, and wouldn't be back for him until next month. The little boy would be in big trouble if Albert caught him riding on a ferocious tiger like a brave cowboy trying to tame a mean-spirited horse at the Rodeo.

Albert and Candy were supposed to kill some boring time together by watching a new movie he had rented at the Blockbusters video store; however Candy was already taken by her Tenbon project she was working on.

Soon enough, Albert picked up a creaking sound of a door opened. He casually got up from his posture when a visitor came in, and approaching daintily towards him. _Candy...?_

"Albert...," muttered Candy as she paused herself right in front of her non-human guest.

The Cyborg gradually paid attention at Candy's nightwear from top to bottom. She habitually wears a robe before coming to him, but this one's bizarre. She was wearing a yellow flannel pajamas with a Sanrio character My Melody surround it.

When Albert found Candy's tears that rolled one at a time from her endearing green eyes, pained his stony heart easily. "What's wrong, lady? Are you having another trauma breakdown?"

"N-No...," said Candy, shivering in fear. "Albert...could...could I sleep with you tonight, please?"

Candy's strange request left Albert a bit astounded. Admitting they had no evil intention with each other, the last-mentioned individual gently stretched out his right hand. "Of course, come to bed with me."

The yellowish-haired Cyborg moved aside as his lady friend willingly climbed into bed with him, and both fell onto their pillows together.

A few seconds later, Candy's eyes popped open in amazement when Albert lightly grabbed her like a fashion mannequin; then placed her above on his David Beckham-like body and her head on his upper right chest.

"Albert, what are you...," Candy nervously asked him.

Albert laid his hand on Candy's hair and the other is on her back, soothing her fears away. "Shh...it's alright. I like it this way. Just relax. I'm not going to hurt you."

There was a tension between them when their bodies connected. Albert gave his best to ignore whatever that runs in his ghastly imagination when Candy's pleasant scent naturally made its way into his nerves, although he couldn't help himself to comment mentally. _Her body clinging to mine is undeniably soft...and so warm...and the scent of her long, straight hair makes my mind go crazy._

It didn't take Albert long to calm Candy down and began to open a small, casual conversation. "Why are you crying this time?"

"I...I heard an angry, loud boom in my room. Thunder...," she replied with a soft sob in her voice.

"Thunder? What about it?"

There came a sharp bolt of lightning and a furious crack of thunder outside Albert's window that drove frightened Candy to bury her face into the Cyborg's chest, and her hands held on his broad shoulders tightly.

Candy received Albert's tender touch on her back, attempting to butter up her uneasiness, and then she opened up to him, "Since I was a child I had this _Brontophobia_, a fear of Thunder. When a thunder strikes, I scream fearfully and run to this room and have my Daddy protect me."

Albert felt the quivering pressure that clearly divulged from Candy's body. Again, he offered her his comfort as best as he could muster. "Lady, thunder is just a noise," he explained, stroking the blonde lady's hair. "There's nothing to be afraid of. It's not going to sting you as long as you're inside the house."

"B-But...," stammered Candy, not buying Albert's outlook. "Are you not at least afraid? It feels like we could be wiped out in a flash!"

"Not at all, lady. I like thunderstorms," implied the Cyborg in a refreshing tone of voice. "I like to watch the lightning streak across the sky, lighting up everything. The chances of much happening are very slim. I think it's fun to watch lightning."

The refined-looking lady whom Albert adored in secret had her face rise up looking straight at his desirable blue eyes and charming smile. "R-Really? I really didn't know that. I was busy hiding my head under my pillow."

"Don't do that. Trust me. It's very relaxing," Albert said in full spirit, now wiping Candy's tears away with his thumb fingers. "They help me release my stress when I have troubles. It is often comforting to those who are fearful, though. You see," he added firmly as he patted slightingly his human friend's shoulders. "It makes me smile every time I hear a clap of thunder. You should see it sometime!"

"Do you really care about me, Albert?"

"Yes, of course!" The Cyborg exclaimed, and then suddenly his face reformed when he realized what he just said.

Heedlessly, the pair of blondes turned unvocal for a moment as they studied at each other's celestial and thoughtful eyes. Out of the blue, the male blonde made his move from the bottom of his heart by pushing Candy gently under one's nose, then let go of her.

_Do my eyes deceive me, or did Albert really kiss my forehead?_ Candy questioned in her thoughts, making sure the thunder did not abduct her ghost. _I feel like I've overcome my fears when he kissed me. His lips are so soft to the touch, and have the power to shed anxieties out of my body._

Albert noticed Candy's serious expression on her face; he let out a favorable chortle. "Um, hello? Are you still here? Hey, relax, lady. It's just a quick, friendly smack."

"Oh, yes!" She voiced out, looking down at Albert's blinking device that attached to his chest to cover up her embarrassment. "I...my heart escaped from my chest for no reason and I had to run after it...I...," then, shyly sent her eyes to meet his.

Albert lightheartedly snickered at his friend's amusing excuse. He was satisfied enough to see Candy eagerly to release her childhood fears, including the trauma that recently came to an end.

"Lady..." he called with his face softened, holding Candy's chin. "Does that make you feel better?"

"Yes, Albert. I feel very much better now. Thanks to you," she answered smilingly, and set down her head on Albert's bosom eventually. _My, his chest is as comfortably soft as my pillow. I think I'm going to get used to this!_

Getting ready to visit the land of nod, Albert pulled the blanket to cover them, and placed his right hand on Candy's upper back, and the other's on his temple. "That's good. Don't you worry, lady. I'll be here to keep you safe. Good night."

"Good night, Albert." Candy greeted back along with a contented smile on her face, and together they peacefully fell asleep as the raindrops continued to hit the window.

o-o-o-o-o

Candy rolled out of bed with delay and stood up, widening her arms upwards when she heard the birds singing a cheerful tune the next morning. She leered around the room and saw Albert's space where he commonly sleeps was empty.

Thereafter, her eyes caught attention of a small note that was stuck on a lampshade saying, _'Hey, good morning, Sunshine! I went out jogging. I'll be back soon! Your friend, Albert.'_

"Sunshine, huh?" Candy babbled gleefully, expressing her pleasant look as she led her legs on the way to her bedroom.

Twelve minutes after, Candy, with a single, ponytail hairstyle, popped out from her doorway wearing a sexy, dynamic fitness active wear navel-baring white tank top, maroon pants and pair of white, Nike sneakers.

She swiftly hopped outside her backyard to bring the large trash and recycle bins out to the driveway for today's pick-up. It was totally considerate of that certain Cyborg wanting to do things for her, but she insisted they were part of her basic exercises.

After attaining her simple chore, she began singing a soft chorus song from the late 90's called _'Lift Me Up'_ that performed by British singer and author, Geri Halliwell and doing sexy dance moves while heading back to her front door.

"_He-he, great move, lady!"_ cried out a very familiar voice from the background.

That surely startled Candy, and at the same time, she leisurely turned around and found her automatic garage door wide opened and caught sight of hot, steamy and topless Albert, facing her, doing his usual hand stand push-ups...wait, wait...more like thumb stand push-ups each hand. _Did I hear Albert count 105,476? No wonder he's so strong! Wow, look at those big, muscled biceps, not to mention his six-pack abs!_

"Albert, how long have you been in there? I thought you went out jogging!" asked Candy, covering her blushing face from frustration. She felt like melting rapidly like an Ice Cream under the hot sun at the thought of Albert listening to her sing.

"I've been here for an hour right after my two-hour jogging," The Cyborg replied, who was completely covered with perspiration, then added his mocking compliment with a brief wink, "By the way, you never told me you could sing! You know, you've better melodious singing voice than Alyssa Milano."

Candy could hardly take the humiliation; she dashed back to her house, leaving the Cyborg stirred up. _Was it something I said?_

As soon as Candy went inside, she crossly collapsed herself on her couch, snatched the TV remote control from her mini-table, and switched every channel she could find.

A few commercials later, Candy heard Albert bolted the bathroom door to take a prompt shower, followed by the buzz of her front door. _Now, who in the world would come here at unseemly seven in the morning? Whoever it is, I'll spook that person away,_ She pumped a question in vexation as she showed her legs to the door.

"Yes?" approached the blonde lady, smiling at the unexpected visitor.

The visitor was a medium-sized woman in her early forties, carrying a small tray of only heaven knows what. "Good morning! My name is Maggie from the next door. I thought I'd drop by and share my homemade Shrimp Scampi with you!" then she was moving around as if she was looking for someone.

Bewildered at the woman's actions, Candy allowed her smiling face stuck to her face temporarily. "Oh, you shouldn't have, but thank you! I was about to leave for work..." she lied.

"Oh, that's okay! I like to share my home cooked meals with few of the neighbors. I hope you like it! Goodbye!" said the woman exhilaratingly, and then she left.

Candy barely set the food on the table, and already she earned another buzz. "Now what?" she grumbled uneasily, then marched back to the door.

"Hi! It's me, Amanda. Is Albert around? I had so much food last night and I thought of you and Albert," boomed the young, brunette lady in a cheery tone of voice, and she was Candy's age. "Please, accept my Baked Rotella pasta and Chocolate Tower Truffle Cake!"

"Um, what's the occasion, Amanda?" questioned the owner of the house. _And how in the world did this hypocrite, socialite lassie know my guest's name?_

"It was my sister's birthday. I wanted to invite you two, but no one answered my buzz, so I saved some for you. Enjoy them!" The brunette socialite gabbed as she was waving goodbye, twirling her hair with her index finger.

"Aw, thank you for thinking of us! Have a nice day!" Candy yelled back, and then stared at the box of goodies she was holding. _Funny, that girl never spoke to me, and what sort of animal that bit her and became so wretchedly nice to me all of a sudden? Hmm, something fishy is going on here, and I don't like it!_ Candy affirmed suspiciously in her thoughts.

Candy was about to shut the door when she turned up her sight upon the middle-aged woman coming to her front walk.

"Hello, Candy! I brought you one bag of Baked Salmon and Sour Cream Blueberry pie. I...," The old woman said.

Right away after Candy accepted the gift, she rudely interrupted the old woman. "Thanks! Excuse me, ma'am, I'll get back to you. I want to know what's going on."

Out of her inquiring mind, she frenziedly stepped out of the house and felt her chin hit the ground in shock..., _WHAT? Look at these people, each carrying food on its hand, lining up my block from two blocks away as if they were going to see Backstreet Boys concert! Hold a sec...is that my college professor, Mr. Edden, wearing a woman's tight pants? I didn't know he's...he's...ACK!_ squealed the emerald-eyed lady as she tolerated her thoughts slide unfettered.

_That bothersome, muscle-bound Cyborg apparently acquired no hint he's being followed by the whole city while he was jogging like he was some kind of Pied-Piper!_ she thought restlessly, circling back inside while visualizing Albert being surrounded by different kinds of women. _Harem? ACK! Not in MY own house!_ she whined as she dialed her detective uncle's office number.

Candy's stressful dilemma died down after her uncle, Detective Nick White, and his partner, Detective Tanya Travis, politely requested Albert's admirers to clear off of the street an hour later.

At the last moment, Albert, in his new, appealing, casual black shirt and brown khaki shorts, exited his bedroom with Teeny on his shoulder and saw Candy eating a large bag of Lay chips and two cans of diet soda in front of TV and the feast that were sent by their phony friends.

"Hi there, lady!" generally remarked Albert, waving his hand at Candy, and then browsed his eyes on the table. "Wow, where did all these food come from?"

Candy replied as elegantly as she could even though she was truly burning irked inside. "This feast, which I accepted only five out of one hundred and twenty-nine people, sitting before you, is a present from your adoring, female fans."

"Really? Let's eat them together, then!" suggested the Cyborg hunk as he settled himself beside his blonde friend, then Teeny jumped over to Candy.

"Hello, Teeny," hailed Candy, then she flew in a face of the Cyborg fervently. "Albert, I wouldn't nibble any on them, if I were you," she warned, throwing a chip into her mouth. "We don't know these strangers, especially that brunette snob who is so over you." _She must've added something unidentified ingredient to make you sleepy and take you away from me, perhaps? HAH! That will never happen!_

"Who?" asked Albert with a pensive look on his face.

"Does the name _'Amanda'_ ring a bell?" she answered back with a question in a sarcastic-tone-of-voice, looking at the Cyborg.

"Oh, her? But, Amanda and I aren't friends," declared Albert splendidly, giving Candy an I-am-innocent-look. "She approached me while I was cleaning out your garage last week. She started chatting about many things, she brought me food, and she claimed you two were inseparable friends."

Candy whirled her face back on TV impulsively, gargling down her soda. "And you believed everything she said?"

"Definitely not. I only talk to people that you introduced me, lady," he stated honestly. In a second, something inadmissible on Candy's lap got his attention. "Say, isn't it too early to eat junk food? It's not very healthy for you without eating breakfast first."

"What is it to you? This is my body and it's not your problem!" She responded hotly, assuming Albert would get ticked off and go away.

Albert, now getting fired up, was completely dumbstruck at his hostess' new sudden attitude. "Lady, why are you so crabby this morning?"

"It's called none of your business, and my name is _CANDY!_ Shall I spell it out for you? _C-A-N-D-Y!_ CANDY!"

Albert couldn't possess the idea of what really set Candy off. He had to rewind the part which caused her to aggravate. He teasingly chuckled, "Lady, are you, by any chance, jealous of that girl?"

Hearing the nonsensical question, Candy accidentally sprayed her soda from her mouth in Cyborg Albert's face.

She sprang up as she was playfully facing Albert with her fists on her hips. _"E-E-Excuse me? For your information, there's no such thing as jealousy in my vocabulary!"_

"Then, why are you so worked up when you mentioned Amanda? I was only being friendly to her," demanded bemused Albert as he was standing up, removing the liquid off of his face with his shirt.

A small blush appeared on Candy's cheeks, and then she stormed off in a hurry. "You know what, do whatever you like. I've got to go," she said, grasping her car keys from the key rack. "If you need me, I'll be at Denny's restaurant for some breakfast. Good-bye!"

The husky Cyborg blinked his cold, blue eyes impetuously in total astonishment. He densely grunted in his breath as he went into opposite direction. _That headstrong woman, she's really getting into my nerves! Who needs her?_

o-o-o-o-o

10:26am, two hours after Candy abandoned her home due to her misunderstanding she had with Albert. The house was loaded with serenity as she arrived back, except for her small feline, Teeny, who showed up in her presence, making meowing calls.

_So, he left...that's good_, Candy pondered as she failed to locate Albert everywhere in the house. She promptly parked herself on a couch. Soon she eyed at the food which were sent by her neighbors. She curiously took a sneak peek on the trays, but they were evidently untouched.

Minutes later..._Oh great, I've a visitor!_ She groaned distressfully as she raced towards her bathroom, then suddenly the door opened.

"Hey, baby!" burst out chipper Albert.

_Baby? He called me baby? What's up with him?_ Candy's heart wanted to be near Albert, though her unbending legs refused to cooperate. "I...I thought you left. I've been looking for you."

"I was getting ready for our reserved date," told Albert, coming closer to Candy with an enormous package.

Candy flashed her eyes on her Cyborg friend's clothing. He was divinely wearing a black formal tuxedo, a black vest, and a silky, black tie. "What...what date?"

"Take this box with you and get yourself ready. I'll be here waiting for you," commanded the masculine Cyborg.

"Albert, where are we going?" asked Candy, catching hold of the package from Albert.

The Cyborg sighed for a bit. "You will find out soon. Now, we don't want to be late for our reservation, do we?"

Albert waited patiently for twenty minutes as his date came into his sight. His brows ascended haltingly at the sight of delectable Candy.

Candy was wearing a red, cocktail gown. The ample straps uphold the dramatic v-neckline of this alluring red cocktail dress. Beneath the fitted bodice is a thick row of glittering rhinestones to completely define her feminine hourglass shape. The soft red material curves dangerously past her hips and thighs to a full skirt that falls to the ground. Up the front and side of the skirt is a subtle slit that shows off her leg to above the knee. The rear view of this red cocktail dress has criss-crossed, thick straps across her back with a glamorous train behind her. The lovely, green-eyed lass applied a light make-up on her face. She had this soft, layered hairstyle and those bangs falling on her which looked trendy.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Albert," announced Candy, timidly.

The Cyborg snapped back to reality. "It's okay," he said. "I see I made a right choice on that gown. You look indubitably perfect in it!" praised Albert in delight.

The compliment made Candy blush and giggle. "Thank you, Albert. Now, do you mind telling me where we're going?"

"To the place where we can spend time together...alone," echoed Albert.

"Alone?" Candy simply narrowed her eyes. "As if we had company in my house..."

Ignoring the snide remark, "This one's very special," urged the Cyborg, carrying Candy's little, furry animal on his left palm.

"We're tagging Teeny along with us?" wondered the lady in red gown. "You know, pets aren't allowed in the restaurant."

"Oh, we're not going to any restaurant, baby. Here, let me put this on to cover your eyes."

That made Candy more exotic. "Sleep mask? Why?"

"It's a big surprise," softly whispered the attractive Cyborg as he put the mask around Candy's eyes.

"You're not planning a vicious payback on me about this morning, are you?" Candy asked tensely in one gulp.

"You worry too much, lady," mischievously snickered Albert as he set his arm around Candy's back. "Now, put your arms around my waist while I perform my technique. Whatever happens, don't let go, alright?"

"Let's go!" hollered the lady blonde hysterically, and then vanished without wasting any second.

o-o-o-o-o

"We're here, lady," drummed Albert as he let go of her and gently handed Teeny to Candy. "You can take off your mask now."

Candy almost lost her breath in satisfaction at the prominent view of her surroundings after she briskly dismissed her sleep mask. "A-A-Albert...what...where exactly are we?"

Albert raised his arm radiantly as if he were Candy's tourist guide. "Look around, and describe what you see..."

Candy devotedly scanned the whole area with Teeny in her arms, and gave Albert each detail of what she made out.

They were inside of some kind of capsule the size of a city bus; the spectacular monument is capable of holding up to 784 passengers. Outside, it was mainly dark, and there were colorful lights scattered around the city. There was another capsule underneath them. According to the Cyborg, there were 28 capsules in all. The size of each capsule is 7m (length) x 4m (width); and can carry 28 passengers.

Albert grinned in obscure when he observed his lady friend's incredible reaction, roaming around the air-conditioned capsule like an animated, school girl. There were four small, detachable benches, two security cameras within the capsule for security purpose, one fire detector, one smoke detector and one intercom system.

In the center of the capsule, there was a candle-light table for two with a bucket of ice, and a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon wine. There was also another table that provides selections of appetizer, main course, and dessert.

On the corner, there was COBY CX-CD377 Radio-CD Micro system with five selected CD's on its side. The whole capsule had been decorated with flowers, ribbons, and small pink and white balloons. On top of the exit door, there was a giant banner that said: _Happy 29th Birthday, Candy!_

Candy, hanging on her cheek with her hand, gasped surprisingly when she read the words on the poster. _Holy St. Bernard! How could I not remember my own birthday? I'm so stunned!_ Then, the idea suddenly hit her like a vivid flash of light. _Don't tell me...this place is...? It can't be!_

The dazed, blonde lady rebounded back to where Albert was standing. "A-Albert...could it be? C-Could it be...?"

"That's correct," acknowledged Albert, clinging onto Candy's shoulder with a good-natured smile on his face. "We're inside Singapore's Flyer, the largest Ferris wheel in the world. _Happy Birthday, Candy!"_ he greeted blithely, along with a kiss on her cheek.

_Suddenly, my knees are melting! He...he called my name! I think I'm going to collapse in his arms! Are we really in Singapore?_

The Singapore Flyer is the world's largest Giant Observation Wheel which is located near the shore of Singapore's Marina Bay, in an area of Marina Centre known as Marina Promenade. It is said to be one of Asia's famous tourist attraction than London Eye and Eiffel Tower.

"Albert...," Candy began, still in shock. "You...you actually remembered my wish! This is...a big surprise! T-Thank you! But...," she hastily looked on her watch. "It usually opens from 8:30am to 10:30pm only. It's 2:04am now."

Singapore is fifteen hours ahead of Los Angeles, California U.S.A. It was exactly eleven in the morning when they left Candy's house.

Albert took Candy by the hand and escorted her to the reserved table. "I'm aware of its schedule. I rented this capsule only for us in one night."

"How?"

Pulling out the chair for the birthday celebrant as Albert went on with his story. "There was this man whom I saved from danger a few years back," he stated normally. "He happened to work here as full-time manager. I came to see him yesterday and requested if he could let me use the capsule for your special day."

_Wow...he easily made contacts with other people already._ "How swell of your new friend to help you out. This must've cost you a large fortune to rent this for the night. Each person consistently pays $29.50 per thirty minute ride. For private family gatherings or business, it's $1,500 for the whole capsule," said Candy in appreciation, settling down on her seat.

"Actually, it's larger than large, Candy," the Cyborg corrected her, walking towards to his chair. "Making this available for after midnight was hardly possible for him, but I paid a bundle to get his bosses grant my demands."

"I sincerely hope you didn't frighten them with your darth-vader-like force just to capture what you want, those poor people," needled the blonde lady with a funny look on her face, spreading her tablecloth on her lap.

"He-he, well, I'm not entirely as depraved as your Darth Vader," jokingly snapped back the Cyborg hunk, displacing his black suit. "Let's eat!"

After devouring slight appetizers and extravagant, heavenly main course dinner, the good-looking Cyborg was on his feet, picking up tonight's dessert.

"Mmm...I'm so full I can hardly stand up! That was delicious!" proudly praised Candy, raising her glass of red wine. "My compliments to the chef!"

"Thank you!" called out Albert from the background.

"Huh? You mean, you didn't order all of these?"

"I had a little, artful volunteer who helped me make all these things possible."

"How were you able to set all things up in such a short time, Albert?" asked Candy, oddly as she was wiping her lips with tablecloth.

"I, as Cyborg, submissively work very fast," resolved Albert, as he swirled around with a large plate of yellow cake with vanilla icing and sprinkled chocolate chips on top. "Okay, here we go! Make a wish, Candy!"

The straight-haired Candy's mouth dropped open wide as the cake landed in front of her. "Oh my, Albert, you're too much!"

"I forgot to bring a lighter match gadget for the candles, so allow me to demonstrate," told the Cyborg, looping his hand around the cake, and immediately, they lit up altogether.

"_Amaaazing...,"_ she mumbled breezily, then slapped her head. "Oh no, I forgot my Canon camera!"

"Must you worry so much, birthday girl?" taunted tittering Albert in a playful tone, showing Candy the electronic object she was seeking for. "Look, see the camera stand where we entered? Automatically, it has been taking pictures of us since we came in."

She let out a bashful remark. "Oh...okay, I'll make a wish now!" ten seconds after... "Done!"

The moment Candy blew the candles; Albert amiably took the next step by slicing the cake, served one each for him and his friend, and gave Teeny her bowl of extra leftovers.

Albert came out with random talkfest as he was munching his cake away. "Remember what I told you in Downtown? This is my favorite spot where I can unsettle my thoughts."

"For real?" she inquired, picturing the Cyborg relaxing lazily on top of the capsule. "You were right. It does look composed enough at night time."

"I was on my way back to Saty...I mean, to leave for America when I heard someone calling for help," said Albert, giving Candy a soft glance. "And that's how the manager and I met, and later, we became friends."

Candy circled her face back to Albert, not noticing the part where her Cyborg friend stopped briefly. "No kidding! It's good to hear from you having friends around here," she desisted for a minute as she was ready to take another bite of her cake. "Um, does he know you're a...?"

He quickly interfered. "Yes, he does. He's a great guy. When we get a chance to visit here again, I'd be happy to introduce you to him."

The thirstily, birthday girl still couldn't dig up the missing answer for her crossword puzzle as to where Albert really get his load of bread to supply everything like this one. Based from her facts, the Cyborg had no home of his own, nor a stable job, yet he was able to offer his humongous wealth to impress her. He insidiously disappears at night sometimes, but where does he go? Even an underpaid worker can't afford to borrow this capsule for one day, let alone a homeless person? This act of obstinate nosiness was really getting to her.

"Albert...," Candy exhaled in a split second before she burst a question. "...this is no personal question, but where did you get your money to pay for this capsule, the food, and all?"

It twitched Albert's eyebrows simply for he didn't see this coming from Candy. It made the mysterious Cyborg feel uncomfortable to discuss about his circumstances, especially when it's specifically not the right time.

"Frankly, Candy...," sighed the Cyborg in his serious, but doggedly tone of voice, "...this is your night to shine. I'd rather savor this moment than biting my nails over things which are not welcome here."

"It's fine," she gave in sadly, as if she felt a bitter pill stuck in her throat. "It's just that I've been bombarded with curiosity, that's all."

"When the next full moon arrives, I'll tell you," he convinced Candy, now displaying his sensitive look on his face. "Although, I want to know something, why were you crying in front of the Flyer poster when you led me to your room from way back?"

_Now, that's totally unfair! Why is it I get to tell Albert everything about me all the time, and he hasn't utter a single detail about him, except for his capture tale!_ Candy heard herself protesting fundamentally, but she preferred to let it go. She set her green eyes upon her plate. "S-Singapore is the planned venue where Terry and I should spend honeymoon after our wedding," she expressed smoothly as she was closing her eyes. "...Terry knew of my dream...was to ride in here, but he's gone now."

A short silence dropped in between two friends.

The formerly arrogant Cyborg couldn't bear to see Candy in her sad state any longer; he slid his hand above hers, squeezing it comfortably. "I'm sorry to hear that, Candy...I really do. We're here now, and you should be happy."

Candy nodded her head forcibly with a weak smile, not wanting Albert to see her tears of mournful memories.

Thereafter, the ride had begun, which was a signal for Cyborg Albert to step the next level. He walked towards the Radio-CD system hastily, put the CD on the player, clicked PLAY, and returned to Candy with a tender smile.

The sentimental melody reminded the birthday blonde of something she watched a little long ago, she gasped without any elaboration. "A-Albert! That's my favorite song! How...?"

Albert didn't lose any opportunity as he bowed down before Candy as a true gentleman. "My lady, may I have the honor of this dance?"

"Certainly...," said Candy buoyantly as she received Albert's right outstretched hand.

"I've been practicing from one of your DVDs on how to be a gentleman, but it made me choke, really...," the Cyborg hunk said in jest as he and Candy left the table bit by bit to have fun, then had his hand clutched with Candy's, and the other on her back waist.

Candy cackled in reply, holding Albert by the hand, and the other on his shoulder. "Your new image really amazed me, Albert, I just love it. I think I'm going to enjoy this."

"Well, I'm sure you will, because I'm not used to this kind of stuffy outfit," winked the Cyborg.

Once again, their endearing eyes made contact as they were dancing Candy's favorite tune called, _'I Ask of You',_ performed by Raoul and Christine from Phantom of the Opera.

A little light shone at Albert's direction that made Candy flip over him even more. _"Albert, you look so handsome tonight..."_

Albert blushed hotly as his answer, _"And you look hideous yourself, birthday girl." _

_No more talk of darkness_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears_

_I'm here, nothing can harm you_

_My words will warm and calm you_

_Let me be your freedom_

_Let daylight dry your tears_

_I'm here, with you, beside you_

_To guard you and to guide you_

_Say you'll love me every waking moment_

_Turn my head with talk of summer time_

_Say you need me with you now and always_

_Promise me that all you say is true_

_That's all I ask of you_

_Let me be your shelter_

_Let me be your light_

_You're safe, no one will find you_

_Your fears are far behind you_

_All I want is freedom_

_A world with no more night_

_And you, always beside me_

_To hold me and to hide me_

_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Let me lead you from your solitude_

_Say you need me with you here, beside you_

_Anywhere you go, let me go too_

_Christine, that's all I ask of you_

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Say the word and I will follow you_

_Share each day with me, each night, and each morning_

_Say you love me_

_You know I do_

_Love me, that's all I ask of you._

As the song ended and waited for another one to come, Candy leaned her head on Albert's chest, looking definitely pleased. "I wish this ride doesn't stop, Albert. I want to dance with you forever..."

The Cyborg let out an irresistible smile as he held the birthday celebrant tighter. "I don't mind if we do, Candy. We're standing 165m from the ground, and I want us to dance higher than this."

"I couldn't argue with that," said Candy in a low tone, and then she feasts her eyes on Albert benevolently. "Albert, why didn't you eat the food the women made for you?"

"I would never accept anything from a random person," verbalized Albert with unpretentious contortion on his face. "I'd rather starve if they were not made by your own hands."

_How sweet!_ The first part made Candy's substantial load get off from her chest. She tested him. "Not even from Amanda?"

Albert breathed out deeply, "Candy, in this world, there is no other woman I hold dear, but you alone."

"_Oh, Albert..."_

Shortly, Albert closed his eyes and stepped back a little further as he nonchalantly released Candy from his grip. Silently he faced the window of the flyer, watching the whole atmosphere of the city. The Cyborg's heart as well as his mind were debating whether he deserved or not to be loved by Candy even if they both knew he's a Cyborg. Would Candy reject his love he had reserved only for her, knowing they had hidden feelings for each other? What would Candy's friends think if they let this madness go on? He had longing for this human girl since the very first day he saw her in the past, aside from parking lot. _He wanted her...he would offer his arms to embrace her...to protect her...he would love her wholly..._however, something within him had stopped him countless times from doing so. What if his inexorable detractor discovered his weakness and harmed the lady he loves?

Suddenly Albert faced Candy and half-completely disposed his unmanageable pride. "Candy, I want you to know, you're the only woman I can talk to, and no one else. I waited so long for this moment to tell you how I really feel about you."

Candy heard her heart beating faster as she watched herself being trapped helplessly in Albert's deep, blue eyes that was filled with compassion.

The Cyborg carried on, manipulating Candy's Kirsten Dunst-like layered hair "I'm sorry if I'm being indifferent to you at times, but that's the real me. I don't usually show my opposite side in public, even to you."

"Albert...I...," the lady blonde hesitated.

"You gave me place to stay, and you've done enough good things for me. Because of my strength, you and your friends lie to some people when I accidentally bump into their things, and I thank you for that," he said softly.

"That was nothing, Albert, really..."

"Candy...I will always be here for you when you need me," encouraged Albert, then took a small box from his pocket and popped a sterling silver and two, gold doves bracelet. _"Will you fill the empty space in my heart to be my Rywa?"_

"A-Albert...you know that we can't do this," gloomily hindered Candy. "We're...we're different. You're not hu..."

"I don't care about what I am. Candy...I love you," Out of Albert's love, he stoutly confessed in his responsive, desperate tone of voice, putting the bracelet on Candy's wrist. _"When you're sad, I'm sad. When you're happy, and so am I."_

Albert's unexpected declaration of his love beyond doubt overwhelmed Candy that she couldn't control her warm tears from flowing.

"Hey...what's wrong? You don't believe what I said? Is my confession, or present not good?" asked the Cyborg, raising his brows in concern.

She snappily returned the question, "Because...because...of you...I've never been this happy before. I really didn't presume..."

The radiant Cyborg wiped Candy's tears with his hankie. "I did all these things because I wanted to make you happy, Candy."

"You did, Albert. Thank you so much! I love the bracelet," she said between her sniffles, then wrapped her arms steadfastly around Albert. "I love you. Nothing makes me happier than to be your girlfriend."

Both were very overjoyed and satisfied, they buried themselves with immersed, romantic kiss.

Afterwards, they spent the rest of the night, watching the glistening stars into the darkest sky as they elatedly cuddled into each other's arms.

o-o-o-o-o

Meanwhile...unbeknownst to Albert and Candy, an unrecognized transportation that included odd mortals with evil influence on board were headed to their terrestrial sphere to destroy their future happiness.

A cold, dark voice spoke, "My lord Nolter, in two months' time, we shall be arriving on their planet, according to the monitor."

The distant and unfamiliar-looking leader came upon the light from the mystifying shadows as he loosened his evil thoughts, _"At long last after all these years, I've finally found where you sheltered the young prince...no matter where you run, I'll always hunt you down and you shall be rewarded in a place of torment...eternally."_

With that, the remorseless Emperor himself let out a sinister laugh.

CONTINUED...

o-o-o-o-o

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading! All anonymous or non-anonymous reviews are welcome. If I didn't complete my story before the end of the year, feel free to send me an unlike message! :D

*This chapter is dedicated to: My good friends, Claridad, & Chast! I'm sorry for the delay!*

© EnakaT 2011


	8. The Keepers' Warning

**Author's Note:** My big thanks for your reviews and comments on the previous chapter. Now, let's see what happens now Albert and Candy are attached to each other. Enjoy!

**Chapter 8: ****The Keepers' Warning**

Candy was mirthful and blooming on that day as she was watering orchids and flowers in her late father's small garden in the backyard. She could hear the tingling sound of her silver bracelet with two golden doves that Albert gave her recently on her birthday. Dancing with Albert in Singapore Flyer was the most romantic moment happened in her life.

The blonde-haired lady was ridiculously high on clouds that she didn't even realize she had accidentally aimed her water hose at poor Albert when he uncommonly appeared before her without warning.

"_Ooopps...,"_ said Candy as she turned her hose in different direction. "Oh, Albert! I'm sorry!"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," Albert assured her while squeezing his shirt to dry.

"Why show up here magically, of all the places?"

"It's your aura that brought me here, and it's faster if I go straight to where you are," he explained prominently as he was grazing his soggy hair, and then gave Candy an eyeful of whimsical. "Now, that you got me all wet, I think you deserve a _niiiice _payback."

"Ah, ah! You try it and I've the weapon with me!" she snarled in return, stepping backwards with her little, ridicule look displayed on her face naughtily.

The Cyborg blinked his eyes thrice. He calmly slapped his forehead as he sniggered. "Is that all you got? That's a child's play!"

Acutely aware of Albert's frivolous, minor tricks, Candy kicked up a fuss at once when she saw the Cyborg's hand ascending to the air. "_HEY, BE FAIR!_ Don't use that whachamacallit technique on m...," but she was a bit late. _"Noo, he's gone!"_

Albert's immediate escape had caused Candy to drive up the wall and daringly whirled her head from left to right in case the stiff-necked Cyborg comes back.

Candy perceived some kind of unanticipated force pulling her water hose from behind. She turned around.

"Surprise!" readily booed Albert in his mocking tone as he gently tugging the water hose.

"That's not fair! Drop my hose now, or you'll be sorry!" she sassed at Albert, pulling her water hose and moved backwards with full strength at the same time.

"I will, after I get you wet first!" he joked.

"_Nooooo...!"_

Candy remained holding onto her hose. She was definitely forced to jerk it back, but she slipped by surprise for not spotting the cement steps behind her.

"_CANDY!" _ Without wasting any moment, Albert made a frantic dash to save Candy's head from landing on one of large, terracotta flower pots. Adequately, he was able to slip his strong hands under Candy's head and body on time, pinning her down on the other side of the cemented steps to safety.

Albert, then realized his lips unintentionally settled on Candy's when they fell together. He picked up his head to give her space, however the female blonde already had her arms wrapped around the Cyborg's neck. The water hose was left standing like a sprinkler and sprayed the entire environment as well as the two lovers.

Candy was completely ignoring the brisk, cold water that knocked around her entire body while observing blue-eyed Albert's irreproachable and flawless face. Candy let out a faint, inevitable whisper. _"Cheater..."_

"What?" questioned Albert, but he was more concerned of Candy than to the compliment. "Are you alright?"

"You're mean. Why do you always do that?"

"That was my way of having fun," said the Cyborg in almost a snicker.

"Fun? I'll show you what _real_ fun is," she challenged Albert boldly. She was silent for few seconds, rubbing the water drops off the Cyborg's brows, and then began, "What was that called anyway?"

Albert was toying around Candy's soppy hair while explaining his tactics formally. "It's an _Afterimage_. It is an ability to move so swiftly that an image of the user is left behind. Most often it is used to dodge an incoming attack and get behind the opponent to perform a counter-attack."

"Can you teach me how?"

Albert was somewhat amazed by Candy's humble request, yet it seemed unachievable for him. "Well, it will take you years to learn that technique, but I managed to complete it only for weeks."

"_Get out of town!" _exclaimed Candy in fun.

"I'm not kidding, Candy," Albert insisted as he straightened his brows solemnly. "Unless you have years of experience in fighting, you will never perfect that ability."

"Excuses, excuses...," the fiery, blonde lady grumbled in her low tone of voice, pushing her face in another direction. "I told you before I never turn down any challenge easily!"

Albert batted out a grin in secret. His girlfriend's undaunted protest particularly impressed him in spite of her inexpertness in fighting. He mainly got off Candy and helped her stand upright. "Let's get you inside and change before you catch death of cold."

"Cheater...," Candy repeated her comment, pinching the Cyborg's hard nose facetiously.

Heading back inside the house hand in hand, the two burst out chuckling like they never had petty problems in their lives.

o-o-o-o-o

"_This is what you call fun?"_ groaned Albert. He parked down one tray of two cans of Diet Dr. Pepper for Candy, and two, large cans of Monster Energy Drink for him, on the wooden coffee table in the living room where he and Candy were playing a board game called '_Smart Ass'_. He expected something new to deal with her in today's events but he had been tricked. He added whiningly as soon as he sat down on a carpeted floor. "You know how much I dislike this kind of thing. This isn't for me!"

Cozily, Candy was stroking the head of her small kitten, Teeny, then looked up to Albert to respond. "Come on, Albert, don't be such a spoilsport! This is fun, you'll see!" Feeling a bit parched, she took her diet soda to drink casually and returned to its proper place. "Okay, we're both stuck in 'Kick Ass' space. Since you answered my question correctly, you may take your turn to ask."

There was an obvious sour expression on Albert's face. More or less; the provocative Cyborg was forced to partake in their unnecessary game as not to disgruntle the sneaky, human blonde. He picked the green card from _'WHERE AM I'_ category and silently read what was written.

"Well, this is easy!" rapped Albert, reposing his right elbow on the table to make him more comfortable. "I'm certain you won't find this difficult to answer."

"Really? What does the card say?" she asked in a general manner.

"It says... _I am at a structure. It is one of the world's visited tourist attractions. It was erected entirely by hand. It is designated a World Heritage Site. It is made of stone. It is in Asia. At 1,500 miles, it is the longest man-made structure. According to Mao, 'real' men have all climbed it. Where am I? The initials are G.W.O.C._ So, what is it?" Albert directed and dropped the card inside the box along with the cards that already have been interrogated.

"G.W.O.C.?" inquired Candy with her neck tilted in wonder. She was openly soundless while coming up with the right answer, and then spoke up softly. "Hmm... is it _**G**__reater __**W**__estern __**O**__hio __**C**__onference?_"

The Cyborg gawked at Candy and shook his head rapidly. "No. It's a place," then nabbed a slice of Pepperoni and Sausage pizza from his red, paper plate.

"Can you drop another hint, please?"

"Oh no, I already filled in enough!"

"Pretty please, Albert? Please, please, please?" pleaded Candy obtrusively, almost like a little, spoiled girl.

Candy's aggravating behavior impelled Albert to simper. _Heh! Now, who's the cheater among us? This isn't the first time you acted like a sad puppy towards me, but quite amusing. _Not showing off his infuriation he finally gave in. "Sigh...it's located in China."

The innocent eyes of Candy, the pleasant color similar to the trees, opened widely like a bang as an idea flew into her head. "Oh, Great Wall of China?"

"That's right!" said Albert with a friendly smile. He began to find this game stimulating and to end this inferior challenge until one of them loses came to a conclusion.

o-o-o-o-o

A gentle and sweet breeze that wrapped the whole scenery unceasingly in view of romantic mood that came between Albert and Candy many days later. Although the two lovers shared the same roof, Candy emphatically had no intention of residing with Albert in his bedroom. By Candy's nature, she was open and conservative, and had always had a reputation for plainness and sincerity. She was totally dissimilar to some young women in the country who left their homes to move in with their male companion.

Candy's uncle Nick White, her deceased father's younger brother, and close friends, especially her best friend, Jamee, were thrilled for what they've witnessed. They were fond of Albert for Candy regardless of his dehumanized situation. They came to terms that Candy and her new soft spot for Albert were most likely perfect for each other.

There were bizarre moments when Albert and Candy strolled together flamboyantly in the shopping malls, museums, theme parks, movie theaters, drive-in movies, or watched desired sports in the stadium, or even dined in the local restaurants nearby. Once in a while their difference of opinion was unavoidable; still they were competent enough to patch things up in good faith before sunrise took place. In just one week, they often travel around the world by using Albert's special technique. When they were apart for some days due to the Cyborg's unexplained disappearance, they remained in touch using text messages from their cell phones.

Summer in the month of June was almost around the corner and the weather was relatively warm in Los Angeles. Albert and Candy were destined to live it up in Santa Monica beach. Little did the Cyborg know his body had been buried with beach sand, except for his head, by fiendish Candy while he was sleeping.

Candy, who was wearing a yellow and white micro two-piece bikini, laid her body above Albert watching him sleep until he woke up inescapably.

"Hey...," said Albert, straining his eyes to wake up completely.

"Hey, Albert!" Candy greeted back with an adoring smile on her face.

Albert discerned no movement in his body peculiarly. He raised his head to scrutinize what wrapped his manly figure, rolled his eyes and questioned Candy with a brief wink. "Do you know who ripped my body off and left my head behind? I need to file a complaint!"

"Hee-hee! I made a shape of turtle shell," she opened up. "It took me hours to build, but it was worth it. Did you like it?"

"It's magnificent! You never told me you had another talent besides singing."

"Hee-hee, thank you. It wasn't easy. I thought I would never finish it. We'd have done this together if you weren't fast asleep."

The two lovers laughed daintily and in a minute they became quiet. One and another stared fervidly into each other until one of them broke the silence.

"Albert?"

"Mmm...?"

Candy crawled a little closer to Albert's face and looked upon his eyes lovingly. _"Will...will you promise me to stay with me...forever?"_

The express tenderness on the Cyborg's face faded motionlessly. He set his eyes away as if he were having second thoughts, and then, turned back to Candy with an answer in his sweet tone of voice. "I promise."

Hearing Albert's response of bond had brightened Candy's day and rubbed her nose freely with the Cyborg. Shortly after, she seized two servings of Strawberry from her basket for snack and fed one for Albert and one for herself.

o-o-o-o-o

On the next dreary afternoon, Candy pushed her way out of her room to watch the old movie 'Mortal Kombat' on flat TV screen in her music room, carrying her new MacBook.

_Amazing, perhaps I should take lessons from Sonya Blade, or find a school that teaches 'Wing Chun' of Chinese Martial Arts which popularized by legendary Yip Man and Bruce Lee, and train me on my off days. Hmm…, _she suggested mentally as she started to type Wing Chun Martial Arts School through Google search engine on her laptop. When she was in teens, her father would always induce her to learn Martial Arts for self-defense. She had been always a big fan of Sonya Blade character in Mortal Kombat, and thought she'd give it a try. _Well, what do you know? The school is located not far away from here!_

As usual, Albert made an abrupt entrance in the middle of the room, blocking the TV.

"Hey, Albert!" spiritedly greeted by Candy without looking at her significant other. "Don't you think it's time for you to learn to use the entrance door from now on?"

The Cyborg rotated to follow where the source of the voice came from. "Hey Candy, you're back home early!"

Candy clicked 'Stand By' on her MacBook's screen and led her face towards Albert. "My boss was in 'It's-my-wedding-anniversary' mood, and asked us to dismiss early today."

"Your boss would give up her duty just to celebrate such silliness like that?" Albert questioned Candy with bewilderment.

"It's not silly. It's called romantic," rendered Candy in defense. "As a matter of fact, it was her husband who surprised her, and suggested that we, her employees, should take the rest of the day off. Isn't that so sweet of him?"

Albert shrugged naively. "I don't know. I never met him."

"Oh, never mind," Candy said hopelessly as she stood up from her couch and approached Albert. "There's a new Italian restaurant that just opened. Let's eat there and...," she stopped quickly. "…Wait a minute...what's that smell?" She leaned forward to sniff Albert's shirt. "_Ugh!_ You smell like you had a shower with lava!"

Albert grabbed his cotton collar of his shirt to smell the unlikely evidence, and then burst out laughing in denial. "Haha! This is nothing, Candy. I was too close to the fire while on training with my new moves." _Oops, I shouldn't have said that!_

"Training for what?" asked confused Candy. "Ooh, did you take part in any sport?"

"Ah...yes, something like that," Albert sighed with relief, and then walked away from Candy. "I'll be with you in fifteen minutes after I take a quick shower."

Candy stroked the corner of her eye gently and couldn't help herself wonder Albert's weird behavior. _Odd...he_ _knows those opponents are no match for him, so why spite to enter sport activities? _She shook her head quietly while retracing her steps to the couch and seized her TV remote control. _Oh well, let's see what's on the news this afternoon._

Candy clicked every channel that she considered exceptional until she stopped at Fox News Channel. She obtained a surprised expression when she heard this unexpected news from a male newscaster.

'_Earlier this afternoon, there was a wild fire that occurred in a forest in Yosemite National Park in Central Sierra Nevada of California. According to the park ranger, he saw two people, one male adult and one male child, forming a quick action to save wild animals such as grizzly bears, coyotes, deer, mountain lions and more from danger. None of the tourists was harmed. Shortly, the fire was miraculously faded and he never saw the two, mysterious heroes again. The authorities have arrived to the scene to investigate how exactly the fire began.' _

Candy turned in the direction where Albert went and then plainly remembered the noxious smell from his shirt. _A-Albert...what were you doing in that place?!_

However, Albert heard everything from the television despite the obstreperous sound of water drops from the bathroom shower head, spraying rashly on his naked body and his hands resting on the tiled walls. He surreptitiously wore a long face for being incautious during his excessive session with Satyo in that treacherous area.

o-o-o-o-o

That same evening, Albert was brought down by one of his horrible, repeated dreams. He could not point out the meaning of that dream when he had a blurred glimpse of a small boy playing with his mother in a king-sized bedroom.

The young boy, who was dressed royally, had blue, radiant eyes and his hair that reached to his back waist had the color of golden corn.

The mother of the little boy was an enchanting creature beyond a man's wildest dreams. She had a beauty of fairy goddess and she was wearing princess-like frock. Like her son, her eyes were entirely like a deep ocean, and a glittering crown above her fetching hair that had Victorian age hairstyle. Quietly, she was sitting on the edge of her bed, watching her son running around the room exultantly.

Soon afterward, the large door of the bedroom swung open and the palace guards barged in indefatigably. The fear on the little boy's face was overcoming and instantly, he had his arms around his mother's waist tightly. The general of the palace guards moved toward them and commanded in an unemotional manner to capture the child from his mother and deliver him to the Throne room where the Emperor was waiting.

The two palace guards strongly yanked the frightened, little boy from his mother. He cried miserably as he was trying to get free, but turned out unsuccessful. Surprisingly, the Emperor emerged into the room with undemonstrative look on his face. The tearful woman begged harder not to implicate her child into his wicked plans; but he gave her a rough respond by moving her aside. The Emperor signaled his general to continue what he was sent for. He pulled out his whip with nails off his belt pouch gradually and twirled around the helpless woman and fell into the floor, lifeless. Stunned at what the young boy had witnessed before him, he wailed angrily, and then the Emperor cracked up without remorse.

Albert's eyes opened like a slam, and he was having difficult to breathe as if an elephant sat on him. He carried his head off the pillow and felt the speed of sweat drops drizzling from his face, pondering the brutal scene he just saw in his dream. Slowly, his mind was poured with the whole incident in the past. The beautiful woman in his dreams...he could never forget her face...her sweet and loving voice like an angel..._she seemed particularly familiar..._

It was 2:23 in the morning when Albert woke up. He roamed the bathroom to wipe his face with a wet towel. He changed swiftly into his shirt, jeans and jacket. As he passed by Candy's room, he noted a little dim light underneath the door. He stood there for a minute, wanting to knock to let her know he'd go out for some night air.

Albert unlatched the door smoothly and found exhausted Candy fast asleep on her bed with laptop and documents scattered beside her. He crept towards her, knelt next to her bedside and watched her sleep tenderly. Candy had a precious smile on her face as though she met a favorite movie celebrity in a dream. Before long, he heard his female mate calling out to him. He couldn't find an excuse on what was going on in Candy's dream, but that made him smile a little. Without haste, he went up, grabbing Candy's blanket to cover her lower part of her body, left her a quick kiss on her lips, and then swallowed by the darkness impetuously.

The night was deep and peaceful when Albert was walking beneath the woods where he last trained his pupil, Satyo, in fighting. The Cyborg gazed at the full moon from the sky and showed the image of the woman he saw in his dream short while ago. If he wasn't mistaken, the woman that died in front of the boy was extremely dear to his heart. He detested savages gravely for murdering the woman who gave him warmth and love.

On spur of moment, Albert froze in his steps when he sensed he was not alone in that area. There were two, no, three beings that were following him. He let out an irritated sigh.

"Alright, I know you're out there," the Cyborg let off a loud voice without turning around. "Quit playing hide and seek. If you want something from me, better show yourselves!"

The second Albert talked; a gust of wind past by him, and invincibly like a roaring flame that released from the ground, which the two mysterious men and one woman wearing strange, unearthly dark robes, appeared. Not much to see their faces for they were shielded by hoods.

_The Rebels from the Keepers Headquarters..._Albert murmured in silence, smirking. "Well, it took you long enough to find me."

A tall man in the middle called General Garkan drew nearer to Albert. "Commander, we have come to deliver bad news to you."

_The Keepers_...were the sane beings, along with Cyborg Albert, who rebelled against Emperor Nolter and his severe treatment towards their people. For numbers of years they kept themselves in the world of Earthlings from the wicked tyrant's sight as to plan their strategy to terminate his plot. On account of these The Keepers, Albert's life was spared once from the hands of The Dark Zaieddon and his followers.

Albert's tone of voice turned serious, his hands remained in his pockets. "What is it?"

"We've received a word that the Emperor will be arriving thirty days from now to seize the young prince whom you rescued," informed the second man.

"Where is the boy now, Commander?" interrogated the woman coldly.

"I left Satyo in the mountains to maintain with his training," Albert illustrated commonly. "You've nothing to worry about, so you may leave."

The man in the middle told the Cyborg off calmly. "Your reckless aim to the prince recently was easily caught up by our radar, and so did the Emperor. I suggest that we pick him up and return to Headquarters with us."

"We didn't mean for that to happen, and I already cut my ties with the Headquarters long ago!"

"Commander, you know you just can't withdraw your mission unless you destroy Nolter and his men. Our people out there are suffering and dying. They need your assistance!" said the female rebel, almost losing her patience.

Albert led his legs to the tree with his one hand on it, growling under his breath. "General Garkan, my previous battle with the leader of Dark Zaieddon came to naught, and yet, you expect me to fight him? Many innocent people have perished because of me. I just can't do what you're asking me anymore. I'm through!"

"Don't think things that have long stashed in the past. You were not ultimately convenient back then. Those people were murdered insanely by the Emperor Nolter's greed for power," said General Garkan, backing Albert up. He gave a little sigh, and then continued. "You still have our assurance. You're the only one with an enormous might that can manage to destroy him."

The Cyborg gradually closed his eyes and shook his head in disagreement. "What you're requesting is beyond madness. Satyo has the ability and I don't. The power we've been searching for lies within his body!"

"The legend may be accurate, but he's only a child," their other male companion retorted doubtfully. "He's not reliable enough to cease the battle with the Dark Zaieddon and the Emperor."

The woman hopped in at once before Albert could open his voice box. "What's the matter with you? That's not the way our commander usually talks." Her tone of voice changed into more than just ice cold. "Or haven't you faced that fact that you became weak since the day you rubbed eyeballs with that insignificant, human girl?"

Furiously, Albert faced the voice from the background, pushing his face closer to hers. "You know what, Zemedra; I do not like the insolent prattle that just came out of your mouth!"

"Did I strike a right button? Apparently, it does hurt, doesn't it?" Zemedra shot back scornfully with a nasty smirk. "You know very well that anyone who makes special contact with humans is a disgrace to our people!"

Albert let out a soft growl with an impendent look in his eyes. "Listen, woman, whatever I do in my life is explicitly not your concern! If we weren't on a same level, I'd literally send you to a different dimension!"

"That is, if you could lay your hands on me. You must've forgotten that I had my guard on the line for saving your unfortunate hide in a place where the Emperor dumped you like yesterday's garbage!" exclaimed the woman, having a shot on settling down her pressure even if she was miffed and disappointed at Albert.

_Tarnation! What in the name of universe is her problem?_

"Alright, Zemedra, that's enough! We've not come here to exchange views on his decision over that Earthling!" rebuked the leader of The Keepers, bouncing in between Albert and Zemedra. He brought the Cyborg to other side of the tree. "Commander, tell me. How well do you sleep at night? Does your dream still giving you a trouble?"

Albert took a deep breath to lower his vexation before replying to his chief. "Yes...like a broken record that keeps luring the unimaginable incident into my mind repeatedly," he related. "Has the scientist discovered a formula that will finally eradicate the gadget which those monsters planted inside my brain?"

"Be a little patient with him and his experiment should be successful after a few days," said General Garkan. He was trying to utter some rightful words to get the stubborn Cyborg to work with them. "Commander, I humbly beg you to leave that woman, collect the prince, and help us plan a final attack against the enemies."

"Though, Candy needed me. I know it's wrong and even my own father, if he were here, would punish me, but the lady and I love each other," admitted Albert with boldness and certainty. "Candy's a type of woman that you will never see in our neighborhood. Please, try to understand me. I can't forsake her. You discerned the whole story, don't you, general?"

General Garkan was mute for seconds and then popped up an inquiry. "The thing is...does this lady friend of yours, by any chance, know your real identity? If she had, did she accept you?"

Albert held up as if a cat sliced his tongue off and ran away at the question. He turned his back on his chief and sadly gawked in the distance. He truly intended to share with Candy of his actual character; nevertheless a seed of fear grew inside him.

"I've nothing against your lady, however what do you think will happen to the world of mankind when you don't join forces with us? The Dark Zaieddon will slaughter everyone in here, especially your woman. It's distinctly the perfect time for you to desert her and focus on the job where you left off. No matter where you go, you'll always be an ally with the rebels."

"With all due respect," the Cyborg said in a whisper, closing his eyes. "I can't do it...needling me to walk out on Candy is like telling me to take a knife and slit my throat until I bleed to death." _Especially after the promise I made that I'd be there for her!_

Somehow the general read what Albert grumbled in his mind. He followed where the Cyborg was standing and implied with him directly. "And what about our people? How can they live comfortably in peace if there's still the shadow of the enemy that continues sowing terror? They need you more than your Earthling woman does. If you love her more than your life, then do what is right."

Albert was lingered for a while when General Garkan evenly went back to his companions. "If our speculation is correct, the peace of this world means everything to your lady friend, Commander. She'd convince you to defend her world from the hands of the Emperor. We shall be expecting you and Satyo upon your return to Headquarters. Farewell!" And soon, and they torpidly faded away through the blazing flames.

The mysterious Cyborg stuck around in his status as he glanced down at the bottom to think things over wistfully.

o-o-o-o-o

Candy had just ended vacuuming her bedroom when she walked by Albert's room. She caught sight of Albert taking place on his bed in his deep in thought as if he were a man having troubles in the office. As soon as Candy entered, she couldn't help noticing one large baggage sitting beside the closet. Without a word, she sat down less faster next to her love of her life.

"Hey..."

"Hey, baby..."

"Are you okay? You look so down," asked Candy as sweet as honey. She wrapped her hand around Albert's arm while her other hand was giving him a friendly pat.

"I...I'm just tired," replied Albert, clutching Candy's soft hand.

Cyborg Albert briskly turned up on Candy eyeballing at his baggage. He had barely any idea how long he had been hushful until he gulped and spoke up. _"Candy...I'm...I'm leaving."_

It was like a crystal wine glass that fell on a floor and shattered into small pieces when Candy gathered the startling and shivering two, little words of Albert. Her hands loosened from embracing him. "Did...did I hear you right? You're leaving me? W-Why? Have I neglected you because I drowned myself so much in work? Aren't you happy with our relationship? Or am I being too clingy?" _Clingy? How can that be? We both have different roads in life. Once more, he and I hardly even see each other at home because he's always away._

"Oh no, it's not that, Candy. Our relationship is far from perfect and I'm very happy with you. There is someone I want to take care of. I found the beast which turned me into what I am," proclaimed Albert in all seriousness. He unsettled himself from his bed and leaned his back on the wall with his hands over his chest. "I need to confront him face to face."

Candy seemed to guess whose Albert was spouting about unquestionably. The trace of her face revealed of its anxiety. "He's here? The Dark Zaieddon?"

The Cyborg nodded. "I located his hiding place during my night outs in the past few weeks. I must finish him off before he officially decides to attack the innocent people."

"Can I come with you?" grilled the lady with green eyes.

_Oh, Candy! Seriously, I'd love to let you come with me, I really do! _"It's not possible. This is personally between me and the Dark Zaieddon. I don't want to rope you into my mission. You've absolutely no idea what the Emperor's elite follower can do to you when he sees you with me. You don't want to be a hindrance when I, alone, face him. He desperately wants me dead. I'll never forgive myself if he even tries to harm you. I have to do this for my..._our sake_."

"For how long will you be away, Albert?"

"About four..."

Candy didn't wait for Albert to finish his sentence. "Days? That's a relief...I tho..."

"…Months," he ended weakly in a cheerless tone.

That almost made Candy jump into the pool of disgruntlement. _Four, whole months_? What if he never comes back, or dies in the battle? It squeezed her heart much at the thought of losing Albert to a psycho that never appeared on TV news.

"Four months is a long time. Our very _first anniversary_ is coming up in two days away," choked the blonde lady, gazing away dejectedly, and then turned back to Albert. "Can't you at least extend your stay here, or visit me any day in case he doesn't show up during four months?"

Albert loathed seeing his 'Rywa' Candy like this, but he had no other option. He supported her to get up and encircled his strong arms around her wholeheartedly. "I'm awfully sorry, Candy. My mission comes first before pleasure, but I'll make it up to you when I return."

"Will you come back to me when your task is over?" asked Candy in between tears dripping on her face, hardening her embrace around Albert.

"Of course...that is if my enemy left my body in one piece," said the Cyborg, trying his best to change the mood.

"Albert..._please...!_" said Candy in annoyance, slapping Albert's shoulder gently.

"No more tears, baby," Albert requested as he was drying Candy's tears away. "As soon as I'm through dancing with Dark Zaieddon, I'll race back to your arms. That's a promise!"

Candy giggled and sniffed altogether at the dancing comment. "Be careful out there, okay? Keep in touch through text messaging to let me know you're safe."

"Okay," he acknowledged with firmness, and then had his eyes set on Candy's. "Oh, one last thing before I go, Candy."

"Yes?"

"There's someone very close to my heart that I'd like you to meet after my war with the Dark Zaieddon. Will that be alright with you?"

"Certainly! I'll be looking forward to meeting this friend of yours."

Albert sorted his hands on Candy's shoulders, offered her a burning kiss. He let go off her, snatched his baggage and getting ready to abandon the house. "Goodbye, Candy. Take care of yourself!"

"Goodbye, Albert. If...the Dark Zaieddon is too much for you to handle, please retreat and come back to me?"

On the other hand, it was a little late before Albert got an earful of Candy's plea due to fast departure by putting InstantBound into action.

Candy curved her head around as she spotted the blinking light from a cellphone that laying on the dining table when she lazily retired from Albert's room to take the vacuum back to its proper place.

_Albert's cellphone!_

Candy wasn't positive whether Albert forgot his cellphone habitually, or left it on purpose, so he wouldn't arrange any kind of contact with her during his long absence. She couldn't stop her tears from brimming when she saw a wallpaper of Albert hugging her on the cellphone screen and fully took the small object onto her chest. She hoped to see the Cyborg return to her...alive.

CONTINUED…

© EnakaT 2011


	9. The Homecoming

**Author's Note:**Thank you for your reviews, suggestions and pms. It's greatly appreciated. Enjoy this new chapter and let me know what you think.

**Chapter 9:** **The Homecoming**

Nine days composedly went by since Cyborg Albert deserted Candy's house. She had her fingers crossed on seeing Albert on the day of their anniversary, or he'd break through anywhere in the house suddenly from the shadows like he did perpetually, but he never came. Oh how she missed his pleasing company already, how she yearned to be near him, to be sealed in his warm bear-hug..._sigh..._

The carefree lady with emerald eyes was straightening up Albert's bedroom when a white, piece of paper under the bed caught her attention. She dropped herself down peculiarly to pick it up.

It was a picture of Albert with a little, hooded boy standing next to him.

_What's with their downbeat pose in the picture? There isn't any at least smile on their faces_, thought Candy as she let go of the rag.

It rang a bell when the male newscaster revealed about the mysterious man who was helping the animals flee from blazing fire with a young boy last almost two weeks ago. Still, she wasn't buying that rumor seriously and might have mistaken with her speculations. _What a cute and well-built boy. He must be Albert's little brother. Is he the one Albert was going to introduce me to?_

Striving herself as not to think so much of her 'Kywa', which is boyfriend in Albert's language, she hid the picture inside the cabinet of the bedside table and resumed to her general cleaning activities.

o-o-o-o-o

Detective Nick White was distracted by his partner of two years, Detective Tanya Travis, as she saw Candy heading to their desk that afternoon. "Nick, your niece's here!" plainly announced Tanya from her desk.

Nick swirled around and provided his niece a very pleasant greeting. "Hey, Candy! What brings you into the station?"

"Hi, Uncle Nick! May I ask a favor from you?" buzzed Candy with a little fondness in her voice.

"You name it, come have a seat!" offered the detective, showing the way to the chair beside his desk. "What is it, sweetie? Oh, I get it! Do you want my partner and me to search for Albert and chain him to his room and to make sure he stays out of trouble?"

Candy rolled her eyes jocularly as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her uncle enjoyed poking fun with her, but infrequently. "Come on, uncle, chains and cuffs are kids' toys to him. He'd split them apart in a second. Anyway, he's not the reason I came here for..."

"Okay...," softly replied Nick, putting his arms on the table. "So, what do you need?"

"Does your friend, Mr. Wayne Cheng, still teaching Wing Chun in his school?"

"He does, why?"

Candy glanced at her Uncle for a moment. "Can you recommend me to him?"

Nick's curiosity now aroused, things were to get even stranger. "What for, sweetie?"

"I want to learn _Wing Chun_."

A slight of reticence glided in between them. The LAPD detective couldn't prevent from showing his tone of concern. "Candy, Wing Chun is not a joke. You will be trained endlessly multiple times a day. There are different kind of difficult movement my friend teaches. Some of his male pupils quit and can't keep up with his flaky techniques. Can you really do it?"

"No matter what he teaches me, even if it costs my arm and leg, I'm all for it!" Candy proudly replied without hesitation.

"_Candy..."_

"Uncle Nick, this is what my Daddy, bless his soul, wanted me to do, right? When I was a teenager, he asked me to take Martial Arts as my self-defense in case I face danger," reasoned the blonde lady, insisting her Uncle not to disallow her goal. "I ignored his request because at first I thought it was optionally unvaried. Now, it got me jump all over with excitement when I see the way those exceptional Martial Artists fight with their skills."

Nick ogled his eyes from Tanya to Candy studiously while inclining to his seat comfortably. "Why changed your mind all of a sudden?"

"It changes everything when time flies by fortunately," Candy bowed her head down with a beam, rasping the bracelet Albert gave her. "I thought it's best for me to occupy some things that I haven't tried while I'm still young and strong."

"You know, I'll be haunted for the rest of my life by your Dad if anything goes wrong with his one and only child."

"I'm telling you, I'll be fine. _Please?_"

Nick breathed out lightly before he came up with his tough answer. "In that case, I will call Wayne to let him know of your visit." He quickly lifted up the telephone receiver and dialed the number as he popped a question. "How's Albert? Does he ever drop by your house, or write an email to you, or anything? "

Candy lowered and winded her head sadly. While Nick was conversing with his friend on the next line, Candy's eyes scanned the whole department of Spearhead Homicide Unit indolently. She had memories of her last visit to her uncle's unit at her young age with her father perceptibly. Since her father died from an accident, she looked up to her only living relative, Nick, who raised her almost like his own daughter.

Her Uncle Nick's job being a fine detective is dangerous and stressful. Many families of homicide victims, including Candy, were giving him great respect and admiration because of his decent performance as a police officer. He's very dedicated to his work, and there are times when his cases grow complicated, he'll spend the night at his station, analyzing more and more evidence pointing to the suspects. He interrogates suspects and victims. Sometimes, he goes undercover with his partner, or by himself, for complex situations, or search for the young and old victims that were taken around the world for sex slave. He was once involved in a shootout and received a bullet, though he was magnificently survived.

Nick was in his early forties and still single, but strong and good-looking. Candy couldn't help herself playing in her mind as a matchmaker for her uncle and Tanya since the two were both single and good for each other, however according to regulations, having a romantic relationship with someone in the same department, strictly cannot be placed together. _But she can dream, can't she?_

"Okay, it's all settled!" verbalized the detective as he set his telephone down. "You can enroll in his class anytime, Candy."

"Thank you, Uncle Nick!"

Nick rose from his chair sequentially. "My partner and I are on break now. Then later, we'll be on our way to interview a primary witness. Why don't you join us for lunch?"

Candy replied back splendidly, nabbing her purse from the desk. "Sure, lead the way."

o-o-o-o-o

Meanwhile, topless Albert and Satyo emerged from the surface of the stream after their long hours of work out into the mountain. In the past few days, the troubled Cyborg had nothing else on his mind but the arrival of Dark Zaieddon's master. He and the little boy expected this and they had everything prepared for the battle.

_Lost in a dance_

_Waiting for the chance_

_All I really needed was to love you_

_Night after night_

_Searching for the light_

_You saved me_

_You gave me something I could feel._

Ever since Albert retired from Candy's place, he appeared to be somewhat lukewarm and rarely eats, or sleeps typically. Not even a good smell of two, four-hundred pound wild boar which Satyo was roasting for their lunch, could make him stir.

_Love is all that matters_

_Faithful and forever_

_Keeping us together_

_Love is all we need._

_Prisoner of illusion_

_Sentence is suspended_

_Loneliness is ended_

_Love has set me free._

Satyo, who was satisfied with his heavy lunch, went out like a light on his mentor Albert's leg. The Cyborg, while resting his hand on the back of the child, was also tired by cause of rigorous training he made. It took Albert so long to come to a decision if it's the time for him to bring up the boy to Candy, so they can be together happily, nonetheless he couldn't think of a perfect explanation when the meeting transpires.

_Dreams from the past_

_Coming true at last_

_Never noticed how my life was changing_

_Now I can see_

_All that love can be_

_You saved me_

_You gave me something that was real._

Albert was walking sternly on the other side of the mountain, visualizing what Candy was doing at her house right now. There was one night when the Cyborg paid Candy a visit without her knowing, but did not appear to her directly. He had watched her actions in strict confidence from the outside of the house to verify if she was secured.

He pulled something inestimable from his pocket. It was a Medieval-like Dagger with golden, twin doves on the carved bloodwood handle he made with all his heart while he was held prisoner. He swore to himself that he'd provide the dagger to one woman whom he loved; he is why he was still alive until now. When the Cyborg caught sight of the certain blonde lady with dashing green eyes fourteen years ago, he voluntarily surrendered everything that were not conducive to this world, and it gave him hope, strength and guidance.

_Love is all that matters_

_Faithful and forever_

_Keeping us together_

_Love is all we need._

_Prisoner of illusion_

_Sentence is suspended_

_Loneliness is ended_

_Love has set me free._

As Albert ended his tour around the mountain, he paused himself next to the Maple tree and reclined his arm onto its bark. While watching the sun go down every minute, there shown a pessimistic expression on Albert's face, caving in his colleague Zemedra's coarse objection to his prohibited bond with a female Earthling into his conscience. What if Zemedra was right? Had he betrayed his own kind? _Candy...you don't know everything about me. If I had told you about the real me earlier, then I wouldn't worry so much whether we should continue our love to prosper or not. I do not belong here. To my people, it's definitely wrong of me to set my foot in this kind of foolish relationship with a human, but it pains me vastly to let you go...Candy, I want you to love me...the REAL me..._

o-o-o-o-o

Startled Candy rushed to open her door a week later. She joyfully gave her unexpected visitor a warm welcome. "Jamee, come in! What a surprise! If I had known you were coming, I'd have prepared dinner for the two of us!"

"Hey, don't bother, Candy! I won't stay long anyways," informed her guest. "I dropped by to check on my best friend."

Candy showed her best friend the way to the living room. She and Jamee met in same class in high school as Sean Grandchester, Terry's cousin, until they became inseparable. Jamee herself usually set up good blind dates for Candy during their crazy days as teenagers.

Jamee breathed out as she sat down gradually on the couch, dwelling upon her delightful memories in Candy's house. "It's been a long time since we last chatted here. Remember the good old days when we spent long hours here in the living room discussing about our boring lives and those good-looking Trigonometry professors?"

"Of course, how I could forget those? I was grounded by Dad for staying on the phone for hours!" boomed Candy, sitting next to Jamee. She almost failed to strike a note that she was Jamee's bridesmaid at the wedding, and Albert was her date. "And now we hardly contact each other since you've been busy with your new married life."

"Come on now, you spend more time with your work than your social life," Jamee whined playfully. "Why, you're practically married to your own career."

"Blame my boss, so help me," shrugged Candy, organizing the magazines she read earlier. "I feel like I'm a slave of my own job, and not able to enjoy my freedom outside of work. Care for a drink?"

A little later, Candy returned to join her friend with a tray of drinks. Jamee began to open a simple conversation. "Thanks for the drink. Candy, I heard you're taking Martial Arts lessons as of this month. Whatever for?"

"I consider it as my new activity when I've off days," Candy stated clearly, returning her glass of juice on the tray. "In today's generation, it's not safe in the city anymore, so I do need it as my protection, seriously."

Judging from Candy's little improvement in her body, Jamee unpretentiously complimented, "You got a point there. You do look great. For sure you're not having any difficulties in class since your body is used to basic exercises and all that. Keep it up to maintain your health."

"Thanks! Now, what really brings you here, Jamee?"

Jamee was undecided if she should let her best friend informed what she thought of Albert. This made her a little awkward until she let go of her real purpose of her visit. "Candy, how long have you known Albert?"

_Why ask me all of a sudden?_ _How many people who knew that Albert's a Cyborg? Let's see...my Uncle Nick, his partner, Detective Tanya, Jamee and her husband, Owen, Trixie, Sean, Albert's friend in Singapore, and myself included...hold up! Gah! We're so many!_ "Eleven months in two weeks, why?"

"Candy," Jamee began in a low tone. "I know that we've been friends since high school, but hopefully you'll not be angry with me when I tell you something."

"What is it, Jamee? Oh no, don't tell me!" respired Candy with her hands on her face. "You saw Albert making a pass at another woman? I knew it! He's so incredibly handsome and witty that women are strongly drawn to him like bees around honey!"

Jamee was about to laugh, but remained in her serious face. Perhaps she should embolden her best friend to sign up for Ski Jumping event for the next Olympic Games by jumping to conclusions? "No, that's not necessarily the case, Candy, it's _WORSE_ than that."

"What...what do you mean?"

"I suspected that there is something Albert's not telling you," said Jamee, looking down to her glass, and then returned to Candy's eyes. "_Your boyfriend is not a Cyborg."_

That led Candy to chuckle questioningly. "Jamee, you're always welcome to unbind some ludicrous wisecracks, but incontestably not this one."

"But, it's true! Do I look like I'm telling a joke to you?"

On the spot, Candy calmed herself and then went over to the next question mildly. "How can you tell he's not a half-machine? Please, explain it to me."

Jamee hauled herself closer to her friend. "A couple of days ago, my husband, Owen, and I were on the plane, heading back home from our honeymoon in Australia."

"And?"

"From the window where I sat, and Owen was on my right...I...I saw Albert...flying faster than Superman, and even overtook the plane I was on, chasing a child in the air!"

Candy bust up the silence after a few moments and still bound in doubt, shaking her head. "This is impossible, honestly. I think you were seeing things under influence of wine you consumed on the plane."

"Best friend, I pinched my nose and my cheek as painful as it was to ensure that I wasn't having any side effect!" piped Jamee in resistance with her hands floating in mid-air. "But, it's for real. Even Owen saw him with his own eyes! We were appalled up to this day."

Not letting her friend's report enter into her ears, Candy stood up and walked away a little from the couch. "I...um...I don't see where this conversation is going."

Jamee went on implicitly in her serious tone of voice. "In agreement with the research on the web, no Cyborg has the ability to fly in the air, except they can pilot fighter aircraft."

Candy was astonished and mumbled something inaudible, unable to meet Jamee's eyes.

"And one more thing," Jamee added. "Have you ever seen a person chow down twenty plates of meal in one hour and hardly ever get its belly swollen?"

"What are you suggesting?" asked Candy, glancing at her friend with her hands on her hips. "That Albert's not human, and I should end my relationship with him considering I don't know him that well?"

"No, don't do that. All I'm saying is the way he behaves is not natural as of humans. Dig deeper to find out more about him."

"Did he see you on the plane?" Candy enjoined, drowning her sight into darkness.

Jamee nodded. "He caught me looking at him. His deep blue eyes seemed to beg me that I should not let others be learned of what I saw," cleared up Jamee and little by little, she came forward to Candy to put her friend at ease. "And because you're his girlfriend, and you're my best friend of so many years, I thought I'd let you know."

Filled with incredulity and sadness, Candy held her head and hand onto the window. Albert had been living with her for many months, and yet he was stranger to her. In her inner part, it was difficult to decide which tale to believe: her best friend, or the man whom she gave her heart to?

o-o-o-o-o

The next morning, Albert locked up the handmade dagger with twin doves on the handle into his hand. He was in his own world of think tank on how to open up to Candy about his true self when they meet after the battle with his enemy. How he wished he didn't leave his cellphone behind, in order to hear Candy's angel-like voice, to see her sweet smile on the screen when they chat, but communication was out of the question.

At that instant, the Albert's eyes flashed quickly when he sensed a violent energy ball headed towards him. He actively jumped into the air two hundred feet off the ground. The tree where the Cyborg was sitting burned down fiercely. He immediately sought the culprit responsible for attacking him as he was stashing the dagger into this side pocket until..._ Satyo?!_

The young boy Satyo was on the scene with ascended one hand, allowing Albert to see his very frightening stare. His eyes changed from the color of night to blood as he took flight slowly into the air, and then demanded hoarsely. _"Attack me!"_

Awfully surprised at Satyo's not-so-smooth request, Albert managed an Afterimage technique as his escape and fled away through the sky even faster than any army fighter plane.

All the same, Satyo did not waste any time and flew off after his master, striking him with his unbelievable power like numbers of meteorite hitting Earth. _"Where are you going? I said, attack me!"_

With Albert's great speed he was facile enough to avoid his pupil's wild attacks. Annoyed and flustered, he gawked at the boy behind his back. _Now, what did that boy eat this morning that he's so determined to finish me off?_

When Albert's head retraced to its original position, he was taken by surprise when he got hold of a solid punch in the jaw from Satyo, who was instantaneous to use Afterimage as well.

The unceasing combat between the teacher and the young prince was more than supreme. Each of them attacked a brisk several physical techniques, but Albert got more from aggressive Satyo. Faster than lightning, the Cyborg went downward.

"_Why are you running away from me, Abitoji? You promised you'd give me your best shot!"_ cried the boy coldly as he observed the Cyborg go under._ "From the day you moved back to me, you don't have other thoughts, but that weakling woman!"_

Albert halted himself rapidly as to avoid sharp landing on the ground. He rubbed his lips and there he saw blood on his fist. _Pesky, little kid!_ Looking back at the boy indignantly with a threatening look in his eyes, he rushed back into the air.

_This is suicide!_ Albert bellowed inwardly and insinuated Satyo's true motive. He let his haughty voice heard with a smirk. "You're getting better each day you train. That was a hard blow you gave me back there. Are you ready for this?"

"Yes! I'm ready to take you on! Treat me as your enemy! Zemedra was right! The problem with you is, because of that pathetic human girl, you're too nice to me that you can't fire me with the great power you have! _I want my OLD Abitoji back!_" roared Satyo, displaying his fighting stance. "Now, bring it all!"

_Now, what other lies has Zemedra been feeding this kid? She and I'll have things to discuss when I see her!_ Those words distressingly astonished Albert. The little boy certainly knew how to push his teacher's buttons, so the latter could unleash his anger. "Kid, do you know what you're asking me for? I can't give you at my greatest point because I have my limit!" Slowly, his eyes turned red and its pupil faded, and growled. "And if I wipe you out now, perhaps your final destiny _ENDS_ here!"

Satyo shot back with outrage. _"Heh! I don't care! ATTACK ME NOW!"_

Stunned by Satyo's bold demands, Albert did not assume this would lead to this serious situation. _And so be it!_ Without sparing any minute, the Cyborg began to fly on over, set out his hands in front of his chest, and performed his Ultra NagNa Ball technique the size of the Moon.

"Yes, that's it, Abitoji! Let it all out! Whatever happens, don't hold back!" Satyo shouted with full of enthusiasm while watching Albert complete his fatal technique.

There shown a disturbing light glowing on Albert's face from his Ultra Nagna Ball. _"Now, listen well, kid! If you don't stop this and if hits the ground, the Earth will evanesce like a dust, along with us!"_ warned Albert without having a second thought.

"I'm ready!"

"Here it is!" tipped Albert off, as he set his humongous power loose from his hands as fast as a rocket that released from its stand, heading towards the boy. Albert's mind was devoured by darkness on account of his wrath. He saw the Dark Zaieddon's image in the boy, and completely abandoned his friendship and safety of Mankind, as well as his love for Candy.

Can a seven year old boy like Satyo overpower Albert's Ultra Nagna Ball that almost has the size of the Moon? What happens to the World of Mankind when his result of training backfires? When he trained previously with his master at Yosemite National Park, his aim at Albert's power turned out badly and hit the trees instead. He will never forgive himself if something happened to the animals he considers his friends, and to people of Earth.

Satyo made a dive on the double to destroy Albert's power as he reached to his absolute decision. _"Aaaahh!"_

Albert witnessed how his pupil halted his power surprisingly; and purposely pushed his ball of energy to pin the boy down to Earth's crust with full force.

"_I...I won't lose to you!"_ remarked Satyo in desperate tone of voice, gnashing his teeth and struggling to return the ball of energy back to the owner. _"Aaaahhh!"_

Success! The boy let out his full strength, wielding his knuckle punch as hard as he could and bounced back to the sky.

That pleased Albert contemptuously as he was keeping his eyes on his own technique setting off to outer space. Then, he directed his eyes to Satyo, who was now collapsing and crashed thoroughly to the soil.

Chasing his breath robustly the second he fell to the ground, Satyo forced to open his dark eyes which returned to its original color, and saw Albert with hands over his chest, sitting next to him. "T-Teacher?"

"That was well done, kid! I'm proud of you!" said Albert, giving Satyo a slight praise. Like the boy, the color of his eyes swam back to blue. "And you nearly went beyond my might."

Satyo's burnout suddenly dropped, eyeing his master. "That was fun! Shall we do it again?"

"We can do that some other time...," responded the blonde-haired Cyborg in agreement, pressing his body down and his hands underneath his head, and added humorously. "However...could you not attack me in one of 365 days in a year when I'm having a _PRIVATE_ thought? When you want something, all you have to do is ask."

"I'm sorry." The little boy said in a childish tone and he could imagine a halo floating over his head.

"Your naughty antics got me worried and excited at the same time!" Albert came out in a chuckle, messing Satyo's hair playfully with his right hand.

"_Hey! Ha-ha-ha-ha! I said I was sorry!"_ blurt out Satyo in defeat. "But, you really are strong! What's your secret, teacher?"

"There's no secret, my boy. Just do what I do. Eat plenty of vegetables, sleep early, and maintain exercises in the morning."

The confused, masculine boy with hair like a baseball ground color found his teacher's answer unconvincing. "Is that all?"

"I'm positive!" claimed Albert, sighing softly as he was calmly watching the clouds pass by.

o-o-o-o-o

Forty-eight hours had arrived; Satyo was busy playing with his new feathered friend when he heard Albert calling out for him from a distance.

"Lunch is ready! Come and get it!" yelled Albert, stepping back to the heavy meal he prepared for both of them on a table-like rock.

"I'm coming!" Like any other child, Satyo was full of excitation when he presented his new friend to his teacher. "Abitoji, see what I got?

"What is that?" asked Albert. It was his first time to see a strange species standing on Satyo's right arm.

"It's an Umbrella Cockatoo. She became my friend while you were training on the other side of the mountain," unraveled the little prince with a spark of optimism in his innocent eyes. "I taught her many things, so she can talk! She learned four words today!"

"Okaaay...let's hear it!"

Satyo began his demonstration readily. "Hello! Hello!"

"_Harro!"_ greeted the Umbrella Cockatoo in its melodious tone of voice, looking naively at Satyo's teacher.

"How are you?" Satyo buzzed another question.

" '_Ow 're you?"_ asked the bird, tilting her neck to look at Albert.

"See? She's great, isn't she? Do you know she can open and close the cage I made for her?"

"A very smart bird! I heard good things about this Cockatoo. The vast majority of handfed Umbrella Cockatoos make extremely sweet, charming, and intelligent pets," enounced Albert with pleasure. He gently stroked the Cockatoo's head, and then discovered how much tenderness the bird had shown when it tucked its beak into his palm. Soon enough, the bird moved onto Albert's arm, squeezing into his chest. The Cyborg held it closer and patted it smoothly as if it were his newborn baby, and continued, "They're so gentle and affectionate they want to be treated like little kids."

"Um, can I keep Orion when we get back to Headquarters, Abitoji?" asked the little boy close to whisper, hoping his wish wouldn't be rejected by his master.

The Cyborg repeated. "Orion?"

"That's what I named her."

"Yes, of course!" said Albert with a casual smile on his face.

"Thank you! Did you hear it click its beak? It means she's content and happy with you," tattled Satyo.

Albert grinned a little bit and then let the Cockatoo jump over Satyo.

Fondness of Satyo's warm friendship doesn't stop Orion the Cockatoo from nibbling the little boy's nose in appreciation of saying 'Thanks'. The little prince burst out laughing._ "Ha-ha-ha-ha! Hey, enough I say! It tickles! Abitoji, help me! Get her off me, ha-ha-ha!"_

Albert expressed friendliness privately, paying attention to energetic Satyo playing with his new friend. Before long, the trace of his smile turned upside down when he slowly looked back into his youth. When was the last time he laughed on his own accord like Satyo? In viewing of the boy's behavior, jealousy somewhat crept into the Cyborg's body.

"Alright, kid, that's enough playing! Your lunch is getting cold!" said Albert coyly as he sat down in front of the rock.

o-o-o-o-o

Albert and Satyo were uncommunicative and focused while eating their food that was enough for army of two, along with the young boy's pet, Orion.

Albert squandered his drink shortly before he snapped the silence. "I've news for you, kid!"

"Whump iz id?", asked Satyo. His words were garbled and difficult to catch the word he was saying.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to talk when your mouth is full?" reminded Albert, gorging himself with another portion.

As fast as the truck collects recycle, the child drowned his food all the way to his stomach and swiftly took his drink. "What is it?"

Albert breathed out sleekly as he began. "Didn't I make a promise that we'd be together after this mission?"

"Yes?"

"I thought of this deeply in the past few days. When our fight with Dark Zaieddon is over," the Cyborg broke his sentence in a jiffy, and then pushed on, looking at the boy. "...I will relieve you from the Headquarters and allow you to live with Candy and me."

"R-Really, Abitoji?" We'll never be apart again?" Satyo asked with a great excitement and brightness in his eyes.

Albert moved his head from side to side heartily. "Never."

As a result of Satyo's gaiety, he lifted up his arms on air. "Yeheeey! I can't wait!" Then he instantly gobbled up his portion.

"Ha-ha-ha! Take it easy, kid, or you'll choke!"

Satyo was amazed when he heard Albert's laughter as high as a kite. This is the first time he had seen his mentor so happy. In the past, his mentor had always been so serious and his thoughts were away from his body. Not only his teacher prepared lots of food, but cooked him his favorite meal. The love that absorbed into formerly cold-hearted Cyborg's heart that had been influenced firmly by a human girl, posolutely was powerful.

Albert made out the boy's sudden muteness. He questioned blankly. "What?"

"Uh, nothing," the boy replied at once, leaving his leftover on his artificial dish. "Is your Rywa nice?"

"She's very nice," Albert complimented, throwing his empty plates and bowls in the garbage bag. "Feisty, but nice."

Satyo felt his head down in hesitation, and then gaped at Albert. "What if she doesn't like me?"

"I doubt it. She loves little children," Albert spoke highly of the lady whom he worshiped. What he said struck a bell when he saw how Candy approached the kids at the water fountain in Six Flags theme park. The Cyborg's eyes moved to the boy's eyes, dismissing his skepticism in his casual tone of voice. "I'm certain she and I will work this out. Don't worry about it."

"Does she like animals like I do?"

"Well, she has a little kitten for co...," the Cyborg cut his rap short without warning when he felt something as if a bullet hit his brain. _This can't be!_

"Did you feel that, Abitoji?" Satyo inquired as he rose hastily and gently transferred his pet on his shoulder from the rock.

Albert nodded with a dark expression on his face, goggling at the sky. "He's almost here! I didn't expect him to come this early! _Impossible!_"

Satyo spilled more details as he detected evil force coming from above. "This is bad! He's not alone. He brought the entire legion with him! _The Earth is in grave danger!_"

Albert shut his eyes for a bit and voiced out with forethought after he let out his air out of his system. "Kid...listen to me. I want you to go back to The Keepers as soon as possible."

"Why?" the young boy asked inexplicably.

"I want to take them down myself."

"But, Dark Zaieddon is powerful. You can't win all by yourself. We can do this together!" suggested Satyo, going up against his mentor.

Albert roared in aggravation, looking down at his pupil. _"No!"_

"Why not? You said I almost surpassed you!" Satyo reacted with a slim concern in his accent. "With our powers combined, we'll able to defeat him and his men!"

"You're not efficient enough to beat them, kid! I don't want you to come between us!" rebutted the Cyborg, who is now running out of patience. "Now, follow my instructions and leave!"

"I won't leave you!" griped Satyo persistently, tugging his teacher's shirt. "If you lose to him, you'll die!"

"Kid, stop being stubborn and do as you're told!" Albert reproved as he was yanking the boy's hand off his shirt. _"LEAVE!"_

"_No, I won't!"_

No longer could Albert hold his pique, he lashed Satyo using his rapid reverse chop technique to the neck, and then caught the boy contiguously as he fell.

"A-Abitoji..._w-why_?" wondered the young prince weakly, and then unfettered his teacher's clothing as he passed out.

Albert bundled up the unconscious boy in his arms solidly, whispering his side from the bottom of his heart. "Forgive me, Satyo. I'd simply die if the Emperor snatched you away from me. You're all I got. In this world, you're the only one I can talk to. I want you to know that I'm proud of you. You fight well."

Shortly after Albert put Satyo down on the grass, he overflowed the boy with innumerable dead leaves as to not to discover his sleeping body. "Sleep peacefully, kid, and take good care of Candy when I'm gone. If I'm still alive, I'll return to you and your feathered friend."

_Now...to check on Candy..._then, Albert vanished in a quick glance.

o-o-o-o-o

Out of nowhere, Albert popped in at Candy's house, losing no time to find his 'Rywa' in every corner of the house to give her a warning not to leave her place. However, the Cyborg failed. Not only he found Teeny dozing off on Candy's bed, but could not find the female blonde. He frantically sealed his eyes to dip into Candy's whereabouts through his mind, and then cleared out without delay.

Meanwhile, on the lonely vacant land in another part of the city...

"Candy!" hollered Albert after he appeared through InstantBound.

"A-Albert? Is...that really you?" Candy asked, looking so surprised to see Albert approaching her and grasped her hands. "What are you doing here? I thought you said you would be gone for four months?"

"Yes, I was! Something came up sooner than expected, so I came back immediately to be with you!" Albert replied quickly, holding Candy's shoulders, and then analyzing the location he wasn't familiar with. "Where is this place? You're miles away from home!"

"This is my favorite place where I spent my hours with Terry every Saturday afternoon," Candy clarified with a soft exhale. She was unable to cover up her gladness when she saw Albert, and then gently wrapped his waist with her embrace and leaned her head on his chest. "Albert, I'm happy you came back!"_ I missed you!_

Albert responded freely to Candy's fondle without urging. He started with a deep sigh as he split himself from Candy's grip and left her puzzled. "Candy...the battle is yet to happen. He's coming! I...I've something important to tell you, but before that, let me take you to a safer place! Come with me!"

"Albert...wait...what...what's going on? I...I'm confused...you're scaring me...," Candy uttered in her shaky tone of voice.

"Trust me on this, Candy!" persuaded the Cyborg.

Being headstrong didn't lay Candy off from demanding an answer from Albert. She abruptly recollected Jamee's report about the mysterious Cyborg, but she was lured to hear his side. "You know that I do, Albert. Why do we have to leave when you're already here? Whatever is bothering you, you can tell me right now."

Albert was about to object when he and Candy became aware of the unearthly, roaring sounds and glared bizarrely at the clouds in the sky that were moving fast to each side, unlike the normal clouds should move. The heavens were opened slowly as if welcoming a strange transportation, like an enormous, unidentified flying object that came into the scene before their very eyes.

The spaceship had a futuristic design of steel cruiser with a focal length of 980 meters, width of 1,120 meters and height of 455 meters. Underneath it had a shape of pentagon's base. On top of the cruiser was almost identical to computer mouse with a head of horrifying fox attached to it, and eventually contrasting lights around the cruiser. This had been never made in the movies before.

Candy's eyes grew large at the sight of the spaceship. "Look at the size of that ship! I didn't know Steven Spielberg's shooting a new movie right here." Her face went around from left to right as if looking for somebody. "Funny, I don't see any cameras, crew, actors, or..."

"Candy...this is no movie set," reformed the Cyborg without looking down to Candy. "That's a real spacecraft. Finally, _the_ _Emperor has arrived!_"

"A-Albert, please tell me you're kidding!" implored Candy. When she heard no response from Albert, she called his name twice after ten seconds. _"Albert?"_

To Candy's great surprise she felt Albert's hand crawling into hers sequentially. The same lady who gave Albert home turned her eyes at the apathetic Cyborg. She could make out Albert's clenching teeth and his shaky fist in anger as he was watching the spacecraft hit the ground. She had never seen so cold and ferocious form of Albert before. When his animosity reaches to the top, it will, without a doubt, explode great fireworks like a volcano.

_Is Dark Zaieddon really that strong and scary? _

CONTINUED...

o-o-o-o-o

**Author's Note: **Whoa, Candy finds out Albert can fly?! Why is Albert so terrified of the Emperor? The revelation of Albert's secret is about to blow from Pandora's box, don't miss it! Thanks for reading! All reviews are welcome.

***The song is called **_**"Love Is All That Matters"**_** by Eric Carmen**

© EnakaT 2011


	10. Albert's Dark Side

**Author's Note:** Be warned. This chapter has violence and disturbing language, if you can't take the stress; please do not hesitate to skip this chapter. Thank you! ;-D

**Chapter 10: Albert's Dark Side**

Albert and Candy were incapable to budge from their spot, even the power of InstantBound to escape from unwelcomed guests was nothing to him. No matter where he hides, Emperor Nolter and his men will always track him down.

The Emperor's legion precipitately stepped down from a spectacular transportation. Their outward appearance wasn't favorable for to anyone, and especially the Emperor that last showed up on the stairs.

Based from Candy's quick observation, the empyreal attire of the mighty Emperor was far from the humankind such as his elegant physique was clothed in a black and white spandex with a long red cape on his back, and a thick, royal, gold band around his arm. His burnt sienna eyes were deep and cold; and his ears...had the same shape of the _FOX!_

Candy found it hopeless to mask her fear as the Emperor and his men approached like a slow movie towards them.

"Albert, I'm afraid...," said Candy in a soft whisper, grasping Albert's shirt tightly. "That man doesn't look too friendly."

"Don't be afraid, Candy," encouraged the Cyborg as he placed his hand at the back of his girlfriend and not letting his eyes off the impending Emperor; and then faced her with a thoughtful look in his eyes. "Listen to me. No matter what you see or whatever you hear, don't be weaken or lose hope. You've got to be strong!"

"Albert...what're you trying to say?" Candy demanded as she felt her knees shaking with fear.

The coarse sound of Albert's voice was pretty near inevitable. "Candy, this is not a time to clear this up. Just follow what I said! Don't let fear overcome you!"

And when the Emperor moderately stopped walking, he hurled his arm towards Albert's direction. "Men, seize that traitor!"

"Yes, sire!" obeyed the Emperor's soldiers.

They split them up by force as they captured them instantaneously.

"Hey, watch it! You're hurting me! Let go of me! _Albert!_" cried Candy, making every effort to free her arms from their grasp that were hard as needles.

"_Candy!"_ Albert angrily turned to the Emperor straight off in different language. [Kanuka mutyu lamik podow! Hewede setwap litwol remapo!]

**TRANSLATION:** _"This human girl has nothing to do with us! Let her go! I'm the one you want!"_

Emperor Nolter shot back, pointing his golden staff with a figurehead of the fox at Albert. [Manutare! Gitike katayed nipaw seloku kasedo!]

**TRANSLATION:** _"Silence! You will only speak when I say you can!"_

"He-he, after the entire long search, I never thought I'd find you here alive on Earth..._Prince Khytrik!_" enunciated Emperor Nolter in his cold tone of voice.

Albert felt the need to eject a sharp object from his intimidating eyes, scowling at the Emperor after picking up the name he buried in his previous time.

Like a boom in the sky, Candy put her waving arms to a halt and laid her eyes on Albert with great surprise. _P-Prince Khytrik? Did I hear the Emperor right?_

Nolter was walking around Albert as he perorated. "If only I knew earlier of your whereabouts, I would have commanded my men to double their search!"

Following Emperor Nolter's signal, the soldiers released Albert before he could answer. "To me, it's unmistaken that they came back to you empty-handed. I've long left your base because I could no longer cope with your wickedness!"

"_Do not be hypocritical with me, fool!"_ rendered the Emperor irritably, as he pushed his face closer to Albert's. _"We both know that the way you wielded your slaves was beyond my imagination!"_

The Cyborg hissed back defensively. _"That was because you took control of my mind with your insatiable ambition since my childhood!"_

_Slaves_, thought Candy, who was so loss at words. _What are these two talking about? And moreover, why is Albert bellowing at the Emperor like this as if he were his boss? Something doesn't feel so right!_

"What do you want from this planet?" Albert raised a question, unable to move from his position, and then added, "I suggest that you leave in peace without destroying the human race!"

"I have only one specific purpose, Khytrik," the Emperor said with a small smirk, walking few steps away from his captives. "I want the little prince, whom you have taken from me, and I need him as soon as possible!"

"What are you going to do if I didn't hand the boy into your hands?"

"Heh! The answer to your question is simple. You know the procedure," Nolter reminded him as he was watching the birds passed by, and then whipped around in his threatening voice. "My legion is scattered in every territory of this planet. The Earth will be obliterated primitively on _MY_ signal!"

_No…_ Candy shrieked mentally in awe, as Albert's exasperation towards the evil Emperor began to rise perceptibly.

"The boy's no longer among the living," reported Albert calmly after the moment of silence. Giving the Emperor false information was the first thing the Cyborg could think of, in order for him to convince the tyrant to bail out on his destructive plot. "The minute I saw the boy, knowing that he was a threat to the universe, I had to send him off into oblivion."

Candy glanced at Albert dubiously in haste; and showed to be shivering at the words of her boyfriend's remark. _W-What boy? Since when did Albert start killing little ones?_

Like an exploded volcano, Emperor Nolter scurried towards Albert and sternly caught hold of the Cyborg's collar. "Why, _you imbecile!_ How stupid do you _THINK_ I am? Ever since you turned your back on me without a specific reason, I just knew you'd weasel out of this one so I wouldn't lay my hands on that young boy! And one last thing," he stopped for a moment and moved on with his sentence as he was jerking Albert's shirt. "On my way here, I detected a certain amount of power coming from him! Where is he?"

Albert offensively shrugged the hand of Nolter away from his collar. "I already told you I put him away. It's senseless for you to maintain your plans on conquering the other world now he's gone!"

"Heh, you know me, Khytrik! I'm not merely giving up my plans until I have the little boy no matter what!" gabbed the Emperor stubbornly, and then passed his eyes on Candy, looking back with cold sweat. "And who is this ignoble Earthling? Is she one of your slaves?"

Albert looked normally at Candy, blinking his eyes for a bit before he gave a straight answer with a small, pernicious smile. "Yes, this _'Earthling'_ is undoubtedly one of the slaves I captured last week."

_WHAT?_ Candy couldn't believe her ears on what her boyfriend had spouted. The perturbed blonde woman became ballistic, making a force effort to release her arms, but the soldiers' grip were too strong. _"Get over yourself, you crazy, arrogant Cyborg! Me, your slave? What the *3^?&$* is wrong with you?"_

Albert turned to Candy right away with an ill-boding glare. The sudden, impudent outburst of Candy made the stunned Emperor suspicious of Albert even more. He moved a little closer to the frightened human and questioned, "Earthling, what made you think that Prince Khytrik's a Cyborg?"

The Cyborg's frisky 'Rywa' was reserved. She had no notion on how to answer to the Emperor from outer space for she had never met an important person, like the president, or even the senator of her own country, in all her life.

Candy pushed her anger and fear aside, and then let out a reply as normal as she could muster. "I...I've been told that he was taken as an experiment by a mad scientist..."

Emperor Nolter sniggered first, and then he laughed hysterically. "_Ha, ha, ha, ha! _Have you verified if the prince was telling you the truth?"

"W-What do you mean?" asked the bewildered, blonde-haired lady.

The Emperor bounded back to infuriated Albert. He noted the Cyborg's eyes, imploring him to exclude the Earthling female from this matter; nevertheless his request was not admitted.

Albert appeared to perceive stabbing in his chest when Emperor Nolter pushed his right hand straightaway through his shirt. In Candy's great amazement at what she had witnessed, she immediately sealed her mouth.

And just then the Emperor swung around to face the human girl again, letting her see the device on his hand that he snatched from Albert's chest. "Earthling, what you see before you is none other, but _A CHILD'S TOY!_ See? There's no blood, nor his flesh sticking to it!" he retorted with full intent, and then he went on as he crushed the fake object into pieces. "This traitor has been deceiving you all this time only to fall into his wicked trap!"

Candy was aghast when she heard the exact words from the lips of Emperor Nolter. "N-No...this isn't true..." Only then she observed Albert, who was staring with animosity at the evil tyrant while hanging onto his ripped shirt.

"You doubt my word? Heh! Allow me to demonstrate and set your sights on this one!" commanded Nolter with a nasty smirk. He stood in front of false Cyborg about two yards away, pointing his golden staff at him, ready to aim.

_Don't!_ Albert vociferated pensively, but eventually he had been wolfed down unanticipatedly by a strange light from the powerful staff of Nolter.

The powerful light from the staff was so dazzling; Candy had to rotate her head in another direction with her eyes closed. A minute later, she opened her eyes little by little as she turned. Her mouth dropped in great amazement when she caught sight of Albert's transformation!

"He-he-he...behold...Earthling," announced Emperor Nolter in his fiendish cackle, lowering down his staff. "That is Prince Khytrik. He's not human, nor a Cyborg, but a Vulpezian!"

"_A-A Vulpezian?"_ repeated Candy in disbelief.

"To put it bluntly, Khytrik is a warrior prince from the Planet Vulpez!" the Emperor stated openly with sternness.

Candy was clearly stunned as to discover a deep secret of Albert, also known as Prince Khytrik. He was indeed an _ALIEN_, and that clarified her questions on why they couldn't get along at times. Judging from the puzzled prince's movement after his transformation, he just stood there like a statue, scanning his outside appearance.

Candy unhurriedly studied the prince from head to toe. He was taller than the Emperor. He was even more handsome and his physique was greater than the ordinary 'Albert'. His garment was made of black, tight spandex with a red, royal emblem on his gold breastplate that covered his upper body. There was also a golden band on both arms, and a thin crown around his forehead with the head of the fox in the middle. His bright yellow, layered hair was long until it exceeded his waist. On the other hand, the prince's eyes were not at all gentle, and his ears were very similar to the Emperor!

"Fox's ears! Al...I mean, the prince has fox's ears!" said Candy in panic. She was considerably uncertain if the former Cyborg Albert still recognized her in his altered state.

_No! This is not possible!_ The prince snarled to himself crossly with his clenched hands on mid-air that reviving his true identity to existence he long abandoned many years ago was definitely uncalled for.

"Not only he's a warrior," said Nolter, giving Candy an evil stare, and then let on, "...but he was my trusted, right-hand man!"

"His most trusted right-hand man...?" she played over and over and all at once, her eyes grew large as an idea flew into her senses, covering her oval-shaped face. _Holy St. Bernard! Albert's the leader of THE DARK ZAIEDDON!_

Prince Khytrik, the lord of Dark Zaieddon, remained in his stature without any emotion arises from his face while the Emperor was taking few steps explaining the prince's real mission. "You see, Earthling...," the Emperor began. "Your planet should have been extinguished many years ago by this traitor, except he returned to me, resigning from his goal with no explicit explanation. Before that, he viciously ambushed and murdered his own elite followers. Unfortunately...," he cut off, looking at the long-haired warrior. "...one of them survived and chose to stay on my side, and passed down information where this so-called Cyborg had been hiding. He was responsible for slaughtering men, women and children, I might add."

Due to Candy's premonition of these non-humans' terrible plans, she became heavily perplexed. Unable to stop her tears from falling as she fixated her eyes on Prince Khytrik. She demanded for answers, "Albert...are these things he said really happened? Please, tell me, this is not true!"

There was a brief absence of sound, and then Prince Khytrik glowered at Candy as cold as an iceberg and answered in a severe tone. "Who are you calling me, 'Albert'? The person you were looking for is dead!"

Prince Khytrik's masochism seemed to darken Candy's vulnerable mind. She had no strength to accept her significant other's expeditious image after transforming back into the dark side. Albert's innocent eyes, his tender smile and laughter, as well as his beautiful voice were lost in her dream forever. It was hopeless for her to escape from these madmen in a deserted area. She was all alone and no one would come to defend her.

"What an impertinent Earthling!" hissed the Dark Zaieddon warrior, ascending one finger at his delicate prisoner, and then he carried on farther in a loud voice. "Do you not know addressing the prince with improper name gets an immediate execution?"

_Albert...what happened to you back then that made you so heartless?_ Candy wondered to herself in concern as she recollected the last words of Albert blaming the Emperor for wiping out his youth earlier.

Emperor Nolter was pleased as punch at Prince Khytrik's sharp remark to an unlikely commoner. At the same time, he moved toward the prince, and again he persuaded the latter the same as before.

"There, that's it. She got what she deserved; I knew you'd see it my way, Khytrik. Now, destroy this planet and together we will conquer other planets in the star system. When your mission is completed, you may choose any planet where you can reign and command your men to gather up more slaves to work for you."

The prince's dark eyes curved to meet the Emperor's, speechless, and then he perpetuated, "I know the young brat is still alive and you hid him from me just to spite me, but I forgive you and your crimes. Seize the little prince as soon as possible to facilitate your purpose!"

_Please, Albert, don't listen to that mad emperor! _Candy heard herself yelling, and a tear from one of her emerald eyes started to shed.

Khytrik nodded and replied in an official manner, "As you wish, my lord."

"Excellent!" And then Emperor Nolter turned around and commanded one of his men. "Now, finish her off!"

Candy choked miserably as she watched the Emperor's soldier came nearer to her with a sword. How many times have strangers tried to steal her life? First, her deceased boyfriend, Terry's murderers, second, the young, purse-grabber thieves, and now is much worse. She hadn't thought that her precious life would end up at the hands of these hungry-for-power aliens. She lifted her head up as she picked up on the soldier who instantly desisted in his tracks when he heard the cold voice of Prince Khytrik.

"Allow me to take care of my business with her," Prince Khytrik said to the Emperor, and then he bowed royally, excusing himself to come up to Candy.

As soon as the Dark Zaieddon warrior halted in front of Candy, he scowled at her for a bit and then gradually set up his right hand.

Candy let out a soft sniffle while gazing back at the cold-hearted prince. He was so unbelievably tall which made her look like a ten years old, or even younger. Following Albert's advice, she tucked her fear away and bravely spoke up in a low voice, calling his right name this time. "Albert...or Prince Khytrik...I know you still remember me...but why are you doing this? Can't you defend yourself against the Emperor?"

"The Emperor is _MY_ father, Earthling," Khytrik told Candy in his usual sinister tone of voice. "No one dares to defy against him, and I do everything as he commands."

"But, Albert...," said Candy in protest despite of shock, hoping she could alter the Dark lord's mind effortlessly. "What he's doing is wrong! Taking other innocent people's lives or purging planets won't give you any peace of mind!"

"Silence!" purely growled the prince. For some reasons he couldn't quite fathom how a tough warrior like him would allow a lowly human being to snap back at him like this? Back then, he had no any difficulty slaughtering people who tried to prevent him and his men. He pursued as his palm started to light up. "You talk too much, Earthling!"

Candy gulped gravely at the sight of the energy ball that was ready to hit her. Once again she delayed his focus, "Wait, Albert, hear me out on this one... I need to know something... do you still remember about _'us'_?"

"There is no 'us', Earthling," Khytrik strongly confessed. He kept his heart hardened on purpose as not to be affected by Candy's pointless drama, and then he went on, "Our relationship doesn't matter. And stop calling me 'Albert'! You're nothing, but a distraction!"

_A distraction? _It was like an expensive chandelier had fallen to the floor when Candy got wind of painful declaration from a phony Cyborg. If the Emperor's men hadn't held her arms this much, she'd have a nerve to kick this almighty and arrogant prince in the leg.

"Do...do you mean to tell me...all those wonderful things we shared together...after all this time...were all lies?"

"Only half of them."

Candy's hands were closed in anger and fiery tears turned out from her eyes. Out of the blue, she came up with her final decision. "So, I'm a distraction to you? Then, go ahead..._KILL ME!_ Do you think I'm scared of you? I've been through here and there before you even came into _MY_ life!"

Khytrik quickly restrained himself from talking when such reaction from fearless Candy left him stupefied. The prince was used to watching people run away for they fear him extremely, but undeniably not this human. Her boldness was somewhat quite impressive.

"Prince Khytrik, please, I want you to know something before you erase me completely from this world...," paused the blonde lady for less than ten seconds, rubbing her tears from her eyes, and then continued, "I want you to remember that _I love you_. I don't care where you're from, or whatever the secret you have... and I know we're so clearly different, but I couldn't help myself to fall in love with you..."

The eyes of the Dark Zaieddon expanded with stupefaction, and his father, the Emperor pivoted around at once.

Furthermore Candy just spotted why Khytrik had not struck his power at her. She muttered in minor accent to bid farewell. "What are you waiting for? Kill me. _Goodbye...Albert..._"

The warrior prince was thinking profoundly. Deep inside his royal, stubborn heart, he was moved by Candy's confession which he longed to hear for a long time. Suddenly, he descended his hand and turned his back on her simultaneously. "I...I can't do this!"

It was Candy's turn to take an astonished pill, and the Emperor sounded off with perturbation. _"WHAT? Why did you stop? Explain your action!"_

"Candy..." the prince opened his voice box as he began with his eyes closed and his back turned. "You and I met 14 years ago, but you never saw me. When we were living together under one roof, I had no courage to tell you this because I wasn't fully prepared. I had to wait for the perfect time."

_Fourteen years is a long time!_ piped out Candy in her mind. "W-Where did you see me?"

"At the public park when you were reading a book with a little girl, and there was a young man, sitting next to you, your 'Kywa', I believe," narrated Prince Khytrik.

"I was in high school back then, baby-sitting my neighbor's little niece," said Candy, joining in details of her past. "The young man must be Terry. He and I had a date in the park. But, how...?"

The former Dark Zaieddon breathed out without hindrance before he kept up with the story. "I arrived here on Earth for the first time without my best elite fighters and I was about to consume it with my power, though when I saw you with a child, I changed my mind and stormed out of this planet comprehensively...," he put his words on hold, and then continued as he rotated to face Candy with tenderness in his eyes. "And since that unforgettable day...I fell for you, Candy."

The blonde lady slightly wept in silence, and she pondered thankfully, _Prince Khytrik...I knew there's still kindness that lies within you. I'm happy to know you weren't totally entrapped by dark side after all._

_Candy..._ For the first time, the Dark Zaieddon leader expressed a sweet smile, approaching his human friend; however the indignant Emperor disallowed this craziness and firmly whacked the prince twice on his shoulder really hard with his staff, and he swiftly fell on the ground.

_Prince Khytrik!_ Candy shrieked in shock, mentally, for she didn't see this coming.

"_You traitor!"_ roared Emperor Nolter at the prince who was on his knees, briefly moaning in pain. "Now it's clear to me why you relinquished your position on account of that pathetic Earthling! Treasonists like you are not appropriate to live in your own world!"

Blinded with ferocity and disappointment, the wicked tyrant kicked his previous right-hand man in every part of his body, uncontrollably, and then roughly pulled his breastplate over to him. "I asked you before, and I'll ask you again..._where is that boy?_"

The vicious prince spit on his uncompassionate father and stoned him with a deadly response, "If you want the little prince so badly, you'll have to get through me first!"

Angered by the prince's rebellious answer, Emperor Nolter punched him from the back of his fist and blood splattered in his face. "As always...you're doubtlessly undependable! And the other aliens, who established a rebellion against me, are you with them? Where are they? Sooner or later, I will find them and put them to death! _ANSWER!_"

The tough and rebel prince had no urge to reveal his fellow rebels' whereabouts. He was in position to accept any punishment given to him. Little did Nolter know the rebels' Headquarters was located underground not far from the battlefield.

"You know, Khytrik, I wouldn't hurt you so much if you continue to serve me...," Nolter implied, still clutching on the prince's upper breastplate.

"Nothing could hurt me more than not being with that human!" said Khytrik obstinately, wiping off his dripping blood from his mouth.

"Why, you useless, good-for-nothing bastard!" triggered the inexorable Emperor up to the extreme. "If you continue with this madness, and refused to cooperate with me, I'll be compelled to destroy your pathetic friend and the human race!"

"By all means, do as you wish!" retorted prince Khytrik, throwing a DO-IT-NOW stare at his father, and added intensely, "If you kill Candy, kill me, too! I'd rather die than to stand by your side!"

_No, Albert, don't! I can't take this anymore! Let him kill me and save yourself!_

Again, the defenseless prince received repeated beatings from the ruthless Emperor's staff.

Candy, in traumatized state, placed her hands on each side of her face as she watched the whole horrifying scene. With each blow on Prince Khytrik's body came along unstoppable tears flowing on her face, who no longer could handle watching the prince's torture.

_No...this is not real...this is only a nightmare...please, wake me up...I can't bear to see you get hurt...please, Albert, stop this dream, I beg you, and let's go home and watch our favorite movie together..._

As the Emperor punctured Khytrik in his side of the body was incredibly enough for Candy to explode in a loud deafening scream. _"Stop it! Stop it now! You're way too cruel! He may be disobedient to you, but that's no way to treat your own son!"_

Suddenly, the Emperor stopped slugging the prince with his staff and he moved around to face the voice from the background. "My son? You're mistaken, Earthling. This love-crazed, traitor is _NOT_ my son! He is the son of one of my low-class soldiers with hidden powers by my late, unfaithful spouse, the Empress!"

The unforeseen revelation had sent both Prince Khytrik and Candy into deafness with excessive shock.

Nolter made a right and looked down on wounded Prince Khytrik and without hesitation; he spilled more facts about his father.

"You look very much like your father, Khytrik. He was one of my great elite soldiers. I wasn't aware of his secret relationship with my mate until the day I found out that you were the fruit of their forbidden love affair!"

"M-My real father...is he still alive?" questioned the Vulpezian prince curiously, who was having difficulty to breathe and had his hand on the injured part where the Emperor pierced with his staff.

"He-he-he, and do you honestly think I'd let him live while exchanging mischievous tricks with your mother behind my back?" Emperor Nolter said with a mocking smirk on his face. He bent down on one leg to face the prince a little closer and gloated, "I sent your father to a distant planet to snatch some slaves for me, but unsuccessfully speaking...," he discontinued for a second, "he was caught off-guard by his strong opponent and killed in an instant!"

Devastated Prince Khytrik's eyes were blazing and his teeth clenched with rage. "You...you...you monster!"

Apparently drowned in his fury and grief, the beat-up Dark Zaieddon stood up with force despite of the pain he received. In due time, a gust of wind currently emerged from the entire body of Prince Khytrik which seemed to be awakened his true power.

Emperor Nolter jumped up and stepped backward on the other side, displaying his panic and fear, the same with Candy, as the swift unleashing of the prince's power came forth.

In a flash, the Emperor lost sight of Prince Khytrik, who was using InstantBound. As the warrior reappeared with his back turned, one soldier at a time, including those who held Candy, were covered with blood and fell dead on the ground.

As a result of Prince Khytrik's rapid attack, Candy entirely didn't see him move from where he was at all. Candy commented with sweat dropping from her forehead. "Unbelievable...Prince Khytrik destroyed the Emperor's soldiers in a matter of seconds!" _What a fearsome warrior!_

After seeing the brutal act of the Dark Zaieddon warrior, the depraved Emperor cried out fearfully, "If you imagine me to be smothered that way, you're badly mistaken!" And on the double, he lifted his staff towards Candy's direction and there came out a mysterious and deadly light.

Without any second to spare, the warrior prince immediately cast the strong energy ball into the Emperor's chest and thanks to the Afterimage Technique, he was able to shield Candy on time and together they collapsed on the ground. Unfortunately...

Candy's innocent, green eyes opened like fireworks when she felt a fast liquid flooding over her body. She exclaimed awfully, "P-Prince Khytrik...you got hit! _You're severely bleeding!"_

CONTINUED...

o-o-o-o-o

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry for the delay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are welcome!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

*Alien and Prince of the Hill comments of Candy in CC series inspired me to use Albert Andrew as the real 'Prince' and 'Alien' for his identity in my own.

© EnakaT 2011


	11. Fight for Freedom!

**Author's Note:**Many deaths and heavy drama involved in this chapter. I suggest that you skip this chapter if you have a weak heart. ;D

*Thanks to some friends who gave me comments, encouragements and suggestions for this chapter! _You're the BEST!_ *

**Chapter 11: Fight for Freedom!**

Prince Khytrik slowly raised his body with full pressure to get off Candy although he was seriously damaged. The warrior was openly dismayed, realizing Emperor Nolter was still alive. He revolved around and caught the sight of the Emperor standing on his feet; however his body was also in bad shape.

"You're severely injured, Prince Khytrik!" Candy piped out at the prince. Soon afterward, she covered her mouth in fright when her eyes fixated on the prince's body that was struck by Emperor Nolter's powerful staff. The wound on the right side of his bowels was twice the size of a tennis ball and the blood spread out rapidly drenching her outfit and onto the ground. _"Prince Khytrik?" _

The former leader of Dark Zaieddon made out from Candy's reaction on how concerned she was over his current state. He gently put his hand on the blonde woman's shoulder to reassure her that everything would be in good hands. He opened his mouth in a weak tone of voice, "T-This is nothing, Candy. Are you alright?"

"W-What do you mean, 'nothing'? Your wound is far more than nothing!" Candy said loudly with a tear that slid down to her cheek when she recalled the same experience the night Terry was murdered, and then she reduced her tone level. "I...I'm okay, but I'm more worried about you..."

It was like a small blank wall that surrounded the two young lovers while gazing at each other's eyes reverently.

The silence was premature when the prince and Candy were rudely interrupted by a low, loathsome laughter of Emperor Nolter. Together, they set their faces towards the cruel Emperor, whose hand clinging to his wounded chest.

"He-he, you may have won the battle, but our war is far from over!" He declared determinedly to the prince. He rigorously wended his way back to his ship to leave Earth, but then he flew his face around to interject, "Khytrik, you'll gravely regret for the decision you made! In one aim of deadly beam from my ship, _this Earth will vanish!"_

That intimidating warning budged Candy to wrap her hands around Prince Khytrik's arm with her hands while the prince was filled with resentment. Candy was perplexed as the prince tenderly pulled his arm away from her grasp. _'Prince Khytrik...'_

'_You really are evil! Do you think I'd just let you destroy this planet?!'_ Prince Khytrik, who was blocking his wound from spilling more blood, was fully aware of his former master's movements that he didn't have any second to spare as the spaceship shot up into the air. He forced himself to stand even if he was no longer in good condition to fight, and was about to take off to chase the wicked tyrant.

However...the injured warrior looked upon the interloper who prevented him from dashing off by enveloping her arms around his waist. He asked in frustration, _"What are you doing? Do not interrupt me!" _

"But, you're seriously hurt and you don't have enough strength to fight him anymore!" retorted the small, blonde human.

"Have you not heard what he said? You will lose your planet permanently if I don't stop him!" stated Prince Khytrik, trying his best not to sound querulous.

Candy persisted stubbornly with pleading tears crawling down to her face and tightened her grip. "And you will die if you continue with this! I don't think I can take it if I lost you forever, Khytrik...! _Let me die with you..._"

Prince Khytrik's heart melted by Candy's last line, but chose not to get overcome by human emotions. "But, what about your uncle, and your friends? Candy, you must understand that I am a warrior like my late father. Warriors must face dangerous mission even if it costs their lives," emphasized Khytrik, looking thoughtfully at his dear, earthly Rywa with a small sigh. Candy unquestionably let him go. The prince stepped forward, getting an eyeful at the sky where the ship halted and then continued, "The only way to end my people's hardship is to bring Nolter down. Not only he killed my father, but my mother as well, and I want to avenge their deaths."

"_Khytrik..."_

"Don't worry about me. My body can still make it," Khytrik said, putting Candy's mind to rest as he rotated. "No matter how far that monster runs from me, I'll never stop hunting him!"

To provide her support for her beloved prince, Candy dried her tears off her face and strained to strengthen herself. "Prince Khytrik...before you go, will you do something for me?"

"Anything. What is it?"

"_Kiss me."_

Prince Khytrik's brightened face somehow softened at the sudden, unexpected demand of Candy, yet he willingly gave in. With all his heart, he leaned his lips closer to gently touch hers and the blonde lady warmly returned his soft kiss. The last mentioned was somewhat disappointed when the prince broke off the wonderful moment all too soon.

"Candy...?" the Vulpezian prince began faintly with his back facing the human and eyes closed. Candy just watched closely at the troubled, but attractive prince. "I won't be able to protect you from harm anymore. You need to run and save yourself as fast as you can."

"W-What do you mean?" questioned Candy with a befuddled look on her face.

Prince Khytrik unlocked his eyes to stare at the blood on his hand that dripped from his wound. "I'm more powerful and unmanageable beyond your dream when I'm in this form. I'll be impelled to release my true power to destroy Nolter and his followers completely. And when that happens..."

The Prince of the Vulpezians' momentary silence gave Candy a funny feeling of what Khytrik was trying to insinuate and she refused to hear the continuation of his sentence.

"..._the Earth will be in great danger_. Many people will get affected or killed by indescribable chaos," Khytrik revealed sternly as he directed his glaring eyes at Candy.

Candy could hardly bear the horror the prince just made known and she sank her mouth into her hand in an instant. _After many months of living with Albert, this is the first time I've seen him this serious!_

Khytrik's feet ushered him to Candy and held her on the shoulders. His voice let out an alarming tone as he offered a little advice. "Candy, don't use your car when you flee. I mostly doubt it will keep you safe from giant rocks, falling into cracked grounds, or even might get sucked in by strong winds like a whirlwind. _Do you understand?_"

Candy didn't honestly think that the man who posed as Cyborg was that strong! She recalled there was a severe earthquake that perished many people and only to discover that Albert and the young boy were positively responsible. Spooky or not, Candy had to trash her fear aside to save her own skin.

She unfolded an energizing smile and thumbs-up at the prince. "Okay. Go after him, Khytrik. Defend our worlds. I won't even look back at you. I trust you." And then, she ran hurriedly.

Prince Khytrik watched Candy setting out to a closest shelter until she vanished from his sight. He sadly whispered under his breath, "_Take good care of yourself, my princess_." And only then, he turned to the sky and mildly flew away.

Candy pulled her legs to stop abruptly and surprisingly saw the prince took flight into the air. It struck her as she remembered her best friend's declaration. "Jamee wasn't kidding...Albert is actually flying...but he's in pain...his condition is not really good right now." Although it broke her heart at the pitiful sight of him, she swayed her head away forcibly to ignore the scene and went on running.

In a short time, Prince Khytrik had stopped drifting into the sky, letting his body float two hundred and fifty feet above the ground. He had clearly discerned that the enemy was waiting on the surface of the planet, and he would never give him a chance to attack. At this very minute, a terrifying moment slid into his mind regarding on how he was snatched away from his slain mother, the Empress, by no less than the Emperor, when he was a child. A small drop of blood escaped from his right hand from clenching it so tightly while visualizing how his beloved mother wept so hard to prevent her son from the Emperor's evil plan, and was slew with no remorse.

_Mother..._ he began inwardly, peering at the sky. _If I were stronger at that time, I would have protected you from that monster_. What the Emperor had described about his father, the elite warrior, had made the prince a little distracted. _There are many things I would like to know about my real father, but for now...I must defeat Nolter first!_

Meanwhile in the outer space, Nolter quickly punched coordinates to operate the Magnetic Beam Cannon from the port of spaceship and aimed it directly on Planet Earth. The Emperor let out a sinister chortle. _"Now's the time for you to die, Khytrik!"_

A blurred vision of Candy with her hands holding onto her chest gradually appeared, like a ghost, in Prince Khytrik's mind. If he was unsuccessful with his task, he could foresee how the Emperor's men will torture Candy until she died. The severity of his rage, a unique energy promptly exposed throughout his body. He bellowed to the top of his lungs, _"The Earth is now my home, and I will do everything to protect all living creatures from your hands!"_

In having said that, the outraging color of prince Khytrik's eyes immediately changed. Both his hands flashed before him to perform his greatest Ultra Nagna Ball that was powerful enough to destroy the planet. Because of the warrior prince's tremendous power, it provoked the whole world to shake until it grew worse. Candy fell onto the ground harshly as she lost her balance.

_No! This is it, and I'm not even that far from him yet!_

People all over the world were absolutely unaware of the events after the earthquake had initiated, but the smell of danger had awakened all kinds of animals. Fierce or gentle, large or small, they started to make wild sounds in their cages while the others were furiously retiring from the mountains. Even the house pets such as dogs, cats, birds, and so on, gave their masters a sign of warning. Some couldn't grasp the idea on what the animals were signifying, but some understood by their pets' restlessness.

Only a few certain people who knew Cyborg Albert could identify where the source of power came from...

"_My God...is that Albert? How could his strength reached this far?" _the man stammered in fear as he was stroking the head of his whimpering, German Shepherd dog. He was one of the friends whom Cyborg Albert rescued in Singapore and was informed of his unearthly abilities.

Meanwhile, in a police station where Candy's uncle, Det. Nick White was stationed. He and his colleagues were bombarded with numbers of non-stop calls by every person in the city. He took a glimpse at the television which shows the female broadcaster of CNN, exposing the picture of a UFO floating under the clouds, not only in United States, but in every country. The worried detective tried to contact his niece through her cellphone a few times, but led his call to voice mail. Without any minute to spare, he called out to his partner, Tanya, to search for Candy. Additionally, they were filled in of Candy's mystery friend in secret.

Candy's closest friends, Sean, Jamee and Trixie, also felt this horrible signal. They were indubitably alerted and calmed as electricity and telecommunications went dead all of a sudden, and stayed beside their spouses and terrified little children.

Furthermore, Candy's little pet, Teeny sensed that her mistress was in peril. The tiny little kitten had been scratching Candy's door with her claws and making mournful, meowing sounds since she first sensed the earthquake earlier.

With immense fear and panic of all men, women and children after they saw an unwelcomed spaceship, they took off in all directions like a lost sheep to hide themselves, thinking they would be taken as experiments, food, or slaves. Since the electric power was swiftly brought to an end, the traffic lights had stopped working that caused the cars to collide with one another and filed up hit and run victims.

Prince Khytrik let an incensed growl slipped in his breath as he scanned the whereabouts of the other spaceships through his mind. In a moment, he blinked his blazing eyes and each spaceship in every corner of the world set off into explosion along with Nolter's legion. The result of the prince's clever attack on the ships seethed the Emperor even more.

The completion of Prince Khytrik's Ultra Nagna Ball was almost near. It absorbed the strength swiftly from the prince's body. The intensity of Nagna Ball's breathtaking power led the earth to shake worse than ever and split the land into two. Big and small rocks were being carried by the strong force of energy and rolled over in different directions.

Candy quickly hopped on the other side of the pavement when her path started to crack rapidly as if a monster were to emerge from the ground. Her breath almost escaped her in panic when a large boulder was catching up with her. She dived with all her guts to avoid it and wheeled over to safety. The blonde haired lady's eyes grew large up to the extreme as she saw the rock from the air which was fifty times larger than the first one and was about to pound her body.

She shrieked as loud as the whole world could hear. _Oh, God! I'm dead! I'm dead!_

Candy simply had no impression how many seconds had had her eyes closed until she got a wind of a cold, childish voice coming from a young intruder. "Are you okay, lady?"

Candy was dumbstruck when she heard the unfamiliar voice from the background. She slowly broadened her eyes and met the innocent face of a young, green-haired boy, looking at her. She found herself in the boy's muscled arms and her nervous hands that were already wrapped around her rescuer's neck. Soon, she came to realize that once again destiny failed to take her life as they were flying in the sky towards Prince Khytrik's direction. And she owed it all to the boy who delivered her on time from a brink of death. _This boy...I remember him from the picture in Albert's room! He looks tough...and...and...he has two, small horns on his forehead like a goat!_

"I...I'm okay. T-Thank you for saving my life," Candy said in a normal tone, trying to lull her nerves down. "W-What is your name?"

"I'm Satyo." The boy replied politely to Candy, settling his eyes in his tracks, and then his face gave out an abrupt, opposite expression. _"CLOSE YOUR EYES!"_

Candy followed the path where Satyo was looking and she got a hint in an instant as they were being showered by jeopardous, flying objects. In secret, she was lucidly amazed at the rapidness of the little warrior dodging the rocks, trees, poles and many more, but she had to block her view from hurting because of the boy's excessive speed of flight.

After a while, Satyo descended on the ground quietly and softly with Candy when he spotted a safe place for them to watch his teacher. Next, the barely eight-year old, little prince raised his index and middle fingers towards the sky and formed a circle. Candy was more than taken aback by the energy's potency as it magically covered their presence with transparent, upside down bowl-like force.

Candy popped a plain question as she softly rubbed her surroundings with her hands. "What is this? I feel like I'm inside a cookie jar!"

"It's called an energy barrier, lady," corrected the boy, who was standing next to her, snickering in silence at the stranger's funny description. "We'll be safe here. It can defend us from oncoming attacks, and we can watch Ab...m-my teacher from here."

_Aw, this kid is incredibly cuter in person than in Albert's picture! I feel like I want to pinch his cheeks!_ Candy simpered sweetly at Satyo's noble response and said in a friendly manner. "You can call me Candy. Um...h-how did you find me and snatched me from the rock?"

"I detected my teacher's power energy," he answered to Candy. Then, he reversed into opposite direction as he added, "I jumped into the place where the rock was about to pound on you using _InstantBound_. Oh look, there he is!" burst out the boy, pointing his finger at the glowing prince in the air.

Candy's mouth dropped in stupefaction to see the strange appearance of Prince Khytrik. She briefly stumbled as she inquired her little companion. "W-What kind of energy is that, that wrapped all over his body, and that bright thing floating in between his hands?"

"This is the first time I've seen him like this. When he's filled with mixed emotions, it appears that he unleashes his true strength from his body," said Satyo, tightening his brows as he explained. "The apparent energy in front of him is called Nagna Ball, and it's his method to finish off his opponents."

"Nagna Ball?" Candy repeated, swirling her head at the boy.

The green-haired prince nodded with a straight face. "He has learned many techniques from different planets we have gone to, but this one is overwhelming and effective. He can also destroy the whole planet." _Abitoji...where did you get your stupendous strength? _Satyo asked in his thoughts. His eyes went wide instantly and slowly stared at the human lady from the corner of his eye._ Could she be the reason at your sudden change...?_

"Teacher, you're the chosen one after all!" the boy rapped excitedly as he had his clenched hands in mid-air.

She turned to Satyo, confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"The Vulpezians, same as my teacher, believed that someday a legendary warrior would be born to set people free from evil influences!" Satyo made things clear with Candy. He paused for a short period of time and carried on, "And I have great confidence that this warrior is none other than Prince Khytrik!"

"Really?" The emerald eyes of Candy sparkled at the young prince's acknowledgement. She came nearer to the barrier, rested her hands on it, and gave a thoughtful stare at rebel Prince Khytrik in the sky. _"My prince...a legendary warrior..."_

"You're finished, Khytrik!" said Emperor Nolter in fiendish cackle, pressing one of the buttons on the main control board. The Magnetic Beam Cannon slowly lit up and released its beam towards the Prince of the Vulpezians.

The development of positive energy of Prince Khytrik's Nagna Ball has finally completed. Faster than a sky rocket, the prince set his deadly technique loose to prevent the beam from hitting the Earth.

When the images of the prince's parents moved along in his mind like a slideshow, he cried out uproariously as he forced his strength to overpower the Emperor's beam, "This is for my mother, my father, and _YOU WILL DIE IN HELL WITH ME!_"

"Here they are...the real battle has begun…!" Satyo announced flatly as he and Candy were keeping tabs on the adult prince strongly forced his power up to the sky.

'_Khytrik...you can do it...I believe in you...'_ Candy said in her thoughts, clasping her hands in front of her upper body.

The whole atmosphere was intensely lightened up on spur of moment when the two different rays of light collided in mid-sky. Candy had to move her head in another direction since she couldn't deal with the extreme brightness that was clearly harmful to the human eyes.

And again, on account of the Nagna Ball's strong energy it violently caused the whole planet to vibrate.

Without any warning, the beautiful and original color of the heaven had changed into a dreadful color like human blood. Many people from around the world died instantly, or went missing when the oceans roaringly brimmed over the Earth. Some of the buildings, houses and freeways started to fall apart, not to mention transportation such as cars, buses, trucks or subway transit steered them to tragic accidents.

The rocks trembled in different parts of the forest and the mountains. Candy screeched as she caught sight of her Honda car being smashed by a big boulder. She buried her face into the ground with her hands over her head, sobbing. _Remind me not to watch 2012 movie again!_

She bolted a bit as she felt Satyo's soft hands that seemed to try to strengthen her. "Don't be afraid. We're safe inside my barrier. Nothing can harm you."

While the vigorous, warrior prince was forcing the Emperor's beam back to his mortal enemy in all seriousness, he could make out a short, positive whisper through himself as a friendly smile and laughter of those around him poured unto his mind sequentially. _'The smile of every creature in my home planet Vulpez...whom you destroyed...I will not allow you to steal the joy of the Earth! DIE!'_

Emperor Nolter blared turbulently when a ball of deadly energy drawing closer to his ship in great speed. _"No! This can't be! This is not my end! I should reign over the Earth! Curse you, Khytrik!"_

The massive fireball went through the spaceship's port and exploded horribly in a split second along with Emperor Nolter in it. The blast in the sky was almost brighter than the sun and could be seen prominently from the World of Men. The sky returned to its original color.

_The peace of the Earth was saved..._

Little by little, the breathless prince returned back to his normal human form on purpose now that everything was resolved. Suddenly, he grabbed his head by both hands as if he were in severe pain_. "Aaahh!"_ And then he fell back to the Earth faster than a parachutist. Pretty near lifeless.

As soon as they saw Albert suffer with difficulty, Satyo shut down his energy barrier in less than a second.

"What's happening to Albert?" Candy asked the boy with uneasiness.

"He's having another headache attack!" answered the little prince.

Candy noted a strange throb of her heart and without wasting any time, she raced herself towards Albert with tears sprinkled freely in the air. _"Albert! Albert, hang on!" _She was two-minute away from Albert's landing site.

While Albert was waiting for his body to get crushed on the ground, he made an attempt to open one of his eyes when he became hardly aware of certain someone's booming voice calling out to his name. Despite his excruciating state, he extended his shaking hand upon the tiny running figure, who was heading straight to his landing spot. _"C-Candy..."_

"I'll get him!" suggested Satyo, dashing past Candy and took off into the sky. The little boy stretched out his little arms and caught his teacher on time before he hit the soil. He had his teacher's arm rested around him and guided him to a safe land.

"S-Satyo...? W-What are you doing here, Satyo?" demanded Albert, giving him an aggravated look. He was less pleased to see his student.

Satyo detected his teacher's straight face and lowered his head sadly. "I...I followed you, Abitoji. I...was worried about you."

The little warrior laid Albert down moderately near Candy's presence. She hastily sat down next to her beloved.

"A-Albert...your injury is...," spooked Candy at the sight of the prince's fresh wound which was deteriorated increasingly during the course of strengthening his power of Nagna Ball.

"T-This is nothing. I always get injured when I fight," the adult prince let out a weak choke as he took Candy by the hand. "Don't pay attention to it."

Candy parked her voice box for few seconds until she could speak up in a sincere tone. "Albert...why didn't you tell me of your true self? Perhaps I'd have understood you fully."

"Candy...I hid my identity from you, so you wouldn't be intimidated of my outward appearance," Albert clarified with a tender look in his eyes. "I couldn't tell you everything about the real me unless it was the right time."

Candy squeezed Albert's hand gently, noting blood coming out from her prince's lips. She persisted, "But, you're _MY_ Kywa...I am ready to listen to what you have to say any time."

"Kywa? I am deeply ashamed of myself," Albert said doubtfully. He avoided Candy's eyes, and then added with resentment. "You deserve someone better than me who can make you happy."

She was perplexed that she had to ask Albert. "What do you mean? Are you really okay, Albert?"

The stubborn warrior pushed his face to look at Candy straight in her eyes. "Candy, I can't possibly let myself fall in love with you entirely for I am a slaughterous alien with so much blood scattered by my hands!"

Satyo could tell that Candy was hurting inside, yet seemed to be courageous despite his teacher's determination of releasing her. She let go of Albert's hand without hindrance. "Why are you pushing me away? I don't care what you've done in the past!"

"Because I'm _a __MURDERER__!_" the prince snapped hoarsely, and then lowered his voice swiftly when he realized he was almost harsh to Candy. "This isn't me...that ruthless Emperor had made me into what I am...a heartless monster. I will always be branded as a murderer..."

"Albe—"

Albert cut her off, exchanging glances with Candy. "...And you said you didn't want anything to do with those kinds of men."

Candy was quiet. She raised one brow naively asking Albert to remind her of those days. "W-When did I say that?"

"In the park…when you were telling me about those men who killed Terry," the former Cyborg narrated serenely, and then he swirled his face away, blinking his eyes twice. He continued, "I lessened my expectations without reserve since you were unwilling to let go of those men from your anger."

"Albert…I already pardoned those men long ago. They knew what they did to Terry and I was wrong...but you? You were under influence against your will by that cruel Emperor," said Candy without a bitter sound in her language.

Albert came around unhurriedly to meet Candy's eyes. He sighed for a second and voiced out a simple question. "Do you still love me regardless of the evil things I've done, Candy?"

The blonde human showed her sweet and caring smile as she invitingly nodded. "Albert…no matter who or what you are, or what you did, or which galaxy you're from…doesn't affect my love for you. _You're still the same man I love..._"

"Oh, Candy..." Suddenly, darkness turned into light as Albert's heart sang with joy. Just knowing that she would be by his side made the days ahead look so much brighter. The blonde-haired prince cupped Candy's face, caressing her skin with his thumb while looking yearningly at her. He discerned Candy's warm touch as she directed her precious Kywa's hand to her lips.

Due to the serious condition that Albert was in, Candy chose to tell a convivial tale that interested the latter. "You know what…? When you recover, I'm going to cook something spectacular just for you, Satyo, Teeny and myself! We can eat as much as we like!"

"That sounds nice, Candy," the injured prince commented heartily with a smile. And then, he added, "Listen, there is something you should know."

Candy would love to hear more from Albert, though she shook her head vehemently. "Albert, please, I beg you...don't talk anymore. We'll talk when you're better...okay?"

"This is important," insisted Albert. "Candy, the night Terry died..."

"Yes?"

"I must confess…I knew about Terry's death," Albert looked blankly at the sky and went ahead with the story as he revived the past when he and Satyo came to the place where Terry and Candy had been attacked. He could never forget the woeful anguish of Candy. "As a Vulpezian, I've very sharp hearing no matter how far everyone is. Specifically, I'm tuned in only to you. I heard your scream when some men were assaulting you and Terry, but Satyo and I were engaged with our major training session, so I ignored your cry for help. I couldn't leave my responsibility as a warrior just to help humans from any danger. Soon, I changed my mind and we went on our way to help you, however Terry was already shot when we arrived," he breathed out distressingly and then he turned to Candy with a regretful look on his face. "I'm very sorry that I wasn't there to save your friend, Candy."

Candy crushed the long silence between them and brought out a fine answer between sobs. "Well…there is nothing I can blame you, Albert. It's done. I've accepted his fate and left my past for good since you came into my life. Please...stop talking. You're consuming your own strength."

Albert was seemingly moved at Candy's fathomless concern she had exposed. He consoled her wholeheartedly, "P-please, no more tears, Candy. You will always be...," he stopped briefly. He lightly parked his Rywa's hand on where his heart was and then he extended his words, "...safe in here."

"T-Thank you for saving our planet..." said Candy in sniffles, shoving her tears away.

"I'll do everything to protect your planet..." promised Albert, and then he faced his little pupil. He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and instructed him weakly. "T-Thank you for your company, Satyo. You're a good fighter. Train harder. It's…it's your turn to defend this planet."

_Teacher..._ the little warrior prince nodded in reply as he secured his hands around his teacher's muscled arm.

The Dark Zaieddon fighter had more things to say to Candy, but his eyes widened without warning as if he were experiencing another affliction. Candy and Satyo froze in horror and had no faintest idea how to soothe Albert's pain. He blocked his head roughly and coughed with his blood spilled out uncontrollably from his mouth until he haltingly lost his consciousness.

The two important people in Albert's life exclaimed together.

"_Albert! No!"_

"_Teacher!"_

Judging from the prince's peaceful, lifeless face, his suffering had entered the end of the line. Pretty soon, he wouldn't be among the living. Candy had tried to call his name many times, however he outlived as hard as a stone.

Out of anxiety and desperation, Candy shook up Albert by the shoulders to revive him. Satyo stiffened on his position, trying to hold back his tears. "God, no! Albert, wake up! Hang on! Please, don't give up! Can you hear me?"

Faster than a wind that blew by, Candy pressed her right side of her ear on Albert's chest to listen to the sound of his heartbeat. She gasped dismally. "No! It can't be! His heart is…" She performed a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation; nonetheless it turned out ineffective.

Candy wasn't about to give up hope, but she knew it was obviously impossible. Carrying most of her anger, sadness and disappointments she had gone through with this Cyborg inside or outside her home, she pounded his chest with her strong fists as hard as she could over and over. _"No! No! No, this can't be! God, don't take him away from me! Wake up, Albert! Fight it! Don't you die on me! You lied to me! You promised me! You promised that you wouldn't leave me! Albert! ALBERT!"_

Before long, the troubled, blonde woman covered her arms around Albert's neck with her head above his while her hot tears ran from her green eyes and dripped upon the prince's unresponsive face. Her delightful memories with Albert whether good or bad times, streamed gradually into her heavy-hearted thought. _"Albert...please, don't leave me, my prince..."_

_I can't count the ways_

_Nor remember the exact day_

_When my heart tumbled into love_

_I just gave thanks to God above!_

_I love you more than ever_

_Your origin doesn't matter_

_My emotions became steadier_

_And my feelings grew stronger!_

_I don't know what you saw_

_With my many riddled flaws_

_I'm just glad that you did see_

_That something's special in me._

_And so my beloved prince_

_Open your eyes and see me please_

_The woman who looks after you with care_

_And praying that our lives forever we'll share-_

Satyo long reflected Candy and his teacher's actions, clasping his fists. There was no denying the fact that these two had stronger bond even if the Vulpezians and the other aliens were against such humiliation. He admitted that he had detested Candy because he used to be Albert's center of attention when they were together at The Keepers' Headquarters, but things had changed since she came into their lives. The little prince was having an impervious time from resisting his downcastness in as much as the adult prince was not in favor of this kind of this behavior. Albert would always instruct the boy not to show any kind of emotions while on training with him because it established his weakness. If it hadn't been for his new pet cockatoo Orion's deafening screams, he would have never regained his consciousness and catch his teacher alive. Now, that his teacher was gone, he was no longer capable to suppress his true feelings that had been eating him wholly. He was alone in the world. He learned from one of the rebels in the Headquarters that his parents had been slaughtered by the Emperor, just like what they did with his teacher's parents. When he first opened his eyes as a baby, the only one who stayed by his side was no one else but his teacher alone. He could feel tears brimming and sloshing in him like water in glass that was unsteady and too full.

Satyo exploded pensively at once and dropped his little body on Albert's chest. _"No! Abitoji! W-Why? Why did you go without me? We'd have beaten him together! Please, stay alive, Abitoji! I'll train harder, I promise! Please, wake up...let's go home..."_ Satyo wailed in sorrow like a little boy that was lost in the woods, grasping his teacher's shirt firmly. He still couldn't understand his teacher's reason for not letting him involved in the battle.

Candy deeply felt sorry for Satyo. The boy's piercing cries were on the verge of crushing her weak heart and couldn't control herself from shedding bitter tears. _He must be Albert's little brother_, she pondered. Most importantly, she was totally disoriented when she heard Satyo calling her Kywa in another name. She had no clue how the boy would react if she questioned him what _'Abitoji'_ stood for, but she did anyway in her best cordial manner. "I...I thought his name was Khytrik? What does Abitoji mean?"

An unknown, stern voice that showed up from the background spoke, "In Prince Khytrik's native language, Abitoji means, _'Father'_."

Candy was startled when she heard the peculiar voice and immediately spun around. She saw the strange visitors with different looks, sizes and shapes approaching them.

_The Rebels..._

CONTINUED...

o-o-o-o-o

*Abitoji is actually from Korean term "Abeoji" for Father or Daddy.*

*Kywa = boyfriend * Rywa = girlfriend*

*Cockatoos are bound to make irritating noises when they are bored or stressed*

*The poem 'A Promise' is written by Minda, thank you! A few more chapters and this story is done! Thanks for reading, everyone!

© EnakaT 2012


	12. Echoes of the Past

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone who left suggestions and reviews. I hope you enjoy this one! I'm very sorry for the looong delay. Big issues in real life world aren't that easy to avoid. There will be lots of flashbacks about Albert's dark past in this chapter that will be narrated by one of the The Keepers rebels, General Garkan.

**Chapter 12: ****Echoes of the Past**

Candy was alarmed when she heard an unfamiliar voice and spun around in nothing flat. She saw the strange visitors with different looks, sizes and shapes coming at them. Some of them were dressed like the way Albert wore the first time she met him in the parking lot.

One of the rebels with authority emerged and let out a soft approach. "Greetings, Earthling."

"Abitoji means Father? Albert is the boy's father?" Candy asked the stranger._ How could Albert not tell me about this boy? Is he married?_

The leader of The Keepers nodded ordinarily. The boy, Satyo, jumped up on the dot the second he saw his superior. "Oh, General Garkan," he said as he was rubbing his tears away. "My Abitoji is..."

"No more tears, your highness, Prince Khytrik shall be taken care of as soon as possible," the strange man assured him with confidence. Then, he turned his face to Candy. "Earthling, allow me to introduce myself. I'm General Garkan, the second leader of The Keepers," he began and moved his arm to introduce more of his companions. "...and these are my colleagues in this mission, Zemedra and Vakyl. And the aliens that you see behind us are the people whom Prince Khytrik recaptured from the Emperor's peonage in different distant planets."

Candy had known about Albert's secret when he often withdrew from the house at night, but had she just heard the general addressed Satyo as his highness? What's going on? She returned the stranger's greeting back with a slight smile on her face. "H-Hi...my name is Candy..."

Shortly, an unidentified spaceship descended from the cloud. Eyes from below were centered on the unwelcomed transportation.

"It's a Vulpezian ship!" shouted Satyo, recognizing the power of the passengers inside the ship. Not certain of what to do, he intently pushed Candy away from his father, "Stay back, miss!" The little prince threw himself on Albert's injured body to protect him. "Oh no! I'm too late!" he reacted in panic when he and his master were being engulfed by a beam that was like rays of sunlight, and it briskly sucked them upwards.

"_No! Albert! Satyo!"_ Candy called in a loud voice.

"W-What's this smell? I...I can't keep my eyes open anymore..." he dozed off as his head settled on his Abitoji's chest, and they got inside the ship and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Candy cried as if her heart was taken by force as she was chasing after the spaceship. _"No! Noo! Don't take him away from me! Leave him alone, please! Albert! ALBEEERRTTT!"_

Her hot tears spread on her cheeks in anger, demanding a straight answer from the aliens. "Tell me! Who is in that spaceship? I thought your prince had completely finished off his enemy! Are there more enemies besides the Emperor? _TELL ME!_"

A calm answer was heard from Zemedra. "The ship is owned by another Vulpezian rebel. Princess Amagel."

"Princess Amagel?"

"Prince Khytrik and Princess Amagel are childhood friends. After the day they were born, our beloved Empress, Edhelia, without hesitation arranged the prince's betrothal to the princess. They're scheduled to be wed after this war," General Garkan seriously admitted.

"No...Not Albert...she has no right to take _MY_ husband!" At that impulsive remark, the astonished aliens gave Candy a swift glance. She covered her mouth at the obvious lie she had uttered as she did not want to lose Albert.

There was a slight crease in General Garkan's brows as he corrected her. "Husband? That's impossible. Unless you have a mark of a fox on your wrist, you can't claim the prince as your mate. And, only the prince can give a mark to his bride to prove that he belongs to her for life."

Candy frowned. She pored over her wrists, shaking nervously, and couldn't control her tears from dropping onto her cheeks. Unable to predict their reaction due to her abrupt claim about the prince, she was all set to accept any punishment they could give.

"There's nothing to be sad about, Earthling. I assure you that you'll not be punished. I can see how much you care about Prince Khytrik and that drove you to blurt out something that is definitely not accurate," Garkan said as he read the sad expression on Candy's face, and then he added lightly, "And another thing, the prince is still alive."

The stupefied blonde lady blinked her eyes twice as she elevated her head. "W-What? Prince Khytrik's alive? How can that be? His heartbeat had stopped and..."

"That's right, Earthling. There is a part of his heart which no human can hear. The cessation of the prince's heartbeat is only temporary, and the only solution to destroy the control pill that was planted in his body is to drink the potion."

"Control pill?" Candy asked.

The rebel leader nodded.

It had happened so fast that Candy couldn't even recall Albert's actions aside from the emperor's arrival. "I...I didn't see him drink a potion, or something..."

"While he was engaging in a furious battle with the Emperor, he intended to drink the potion so he would not undergo another painful attack that went through his head." The general clarified to Candy. He turned his back, facing the endless sky.

"You have been watching the prince fight with the Emperor?" Without giving a thought, she nimbly came over to the general's side and urged for an explanation from him with borderline indignant tone of voice. "I simply don't get it. Why weren't you here to assist him? Aren't you guys supposed to be on the same side?"

Garkan kept staring at the horizon as he explained the circumstances of their actions. "Earthling, not everyone in our planet is a tough warrior like Prince Khytrik. Most of our colleagues, one by one, had attempted to defend our people from the Emperor. Unfortunately, they failed and died. The prince alone was our only hope, and he gave us strict orders not to interfere into his battle."

Candy succumbed to silence in a gloomy look, and then she looked away. Seconds had gone by, she was kind of startled as she felt General Garkan's gentle touch on her shoulder, gesturing her to have a seat. "We came to you to reveal something essential as Prince Khytrik requested. He wanted you to be part of the whole truth of his sad life as a Vulpezian prince."

The female human with straight, blonde hair nodded and obeyed without saying a word. She found a large boulder and sat on it.

General Garkan sighed deeply before he began. "There is a peaceful planet called Vulpez, which is unquestionably far away from here. Vulpez is five times larger than Earth. The fox humanoids, or the Vulpezians, are sweet-tempered in nature and you shall gain their friendship in no time. They have the ability to fly and to become invisible. They are quickly advanced with solid equipment and weapon defense technologies. While we were living in harmony, we have received a strange prediction from one of our elders. One day, a legendary warrior would be born into our world and protect the oppressed from the shadows of darkness. We couldn't comprehend the significance of his prophecy until the fateful day that his worst fear arrived."

"Since the death of our beloved Emperor, the peace of the planet had been greatly shattered. The late Emperor had only one son named Nolter, who became the new ruler of our planet. He was wicked and his ambition was extremely preposterous to us Vulpezians. Many of our people were intimidated by his threat and cruelly forced to join him as his followers. He would execute anyone who had the courage to interpose his evil plans."

There was a sound of eagerness in her voice as Candy popped a question, "What evil plans?"

It took the general a while before he could finally respond, "Universal invasion."

o-o-o-o-o

'During those dark times, there was a sightly and courageous warrior named _Meizuon_. He was the strongest elite fighter in our planet, albeit he was ranked among the low class soldiers. He faithfully served our deceased Emperor and never once left his side. He hadn't quenched his loyalty even though the new ruler had taken the throne.'

'And there was this unprivileged woman named _Edhelia_. From all the women in the planet, she had a beauty like a fairy goddess and filled with tenderheartedness that attracted the tough warrior to fall for her.'

'Their deep friendship with each other flourished with no effort until they ended up in abundant love.'

'On the other hand...the warrior wasn't the only one who had ardent eyes for Edhelia.'

'Emperor Nolter had a long yearning for Edhelia as well. He had no concern in Edhelia's relationship with her significant other. Nolter was cunning and, rather evil. He would do everything he could to keep the woman for himself. In order to free Edhelia's parents from sudden captivity, she must marry the Emperor. She vehemently declined the proposal at first for she wasn't afraid of the Emperor. Since there was no way for Edhelia to get out of this predicament, and she eventually accepted his offer, but she had been deceived. After they got married, her parents had been mercilessly eliminated in secret.'

o-o-o-o-o

"What a horrible person!" Candy voiced out in disgust, feeling a hot air under her nose. "But...why couldn't Meizuon do something to protect Edhelia? I thought they loved each other?"

"That's correct, Earthling. Meizuon and Edhelia were indeed in love with each other devotedly," the general shared. "The warrior allowed this to happen so he could continue with his plans."

o-o-o-o-o

'Unbeknownst to the Emperor, the two lovers have had been seeing each other in a dark, desolated place in holes and corners secretly. One night, Edhelia, accompanied by her faithful maid, went to see her beloved at their usual meeting place. I was with Meizuon back then.'

- "Edhelia! What are you doing here? Did the Emperor hurt you again?" Meizuon inquired coldly, sending his gaze to Edhelia's.

- "N-No...I just want to see you. Meizuon...," Empress Edhelia stopped her sentence for a moment. She had her arms wrapped around Meizuon's body and pressed the side of her cheek against the warrior's wide chest, and then she spoke softly, "You know I'm not happy with him. I can't take his depravity any longer. Many people and aliens have died because of him. Why can't we abandon this planet like the rest of our people?"

Meizuon toned down his irritability and hugged her back. "Just wait a little longer, my love. I need more time until the preparations for both of us are complete. Neither can I stomach Nolter's evil ways of abusing our people. And during my expedition around the universe, I have found a perfect planet where we can live in harmony, and hide the oppressed people from Nolter."

- "Where?"

- "_The Planet Earth_."

- "The Earth?" The mention of the place struck Edhelia that she instantly lifted her head from Meizuon. "Do you know how far it is here? Are you certain that the people there are amiable like us?"

- "Take my word for it. The Earthlings may not have any natural power as we Vulpezians do, but they appear to be innocuous and friendly." The bold, blonde-haired warrior guaranteed.

Edhelia's eyes sparkled with joy. "Really? Will we live there free and peaceful? Why can't we leave right away?"

His vitality had reduced when he broke the news to his beloved. "Edhelia...I regret to say that I shall depart this planet. Emperor Nolter has just assigned me a new mission to conquer Planet Hellklim in a few weeks."

The Empress' maiden could not take the tension anymore she had to warn her lady. "Milady, I don't want to rush you, but we have to return to the palace before the night patrols discover us."

- "Please, Leweena, a little more time," Edhelia requested and then faced Meizuon back with a brief distressed expression, pulling her arms away. "You're going to seize more innocents? I thought we talked this over already that you wouldn't follow his wishes again."

- "Please try to understand. I'm doing this with the intentions so that I can fulfill my goal to keep people outside this planet from getting abducted for slavery. I help the beings escape when they're standing in my way. It's hard that I have to take their lives as not to blow my cover when my colleagues pass by."

- "W-When are you leaving?"

- "Two days from now."

The Empress allowed her emotions to come out as she protested. "I'm afraid...what if there's something happen to you out there? How are we going to survive without you?"

Meizuon twitched his brow in confusion. "We?"

Edhelia bit her lips a bit before saying, "Meizuon...I...I'm carrying your child..."

Meizuon settled his palm on Edhelia's womb as if he were checking on her health and soon his face shone at the expected result. "Ah, it's a boy! I can feel a small energy coming from him. It's perfect!"

- "What do you mean? What's wrong with a girl?" the Emperor's wife was somewhat disappointed in the weird reaction shown by her beloved.

There was no time for Meizuon to debate about the child's gender, so he explained quickly. He placed his hands on Edhelia's shoulders tenderly. "I'd rather see our child born as a boy so he can be the next protector of this planet. My love, if I don't come back from my task after a few weeks, you can be sure that I have…disappeared."

- "Meizuon..." Edhelia said, almost in a whisper. She locked him with her tight embrace. Trying to reason with someone who loved to fight was completely hopeless. It was impossible for her to prevent her tears from flowing out.

- "Please, don't be sad, Edhelia," he said to Edhelia in his best comforting manner. He gently tore himself away from her and caressed her wet cheek. "No matter what happens, be strong for me and our child. The second the boy walks, give him full training to be a fighter. I want him to be stronger than me. I believe him would turn to be one, great warrior someday."

Edhelia was completely drawn by her handsome lover's unfaltering gaze. She gave her gracious smile as if to strengthen herself. "A-Alright. I understand. I will give my best to strengthen up for our child. But please...return to me safely."

The bold Vulpezian fighter freed Edhelia from his grasp and turned his head to his companion. "Garkan, my friend, please watch over Edhelia and our child." His friend nodded. Then the two women were left by themselves as the men flew away.

'Few weeks have gone by, Edhelia's faithful maid was aghast over the conversation she hadn't intended to hear.'

- "Well? What news have you brought for me from Planet Hellklim, soldier?" Emperor Nolter, who was sitting on his throne, coldly questioned one of his messengers.

A man on one bended knee with his head down relayed his report from the mission. "As we expected, the planet have been easily covered by our men, and the prisoners shall be taken here as soon as possible, milord."

- "Excellent work! And what of General Meizuon? Has he accomplished what I asked for?"

- "Unfortunately...," the messenger raised his head and broke off the long silence. "He thought he had finished off his opponent. When he turned his back on him, his enemy scurried towards him, slashed his body with his sword, and the general died. There is no doubt that Meizuon's opponent was stronger than him."

- "Heh! His negligence was an act of stupidity! Whatever fate he had received was the price for his foolish act! Now that the pest is gone, continue with your next mission!"

- "Yes, sire!"

'In the Empress' room...'

Abruptly, Empress Edhelia dropped her knees to the floor when Leweena reported her of the tragic news. Her arms were around her maiden's waist as she was mourning horribly for the loss of her beloved warrior. "No...this...this isn't true! Meizuon, my love..."

- _"Milady..."_

- "Leweena, let's take a ship and find Meizuon. I highly doubt he's dead. Unless I find his body, I will not accept it! Please, let us go together!"

The maiden swiveled her head disapprovingly. "Please, calm down, milady. You know that I'd love to accompany you, however the whole palace is heavily guarded and there's no way for us to leave."

- "M-Meizuon..."

'Empress Edhelia wept bitterly as she suspected her wicked husband intentionally sent Meizuon to a distant planet to cut off their relationship and to dispose him entirely. Nolter found out that the child the Empress was carrying belonged to another man. He was impotent and couldn't produce an heir. Even if he was enraged inside, he hadn't performed any deed to harm the baby for he had already something malicious in mind for the unborn prince.'

o-o-o-o-o

Candy's heart felt heavy hearing the general's account about the prince's mother. She went over the discussion after the minor muteness among them. "D-Does Prince Khytrik have any idea who his real father was? He was clueless when the Emperor brought up about this good, unnamed warrior."

"No. He did not know about his parents' forbidden love affair. The only person he considered to be his father since he was very young was the Emperor. He will learn of it from me as soon as he wakes up."

"Was there any trace of Meizuon's body?"

Needless to say, it was hard to mask the general's sorrow and he gradually closed his eyes. "We tried searching hopelessly for his body for months. We lost that hope and had to declare to the Empress that he was gone forever. He was the man who started this rebellion against the Emperor."

o-o-o-o-o

'As months had gone by, the prince was born. One day while the Emperor was in the space with his men, the Empress sent for me to pass her instructions about her baby.'

- "Garkan, I sense that my life here will not last. There's something I would like to ask you to do something for me and Meizuon."

- "What is it, milady?"

- "Before your friend Meizuon died, he asked me to send his strict request to you. When Nolter decides to take my son to turn him into one of his dark followers, I beseech you and the other rebels not to treat him as your enemy."

- "But, milady...?"

- "No matter how hard it is, you simply must succeed to withdraw my son from the hands of Nolter. Provide him with rigorous training to become more powerful than my dearly departed's previous opponents and to prepare for the great battle against the Emperor and his men. Do you understand?"

- "If that's my friend's last wish, I won't be hesitating to accept it, milady."

The Empress walked over to her sleeping son's royal crib. She carried him in her arms and pressed his little head closer to her face. She cried out in pain as her tears dropped. _My son...our separation is near. The more you give me strength, the longer I live for you. I wish your father was here to see you and he'd be so proud to have you in his arms. No matter how much trials you will endure, do not lose hope. I believe that one day peace will be restored to our planet._

'Exactly as Edhelia guessed after half a decade later, Emperor Nolter's soldiers seized her and her five-year old son, Prince Khytrik. Nolter followed them afterwards. The Empress pleaded with all her heart not to involve her child in his evil plans, but her wishes had had been ignored. She was then brutally murdered by the general, struck by his thorny whip. When the prince had witnessed this, he went ballistic and wept furiously.'

'They took hold of Prince Khytrik and brought him to a laboratory. He snapped miserably as the scientists pushed him to lie on a steel portable bed and his hands and feet were helplessly chained automatically.'

- _"No! What are you going to do to me? Return me to my Mother at once!"_ the small Prince Khytrik bawled angrily, making every effort to free his hands.

The Emperor stroked Khytrik's head playfully. "Now, do not be naughty, my son. These people will only fill you up with a source of power that will help you have authority in the whole universe."

The little boy begged the Emperor in between sobs. "No, my Father, don't. I don't like it here. Please, let me go back to my Mother!"

The wicked Emperor disregarded the prince's plea with an evil smirk and signaled the scientists. "Alright, do your good job on this brat!"

'Prince Khytrik was small and weak then that he was powerless to defend himself. He was coerced against his will and under duress into swallowing a powerful control pill that would last a lifetime. It absorbed his kind-hearted nature and made the little prince evil enough to satisfy the Emperor.'

'The sound of the Emperor's voice had awakened Prince Khytrik steadily an hour later. He stretched his unnerving eyes that turned into bloody color, and the memories of his childhood had been erased completely.'

- "Khytrik, are you ready to take your comprehensive training before I send you on your first official task?"

The new, transformed, little warrior turned to his father and gave a passive response that was as cold as an iceberg. "Yes, my Father. I'm ready."

- "Excellent! Listen to what I have to say..."

'Prince Khytrik had been given rigorous training every day and night until he grew up as a young and handsome, long-haired man. The Emperor's goal was to mold the prince to be more powerful and heartless than his real Father was.'

'As a result of the control pill, Prince Khytrik obediently followed every command of the Emperor, such as traveling from planet to planet with his four elite fighters to conquer the entire galaxy. Some of the followers of Emperor Nolter as well as Prince Khytrik and his men, have been trading slaves with the other aliens for gold. The aliens were intimidated by five evil men, who called themselves, _The Dark Zaieddon_.'

_- "Men, kill those who defy our commands and refuse to worship our beloved Emperor Nolter! KILL THEM ALL!"_

'The most important task for Prince Khytrik is to grab boys from five to ten years old. The Emperor was determined to discover if one of them was the legendary warrior that our elder prophesied. The leader of the Dark Zaieddon showed no mercy, or conscience to men, women, and even to little children. Everybody who stood in his way would perish.'

'There was one time when one of the prince's men tried to defile a woman. Enraged, Prince Khytrik had to strike his follower for his unbelievable malicious act. The woman came to the prince sincerely to thank him, thinking he had saved her. However, the prince had no sympathy whatsoever. He had punted her away from him and strangled her to death with his powerful force. He gave the culprit his deadly warning.'

Prince Khytrik charged at the wrongdoer infuriately. He grabbed his fellow fighter's armor closer to his hardened face with blazing glare in his eyes. "How many times have I told you that we don't have time for that kind of foolish behavior? The next time you neglect my orders, I shall personally send you off to the place along with that foreign woman! Do you understand?"

- "Y-Yes, milord Khytrik! I-It won't happen again!"

In the throne room, the prince knelt in the presence of his father, the Emperor. "Khytrik, I have received neoteric information that a group of the rebels, known as _The Keepers_, has increased the gathering of the rebels and they are sheltering themselves in a far away planet called Earth. You must go and capture those traitors immediately!"

- "It's my honor to serve you, Father. I can assure you that I will end their impudent intention against us."

- "I trust that you will not fail me. I will leave them into your hands!"

- "Yes, milord!"

'Prince Khytrik traveled in space towards Earth aboard his spaceship, deliberately leaving his elite fighters in their base. He was fully aware that it would take him 50 years to reach the destination using the current technology. But with the help of his planet's new advanced technology, which was called _'Telejump Drive'_, he was able to control and stabilize as he found a natural wormhole, and could arrive on Earth in a month for the first time, undetected by the Earthlings.'

'When the young prince entered the planet where _The Keepers_ had been hiding, he was marveled at the beauty of the Earth's atmosphere and its serenity. But he wasn't going to waste a single minute and quickly sprinkled a golden dust on his transportation vehicle, magically reducing to a size of a miniature car. He kept it in his pocket, and flew into the sky to investigate the whole planet.'

'Hours came by after inspecting around the entire Earth; the fox-like prince decided to bathe in the old pond where no people could see him. He emerged from the surface of the lake and with his hands, poured water over his flawless, naked and muscled body. He squeezed his long, blonde hair harder to dry. And then, he retreated.'

'Later, the contemplative prince, who was floating in the air, observed the environment once again before taking a destructive action.'

- "Heh! What a useless planet! They're definitely too weak for me to offer to the Emperor for a small bag of gold," the prince vented in annoyance. He dashed speedily into the planet's surface and stopped. He pulled his arm upward and performed a small energy ball to annihilate the whole planet in a matter of seconds. He let out an evil smirk. "Get out of my sight, you worthless planet!"

'It was like an invisible force that stopped Prince Khytrik from releasing his destructive power when he heard a woman's cheerful laughter. No matter how far the prince was, his hearing, as well as the Vulpezians, was genuinely sharp.'

The Dark Zaieddon leader was most likely peeved that he had to chase down where the impertinent cackle came from. "Stupid Earthlings...how dare they interrupt my attention from exterminating this pathetic planet?"

'Prince Khytrik landed on one of the trees and from there he could see three people, sitting on a bench in the public park while having an animated conversation. The little girl, who was holding a big book between a young teenage boy and a girl, began to pop some questions that the prince couldn't fathom. The prince wasn't actually certain, but he guessed that his age wasn't that far from the two young adults.'

The little girl named Mylene swung her head upwards from her book and asked, "Candy, how come Cinderella suddenly left the castle when twelve o'clock struck?"

- "She had to rush home because that was the instruction her fairy godmother gave her, Mylene. If not, her appearance would return to normal once the magic wore off." A fifteen-year old young lady with a delightful, single ponytail hairstyle at the back of her head, Candy clarified plainly, looking at her little companion.

- "Ha-ha, no!" Terry, a young man with short and dark layered hair, burst out chuckling, cupping his chin with his two fingers. "Cinderella didn't want the prince's guests to pass out if she exposed her true self as a scary, vampire!"

- "Is that for real, Candy?" The curious, little girl's jaw dropped, and her eyes widened as she gasped.

Candy somehow knew that Terry would say that since he was a great nonbeliever of fairy tales, although he didn't mean any harm to young girls. "Hmph! Just ignore Terry. He's only jealous because he doesn't have Prince Charming's white horse to impress a girl."

Terry's chortle gradually faded, taking back what he said. "He-he, I'm just kidding. She had to flee before it was too late. Otherwise, she'd be so embarrassed if the prince saw her in rags."

Mylene pressed her book against her chest with her arms and claimed lightheartedly in a loud voice. "When I grow up, I want to be like Cinderella, so I can meet a handsome prince. Will I meet a prince someday, Candy?"

'Prince Khytrik's bloody, murderous eyes gleamed with interest at the 'prince' reference. Out of his intrusiveness, he turned himself invisible, and then jumped onto the ground as quietly as he could. He verged upon Candy's path and sat next to her, listening to what she had to say.'

- "Why not? A prince might come to you when the timing is perfect," Candy boomed as if she was sharing the same favorite past time as Mylene, but then she hinted a word of wisdom. "...However, don't get carried away with just a man's pretty face. The most important thing here is that he takes good care of you and will love you loyally."

- "Ouch. That last line really got me here," whined Terry in a mocking tone as he pounded his chest twice. "Your expectations from your dream guy are way too high. I honestly doubt there are men like that still exist in today's generation."

Candy's hands were on her hips as she made an effort not to bring the girl down and said sarcastically, "O ye of little faith. I know they exist somewhere around the globe. It's just that it's not their time to show up to the ladies they like yet."

The little girl batted a big grin on her face as she grilled Candy with another question. "How about you, Candy? Do you wish to meet a real prince someday?"

'The leader of Dark Zaieddon diverted his eyes from the child to Candy. Without him knowing, his face lightened up when he suddenly got struck over the beauty of this strange alien girl's green eyes and the lively sound of her voice. He couldn't help himself smiling when he saw her blushing.'

- "Me? Eh...I would be more than happier if I saw Prince William of Wales in person. At least a tiny glimpse of him, I'd be fine with it."

- "All this 'prince' talk is making me hungry," Terry spouted when he heard his stomach growl briefly. He got up lazily and put in two cents, "Why don't we all go to Papa John's pizza restaurant and eat there? My treat!"

Mylene clamored with excitement and jumped off the bench. "Yay!"

Terry noticed that Candy hadn't moved on from her spot. "Hey, Candy, what's the hold up? Let's go!"

- "Um...don't you guys sense anything? I think...we're not…alone." Candy trailed off.

Terry slapped his head and rolled his eyes teasingly. "Sigh...it serves you right for watching too many horror movies. It's all in your mind."

- "No, Terry, I'm serious!" Candy exclaimed frantically. Her heart was pounding like crazy. She failed to figure out why she was the only one who could sense something major such as this. "I've never felt this strong before... I... I...have this odd hunch that someone is sitting next to me..."

Terry altered his direction and walked back to his terrified friend. "Candy, Candy, Candy...now you're spooking your neighbor's little niece if you keep mumbling like that." The male teenager reached out his hand to her, and added, "Tell you what, I will stay in your house with you until your uncle comes home from his duty, okay?"

Candy showed a weak smile in return as she held Terry's hand. "Okay..."

As they were moving away, Candy, who was holding hands with both Terry and Mylene, directed her eyes on the bench once again, but nobody was there. Prince Khytrik looked back at her even if he was supposed to be invisible to her. The prince appeared to be addled as to how the Earthling woman could sense his presence.

'The minute the human girl and her friends disappeared from the prince's sight, he was hit by a severe headache attack without warning as the control pill was wearing off. His body fell to the ground and he was having a difficult time to fight off the pain. In a while, he indirectly stood up and rested back on the bench, sweating badly and almost out of breath. He surveyed his hands that were stained with blood of the innocents that he had killed, and he was swallowed by enormous guilt. From there he discovered he had been sleeping for a long time ever since he was forced to choke down the control pill.'

The unpleasant mental images of the times he had invaded the other planets other than Earth had reeled into his memories. "What craziness did my Father the Emperor do to me? W-Where am I? What kind of planet is this and what am I doing here? _NO!_" He was boiling mad inside and vowed to avenge his Mother's death. He bolted into the sky and left the city.

- _I…I don't understand...how that Earthling is able to wake me up from my long trance...? _He whispered within his troubled mind while zooming in the air.

'The prince had taken three bags of gold from his spaceship and buried it underground for his emergency purposes.'

'At last, Prince Khytrik had located the secret base where the rebels had been hiding, nevertheless he had accomplished nothing but watch his own kind, scampering to different direction due to overwhelming fear of the Dark Zaieddon. General Garkan had fearlessness to come into sight of the uninvited guest. They appeared to be talking to each other by way of telepathy. The general could see his late friend, Meizuon, in Khytrik for they were so much alike. Despite of the prince's mixed memory, he still remembered the general, who was a friend to his beloved Mother.'

'The prince deserted the planet unharmed.'

'Prince Khytrik set off back to his base in another isolated planet where he and his fellow, elite soldiers have been staying. One by one, he put his colleagues to death in order not to bring a word about him to the Emperor.'

- "P-Prince Khytrik...why?" His fellow fighter was near death when he asked of him.

- "You have served your purpose. I no longer require your assistance! Now, here's your reward..."

'He left his dead friends and their base... but unfortunately, one of them survived and reported him to the Emperor.'

'Prince Khytrik had been detected and was brought before the Emperor in chains. He preferred to show his confidence rather than to fight to defense himself.'

- "Khytrik! What is this news I heard from one of your comrades? Explain at once!"

- "I didn't carry out your command to annihilate Earth. They haven't done anything wrong to us, so I let them live in peace. I'm going to renounce myself as a warrior and your follower. I don't want to harm anymore innocent lives, my Father."

The wicked tyrant clenched his teeth in chagrin at the prince's ludicrous statement, shaking his staff in a hissy fit. _"Y-You traitor!"_ He roared at the prince so loud that the whole throne room was vibrating with his voice. He hit the prince many times with his staff. "Take this traitor into the prison! Anyone has the intrepidity to turn his back on our race has no right to call a Vulpezian! Now, leave my chambers!"

'The prince was confined in the prison among the slaves he had captured. During his six-year imprisonment, he had been tortured for he kept rejecting the Emperor's constant proposals until the day of his execution arrived. The prince only had one reason why he remained alive in that prison. He had a strong will to live when he saw that a human female who gave him strength and hope. He swore deeply that one day he would find that Earthling who had fully opened his eyes.'

'The day of Prince Khytrik's execution came next, there came out a woman wearing a thick robe with a face almost unseen that was covered by a hood. The woman paid the prince a visit in his cell. She introduced herself conveniently as one of Emperor's enemies. Somehow she knew that the prince's stature had slowly weakened, so she took advantage of the opportunity. She walked closer to him.'

'The woman under the hood wrapped her arms around the prince's neck with all her might and planted her lips on the prince's forcibly to get hold of her _Kiss of Death_ that would put him to deep sleep for five days. He struggled to push herself off from him, but he already felt a poisonous liquid that entered into his throat, and soon he collapsed. The woman under the hood was one of the rebels, _Princess Amagel_ herself. As an excellent spy for the rebels, she was able to roam around the palace without being noticed. She said this to the unconscious prince in a low tone as she uncovered her hood, _"Forgive me, my prince, but this is for your own good. Watching you suffer has already shoved me to the limits. We'll see each other again when this war is over."_ and hours later after the mysterious woman in hood left, the Emperor commanded his men to throw the prince's body into space to collide with an asteroid.'

'At the same time, the rebels from The Keepers Headquarters were exploring in space and seized the capsule with Prince Khytrik in it. A rebel woman named Zemedra wanted to let the prince get melted by the sun as her vengeance when the former Dark Zaieddon leader killed her mate on the day of their wedding, but she changed her mind later and brought him to Earth instead. After weeks of healing and resting at the headquarters, the prince gained his strength back and became the Rebel Prince and started to join their side and rescue some people from slavery. From that day on, he expunged his royal identity and would rather be treated as one of us.'

'The prince wandered around the planets to train to become stronger than ever and he met someone who was proficient in InstantBound technique. It merely took him a year to master the technique.'

'There was a message which Prince Khytrik obtained from the rebels, telling them that the Emperor's henchmen were on their way to invade a planet called Agerdis that was the place of the goat-like horned humanoids. He had a sneaking suspicion that they finally found the long-awaited legend and zoomed aboard his spaceship in a hurry.'

'_Planet Agerdis_ was quite in ruins when Prince Khytrik showed up a little later with no survivors left. He was ready to retire the planet when he fleetly heard a faint cry of a baby that came from the collapsed palace. He located a bloody woman, lying on the floor with debris, covering half of her body and, her hand shielding the exact place where her baby boy was. She was the queen of that planet. In a flash, the warrior prince lifted the tiled floor out one by one until he saw a shaking basket with a wailing baby inside. He gulped a bit before taking the queen's little prince into his arms. Before the Agerdisian queen submitted her spirit to another world, she stated to the rescuer that her son had unusual power that flew in her baby's body. When she got hold of the reports that aliens were advancing to grab all boys, she buried her baby in haste under her floor as not to be detected by the evil henchmen of the Emperor. Even though she didn't know that the Vulpezian prince was once on the Emperor's side, she still implored him not to allow her child to fall into the hands of darkness, and she died peacefully. The boy was the only survivor in that planet.'

'The death of the child's mother unleashed her son's cry of umbrage and burst its utmost power from the baby's body. Prince Khytrik was very well acquainted of the Emperor's plots and he gave his word that he'd do everything he could to sabotage it. He made several attempts trying to get rid of the baby, however the baby had always been protected by his own power and torpidly returning to Prince Khytrik's strong hands. There was once he wended to the very top of the mountain to drop the little prince as if offering him for ritual sacrifice, and he returned to his spaceship in indignation with no success of killing the stubborn baby.'

'The prince decided to bring the baby to his new secret base on Earth. We, the Keepers, have welcomed the child with great pleasure for he was all alone in the world. Short time later, Prince Khytrik grew fond of the boy, and we were surprised to see how much their bonding had softened his heart. He named the little prince, 'Satyo'. When the boy learned to speak and to walk, Khytrik let him address him as 'Father', or 'Abitoji' in our language. The warrior prince relied on Satyo as the hope of the Vulpezian race; therefore, he was given a fierce training at the age of three in the mountains without anyone's company. The child was having a hard time at his teacher's harsh teachings, though he eventually got used to them and became wiser and tougher each day. Then, they set forth together to another planet to train themselves, or to aid the aliens from Nolter's torture.'

'There was something tragic that Prince Khytrik regretted so deeply. He was not much accustomed to using InstantBound technique perfectly. He had been warned by his master not to be hasty, but he set his master's instructions aside. I ordered him to take flight to another ravaged planet to unshackle the orphaned children. They were too many of them for the prince to handle. His technique broke him down and as a result; many children have died at the hands of the Emperor's soldiers. His excess guilt caused him having a terrible conflict with me. He then, walked out on his responsibility and Satyo, and then met you for the _third_ time.'

o-o-o-o-o

General Garkan had completed his narrative about the prince. Candy was still somewhat befuddled. She ascended from the rock and slowly stepped closer to the rebel. "Third time? Mind if I ask...how long have you people been staying here on Earth?"

"Thirty five years, using this planet as our secret hide out. The prince had been here nearly nine years." The general's tone had a hint of sadness and sympathy for his people when he affirmed Candy.

"When the prince came back from his planet after Zemedra saved him from space, how did he find me?" Candy asked, glancing briefly at Zemedra's way. _There were billions of ladies who have my eyes and hair colors. How did he possibly find me so easily?_

"At the library where he spent his free time from his studies. He bumped into you by accident and made you drop your books. He recognized you right away. Since then, he began following you. He wanted to approach you, but he had to restrain himself so not to destroy his oath he made with the Keepers."

"Study?"

"Yes. During his first five years here," he delayed for a few seconds and then he carried on. "...He disguised himself as human to explore around the planet freely to study all living things and human behavior. He fell for this planet just like his father once did. He loves everything on Earth, and doesn't want anything happen to it. That's why he chose to stay with you when he left the Headquarters."

Candy was eager to know more about odd things that happened to Albert in her house; therefore she sought facts from the rebel leader. "Why is Albert having frequent nightmares in his dreams and he told me that he's been attacked by Dark Zaieddon, but that turned out to be him all along?"

Garkan breathed out heavily and cast his sights upon the green-eyed lady. "Because the pill that he swallowed affects his memories, and he tries to fight not to revert into the dark side again. It took our scientist a long time to find a right formula for the prince to melt the pill from his body forever. He also encounters severe headaches even in the Headquarters."

_If his name isn't Albert, then who…?_ She queried mentally. "Um, I want to know something...did the prince, by any chance, kill someone named 'Albert' to take his name and identity?"

"I regret to say that I can't help you with that. Only he can answer your question," Candy heard the general's stern response with a look of uncertainty.

For a split second, Candy reacted to the immediate disappearance of each alien from her sight, believing they've had been taken away by another ship that was ready to depart Earth. "W-Wait! Are you leaving? Is it too much to ask if I can come with you? I want to see Prince Khytrik, and will take care of him!"

The Vulpezian general declined Candy's request by shaking his head gently and said, "I'm sorry. You can't afford the gravity of our planet. Prince Khytrik shall never return to this planet. He completed the mission that his Father, Meizuon, left off. We require a new Emperor to lead his people."

Candy couldn't take no for an answer. Her eyes were streaming with tears. "I don't care... please...? I want to be with the prince when he wakes up..."

Garkan secured his eyes fast enough before he could confirm. "I'm very sorry. It was his intention to carry on with his Mother's request."

The blonde female moved back a little and her tears raced down to her face. _"N-No... Albert..."_

Candy was unaware of Garkan's sad feature on his face, as he was feeling sorry for her. The general snatched the small crystal ball-like item from his pocket and handed it to the prince's human friend. "Here, take this. Whenever you wish to contact the prince, rub your hand around it twice, and he will appear. We thank you for letting us pass his narration to you. We really must go. Take care, Earthling." Then he faded away into thin air.

Through the crystal ball on her hands, Candy spotted a dagger with two doves on the wooden handle, lying carelessly on the ground. She picked it up and rubbed the object with her fingertips. "W-what is this? I've never seen this strange dagger before. Did Albert purposely desert this, or drop it by accident during his battle?" She slowly held the dagger to her chest in an embrace and cried gravely with tears falling on her hands. _Albert...I will be waiting for you...please come back when you recover...please...!_

Candy was abruptly given a fright by someone calling out to her from behind. She whipped around and saw certain people heading towards her way. "U-Uncle Nick... Tanya..."

"Candy!" hollered the detective who was ill at ease.

Seeing her uncle was still alive from the terrible chaos, she dashed to her uncle's arms and wailed her heart out.

"Thank God, you're alright! I was over my head with worry! Are you okay, Candy? What's the matter?" Detective Nick asked apprehensively, embracing her niece in fear he'd never see her again.

She led her head upwards, but unable to see her uncle clearly for her eyes was seemingly blocked by tears. "_(Sob!)_ T-they...they took him! They took Albert away from me!"

"Who?"

"T-The Vulpezians...," Candy choked mildly, unwilling to spread more about what she had seen and heard. She preferred to dodge the subject. "H-how did you find me?"

Detective Tanya jumped in to catch Candy's question. "We followed the direction of the spaceship that we saw earlier. But, why are you in blood? Did they hurt you?"

Candy bent her head and pressed it against her uncle's chest. "T-This isn't mine...it's Albert's. H-His enemy attacked him... and... he... he... _I can't! I can't tell you more! (Sob!)_"

_You must have seen too much,_ the male detective thought. "Come on, Candy. Let us take you home," her uncle said in a concerned tone as he caressed Candy's back, guiding her to his car.

Meanwhile, inside the spaceship... Satyo was fast asleep in a small chamber. Soon, his brows stitched, skins folded between his eyes, and he stretched out his hands as he opened his orbs. He scanned the whole unfamiliar room until he stopped at the feminine eyes watching him. In an instant, he snapped back to reality as he recalled as to how he and Prince Khytrik were entrapped.

Faster than a lightning, Satyo leaped off the bed and stood in a fighting position. "Who are you? Where am I? Where's my Abitoji?"

"Don't be afraid. I'm not your enemy. I'm your teacher's friend. My name is Amagel." Her voice was soft and smooth, ensuring the boy that the rebel princess was telling the truth.

"A friend?" Satyo straightened up his stance as he dropped a doubtful question.

"Yes. Follow me," Amagel told him in a friendly manner. She forwarded her right hand to show the way. "I will take you to where your teacher is resting."

Minutes had passed..., Princess Amagel and Satyo exited the hi-tech elevator and walked inside the Medical section. Satyo was more than appalled when he viewed the naked lifeless body of his beloved, master being confined inside some kind of enormous capsule filled with water; there was an oxygen mask on his master's mouth. The little warrior touched the capsule's glass and couldn't stop himself from crying when he saw the severe condition that his Abitoji received from the enemy. He so wanted to hold him, so he could soothe his pain, and he was full of regret for he was not there to help his Abitoji.

"A-Abitoji...," he called softly in between sniffles. "C-Can you hear me, Abitoji?"

"Dry your tears. I'm a doctor. I make certain that your Abitoji shall be healed in a few weeks." Princess Amagel declared in total confirmation while pushing the buttons of the capsule's control panel.

"Will he be alright?"

The princess gestured with a smile as she let go off the coordinates. "I can see that you're very hungry. It will take us only two hours to reach our destination. Why don't you take a bath first and have a warm supper, then come back here and watch your teacher for me?"

"Two hours?" The boy's eyes grew a bit wide at the fact. "I thought my teacher told me it took him thirty days to get there with his 'Telejump' drive?"

Oblivious to the newer technology, the princess offered a plain explanation to Satyo. "My spaceship is new and runs faster than his. His isn't, without a doubt, updated after he left his homeland."

"Homeland? But, Earth is his home. Our home." the little prince persisted.

"Yes, but that was only temporary while the war was in progress."

"Okay. I'll come back here as soon as I'm done!" Satyo trudged towards the elevator with a huge grin on his face. He hoped to be with his Abitoji once he opened his eyes.

"Certainly. Anytime you want." Princess Amagel observed the boy leave and focused her attention on her badly wounded prince. Like Prince Khytrik, she was also a rebel warrior and had acted as a magnificent spy, so she could pass the Emperor's secret information to The Keepers. Her heart murmured in her thoughts how she missed the prince and their childhood days. She remembered how much they played together when they were little children. If it wasn't for the Emperor's foolish treatment to Khytrik, they would've grown up together as friends in peace.

The warrior princess pressed a speaker button and then sounded off in an authoritative tone to her men in the main control center. "Speed up! We must rush the prince back to Planet Vulpez! _IMMEDIATELY!_"

"At once, Your Highness!" And the spaceship simply vanished into space.

CONTINUED...

© EnakaT 2012


	13. Keeping the Promise

**Author's Note:** Hello, everyone! I apologize for not updating my story for I've been busy with my new job and RL. I want to thank you for all of your reviews, messages and support and I assure you that I will end this story very soon. This will be my last fanfic for Candy Candy. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting.

Wow, would you believe it's already one year since I last updated this story?!

Here's the new chapter and I hope you like it. This is mostly about Albert's little sidekick, Satyo.

**Chapter 13:** **Keeping the promise**

Hours went by after the grievous incident occurred when Detective Nick White brought Candy back to her house with his partner, Detective Tanya Travis.

"Will you be okay all by yourself? Or would you like me and Detective Travis to stay for awhile?" Detective White relieved a soft question to his niece who was still horrified about what happened.

Candy looked up to her uncle in languorous tone. "I...I'm okay, Uncle Nick. You have to go. The victims out there need your help more than I do."

"Give me a call when you need me, okay? I, um... _I'm sorry about Albert, baby_." Candy ruled herself to nod with a weak smile. She gave her uncle a quick peck on the cheek and watched him bail with his partner.

Candy was reticent while skimming the whole atmosphere of her home. Every various item she owned were chaotic and messy that was heavily done by horrendous earthquake. She paid no mind and progressively headed straight to her room and found her pet kitten, Teeny, looking right back at her.

Candy bent her body to pick up her little, furry pet, pushed her forward to her bosom and sat in the middle of her bed. She could fathom the meaning of Teeny's faint meowing calls as if she were seeking somebody. And again, Candy's tears raced downwards as she whispered.

_Yes, Teeny. It's just the two of us now. A-Albert is gone..._

Thereupon Candy threw herself on the bed with her hands and knees snuggled closer to her chest like a fetus, pouring her heart out in despair. The small, crystal ball Candy received from General Garkan toppled from the bed and rolled all the way into the closet. She called out Albert's name many times, but only the shadows of darkness in her room attended to her mournful cries.

o-o-o-o-o

Under the supervision of warrior Princess Amagel since peace had returned to Planet Vulpez, had appointed volunteers and rescuers to save the other helpless people that the deceased Emperor Nolter had kept as slaves, and provided immediate medical attention and food. Some perished later by reason of long affliction in the prison. Places that have had been damaged were re-constructed to its original area and their usual lifestyle will soon be restored.

The fox humanoids, known as the Vulpezians were extremely grateful of the success of defeating Nolter and his followers that the long-waited legendary warrior had achieved, howbeit, few of them were likewise intimidated by Prince Khythrik, who was once a loyal apprentice of the wicked emperor.

They showed a sign of fulfillment as Princess Amagel made perfectly clear of the prince's situation with Nolter when he abducted him to become one of his slaves. She reassured everyone that Khytrik is no longer a threat to their planet, and will be finally leading their lives in unity.

It had been two weeks since the Vulpezian rebels and the other stray aliens evacuated human world...in a grand chamber of the late Emperor Nolter's palace where Albert, now called Prince Khytrik was confined. With the help of Princess Amagel and her fellow physicians, Prince Khytrik's grave wounds have been healed perseveringly and confirmed he was in danger no more, but still unconscious. Satyo, who was sitting by his teacher's bedside, had tried everything to get him out of his deep sleep by talking to him. He refused to eat anything the princess had served and didn't want to miss the chance to see when the prince awakens.

"_Abitoji...I'll travel back to Earth to carry out your wish!"_ Satyo sprang from his chair when he insinuated these words and made his way to see the princess.

His abrupt decision conspicuously crushed Satyo's heart for deserting his adoptive father at a time like this. He had been always by Prince Khytrik's side, although he could not spurn his relentless training no matter what happens to Khytrik, or to anyone else in their base.

Soon...

"On Earth? What are you going to do in human world?" Princess Amagel questioned Satyo, who was having a plain conversation with Zemedra and the other official rebels in the throne room. "Our mission of bringing peace back to this planet already has brought to pass triumphantly."

The little prince of doomed Planet Agerdis acted politely in response. "Yes, but my Abitoji entrusted me to keep on training in space to get stronger, so please permit me to travel right away."

"Where's General Garkan on this?"

"He said I should follow what my teacher charged me to..."

The princess advanced a bit from her colleagues before she could express any curiosity. "Won't you miss the moment when the prince awakes from his coma?"

Satyo held on his lower lip and toned down his head impermanently. It was hardly possible for Satyo to escape from Prince Khytrik's constant indignation if he defied his commands. "He'd rather see me out of his sight, playing around in my usual training spot than watching him suffer..."

_Hm...just exactly what I expected from Prince Khytrik... _the princess thought haughtily and faced one of the late emperor's soldiers. "Prepare a small, but fastest spaceship for this young boy."

"Immediately, your Highness!"

"But, I don't need a ship to take me there," Satyo persisted as he went toward Princess Amagel. "I can make it everywhere using _InstantBound_ within seconds. My teacher taught me...!"

The look on Princess Amagel's face was no more than struck with awe at the booming determination of her soon-to-be mate's apprentice. She breathed out faintly and somewhat prolonged, "Satyo, it would be better for us to teach you to pilot a ship. You're seven and a half, correct? At the young age like yours should be strictly trained to command a spaceship. That's our procedure here. This ship is advanced and voice-activated, and then you'll get to Earth before reaching two hours."

Satyo's face shone primitively along with a ravishing smile.

"But first...you must eat before you go while our men pack everything you need for your journey."

"Alright."

After Satyo had eaten, twenty helpings in all, he was given a last-minute lesson by Princess Amagel on how to control a little capsule ship by using his voice and to shield his spaceship to shun the Earthlings' radar detection, and he fled shortly for Earth.

"Do you want me to follow the boy's every move in discreet?" Zemedra had doubts in Satyo's motive she had to open her suggestion to the princess.

Princess Amagel shook her head and cautioned, "Leave him be, Zemedra. I'm confident that his training would not last long in space and would return evidently. Let's just focus on Prince Khytrik's recuperation...for now."

"I understand."

Zemedra's suspicions were unmistaken. The princess was apparently oblivious to the obvious cause of Satyo's impulsive visit in space. He remembered the words of Prince Khytrik before the attack against the Emperor was taken place. He drilled the voice control of his ship to steer him to Candy's territory. He was deep in thought while reclining on his chair, worrying over his teacher.

_I begged Princess Amagel and General Garkan not to terminate my Abitoji's memory of Earth and he might not know me anymore. Behind their reports, it was my Abitoji's idea and if anyone intervenes, he'd be terribly upset. But...there was a stranger, whom I never saw in The Keepers' base before and has more authority than General Garkan, interposed and agreed with me and they obeyed him. Who was he? I couldn't even see his face. He seems to be pretty objective of my Abitoji's decision._

o-o-o-o-o

Exactly before two hours without being detected by the Earthlings' space alien radar, Satyo's spaceship landed beyond the wild forest on Earth where no sign of human ever set foot upon. After he covered his spaceship with invisible shield at one call from his cold, childish voice, he bolted off, flying to the place where Candy lives. He'd know where Candy was by following the smell of her aura.

Satyo found Candy in her bedroom, sleeping. He picked up tear marks on a human female's cheeks. Satyo mounted his little hand on Candy's forehead and she was in feverish state. Faster than any nurse, he produced a small energy from his hand and spread out to shadow the whole room to keep the patient warm.

He grabbed a white cloth and dipped into water in a plastic bowl and wiped off the sweat drops off of Candy's face. He dunked the cloth again, squeezed it and placed it on her forehead. He was unambiguously certain he could hear Candy's mild sobs.

"_Candy...I've come to look after you...,"_ Satyo said in a soft tone of voice. He rested his weight next to her to watch over her until the next morning.

Satyo began his daily warm-ups in the galaxy that morning. An immense meteor was fast approaching in the direction of the floating, young, warrior prince. He thought back when he was first trained on how to manipulate flying technique on Earth by Prince Khytrik. Therefore, he was barely off the ground and fear swallowed his courage when a vicious tornado appeared. He had been sucked briskly and was screaming for help. Prince Khytrik didn't lend a hand to assist the boy. The prince sharply guided his student to execute fright and to control his energy to loosen himself from a powerful whirlwind. Complying with the teacher's directive order, Satyo struggled harder to control himself and soon, he was free. He was only five years old then.

"_Teacher, I'll do my best to become stronger than you expected!"_

Not today. Satyo was all set to confront his weaknesses and fight for everything he stood for. He eyed an image of Prince Khytrik that erected in front of nearing meteor. He was smirking cruelly and putting down the boy's efforts, only to make him angry and fight back. Satyo hardened his fists and he stormed to strike the jaw of his teacher's apparition. With just one strong blow of his right hand, the meteor was crushed into bits. He looked down upon his hands, smilingly with great pride. His power and strength have been improved after numerous difficult training he picked up from Prince Khytrik. Since then, he toured from planet to planet to practice on his own. Sometimes, he jumped back and forth to Earth to check on his teacher's human girlfriend.

o-o-o-o-o

After so many hardship levels to come across, Candy and Albert have reunited once and for all on the unknown field...

"_Candy!"_

"_Albert!" _

They were merrily running towards each other to meet. They were there within a little in one destination, unfortunately, an unidentified spaceship turned up out of the blue and apprehended Albert on account of blinding ray that drew his body upwards to the spaceship.

"_No! Candy!"_ Albert yelled in intense and wasn't able to move a muscle as he had been paralyzed by some kind of the ship's powerful force. All he could do now is watch being taken away from his beloved _'Rywa'_ by unknown aliens.

"_Albert! Albeeert! Nooo! Leave him alone! ALBERT!" _

Candy perdured chasing the spaceship and was totally unaware of the big gap on the ground ahead of her and went under ready to meet her death.

"_CANDDDYYYYY!"_

"_ALBEEEEERRRTTTTT!"_

Satyo's harmonious sleep was ravaged like fireworks when Candy's deafening shriek horned in into his ears. He rushed to Candy's side and she was screaming for his teacher's human name.

Satyo held onto Candy's shoulders as gently as he could to calm her down, but the latter was still out of it. _"Candy, it's me, Satyo! You're only dreaming!"_

It didn't take Candy long to swoop to stormless after Satyo massaged her forehead with his fingers, which he learned this trick from Prince Khytrik when he was a toddler. He was about to retreat to his chair, but he was instantly stopped by Candy by holding his hand and her eyes remained unopened. Satyo had an idea that she was still in dreamland and thought Albert was in her presence. She muttered as her tears emerged, _"No, Albert...don't leave me..."_

Satyo gazed upon Candy's irreproachable face. He clued in that he was not in the least fond of Candy who had been getting attention from Prince Khytrik and was indeed forgotten. Those days were behind him now and accepted the fact that she was his teacher's _'Rywa'_. Deep inside Satyo's heart, he longed seeking for mother's care. Prince Khytrik never even once mentioned to him if he had any mother. His teacher's colleague, Zemedra, had never shown any kindness towards them both at _The Keepers_ Headquarters. The boy only discerned the deviating tension he captured from Candy since they first met. There was a time in Christmas Eve when Satyo was strolling around the city of the humans, he couldn't pass over every time he sees children his own age playing around with their mothers. Prince Khytrik observed Satyo's enviousness and obdurately remarked not to allow his feelings to such nonsense while war against the Emperor was in progress. And yet, his young heart was aspired to get to know Candy better.

Satyo wrapped his hand around Candy's and ensured her, "I'll do everything I can to bring him back with me one day...Candy. Please, be well for my teacher and for me." And with that, Candy smiled in her dreams.

Meanwhile, back in the Planet Vulpez...three hundred and thirty-six hours had expired since Princess Amagel granted Satyo's request to go on training in outer space. She let herself in Prince Khytrik's king-sized chambers through an automatic, sliding door.

"Ah, Princess Amagel! It's you!" greeted the Vulpezian doctor as he caught glimpse of the visitor's entrance.

"How is our patient doing?"

"Prince Khytrik is in good condition now, your Highness. His deep wounds would be healed promptly if we dress them regularly. He'll be revived from his long hibernation in no time."

The princess nodded at the splendid report of her fellow physician.

"Is there anything I can do for you, princess?" inquired the doctor while clearing his medical equipment away.

"Nothing. You can leave us. I'll attend to the prince's needs from now on. Thank you for your great assistance, doctor."

As soon as the doctor disappeared from Princess Amagel's sight, she set her dark, coconut eyes on the sleeping patient. She pulled out a chair and positioned next to the prince's bed. The prince's pulse was normal after she examined his wrist. She laid her soft hand on his brow to check if he was burning up. She was at all contented with the result of his speed recovery.

Princess Amagel curled up on her seat and forked over a long stare at the warrior prince. Who would have thought she'd see her long, lost best friend again after all these years? With a refreshing beam connected to her face, her mind had been blown in by a train of memories she had with Prince Khytrik. Many a time they play with each other around the palace garden during the times when the late Empress Edhelia was still living. At times they had so much fun with other children who like to revel in by discovering the secrets of every door of the palace. To her, the most unforgettable moment she had with Khytrik was on the hilltop where they made a pledge together that their good friendship would never be extirpated. Khytrik formed a crown of different kinds of flowers and settled it on Amagel's head. That was a symbol of their promise. Nevertheless, all the favorable memories were conquered by damnable shadows when evil Emperor Nolter seized her friend and entirely speculated that he had been slaughtered along with his mother, the Empress. She, as well, had been captured, terrorized, and lamented so hard, thinking that she'd never see her best friend again.

She couldn't help exposing a feeling of pity to Khytrik when his flawless, muscled body, arms and legs were running over with scars made by the enemies' sword or whip as she was bathing him along with the other nurses the day before.

The fox princess with straight, hazel hair was back to reality and rose to pull the blanket back up to cover the prince's upper body. She was startled when she heard a thin mumble from Khytrik's mouth. She stirred a little closer to his face, so she could clearly make out who he was calling.

_Candy?_ A human girl from Planet Earth, whom he loved, that circulated the news throughout the whole Vulpezian race. She had been securing reports from General Garkan and his crew about the prince's actions since he ostracized from the Headquarters after the failed mission he encountered. He was close to execution by the Emperor Nolter because of his preposterous, forbidden bond he built with a non-Vulpezian being. She exhaled slightingly and rotated to leave.

"Heh...Prince Khytrik...you're such a coward...why evade if you love that Earthling?" she emphasized smugly in her thought without looking back, and withdrew herself from the room.

Definitely unknown to Princess Amagel, one mysterious-looking man emerged from obscurity to have a quick glance at Prince Khytrik. He cast his thick, black hood loose from his face and monitored the patient's profile. He had gentle eyes and had the features of a venturous warrior who had many involvements in the war. He sensed a positive smell coming from the man who was responsible for saving the universe from slavery. A familiar smell nothing more than of a being from his brutal past.

_His beloved Edhelia..._

o-o-o-o-o

Candy, who had recently recovered from her flu last week, was engrossed on assembling the pictures in her living room. She impetrated for few personal days off from KenTac Corporation and her boss permitted her to take it. She had been trying to identify a person who watched over her when she was ill. Her Uncle Nick let go of a negative answer when she interrogated him at the restaurant last night. She was genuinely appreciative to her _'secret angel'_ and hoped her angel would show up anytime. As for Satyo, he was back on his training session in the wilderness with his animal friends, who were dumbstruck at the power he had attained.

On spur of moment as Candy plucked one of the pictures from a box, her normal mood had changed to dispiritedness. It was a blooming shot of her and Albert at the beach where they spent their first summer together as new pair of lovebirds. Albert was carrying her on his back with her legs around his waist. Candy's left arm was on his bare chest while the other arm was away from their faces, holding a camera from her cellphone. _They were laughing...so carefree.._._so much in love..._

Candy slouched herself on the couch and folded her arms across her chest. Seeing a picture of her and her boyfriend Albert had elbowed her to lose interest to procrastinate her abandoned possessions during her free time. Correction...he is not, explicitly not her _BOYFRIEND_, but an _ACQUAINTANCE_, according to Candy. Firstly, how could he be when he masked his true name and identity from her? Cyborg Albert, as he claimed it. Showing her that so-called contraption that was attached to his chest seriously had her fooled. Where in the world did he actually pick up that name? He wouldn't kill the innocent man just to steal his name, would he? And secondly, he had already been engaged-to-be married to a princess who snatched him right out of her hands. _He'd never be hers._ To her, having a limited relationship with someone who doesn't even own its name was truly a fantasy. Somehow...she felt like dating two men in one at the same time. It was like a reel of film that slowly absorbing into her mind of her marvelous times she had with Albert and she was powerless to prevent her tears from slipping. _Were they really passionate for each other, or was their love made of illusion? _

Candy wasn't assured whether to place confidence in or not at the unexplainable behavior of Albert, or Prince Khytrik for that matter when he was bunking in her house. Back in the old days of kings and queens...no prince would stoop down to a stage like taking charge of menial jobs in the household just like Albert did. Today is 2012 and everything had changed. Even Prince William and his brother participated in the mines, charities, attending to patients with aids, and even played sport activities with common people. There was nothing to feel ashamed of. Whereas, Prince Khytrik was very insistent and was willing to help her out and no snappy objections were heard from him. He wasn't at all offended at the way she talked to her, she might add. Albert is very courteous man. The most shocking of all is...why did Albert make her display on top of him as if she were a ragged doll when a loud thunder traumatized her? Was that his idea of relieving her from her fears? She trembled at the thought if Albert alias Master of Dark Zaieddon had done _'miracle'_ things to her while they were sleeping together in his bed.

_Did he? Oh, God, no...no...no...!_

As a child, Candy had been a big fan of Prince Charming from fairy tales. When she was in high school, sharing the stories about the princes was her specialty when she babysits little girls. She didn't deny the fact that she fully adopted the true nature of Prince Khytrik. Other than that, her dreams of seeing a real prince trampled, in regard to Prince Khytrik was far more dissimilar to a prince from any fairy tale. As far as one can see, it wasn't Prince Khytrik's fault by turning into a killing machine by an Emperor.

The last time Candy checked on the TV news, billions of lives on Earth had ceased to exist, or some of them were still missing. Screw the Emperor's maniacal, avaricious tyranny. Many buildings and homes were severely damaged. Many of them have lost their jobs, homes and families. They'd never be the same again even if peace had been revivified. It would take years and years for her land's wounds to get completely healed. Had Prince Khytrik's real father been stronger and overpowered the Emperor beforehand, then this entire potential crisis could be prevented. If that happened, then she would've never met Prince Khytrik.

They all made sense to Candy on where Albert precisely found some money to spend luxurious things on her, especially the one-night rent ride in Singapore. The gold that his dark side prince had been using to trade with the aliens was the hard-to-figure answer to her gut feeling. _That was blood money._ In all probability he went to a small pawn store where he could get exchange from gold to bills. _That must be it..._

She ran her eyes over the small crystal ball-like object on the table along with the other random display. She grazed her tears away and undecided if she should make a contact with the prince and seek information about his fragile condition. In her heart, she wanted so badly to see Albert's face again...talk to him civilly like normal times...but her stubborn heart repudiated to do so. She grew so distressed from choking up that she ended up falling asleep.

In the wilderness, Satyo whipped up an appetizing dinner for himself and for his cockatoo pet, Orion. As he was crunching his meal away, he patently missed the days he had been with his Abitoji on their training sessions.

'_Abitoji...are you awake now?'_

o-o-o-o-o

Det. Nick White made a stopover at his friend's Wing Chun School, Wayne Cheng some time later. His department wasn't very active as of today and some of the officers were sent home early. Once inside, the homicide detective beheld his friend standing at the corner while observing Candy's energetic moves.

"How is she doing, Wayne?" the detective inquired as he was pacing towards his friend.

"Candy has developed into a skillful martial artist. There's nothing left for me to teach her."

"That's great. My brother would've been proud of her if he learned this."

"I never thought your niece would commit every technique this quickly in a short time. I'm at a loss for words at her dedication."

"Your voice tells me there's something else?" he noted, turning his face to his friend.

Mr. Cheng breathed out briefly before he carried on. "She has exceeded what I know, Nick. Even my male students whom she sparred with can't even lay a hand on her anymore. She has broken two punching bags in less than three weeks with her leg. I notified her that she can quit anytime and maintain her lessons at home, but in her under protest, she keeps coming back here for her own personal training."

"Ah, I see. Don't worry. I'll speak to Candy when I visit her at her house tonight. She's probably having a terrific time with her new adventure."

Two of them were still conversing and they turned around at once when they got a load of crunching sound of a dozen bricks that was shattered into pieces by Candy's strong fist. There was no scratch on her hand and she felt no pain whatsoever.

Candy's mixed feelings pained the detective profoundly to see his niece so bothered, so unlike her normal, carefree self, but after she uncovered Albert's existence as an alien prince affected her and her friends to the orbit. Anger and sadness have made her so much motivated and stronger than before.

None of them had any clue that an Agerdisian Prince Satyo was watching them in secret from one of the commercial buildings across the street.

o-o-o-o-o

One night, Satyo was settled on a tree next to Candy's window in the living room while playing around with his feathered pet, Orion. He spotted the blonde lady who was easing up on the sofa as of now, carrying a long, black case. It was a silver flute. Candy's mind was far from her body as she was fondling her instrument. The small warrior leaped across the tree branch to study Candy's movements.

Candy could make out her father's words when she was seven years old. She had single pony-tail and a pair of Barbie earrings back then.

_Flashback:_

'_Candy, when you're lonely, just play your grandmother's favorite piece with this flute. This will help eliminate all bad things that happen to you.'_

'_Okay, Daddy.'_

Candy was so captivated at the lovely tune of the piece her father was playing until he was finished.

'_Now, Candy, it's your turn. All you have to do is follow the notes on this piece.'_

Candy nodded. She was giving her best shot to please her father as she was blowing the flute, but no matter how much she tried, her playing wasn't in proper tune and she surrendered into sniffles.

'_What's wrong, honey?'_

'_It's so hard, Daddy! I can't do it!'_

Her green-eyed father chuckled in response, gently pulling his little girl to sit next to him and brushed away her tears. _'Ha, ha! Candy, that's only from the start. You will master this piece if you practice it with patience every day. Don't give up on this and when you play it...just relax. Okay?'_

She didn't let the silence last long and breathed an answer with a sheepish grin. _'O-Okay, Daddy. I'll play it until I'm as good as you.'_

'_That's my baby!'_ Mr. Stephen White cheered his little daughter with enthusiasm.

To make little Candy better, he carried his daughter into his arms and swung around the room impassionedly as if they were dancing with a soft rhythm.

_End of Flashback:_

That was her favorite childhood memory with her father. Candy revealed a happy semblance after she recollected her father's guidance. She lifted her Suzuki flute to her lips. She initiated to press the holes with her fingers the second her lips reached the flute's lip plate. On hearing the sound of graceful tune, Satyo was moved. He had funny feeling that his cold heart had been instantaneously thawed by a powerful energy ball and felt like alive again. He hit upon Candy's tear sliding on her face. He surmised that she was thinking about Prince Khytrik, or her loved ones. Candy's ache in her chest was unbearable when her mind was once again percussed by trauma such as the exposure of Albert's royal identity, his dreadful beatings by the Emperor and the abduction of the aliens.

"Daddy...I did it...I already have perfected the piece since sixth grade, and I wanted to play it again, but the unimaginable pain I have right now is still here...I guess I'm not as strong as you were..." Candy professed sadly as she was through with the last note. It had taken her four minutes to present.

As far as she educed the days on how her kind-hearted father unshackled his heartache after his wife left him and Candy over a man who wasn't worthy enough to be a woman's lifetime partner. She had admired her father so much for being so strong for her and they lived happily without her mother. Her father never married again. Candy detested her mother for her selfish act and had no any intention on reconciling with her in case they bump into each other.

She wished to see her daddy appear before her at least, so she could listen to his loving voice once more. She nudged her head on the sofa's arm and cried uncontrollably. _"D-Daddy...I don't know what to do...I can't get rid of him off my mind no matter what I do...Everywhere I go, he's there...Is this right thing to do? It...it hurts so much I want to hear your voice...I...I love Albert...but...he's not of this world...what should I do, Daddy?"_

All of a sudden Candy jerked up from her posture when a sound a loud, deep bark scared her out of ten years' growth. She wasn't unequivocal if that thing was a neighbor's dog or something.

"W-Who's there?!"

She hasted to her windows and pushed them open. There was hardly any soul outside, and the tree was untaken. It was just a gentle gust of wind that glided by her skin.

_Albert?_

That kind of fast, disappearing M.O. had struck an idea that it was probably Albert who had been with her all along. Her heart beats like crazy and managed to utter some words to reveal. She yearned for the day when she sees the prince again.

"A-Albert? Prince Khytrik? Is that you?" No answer. And again, her eyes were filled with desperate tears, gazing at the darkest sky. Her hand applied rubs unto the bracelet with two doves that Albert gave her. "Please, Albert. Show yourself. I know it's you. Let's talk. Albert? Please?" The silence lingered. "Albert...Prince Khytrik...wherever you are...I want you to know...if you can hear me...that…_I love you_..."

Twenty-five feet off the ground, her misery was able to be gathered by Satyo, who blended himself in the sky's darkness and sequentially re-appeared. He emancipated a heavy sigh and monished the culprit on his right shoulder. "_Whew!_ That was close! That human almost saw me! Your commotion is the cause of this, Orion!"

The smart cockatoo raised its crest feathers and flapped its wings as _'I'm-sorry-for-asking-for-an-encore'_ answer.

_Candy...be patient...my teacher will be better soon...! _Satyo thought, then, he set off in mismated direction with his pet.

o-o-o-o-o

Candy's best friends from high school, Jamee and Sean, came over to her house two days later, along with Jamee's husband, Owen. The door was unlocked that they let themselves enter. Through Candy's detective uncle, these three were cognizant of the exotic nature of Albert.

"Strange, she never leaves her door unlocked. _My God_...this place is a pigsty...!" Jamee announced terribly as she and her husband eyed around the mess of the house.

Candy's little kitten was so perky to see her mistress' friends. Jamee's husband snatched her from the tiled floor. "Listen to Teeny's cry. She sounds very hungry. Poor, little thing."

"This is worse than my cousin Terry's death," Sean considered, who was following them from behind, mainly scratching his temples.

"You don't say...and why do you think Candy didn't lock her door? Is she expecting Albert to...?"

"Beats me, Jamee...," Sean shrugged without waiting for his friend to complete her sentence.

They were searching for Candy, except there was no sign of their close friend in her room, living room, or in the garage until...

"Sean, I found her. She's in her Dad's room," said Jamee, pointing her finger to the room.

And so there was Candy in her light blue, printed animation PJ's...in the same room where Albert spent his nights during his stay. Her friends couldn't shield their sympathy when they saw her plopping down like a scared and confused, little girl near the foot of the bed. Numerous pictures of her and Albert were scattered everywhere on the carpeted floor, plus Albert's smashed cellphone that she threw into the wall the day earlier.

_Candy...you're really into this Albert guy, aren't you?_ Sean thought with a concerned sigh.

"Sean, it's best that you speak to Candy. She listens to you more than me." Jamee suggested and motioned her husband to join her.

"And Jamee and I will take care of the house for Candy. Let's go, love."

Sean Grandchester, who is married with two kids, gestured in accordance. "Okay. See you in a few..."

A cold, unfriendly voice from the background spoke after Sean closed the door. "What are you doing here? My uncle called you, didn't he?"

"In a way...yes, howev..."

Candy scoffed derisively. "Betrayed by my own uncle..."

"Not quite. I came here on my own discretion to ask you out with our friends, for old times' sake."

"I honestly told Jamee the last time she and her husband were here that I didn't want to go out with you guys._ How bothersome...!_"

No matter how much strongly headstrong Candy was, he would never quit on coaxing her. He swiped a space on the floor beside his best friend of many years and put his voice on hold until she broached first.

"H-How are you and Susan? Your kids?"

"Fine. We're doing fine, thank you for asking. And how are you?"

Candy slithered into quietness and gaped in the opposite way. Sean, who had Terry's nearly spitting image, pondered of a way to make her to open up.

"Candy, do you remember our high school field trip in Yosemite? Five of us decided to look around in the cave underneath the mountain, but the road was too narrow to cross and few of our classmates were bit frightened. You were the most courageous among the group. You went down first, and later we followed."

"So? What are you trying to say?"

"Candy, I don't know what's going on between you and Albert, but don't neglect yourself because he's no longer here. The brave person that I see in you is slowly fading..."

She turned to meet Sean's dark, blue eyes. "Since when did you become concern over Albert and me? You don't even like him. You were not elated when I disclosed the news that I accepted his love he has for me! Oh, excuse me, there is _NO_ such person named _'Albert'_ in my boring life."

Judging by Candy's tone of voice, he hit upon the bitterness towards him. His own guilt impelled him to go into detail. "I can explain that, Candy. Yes, in the beginning, I didn't trust him. Maybe...I don't know him that well. I was only worried about your well-being. But my outlook on him altered when I inspected how much he cared for you affectionately."

Steering her eyes on the floor and hotly plunged into confused tears. "W-Why is that, Sean? Where did I lack that everyone I loved had to be taken away from me? What did I do to deserve this?"

"God has reasons why this shakes in every human life. He loves us so much he provides us great trials. He gave you this kind of dilemma because He knew you were strong. He's testing our perseverance on how far can we go, and as long as you have trust in Him, everything will be alright."

"B-But, I still don't understand...I...I feel like I betrayed our race for sheltering an alien fugitive in my own roof...I...am so responsible for the countless deaths of our people...this guilt will haunt me for life...I...don't think I can live with that, Sean!" Candy remarked, tightening her grasp on her PJ's.

"_No_...you know that's not true. You're a great and innocent woman. I understood what your uncle told me about your boyfriend. You've nothing to do with Albert's, or the Vulpezians' tragic situation in their planet." Sean commented. He grabbed Candy's shoulders lightly to look at him and stayed on his point of view. "Listen, Candy, all these things happened to you because you're made for so more than what is hurting you in life. You _ARE_ made for a purpose, you are made to win. You're made for such a time as this! So, do not give up and fight this! I can see why my cousin, Terry, fell in love with you because you never allow a burden to overwhelm you. You can do this..._and so did I, Candy...but I couldn't let my true feelings I had for you hinder our great friendship..._"

"S-Sean..."

Apparently stunned at the unforeseen revelation, she felt her best friend's breath on her cheek. Sean unhanded her as calm as he could and leaned his back on the wooden foot stand of the bed. A little later without any ineptness between them, he discoursed on the very same subject. "As your best friend, I'll do anything for you. If Albert lived nearby, I'd search him for you and talk some sense into him. I just don't like to see you this dejected. It affects us all. Do you think Albert will be pleased when he sees you like this? _A quitter?_"

"N-No...," Candy mumbled.

"Do you love him?"

The room was swarmed with long silence, and... "Y-Yes...but it's not possible..."

"Why not? I thought he loved you back...?"

"Only because he was _'Albert'_...not as _'Prince Khytrik'_. You already know that we're very different. And...he's getting married now that the war is done...I...think he'll be happier with the princess more than with me." Candy signified her painful feelings between snivels and had her head detrained on Sean's shoulder.

"Oh, Candy..." Sean, in out of compassion, secured his arms around her as though lending some brotherly comfort. "Give Albert some benefit of the doubt, will you?"

"It's true...isn't it always the same tradition? They only marry someone from a member of nobility, and I'm not one of them...," she cracked and clutched her fingers on Sean's shirt at the same time.

"Ssh...go ahead and cry. Let it all out," he consoled his shaking friend as he was caressing her back. He waited for few minutes to let her calm down. "Hey, remember New Year's Eve party at my house when you tagged him along with you because you didn't have a date? He was like a Cinderella of the ball that everyone's eyes, even my wife's, were fixated on him."

"Y-yeah?" She sniffed. "What about it?"

"I don't know what was behind Albert's mind, although I've seen the way he looked at you while he was leaning in one corner of the room, drinking his wine. He was like, his heart had been struck by your charms. He never set his eyes on anything or anyone else the whole evening, except for you. That's how I realized how much he had fallen for you."

"Please, Sean, don't get me titillated...," Candy spanked his arm softly, encouraging him not to lift her hopes up.

"I'm serious. Did Albert ever explain his reason on not telling you of his true self?" Sean asked Candy with a puzzled look.

"All he said was keeping his identity from me was his way of protecting me from his enemies...he wouldn't let them harm me..."

"Well, there you go. Case closed!" He proclaimed and playfully pressed best friend's nose. "That proves my point that he did care about you, so cheer up!"

A tear moved smoothly when she pored over her bracelet. "What if he completely dismisses me from his mind?"

"Think positively, my friend. It's up to your prince to decide whether he wishes to come back or not. If months or years have elapsed and yet he doesn't return, then move on with your life. At least, he saved us all from would be slavery of his Emperor," he told Candy. He ceased for few seconds, and then he pursued. "Honestly, about the people who died...there is no doubt in my mind that they'd rather kick the bucket in catastrophe than being taken as slaves by the Emperor. _I would, too..._"

"Sean...thank you," she slightly stirred up as the heavy load in her chest had indolently evanished. "I'll be okay soon."

Sean held Candy to help her straightened up. He cleaned her tears off with his handkerchief. "Candy...I want to make up for both of you. When you need any thing...anything at all, just give me a call."

"Of course!"

"Okay, get yourself ready. Our friends have reserved a table for lunch at the new Grill and Bar restaurant. I'll be waiting in the drawing room."

o-o-o-o-o

And so, in the blink of an eye, six weeks had gone by, in the late afternoon...Candy came online on her personal laptop to check her regular email and browsed various websites of entertainment that amuse her. She also passed by her Faceunion account to update the new status of her daily life and changed it from 'In a Relationship' to 'Single'. She deleted all her pictures she had with Albert, and some from her iPhone5 32GB, minus the text messages. It took her days before going down to line of letting her princely boyfriend go entirely. That choice alone shot her to the extreme, but she had to deal with it and enter a new chapter of her life.

All at once, her relatives, friends, old classmates, co-workers and online friends posted their particular comments one at a time.

'_What? Candy, are you okay?!'_

'_I'm sorry to hear that. I'm here to listen when you need a friend.'_

'_Aw...not that gorgeous hunk...don't let him go so soon...probably just a misunderstanding...'_

'_Why, Candy?'_

'_Don't take it so hard. It's his loss!'_

'_Nooo...! You two are so perfect for each other!'_

'_I knew something is wrong with that man. You're better off without that jerk!'_

There were over 50 good, bad, humor and naughty random comments on her new update. She poised a weak smile when she envisioned on how anxious they were over her emotional state. She'd like to reply one by one, but one should be enough. She wrote back in a positive manner:

'_I'm okay. Thanks for worrying about me, everyone. Life must go on. Maybe he's not really meant for me. Talk to you all soon!'_

Candy logged herself out of Faceunion site sooner after that. As she went through her keyboard, she found a small inscription on the two-dove bracelet dangling on her hand. She was unable to read considering it was written in Vulpezian language just similar to the medieval-like dagger that she carried off at the battlefield. How could she not read this before when Albert gave this to her?

To resolve other secrets of Two Doves image, she searched through Google or Ebay in a hurry for a location where Albert purchased both the bracelet and a dagger, nonetheless nothing in the results popped up on her screen. Only then she fathomed that the certain objects were designed by the hands of none other than the Vulpezian prince wholeheartedly, and did not use his gold from the slave traders to lavish on her. She bowled her other hand above the bracelet, blocking her chest, and passed on a mild sob. _She was wrong about the prince...perhaps...their love was real after all._

All of Albert's clothes, personal belongings and presents to her, leaving out the Two-Dove bracelet and the dagger, have been packed away inside a big carton. She ought to put them aside as to help her to forget everything about her _'Kywa'_. His old hooded jacket caught her eye, which he wore on the day he rescued her from teenage muggers in the parking lot. As she encircled her arms around it, she stated these words: "Albert...thank you so much for everything. I do want you here with me, so we can always be together and do things whatever we like, but I wasn't brought up to be selfish. Y-Your people need you to lead them back to their normal lives. I congratulate you for your success on sparing everyone from your enemy's hands. I wish you, your future wife, and everyone there a peaceful life. Even for the little moments of our good friendship...I was thrilled and had fantabulous time with you. _G-Goodbye...my prince!_"

Instantly Candy tidied up her wet face with her Kleenex as soon as the sound of the doorbell chimed in her surroundings. She pulled the door open after she unlatched the doorknob and her eyes nearly widened from having nervous breakdown. The surprise guests' joyful faces were seemingly familiar. Each one of them was carrying food and drinks, and even presents. Sean, Jamee, Trixie were in cahoots with few former classmates to celebrate their reunion with her, and the very special day for her and Albert.

_The day of their first meeting in the parking lot. _

Jamee leveled with Candy that she saw a special date on her calendar while she and husband Owen were cleaning up her house. It was marked with big, red circle as the day she met Albert which eventually considered as his first birthday in Candy's house even though it was already two months delay. And so, Jamee had a chat about this with Sean and other classmates and decided to throw a surprise party for Candy. Her uncle, Detective Nick and two more detectives turned up to join the fun. Candy reformed into happiness over the excessive love and support shown to her by her friends even after Albert had withdrawn for good. Showing her gratitude, she offered everyone a big, friendly embrace, and the party continued...

Satyo's heart was serene at the result of Candy's high spirits when her family and friends got together. There was an odd tone in his voice as he stroked his feathered friend. "Orion, it's time for me to leave Earth. My training is complete. I explored the whole planet and there's no more danger. I'm going to miss you and the children I made friends with back in the mountains. When I return, I'll seek for you, okay?"

Like magic, Satyo hopped into Candy's empty bedroom by the help of _InstantBound_. He saw photos of his teacher with Candy that littered above her bed. He snatched two pictures where they appeared to be so inseparable and mirthful and stashed them into his pocket as his trophies. On top of it, he required evidence to help his teacher to remember Candy in case the Vulpezians disposed of his memory. Following his teacher's trick, he unfettered one round energy from each finger and dispersed all over the room to clean everything in sight, excluding the carton.

The little prince was about to scram after appreciating his spotless work when he got a glimpse of something precious beside Candy's laptop. It was his teacher's missing dagger. He led his hand to take it and stopped in mid-air as an impish idea had pounded into his mind right away. Then, he bounced out of vision in darkness, leaving the dagger behind.

Satyo was already in his spaceship and ready to take off. He moved his head toward his window and sighed wistfully, "Farewell, Candy. I hope to see you again someday. Please, take care!" And his ship blasted off into the sky faster than a speeding bullet after he commanded the voice-control.

o-o-o-o-o

Satyo descended safely back to the Vulpezians' homeland after couple of hours without any difficulty. He ran through the prince's palace excitedly, heading to the chambers of the great warrior, but his bed was empty.

"Oh, no...I'm too late...A-Abitoji is gone...," Satyo muttered. He summed up as he loitered throughout the halls. "M-Maybe...he demanded the princess on proceeding to terminate his memory...I..." Suddenly, the boy withheld his steps when he flashed on a man's silhouette in an unoccupied room. The sliding door automatically unsealed widely as he approached and studied the man who was looking away near the window with a gold goblet on his right hand. He was perfectly and formally dressed...just like a prince. _Abitoji?_

"A-Abitoji?" Satyo called the prince nervously.

Prince Khytrik directed his face casually to where the sound of a young voice originated. He laid his goblet on the table and kept his confused, blue eyes on the little boy.

"Abitoji, it's me, Satyo." The warrior demonstrated no reaction at all. "I...I'm sorry...I mistook you for someone else...forgive me." The boy said with a heavy heart and headed for the door.

The prince heard Satyo's sniffles while drifting off further and further away from his sight. The boy was wholly convinced that his teacher would never recognize him again and that poked his heart to twinge. He was all alone now. Being together with the prince since he was a toddler was all he had as his memorable moments with his Abitoji. Should he run away and start living on his own? After all, he had been trained to be independent at the early age. Soon, he was amazed at the polite call of a voice that belonging to the prince. _"Satyo, wait..."_

The youthful prince's downcast mode had been replaced with an unbelievable smile. He didn't waste any second to ask as he pivoted and rubbed his tears off. "Abitoji...do you still remember me?"

"Of course. You're my student, are you not?" Prince Khytrik reminded his apprentice with a gentle manner.

Satyo's dark eyes were sparkled with joy. _'T-They cancelled the termination!' _He ran over his teacher and locked his strong waist with his small arms. _"Abitoji!"_

The warrior's small body was trembling to Prince Khytrik's sense of touch while whimpering onto his abdomen. Many of the boy's tears dripped freely onto his hand. _Did something happen to make him weep this hard while I was out?_ He marveled strangely and cuddled the Agerdisian boy in return. "Mind if I ask why you're crying?"

Satyo upheaved his head to look at Prince Khytrik. His eyes were definitely so moist that the prince was blurry in his vision. "_Sniff!_ I-I thought I'd never see you again. Y-You've been sleeping for a long time! _Sniff!_ I'm happy to see you're alright, Abitoji!"

The former lord of Dark Zaieddon exhaled movingly as he lowered himself to the same level as Satyo. He had his hands on his student's muscled forearms, assuaging him from desolation. "Don't cry. Haven't I told you that I'd never leave you, right? Calm down. I'm here now." He swept the little boy's teardrops with his index finger and opened a different topic. "Have you been training?"

"How did you know?"

"I sensed something new that is growing inside from your body. I'm proud of you!"

"Thank you! It was a great honor for me being trained by the best warrior in the whole universe!"

Prince Khytrik snickered at the boy's rapturous praise. "Now, you're being risible. I'm not that great. It's my duty to teach you how to become like one. All Vulpezian children at your age should be trained immediately." Being said, he stood taking his goblet to drink.

"When did you wake up, Abitoji?"

"A month ago."

"Really? Then, why weren't you looking for me like you used to?" _Or take a peek on your 'Rywa'?_

The prince kept his eyes cleared off Satyo's for a moment, "I'm sorry I worried you. I...I had other important matters to attend with this planet first...I...was about to seek for you..."

"Can we spar again? I want to show you my new moves!"

"Why, I'd love to!"

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Satyo rapped with mind-boggling blitheness. He hurriedly presented a bag of goodies to his teacher. "I brought a bag of blackberries for you. I thought of you because I knew it's your favorite!"

"Hey, this is perfect! Lunch will be served soon and we'll eat this together with Princess Amagel, son!"

"_S-Son?"_ He was never called this way before until now.

At the sight of an amorous smile of Prince Khytrik, Satyo's heart bounced for cheeriness and budged to wrap his small arms around the prince. Watching how innocent and chipper the boy was had ultimately cleansed away the dark side from the prince's lost soul.

Princess Amagel came by just in time to witness the good approximately father-and-son image made by the two princes, and that influenced her to express a beaming smile at one's pleasure. After so many years of research and tests, she had succeeded with the perfect formula she had invented for Prince Khytrik to annihilate the atrocious control pill that he was forced to ingest, and he was beyond doubt reverted to his old self.

She greeted the young prince warmly as she cut off the touching moment. "Ah, Prince Satyo, it's so fortunate to see you back. Prince Khytrik, please follow me to the grand balcony. The Vulpezians are waiting for you."

"We'll be right after you, Amagel, thank you." Prince Khytrik rendered a cordial nod.

_Did the princess just address me as 'prince'?_ Satyo said inwardly, blinking his eyes in stupefaction.

As they walked behind Princess Amagel in the hallway...

"Abitoji...why did the princess call me 'prince'? Also, why did General Garkan used the same term on me back on Earth? Do I even know her? How well does she know me? Am I related to her? Are you and Princess Amagel really good friends?" Satyo blew interesting questions to his teacher in a low voice.

_Hmm, the boy is rather amusing...demanding too many innocent and complicated inquiries...I understand why Prince Khytrik wouldn't let him enmesh in the battle...,_ guessed Princess Amagel, who was scarcely smirking without them knowing.

Prince Khytrik was taken aback on the spot at the unusual meddlesomeness of Satyo. He learned that he hadn't apprised anything regarding his student's true existence. "I promise I will tell you everything after this, Satyo. For now...act natural in front of these people."

When the doors to the balcony were unshut, the certain faces from _The Keepers Headquarters _such as General Garkan, Zemedra, Vakyl and the other important officials paid respects to Prince Khytrik and Princess Amagel by bowing their heads and placing their hands on their chests. The general ushered the prince in. "Welcome back, Prince Khytrik."

Satyo was indubitably astounded at the volume of Vulpezian humanoids from below. It was his first time to encounter people this many. All bestowed loud applause and praises to their long awaited warrior in exchange for delivering them from bondage. Prince Khytrik and Princess Amagel sported a victorious, delighted look as they nonchalantly waved together at their people. The little boy remarked his teacher's convivial hand which rested on his back.

From this day...peace has been redeemed.

Be that as it may...something else was troubling the warrior prince...there was one more battle that he had, yet, to face...a battle that was so impossible to defeat...his own feelings with someone who was not in this planet...

CONTINUED...

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think. A few more chapters to go until its completion.

* The piece played by Candy was inspired by this music by Celtic Twilight- celtic flute called 'Goodbye, someday we'll meet again'. The link doesn't work here, please check it out in Youtube. Thanks to a fellow Candyfan for this find!

© EnakaT 2013


	14. A Young Survivor

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading and for the reviews! Please let me know what you think. This is mostly about Prince Khytrik and the Vulpezians. They're actually conversing in their own language in Vulpezian, however for the convenience of the readers, I give a dubbed version of the original dialogue.

Many thanks to **Infinity** and **M.Q.** for their quick feedback and suggestions of this chapter. Happy reading!

**Chapter 14: A Young Survivor**

"_I am a prince?"_

Satyo returned the question to Prince Khytrik's unimaginable revelation of the aristocratic nature of the young warrior. Right after the special appearance to the Vulpezian people at the grand balcony, Princess Amagel escorted the two brave princes to a spacious library where the two of them could have a private communication. The older prince, who was at ease on a comfortable chair, proffered a simple nod, holding Satyo's hands.

"W-What happened to my Emeosha?" [A]

"The queen was dying when I found her in her room and she asked me to take you to a safe shelter."

Somewhere in this big bang time the eventual formation of Satyo's curiosity became inevitable. "Was she beautiful?"

"She was extremely beautiful. You have her dark eyes," Khytrik divulged his student.

"What about my real Abitoji? [B] What did he look like?"

"I never saw your Abitoji, the king but I suspected he had been slaughtered by Nolter for protecting you and your Emeosha."

"A-Are there any survivors aside from me, Abitoji?"

"No one, except you."

"I...I can see why I don't look the same as the other aliens back in the Headquarters. I...I'm all alone." Satyo told openly as a tear slid onto his cheek, feeling kind of outsider from among the rebels.

"Ssh, no, you're not alone. I'm your Abitoji, remember?," the prince enlivened the boy, pushing his warm tear away. "I'll always be here for you when you need me."

"Abitoji, there's one thing I don't understand...what's the point with all the training when you didn't let me fight with you when the Emperor and his army came?"

Prince Khytrik was intuitively aware that one day the boy would go over at the sudden change of his plans. He wheezed a broad air before he imparted at one's leisure. "Satyo...if I lost to that Emperor and took you away from me, it would break me, so I had to hide you...for your own safety."

"Why? He would've killed you, still!"

"I just don't have a stomach to see little boys like you being treated like mean, little pigs by that monster." _Like he did to me and my friends._

Satyo was partially disoriented on what happened. He gandered below his shirt and heard his teacher talk again in full honesty.

"...having you uninvolved in the battle alleviated me and that way I could face him alone without worrying about someone so dear to me. Satyo, I'm sorry for being so hard on you during our training days. I only wanted you to pay attention on the methods I've shown you."

He gathered his eyes up and tepidly said to the man who raised him, "It's okay, Abitoji. If it wasn't for your strictness, I wouldn't have gotten stronger!"

"Good answer," Khytrik let go of the boy's hands and rested his own on his legs. An air of untroubledness intruded between the two warriors for few seconds and went on. "I have got news for you."

"What? Are you going to marry the princess?"

"Ha, ha, ha, no!" the prince laughed and messing the boy's hair playfully. "I've officially adopted you as my son."

"R-Really?" Satyo wasn't certain if he heard his Abitoji right, but he did proclaim it out loud.

"I've been thinking of this for the past few weeks even before I started teaching you to fight, but I put my intention aside until now. I learned to like you more than a student. I'd love to take full responsibility of you as my own and see you grow up. What do you say?"

Satyo's voice box was pretty near frozen solidly in his throat at the result of his happiness. He jumped onto the prince's chest and the latter enveloped him back with his arms. "Oh, Abitoji, thank you! I'm so happy! I always wanted a parent! Thank you so much! I promise I'll be good to you!"

Prince Khytrik let the young prince cry for some time. _Poor kid. He had lost his parents before he could even walk..._

"But...if you marry the princess, does that mean she's going to be my new Emeosha?"

_What a smart boy. Where in galaxy did he get that idea?_ Prince Khytrik's beaming expression had surceased at the boy's logic. He shrugged, "Maybe...do you like her to be your Emeosha?"

"Well, I already have someone in mind."

"Is that right? Who is she?"

How much Satyo would love to tell Prince Khytrik of how Candy had been miserable for many evenings in her bedroom, seeking for _'Albert'_, although he preferred to stay lull and neutral and wait for his new adopted father to make a move. He cleared his hands off of Khytrik and drifted farther away from him like a silly schoolboy. "Oh no! I'm late! I'll tell you later, Abitoji! I promised my new friend I'd play with him and his friends. _Bye!_"

_Now, what's up with that boy? He certainly is acting strange..._he wondered innocently with a silent titter, leaving him unenlightened by Satyo's veracious excuse.

o-o-o-o-o

Seeing that peace had been reanimated in the planet of the Vulpezians, little by little the fox humanoids' morale had grown and actively led their old lives back that were plundered by Nolter.

Prince Khytrik was visiting the construction site personally where the hard workers were re-building the damaged areas in the great city along with Princess Amagel, Prince Satyo and General Garkan. The Vulpezians found the warrior prince a bit extraordinary when he stopped by to lend them a hand, and so did Satyo. Amagel could presume in hidden manner that they have been influenced by the daily movements of the people of Earth. There was no doubt the ambience would be more prosperous than ever before. Additionally, they set off to the families of Nolter's victims and offered their heartfelt sympathies. One of the Vulpezian women gave birth to a son recently. Prince Khytrik was overjoyed and set forth that this child was fortunate enough to be born in a world from tyranny and oppression.

The minute Prince Khytrik had stepped out of the house, he was crowded without a warning by small Vulpezian children who were accompanied by their Abitoji or Emeosha. Each one of them cheerfully handed flowers to the prince as thanksgiving. He was absorbed with their childish laughter that was like a stunning music in his ears and he allowed them to show their own affections towards him.

In good time, the prince noted an elderly woman and her companion coming to his way to give thanks for shouldering the status of their world back to its normal color. She had recounted that she could see Meizuon in Prince Khytrik and they were definitely very much undifferentiated. She was filled with respect for Meizuon for showing his loyalty as a soldier despite his lower rank to the former Emperor, the Father of Nolter. The prince had grown interest of the subject when it comes to his real Abitoji that he spared some precious time to confer with the elderly.

That same night, Prince Khytrik crept into a bedroom where he found his new adopted son Satyo sound asleep. The little, Agerdisian prince was noticeably exhausted from playing with Vulpezian children, or helping the laborers work on the site this afternoon. Khytrik espied a couple of pictures above Satyo's chest in his hand. Very carefully he pulled them out of the boy's hand as not to ruin his idleness and saw they were good shots of him and a certain blonde, straight haired-lady with sparkling, green eyes from the human world.

The first picture is when he and Candy were building a sand castle at the beach. And the other picture is where they danced all night in a capsule ride in Singapore on Candy's birthday. He didn't disclaim at all that the pair was very much in love and happy with each other when together. He had the aspects of behaving cozily as a human more than a Vulpezian. The conversation he had with Satyo regarding the new Emeosha the other day had whopped him to relive. Could it be the woman the boy was implying was none other than Candy? He put the pictures back in Satyo's hand and posed before the window, looking very contemplative.

_Candy...I left your world to distance myself...I wanted you to forget me...I wanted you to live a new life with a fellow human who can love you more than I do...but an image of you kept playing over and over in my dreams...my heart is powerless to release you..._

Getting ready to hit some shuteye, the prince perched on the bed next to Satyo. He pulled the sheets over him and Satyo and warmly rubbing the boy's head. Being a first time father to Satyo gave him a bizarre, but wonderful feeling inside. Never had he experienced any good father-and-son relationship from Nolter. What General Garkan notified about his parents' secret bond, he wasn't yet born in the world when his real Abitoji, Meizuon, was killed in the battle. _If only I had the power to redeem the past, my Abitoji may be still alive and watched how I was brought up by my dearest Emeosha and I'd have felt his presence every day._

The prince leaned his head on the pillow with his hands under his nape. A smiling image of Candy reappeared on the ceiling. He nailed down the day how dreadful Candy's face was when she accused him of tolerating her wealthy female neighbor flirt with him when she was busy slaving around in blood and sweat at work. It wasn't easy for him to control his mischievous chuckle when the scenery was more pleasant to scrutinize each time Candy gets irritated, summing up the part where he jocularly pressured the human girl to teach him how to kiss...

Satyo simpered a bit in secret that he got his Abitoji to view at his stolen trophies.

o-o-o-o-o

As days flew by, Khytrik and Satyo were down strolling among the grassy meadows and stream just few walks away from the palace. The prince exhaled a sigh of contentment as he inspected liveliness in his people who were passing by once again. The darkness that shadowed the entire planet impelled his people to live in depression and agony on account of Nolter's wicked reign was still neoteric in his memory.

His nostalgic thoughts were interrupted by a group of young Vulpezian ladies' friendly giggles as they walked by. One of them greeted the prince in obvious, nervous manner. "Hello, Prince Khytrik!"

"Good day to you, ladies!" He waved at them with a sweet smile and went away.

"He's more handsome when we're this closer!" shrieked the second girl.

The third girl blurted out, "When I first saw him on the balcony, he became my ultimate crush! Too bad, he's already engaged to Princess Amagel!"

Upon hearing their adoring comments, the prince smiled shyly and his natural face changed to a color of boiled lobster. Satyo saw this and asked him in a humble tone of voice. "Why are you blushing, Abitoji?"

"Uh, nothing...! Satyo, I can't seem to find my dagger. Do you know where I left it, by any chance?"

"Hmm..I'm not sure, Abitoji...," Satyo said, trying not to sound suspicious like he was hiding something. "Maybe you dropped it in the mountain where we ate lunch before Nolter invaded Earth."

"Is that so...perhaps I misplaced it somewhere..."

"May I ask whose the dagger is for? You've been staring at it every time we take a break from our sparring session."

"It's for a special friend of mine...," The prince defined and steadily toning his voice down as he reckoned. "However...I don't think I'll part with it anymore..."

"Why not?"

Prolonging the issue, especially with regard to his gift for the human girl made Prince Khytrik uncomfortable without fail that he had to dodge it in different ways to knock around.

The bold warrior focused in the sky while sauntering with Satyo towards the north. "Satyo, are you happy here in Vulpez with me? This world is incredibly larger than Earth you can roam wherever you like. The people here are gentle in nature and you'll have no problem making friends. I shall provide you a private teacher, so you can maintain on your studies where we left off."

That bountiful proposition had jostled Satyo to muteness for less than a minute. His Father was more likely decisive to reside in Vulpez permanently. He overtook the prince and met his eyes with pleading look. "Abitoji, please don't get mad at what I'm about to say. I...wish to live on Planet Earth..."

"Why there? Everything you need here is more advanced than on Earth, won't you like that?"

"It's not that important to me. I'm happy when we're together in the mountains and I miss the good things we do on Earth. I made so many human friends my own age when I scouted around the planet, and I'd love to be with them."

It was Khytrik's turn to receive stratosphere of long silence. He hated to admit it in front of his son, but he did miss his favorite comfort zones in the magnificent blue planet mightily as well. There were some things on Earth he'd fancy so much that his planet would never have.

Satyo asked again. "Can we live there like you promised me, Abitoji?"

Looking down at Satyo's dark, but angelic orbs, the prince followed up and indulged a neighborly tap on his son's back. "Sigh...I'll think about it."

All at once it appeared like a lightning of threat that inserted into the minds of the two defenders when they nosed out an unknown powerful force not far from where they were standing. The long and blonde-haired prince let out a question, "Did you sense that?"

"Yes...and his aura is not of evil...hey...it's gone! _How...?_"

_That aura is similar to mine...could it be...?_ Khytrik apprehended and quickly disrupted by children's sprightly voices that came from the sky.

"Satyo!" One of the Vulpezian children called out who were flying through the air.

The little prince briskly swung his arms at his friends. "Hello!"

"We're going to the cave! Do you want to come with us?"

Prince Khytrik caught sight of Candy, collecting flowers on his favorite childhood hill where he used to play with Princess Amagel. _Candy..._ whereas his mind had deceived him genuinely and he was steered to disappointment as the true form of his childhood best friend came in clearly into his sight.

"Go ahead and join them, son. I will see you later back in the palace."

"Okay, but I want to know your answer when I come back."

"Demanding, aren't we? I will let you know soon. Now, go and they're waiting for you." Being said that, Satyo bolted into the sky like a missile.

Prince Khytrik went up to the hill which he shared his youthful days with his friend, Princess Amagel.

"Ah, Prince Khytrik! What a surprise! What brings you here?"

"Please, Amagel. It's more appropriate when you call me 'Khytrik' like you used to..."

"My apologies. I'm more familiar to call you in proper manner for you'll become our new Emperor soon."

The prince sat down by the princess. "Just because I'll be that tyrant's replacement doesn't mean you can address me formally."

"How do you feel right now? Does my antidote give you any slight headache? Or haven't your frequent hallucinations vanished yet?"

"I'm in perfect condition with all thanks to you and General Garkan. I hope I can think of a way to repay you back, Amagel."

"You don't have to. It is my duty as a doctor to care for my patients."

Like the old days, they enjoyed watching people underneath that wander in different ways. "How pleasant to witness our people recover their old lives back."

"I can't argue with that," Princess Amagel said with a slight of brackishness in her tone. "Other than that, my mind would have been peaceful if I hadn't experienced something harsh like they had."

The prince turned his face to Amagel. "What do you mean?"

"My friend, words can't describe the hardship I've been through after the Emperor grabbed you..."

He comprehended of what was distressing the princess that he pushed his weight a little closer and was willing to lend an ear. "Tell me, Amagel."

"When the demented Emperor imposed you to be one of his followers, I was very exorbitantly with his plans of conquest." The princess was firm enough to undress her upper garment in front of Prince Khytrik. _"I was your first victim, Khytrik."_

The prince's eyes widened in horror and his face was distinctly stupefied at the hideous scars on the princess' half naked body. _"Amagel..."_

"Nolter had dictated you to finish off your close friends. When my turn came up after you put our playmates and friends to death, I was crying before you and begged you not to harm me, but your eyes and laughter were full of evil that you couldn't hear my voice. You ruined my body by slashing with your whip repeatedly."

Prince Khytrik's temperature shot up, trembling with rage and clenched his fists. "Nolter really was a monster...how dare he involve my friends..."

She closed her clothing as she narrated flatly, "I want you to know that I'm positively not angry with what you've done, but at the corrupt way Nolter monopolized you and the other young boys. My parents were loyal supporters of the former and deceased Emperor and abstained to partake of Nolter's new order, and so he had his men slay them. I promised myself that one day I'd take his head to avenge my parents' deaths."

"W-What happened to you after that?"

"When you and the Emperor left me lifeless...his men disposed of me by throwing me into space like garbage. I had been rescued from near death by a known warrior and took me in and stayed with him in another planet. For years, the warrior had trained me to become a skilled fighter to defend the Vulpezians from the Emperor's grasp. I have emerged as a doctor and since then, I preserved to invent a powerful antidote that would dissolve the effects of the control pill you had devoured by force by Nolter's scientist. I've achieved experiments countless of times to test whether I resolved the perfect formula to free you from your ordeal."

"May I be so bold to ask the name of this warrior that saved you? Could it be this person who trained you happens to be my...," he asked the warrior princess.

"His name's Meizuon. Your Abitoji."

The answer had brightened the prince's face. "Is...is he still alive? I thought I had sensed his presence beforehand, but..."

"Affirmative, but he wished for you not to seek him and let him to come to you on his own will."

"On what reason?"

"I have no clue. Even I have been wondering why he kept himself hidden like a clam from the Vulpezians though he's truly alive and well."

"I will look for him, then..."

Amagel faced the prince in an instant. "Khytrik, you simply must respect his wishes. I do not know his reasons, but I've a hunch that your encounter with him will come to pass."

Dejectedly, his eyes led him at the father and son who were playing in a distance. "But...I longed to see Abitoji after I lost Emeosha...I don't even know what he looks like..." There was a sympathetic expression on Amagel's face when she heard a heavyhearted tone coming from her friend. The prince dropped it and carried on. "How...how did Abitoji survive from his last battle?"

"Your Abitoji had lost his memory for many years. Some aliens looked after him until he recovered his strength. When he repossessed his memory back, he remembered the people very precious to him, but eventually discovered that Nolter had his people decimate your Emeosha and took you away. It plainly crushed his spirit, but that didn't cease him from pursuing his plans on pulling Nolter down from his throne."

"Why didn't he even try to come and get me?" The prince's gripe sounded not far from a child's.

"You were under leverage of the pill and stronger than him. He had settled upon carrying on with his goal than to get smothered by his own son."

The prince broke off after few minutes of reticence and suddenly recalled something from way back. "I'm bothered at something else. On the first time I met this girl of lower realm at the park nearly fifteen years past... I went through intense pain in my head. Was her presence a result that the effects of control pill in my body melted instantly?"

The princess batted a doubtful smile. "What happened to you back there had nothing to do with your human friend. In strict confidence I had followed you to Earth and spiked your drink with a temporary antidote while you were bathing in a barren lake. You were unable to expose me because I minimized my aura lower than human's. I was appointed as spy for the Vulpezian rebels by your Abitoji in order to sneak into Nolter's palace to grab any information of his invasion. One by one, I destroyed Nolter's men in random planets they were on until I found out your capture and threw you into cell after you started to disregard Nolter's commands."

"If I'm not mistaken...you were the same spy who took advantage of my vulnerability and shoved that poison into my throat with all your might."

The princess nodded in response. "My main target is to loosen you from the Emperor's cruelty. I could no longer handle to see the severe punishment given to you by the Emperor, so I made my way to lead you from execution. We needed you alive. You and I are the only fighters left that can overpower Nolter and his men. The Vulpezian rebels and I had a gathering the same day that we'd constrain you to lose consciousness for a few days, and report to the Emperor you've been finished off and had him cast you into space and be brought you in _The Keepers Headquarters_ on Earth by the rebels. I was determined to be there for you, but I couldn't defy your Abitoji's strict instructions he gave me. He had ordered me to forget my friendship I had with you and focus on my mission. I failed to introduce myself as your friend in fear of my cover would be blown if the guards found out. Truthfully, I hadn't tested if that poison would work. I almost thought I had obliterated you for good_. Forgive me for my carelessness, Khytrik!_"

"Amagel...," Prince Khytrik who was moved by Princess Amagel's true friendship sheltered his arms around her to console her. Amagel didn't foresee this kind of affection coming from the former leader of Dark Zaieddon. She was unable to shed tears for she had been directed to stay frigid and tough all her life. She could feel the prince's warm breath on her back as he was speaking tenderly. "I owe you my life, thank you. When I was in 6-year prison, I imagined so much if you or any of our friends were still living. You impressed me with your bravery to survive no matter how dangerous you had entered. As you had shown me your marks of my soulless deed patently rumpled me to the extreme and never in my right mind would I ever hurt any of my friends. I will never forgive that monster for taking over my mind for his greed for power."

Gently, Amagel relieved herself from the prince's cuddle and gazed at his anxious, blue eyes with her beam. "Let us not dwell on what's already done, nor hold onto resentment towards him any further, Khytrik. You don't know how happy I am to find you alive and you weren't entirely overflowed in darkness. The future of our planet is important right now and it's not yet too late to bring everything back to its former warmth and serenity."

Together they sighed deeply and guided their eyes freely onto the sky. Amagel began to depict the prince before long, "Raising Satyo on your own even if he isn't your blood is pleasing to every one of us. I can see myself in the boy when your Abitoji supervised me with his harsh methods of fighting."

"I don't know. Abitoji must be different from me. The boy complains that I'm being too nice to him for holding back my true power."

"Satyo is very lucky to have someone who is concerned over him. I know someday, you will become a good Abitoji...and an amorous mate to the woman you love."

_The woman I love? _Unloading predicament from the prince's chest about someone who had gotten closer to him wasn't one of his best preferences until now. One way or another, his heart appeared to be divided into two when he opened up with the princess. "I don't think that's going to happen in the future, if you're referring to that person from Earth. It's about time I face the fact that we're not really meant for each other..."

The fox princess was definitely floored when Prince Khytrik cited his human friend, although she never meant any woman specifically. She had no interest to pry into the prince's personal affairs, but the change in him was unachievable for her to ignore in plain sight. "Why? Are you worried that we Vulpezians might object of your fondness to your friend? The Emperor is gone. You can fulfill everything you wish on your life as a free Vulpezian."

"That's not it. I just think she doesn't deserve me for not sparing her and her _Kywa_ [C] from danger. Terry, I believed, was his name. I was too much immersed with my mission...couldn't neglect it...paying no mind to their cry of help on purpose had caused them to meet their deadly fate. Later, I changed my mind. Her _Kywa_ already died as Satyo and I had arrived."

"Khytrik, don't blame yourself for what happened. Your Abitoji left General Garkan definite procedures that we couldn't associate with humans. You've done everything to prepare for your battle against the Emperor. At the end, your human friends would've died anyway if you abjured your task to intervene in the situation of the Earthlings."

"I want her to shut me out of her life forever, and be happy in the presence of her own kind..."

"Is that why you requested for termination of your memory? To forget every moment you had with this human girl?" The prince gestured his head, however that didn't convince the princess in entirety, and she knew her friend's heart was still burning for this Earthling. She believed she had cured her best friend successfully out of his previous sadistic state, yet he was still suffering terribly. He may defeat any enemy he meets, but precisely not this one. "Are you certain? I'd say you need more time to think things over before you come up with rash decision."

"So, what stopped you from doing so when you confined me into a healing capsule?"

How could Princess Amagel explicitly clarify to the Prince Khytrik that the progression had been prevented by his own Abitoji? She disliked the way of being tensed to figure a way to come up with unconsidered excuses as not to broaden the prince's suspicions. "It was too much for me to see your son weep in front of me and General Garkan," _which is true _she said in her innermost thought. "...pleading not to perdure with your request and I decided to drive my attention to other patients. The little boy looks up to you like his Abitoji, so I know how exactly he feels of being alone in the world. Please, do not scold the boy, but me." The prince succumbed to speechlessness and glanced away. "I heard from Satyo that your human friend calls you..._ 'Al-burt'?_"

"Yes...and it's _Al-bert_."

She aah-ed softly, "Hmm...not a bad name...for a human."

"It was a bit strange at first until I'm used to it...," he remarked in casual tone, and then something flashed on his mind swiftly. "...by the way, Amagel, about this marriage that arranged by our par..."

The princess quickly cuts him off without meeting his eyes. "There will be no such thing as marriage between us."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm already engaged to another prince who is non-Vulpezian. He and I aimed to get married as soon as the war is over. Your Abitoji is informed of this."

"Since when?"

"Prince Reimhan was another victim of Nolter and your Abitoji was able to snatch him from the Emperor's wickedness. I was there to care for his injuries until we became good friends. Meizuon trained him to be a fighter like he did with me. Then, we fell in love with each other. He's very kind, courageous, and attentive. I'll introduce you to him when he returns from the planet where your Abitoji resides."

"What if our people aren't fond of this non-Vulpezian prince?"

"They can't do a thing. This is my decision. I'm happier having you as my friend. The Emperor doesn't exist anymore and we no longer live in his laws. They'll acknowledge that. I can achieve what I want. The new law will be procreated under by a new Emperor."

"Then, I'm happy for you, my friend."

"I must leave you now, Khytrik," Princess Amagel said to her friend, lifting herself up and ready to depart. "Please, don't forget the conference we'll be having with the rebels and the officials in the morning."

"Thank you," the prince rejoindered, and parked his hands on the grassy ground. Not long after the princess withdrew, there he grasped warmth radiating in his smile as though he was a lone bird being finally freed from its cage.

o-o-o-o-o

That morning, it took an hour in the vast conference room where Prince Khytrik, Princess Amagel, General Garkan, and Satyo assembled with the elders and the other important officials.

And again fate had been unkind to Prince Khytrik that his Abitoji, Meizuon, the main leader of the rebellion was not among the attendees in the assembly. He had pursued unaffected notwithstanding his Abitoji's absence.

"Has everyone arrived at conclusion on who's going to take Nolter's place?" asked the first official of the Vulpezians.

One of the elders avowed in nearly running out of perseverance sound. "The Vulpezians are getting impatient and they want to know our results on regarding this person that will rule all over Vulpez."

Little did Prince Khytrik knew who was staring blankly in space, had been noted by General Garkan. "Prince Khytrik?"

On the prince's right side where Satyo was gave him a soft shake on his lower forearm. "Abitoji..."

Surveying all their eyes were on him nudged him back to uncross his arms from his chest and center on most complicated matters. "Hm...? W-What is it?" He saw Amagel from across the table setting off a _'you-are-hopeless' _glare at him with a half smile.

"I gather that you find our imperative discussion uninteresting to you, am I right? Or perhaps we can set a meeting another day?"

"No, no, I've been listening. Carry on, please."

"We all think it's about time for you to step into Nolter's throne and declare the new order of our planet."

"In my point of view, I would say we must find someone worthy enough to exalt the position of the late Emperor." The prince strongly illustrated at his Abitoji's close friend and ally without hesitation.

"What are you talking about, milord? There is no other less capable in this position, but you alone!" the second Vulpezian official reminded the stubborn warrior prince.

"Forgive me if my judgment offends everyone, however I reject the right to become a new Emperor of this planet. I'm absolutely not the perfect candidate to lead our people."

The general laid out a question with minor apprehension. "Is there any trouble, Prince Khytrik?"

"Garkan...," Prince Khytrik heard himself murmur in calm tone as he rose from his chair. "I have always told you in the beginning at the Headquarters that after this bloodshed, I will not sit in his place. I'm not qualified for this because of my incoherent negligence..."

All the same, Princess Amagel seized the concept on what really bothered her princely friend. There was a report of him that he abandoned his duty after his failed attempt from his last task a few years back. "Khytrik, are you still thinking of those unfortunate, orphaned children that were slain by the Emperor's army?"

"...I got carried away with this newly technique that I barely mastered and because of my obstinacy that caused all the children to bite the dust. Forever my conscience will never let it go..."

"All, but one, my friend." she corrected the prince sternly.

"W-What? I don't understand..."

The warrior princess commanded one of the Vulpezian soldiers. "Bring in the little survivor."

"Right away, your Highness."

Five minutes had passed, the soldier came back with a Vulpezian maiden who was serving as a nanny for the little girl. She was blind and younger than Satyo. The princess took the little girl by the shoulders and presented her to Prince Khytrik.

"I should've told you earlier. When we obtained General Garkan's message, the rebels and I were coming to your aid, but you had already left the planet as we landed. That was our perfect opportunity of our reunion. One of my fellow rebels found this little girl at the bottom of the pit. Through this survivor, her older brother tossed her inside to protect her from Nolter's men. Like Satyo, she's the only survivor in that planet. Tragically, she lost her eyesight from the violent energy blast."

Prince Khytrik was captivated with compassion after hearing his friend's tale. He bent his knee to observe the little girl. She detected Prince Khytrik's presence and allowed her to caress the shape of the prince's face with her small hands. "What is your name, little girl?"

"_Irina."_

Satyo being friendly with children came forward to the girl. "Hi, my name is Satyo."

"_Hello..."_

Prince Khytrik shot upwards. "Amagel, can you do something to mend her eyesight?"

"I was way ahead of that one when she was under my care, but to no avail. She'll remain in that state forever."

The prince protested. "This isn't right. Is there no other way? She is too young to struggle with blindness at an early age. She should be out there playing with other children."

"I did everything I could, I'm sorry, Khytrik." Princess Amagel sadly closed her eyes for couple of seconds as she conveyed her final confirmation.

"_I know!_" Satyo hollered after an idea had darted in his mind. "Abitoji, I know some aliens who can bring her sight back!"

Khytrik and Amagel put through the wringer at the same time. _"Where?!"_

"I happened to stop by at their planet called Colvan not far from here because I had trouble with my ship. They're very friendly people. While I was fixing the ship's problem, I saw one of the Colvan people that have a power to heal anyone with any ailment for in a matter of seconds! Come with me! I'm sure they'll be glad to help Irina!"

"Excellent find, Satyo!" He said, hugging his son by his arm. "Alright, I will go with you and Irina to that planet. This is my chance to see what you've got from your training in space."

"I'll go along with you," intervened the princess. "I wouldn't miss this moment of watching you spar with your son. And it'll be an honor if you permit me to fight you in another deserted planet, Prince Khytrik."

There was a gleam in the prince's eye and shot back a favorable snicker. "I accept your challenge, Princess Amagel. I'd be glad to see the kind of fighting technique that my Abitoji taught you."

"Only if you give me your word not to hold your power back just because we're friends."

"Done!"

"Wow! This is great! A one-on-one match between the two, good friends! This is going to be awesome to watch!" Satyo gabbed in high spirits as though he reserved a last-minute seat for one day concert.

Suddenly, one of the control operators informed His Highness. "Prince Khytrik! We're getting a signal from Earth!"

"_From Earth?!"_ The fox prince blinked his eyes.

On behalf of Prince Khytrik, the princess ordered the operator. "Turn the monitor on, but keep us invisible!"

The control operator pressed the button immediately and a familiar, looking human gradually turned up on the giant screen.

"_Why, it's Candy!"_ Satyo cried after he leaped forward to the monitor. _Candy, you look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you. _The boy thought. The prince noticed the boy's unusual reaction and diverted his eyes on the screen.

An indignant official questioned the general. "What is that human doing to that crystal ball with a cloth? Doesn't she realize when she rubs that ball, she gets a connection with us?"

"She is fully aware of that," said Garkan in defense of Candy.

The prince chided annoyingly at them, keeping his stance on the girl who was wiping the dirt off of the crystal ball. "Silence, everyone. I want to hear what she has to say. Turn up the volume, please."

"_Pardon me, Prince Khytrik. This ball got so dusty I had to clean it up. How are you? Are you feeling much better now? Have you become an Emperor, yet? Can you hear me, Prince Khytrik? Hmm...I guess I've been had by your general. I wanted so much to talk to you. Oh well! Hey, guess what? My best friend, Jamee, is going to be a Mommy in a few months! Hopefully, when you decide to come back, we'll see her first born together. I miss you, Prince Khytrik, or Albert, but I honestly like your both names and I care less about who or what you are! Please, take good care of your people, alright? 'Bye!"_

Satyo thoughtfully glanced at his Abitoji with hopeful look pasted on his childish face. Princess Amagel's gentle voice was heard, supporting a positive compliment about Khytrik's friend from Earth. "Hm, you never told me how outspoken, but fascinating your human friend is, Khytrik!"

It wasn't questionless if the warrior prince auscultated his friend's welcoming flattery for he was like locked in an old dark room and hearkened no one else's voice that entered into his sharp fox ears, except Candy alone. He could feel his heart beat faster.

'_Candy...I've been often worrying how you were doing on Earth...I can't deny myself that I want be near you...to hold you in my arms again...there isn't a day goes by when I don't think about you...without you beside me, everything is cloaked with emptiness. My heart still holds for you.'_

The second member of the officials approached motionless Prince Khytrik and spoke up with dauntlessness. "Prince Khytrik...? Your answer to this conversation is required immediately. What do you propose?"

A few short of time had been spared before Prince Khytrik turned to his fellow rebels. He emphatically disclosed with an authoritative tone. "People of Vulpez...I have made up my decision. I shall not take over the throne, as we speak. As for the new ruler of the Vulpezians, I have humbly chosen the most qualified person to lead our new people, and I introduce you..."

Everyone in the room, especially the elders, was sent to state of shock at Prince Khytrik's chosen successor whilst his son Satyo featured a slow, delightful grimace.

o-o-o-o-o

The next day, Prince Khytrik went on his new mission to Planet Colvan, taking Satyo, Irina, Princess Amagel and her soon-to-be mate, Prince Reimhan, along with him in the princess' spaceship.

The newly friendship between the Colvans and the Vulpezians was not quite strenuous as they thought and they were able to gain their reason of their visit. The prince and his friends were naively astonished at the remarkable healing power the Colvans have. They had restored Irina's eyesight and the girl was very thankful to people for helping her overcome the impossibility.

Since that day, Irina had been formally adopted by Prince Khytrik, and she received the warrior prince as her Abitoji. She was overly thrilled as the prince wrapped his loving arms around her.

Shoving their long-time friendship aside, the battle between Prince Khytrik and Princess Amagel was very long and intense, except none of them won or lost. They were evenly invincible.

The royal ceremony had been taken place for Princess Amagel to accept the crown as the planet's new Empress after she had married dashing Prince Reimhan. The temple was flocked with many royals and individuals. Prince Khytrik and his two children, Satyo and Irina, were among the princess' special guest of honors and he was jubilant for his best friend and her mate.

Prince Khytrik had faith in Amagel's prowess in leadership and had no regrets for leaving his right to the throne. Some Vulpezians were likely disgruntled of his decision and later, they had moved forward.

As of today, Planet Vulpez marks the beginning of a new age under Empress Amagel.

In less than two months, the prince had decided he'd settle on Earth along with his children, thinking the planet needed a defender in case a new enemy came forward. Empress Amagel granted his request, followed by a suggestion to removing Satyo's horns on his forehead if he were to live like a human. After the operation, the boy now transformed into a human child and that pleased the prince.

The young Vulpezian ladies who had an enormous puppy-love crush on Prince Khytrik were greatly disheartened by the news of retiring from their planet to be with their universal rival from Earth. They had their hearts on marrying Prince Khytrik after the Empress renounced her arranged marriage to her childhood friend, however they disagreed to agree that his choice wasn't all that bad. As the matter of fact, they all thought it was very charming and romantic and they wished him the best on his new life.

There emerged the day of the prince's departure with the children to random planets before winding up at the final destination..._Earth_.

"Khytrik, please don't be a stranger when you want to come here with the children anytime. No matter what, you'll always be our people's Prince of the Vulpezians."

"Certainly, _milady_. We'll keep in touch in my Abitoji's Headquarters."

"Now it's my turn to complain," she criticized teasingly. "It's warm to hear when you call me _'Amagel'_. Don't stay too long in space, or Candy will be worried."

"She'll understand everything when I explain to her. All she need is a little charm from me and she'll be fine," boasted the prince with a wink.

"Ha, ha! Good luck with that. Give her my regards. My mate and I hope to meet your _Rywa _[D]one day."

"Of course, it will be a pleasure!" Prince Khytrik stretched his hand to Amagel's mate. "Reimhan, I leave the planet to your hands and take good care of my friend and your child." Just like his Abitoji, Meizuon, he can sense a child inside the woman's womb a week after the intercourse.

Prince Reimhan acted in response. "I will. Be safe on your journey to Earth, Khytrik."

"Garkan, any news about my Abitoji?"

The general shook his head. "None, milord, but I assure you your message to him will be delivered instantly."

"I see. Well...? It's time to leave," sounded off the prince, waving happily at his friends. "I'll contact you when I reach Earth! Until then!"

The Empress, her mate, and General Garkan displayed altogether a farewell sign.

"Alright! Are we ready to explore?" He inquired the children who were already safe-locked in their seats.

"_Yeah!" _

As the prince's newly-built spaceship blasted off and disappeared from their sight, a well-known warrior Meizuon came forth beside the Empress. She charged him with a question without seeing his face, "I can never understand you, master. Do you not know how much your long, lost son wanted to meet you?"

"Perhaps in a right time, I will." His deep voice promised and added, "About delaying of aborting his memory...I never ended up with my beloved Edhelia. Secretly, I revisited Earth and I saw this human blonde girl for the first time. Judging from her such innocent face, I knew she loved my son, and still does. I didn't want her to suffer the same fate living without someone she loves as I did in the past. I give my son my blessing and they do deserve each other, Amagel."

The Empress heaved a complacent sigh. "You did the right thing, master. I'm glad you came on time to stop the process."

The veteran warrior of the Vulpezians was left alone by the young Empress and her company, and he gaped at the sky where the ship had fled. _Go in peace, my son. Someday, we'll see each other. I'm proud of you. My beloved Edhelia...wherever you may be...I'm grateful of you for raising our son with good heart, courage and honor._

And so while traveling without hindrance in the galaxy, Satyo and his new sister, Irina, began to chat and play around on the floor in Satyo's room. Prince Khytrik attached a picture of him and Candy on the control section. _Wait for me, my love, we'll soon be together!_

CONTINUED...

[A] It means 'Mother' in Prince Khytrik's native language

[B] It translates 'Father'

[C] Kywa is boyfriend, like I stated in a previous chapter.

[D] Rywa is girlfriend.

© EnakaT 2013


	15. The Golden Doves

**Author's Note: **I want to thank everyone for your wonderful support, reviews, suggestions and adding my story as your favorite. A few more chapters to go and this story will be completed. I hate to say it, but it's true. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 15: The Golden Doves**

It had been eight months since Prince Khytrik was taken away from Earth by the Vulpezian rebels. Thanks to his resolute actions, the entire universe had been rescued from falling into Emperor Nolter's devilish hands, and their people were able to take back their peaceful existence once again.

However, the nature of people on Earth hadn't changed. Once they habituated to that peace, the foolish people began to proliferate immediately...like all sorts of crimes and corruption. That's just the way people are.

Christmas season had already passed...it is now February of 2013.

That splendid Saturday afternoon, Candy was currently at the Griffith Park with her close friends and their families to celebrate the sixth birthday of the youngest child of her best friend, Sean. It was the similar place where she once had a picnic date with formerly Cyborg Albert.

"You're thinking of Albert, aren't you?" Candy's other best friend, Jamee who spotted her strikingly looking up in the sky, bunted a rhetorical question.

Candy descended her face at first sight, studying the dark ants that were marching towards underground with small particles above each of them.

Jamee went on in her usual bubbly self. "Come on, best friend, you don't have to hide it from me. There's nothing wrong with nailing down good thoughts of him every now and then. After all, you and Albert had marvelous friendship in the past."

The newly, short-layered hairstyle with less light brown highlights Candy let off a sigh of defeat. Announcing to the people close to her of her moving on without Albert via Faceunion account conspicuously wasn't effective enough to fool her close friends, or her uncle. She asserted that she never wanted anything to do with the phony Cyborg whatsoever, but her palpable actions had betrayed her. "Do you think he will come by and visit us? He doesn't even try to contact me through the magic crystal ball his general gave me."

Knowing the score about Prince Khytrik's arranged marriage to a fellow Vulpezian, Jamee singled out the case as not to upset her close friend. "Perhaps your princely friend is having a full plate right now. Taking a full responsibility of the whole planet as an emperor is no big joke, you know."

Candy entwined her lips with relish before she could render. "I kind of miss his silly tactics when he suddenly shows up and vanishes before your eyes which are pretty irritating..."

Jamee was vastly marveled when she saw Satyo advancing to their direction along with an unknown, little girl, and an elegant gentleman from the back of Candy. Satyo was approximately unrecognizable due to his hair color change, but could never forget his youthful face. _Who's that man with the little boy?_ In her mind, the boy being chased by Albert in the sky rang a bell and pondered in shriek, _No freaking way! Don't tell me...is that what Albert really looks like?!_

"Uh, Candy, what will you do if he does come back?" Jamee heard herself pop an unlikely question as the gentleman and the children drew closer and closer.

"I doubt it. He's happy with his new life and his mate," Candy replied Jamee with her arms over her chest. "...but I'm rather disappointed he didn't even invite me to his wedding. He knows I always wanted to see a royal wedding."

_Oh, my gosh! Candy wasn't kidding when she told me Albert's real amazing outside appearance makes all male actors look so amateur and unappealing! _The soon-mother-to-be was so engrossed by the gentleman's good looks that she couldn't focus on her proper conversation with Candy. She nudged her best friend's shoulder with a silly feature on her face, getting ready to ditch her. "He-he, whatever you say! Hey, excuse me, I think my husband is calling me...stay where right you are, okay?"

"Huh? _Hey_...why all of a sudden...?"

"Lady, how can I invite you to my wedding when I haven't asked her...yet?"

Candy froze for a bit when a familiar, husky voice, especially the term 'lady' that usually provokes her up to the ceiling, had breezed into her ears. Her heartbeat was pounding so fast. She had speculated that a ghost of dreams had abducted her and made her see or hear whatever she pleased, but she was entirely wide-awake. She whipped around and there was a man standing before her with a tender smile who brought two, adorable children with him.

"Hello, Candy!" the man greeted softly who no longer using human form as disguise.

Carefully, Candy scanned the magnificently renewed sight of the person in front of her from the top to bottom. The man was groomed in a black leather jacket, blue polo shirt and beneath was dark brown, casual pants. His body had transformed into more massive than the last time she saw him. His fox ears were shaped normally as of an Earthling. Her astonishment was put out of the way as the man's dashing face was dazzled by the rays of sun and his hair as light as gold had been neatly trimmed short.

"Good afternoon, Miss Candy!" Satyo with his pet, Orion, on his right shoulder said in a loud cheer.

Candy smiled back, "P-Prince Khytrik...? Satyo..."

"How have you been, Candy?" Prince Khytrik asked his human friend.

From the corner of Candy's eye, Jamee informed all their close friends and spouses, who were serving food for their guests, about the arrival of the Prince of the Vulpezians. Each one of them was as good as dumbfounded for they didn't foresee Albert's instantaneous visit. Without a doubt, her heart was anxious to see her dear _Kywa_ again and wouldn't waste a second to dive in his arms, although she felt her hands and feet were moored tightly to the ground that she couldn't budge an inch.

Her voice quavered, "I...I'm okay. Um, I...I don't know which name to call you..."

"I don't mind if you call me _'Albert'_. I fancy that name."

"Who is she, Abitoji?" An infantile, sweet sound coming from a little girl was heard while tugging Albert's pants twice. Not being used around with humans, she was slightly hiding behind her Abitoji's leg with a large Cabbage Patch doll in her arm. Like Albert, the little girl had blonde hair and light blue eyes.

_Abitoji? _Candy repeated, confused.

Albert returned his daughter's question with great pleasure. "Irina, this is Candy. Candy, I want you to meet my children, Satyo and Irina. I've adopted them because there's no one to look after these orphans. Do you remember I promised you I'd introduce them to you?"

She oh-ed by chance and switched her attention to Satyo. "What happened to your horns, Satyo?"

"Abitoji had them removed by a specialist, the Empress, so I can live normally like the other boys," Satyo sportively said to Candy.

"Really?" Candy drove her fingers on Satyo's forehead and observed no bones, nor scars. "Amazing...and your hair's yellow like your Abitoji now. You did pass up as a boy and you look better without your horns! Promise!"

"Thank you!" The little Agerdisian prince extended his lower arm to shake Candy's hand. She followed his lead with a friendly giggle.

Albert threw out a warning at once, _"No, Candy, wait! Don't touch him!"_

But, he was too late. Candy yelped, "Aah! My, you're pretty strong for your young age!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Candy! I only meant to squeeze your hand gently...I forgot to hold my own strength back...!"

"Candy, are you alright?" Out of Albert's concern, he grabbed Candy's hand, nursing it lightly to make it better. "It's my fault. I haven't trained Satyo how to control his strength..."

It appeared to split Albert's heart in half by shrapnel when Candy had prepensely hauled her hand off of his. "I...I'm okay. I was alarmed, that's all." Her constant training of Wing Chun truly paid off and spared her from pain.

Orion's rude barking had nearly spooked the blonde martial artist of Wing Chun. "That bark sounds familiar...oh, what a cute cockatoo! So, it was you who watched over me when I was sick, right, Satyo?"

"Yes, it was I, Candy," he confirmed, and then looked up at his Abitoji's eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, or Empress Amagel that I went here while I was training in space, Abitoji."

The prince fondly patted Satyo on the back, remitting him a festive wink. "It's alright, son. I thought you did an excellent job."

Hearing Albert's voice with such goodness shoved Candy to lose her trance as though she were hypnotized. _I never heard Albert talk like this before. Does that mean the effect of the control pill is completely gone? Is this what Prince Khytrik's personality really like?_ She landed one of her hands on Satyo's shoulder as she leaped herself out of her phantasy. "Satyo, thank you for looking after me. You're such a good boy." The boy smiled.

Candy directed her eyes on Irina who remained shielding herself behind Albert's leg. She had summoned up the times when she was a babysitter during her high school days. When some parents leave their kids in her hands, they were bashful at first. And later, she got their attention bit by bit once she got to know them better in friendly manner. She maneuvered a beam as she approached the prince's little girl. "Hello there, my name is Candy. What a beautiful doll we have here. What's her name?"

Once Irina didn't act in response after few seconds, Albert had to back up for Candy. "Please, excuse her, Candy. It's her first time to meet people of Earth." He possessed the idea that the little girl still had trauma since Nolter invaded her planet and killed her brother and the orphans. He had coaxed his adopted daughter lovingly as to put her mind at ease. "It's alright, little one. Candy's a very good friend of mine."

Feeling comfortable with Albert's words, Irina emerged from her new Abitoji and she shyly replied to Candy with a small smile. "Her name is Serenity."

"Serenity? That's a great name you picked!" Candy rapped from the bottom of her heart.

"Abitoji bought this for me yesterday and we chose a name for her together."

"Aw, that was so nice of your Abitoji."

Albert breathed out in the open and buzzed an inviting enquiry. "Candy, can we talk in private, please?"

"O-okay."

"Satyo, won't you show your little sister around? I'll call you telepathically when we're done."

"Okay, Abitoji!" The boy obeyed, and took Irina by the hand. "Come on, Irina! You will love the place I always go to!"

Candy guided Albert to the exact spot where they last conversed about the definition of girlfriend in his native language. They were steps away from each other and both leered onto the large rocks.

"You look good, Candy." Albert began. He was boxed with stupefaction when he eyed the new change in his Earthling friend. She was more beautiful and fiery than ever.

"Thank you, and so do you," she said in a normal tone without meeting his gaze. "Why did you come back?"

"I gave up my name, title, and my home, so I could live here...with you."

"But, what about your 'people'?"

"I've selected Princess Amagel to lead our homeland. She's more qualified and dependable than I." He set things right and the sparkling object that clung on Candy's wrist had caught his attention. "I see, you're still wearing the bracelet I gave you...?"

"Well, this one is unique and no girl ever has one with a foreign language on it, and I enjoyed trying to make my girlfriends feel envious," she proudly acknowledged. Then, she conducted her hand to take the dagger out of her bag. "Albert, this dagger...it has inscription in unknown language...what does it say?"

Quizzically, he gasped. "Where did you get that?"

She handed the dagger back to the prince. "I picked it up in the battlefield."

Albert rubbed its handle with his thumb as he narrated in reposeful manner. "The secret behind these two Golden Doves was about two people who love each other wholeheartedly. I got the picture that it was referring to my Mother, Edhelia and my real Father, Meizuon. The meaning of what it's written is _'Freedom For All'_."

He showed off the valuable locket from his neck and continued, "The image of the doves on this dagger and the bracelet I gave you on your birthday, resemble to the one on this locket that made for my Mother by my Father. He was the one who formed the two Golden Doves which symbolize as sign of their true love. My Mother put this locket around my neck when I was a boy before she was killed by the Emperor's men. What truly saddens me right now is my Father appears to be avoiding me no matter how hard I try searching for him."

She acquired to go after Albert's way. "Y-Your Father's alive?!" She took it as an affirmation when Albert didn't parting shot. She regarded the downcastness in the prince's eyes and could snap details of his great hardship he had been through. To her, she and the prince were rather opposite. Here she was, had no intentions on reconciling with her mother who had left her and her father while the other was desperate seeking for the father that he had never met. For some reason, her anger toward her estranged mother had died down and might have given her another chance. She said this in comforting tone, "Maybe he has reasons, Albert. Don't lose hope. Trust me, no parent can resist its own child. Don't you have at least a photo of him with your Mother?"

"Through Garkan that before I was born, Nolter burned all pictures of my Father that Mother kept in her treasure box. I don't even know what he looks like..."

"If I remember this right, the Emperor did point out that you do look like your Father. I'm sure he's a good and bold warrior just like you."

The prince expressed a smile of flattery, and then he carried on. "To the point about this dagger, I carved this when Nolter flung me into prison for six years and I promised myself that I would give this to my precious girl that kept me strong and alive. And that girl is you, Candy."

Candy was rattled. She was unsure whether to be glad or sad at Albert's true signification of his valuable dagger. As headstrong as she was, she impeded her feelings towards him as to dig something further from Albert. She had swerved her face from the courageous warrior before she asked. "Albert, why did you claim falsely as Cyborg though you were really an alien?"

"I wanted to live the life as human. After having a heated dispute with my Father's ally and friend, Garkan, I left the Headquarters. Then I found you at the parking lot. I grabbed the chance to get to know you better by staying with you when you offered me a home. I didn't want you to be afraid of me if I display my true self to you when everyone in downtown took attention of my strange movement. When my Father, Meizuon, first arrived here in your planet, he fell in love with it. He planned to move here with my Mother, and the rest of the rebels, but their long waited dream never happened. I would like to elucidate why I often come home late, or not going out with you in any event. I was doing my task as a warrior. There was this Headquarters called _'The Keepers'_ where the rebels or abducted aliens were hiding from Nolter. Satyo and I set on a dangerous quest to rescue some victims that tormented by this evil Nolter. Most of them are safe in the Headquarters. We were just sitting ducks in that place because we couldn't predict when exactly the Emperor and his men would appear. From time to time, I train Satyo to become a good fighter, or teach him to read some books or write in my native language and of Earth. He needs to learn everything like school children do. I didn't bother to inform you of this because I didn't want to implicate you in grave situations involving me."

She thought, _That explains why he's tired occasionally, or not in the mood to chat with me when I come home from work._

"I'm particularly attached to the boy as though he was my own...we got along so easily probably because we shared the same fate that our parents, excluding my Father, were killed by the same monster. Nobody in the Headquarters wanted to look after him while I was away in space, so I've been his guardian until he was able to perform his first steps. I had to protect Satyo from the Emperor at all costs. They believed that the great power they were looking for was within him and they aimed to capture little boys with strange powers and I was able to locate him from where his Queen Mother hid him. I didn't want the boy to suffer the same way I did. From that day on, I had become his father and teacher at the same time. I hope you understand of my constant breakouts from your home."

"Queen mother? Satyo's a prince?"

"Yes."

Candy set her eyes upon the direction where Satyo was showing off an animal that formed from his power to his new sibling, looking so merry. "What about Irina?"

"Irina was one of the orphaned victims of Nolter that I failed to deliver to safety," the prince leveled with Candy as he laid his hands on the steeled rail. "I only just learned to use _InstantBound_ technique. I ignored my master's warning because of my delightedness to perform it, and I fouled up. Many children have perished. My conscience would never give me peace. That was the same reason why I abandoned _The Keepers_ and Satyo. For couple of years, I sleep in some various places where no one could find me, until the day you and I met in the parking lot. After I had left Irina's home planet, my friend, Amagel and her fellow rebels went there and one of them found Irina and she turned out blind by the violent blast. Fortunately, she gained her sight back when we brought her to another planet that was found by Satyo. It will take a little more time for Irina to recover the trauma she had been through. With my whole heart, I've accepted her and Satyo as my children."

_The terrible dream he had..._ she reminded herself, still she had pitied the little girl who had such encounter of violent situation in her early age. "It was a good thing that she survived. You're a good ma...I mean, Vulpezian for taking them up as your own. I believe you'll be a fantastic parent. Here in this world, not every children that adopted by people hit it big. A few of the people who gave them a home, or should I say 'hell', are hard as nails for abusing them."

Albert spun his head disapprovingly. "I heard those kinds of people. That was so uncalled for..." Soon, he took out a small box that contained a diamond ring from his pocket. It was a large rock that he discovered from another planet and tempting in human's eye. "Candy...," he called her as he was gaining closer on her. "Will you accept the honor of becoming my mate?"

For a moment, there was only long silence between them as they exchanged glances at each other.

She was apparently caught off guard and scoffed at him unbelievingly. "Albert...how can you ask me of marrying you? Our...our relationship was never real...!"

"W-What do you mean?"

"Because I don't know you well...I can't describe well whether I...I'm in love with this Cyborg called Albert...or with someone who turned out to be an alien prince named Khytrik. I'm totally vague if everything happened between us was a fool's paradise or not. I almost fascinated to think that our moments together were some kind of plaything..."

"Candy...that's not true. To me, it was genuine," he persisted composedly. "When I confessed my feelings for you on our dancing night was pure and true, and that time was the real me...as Khytrik."

"W-What about Princess Amagel? Aren't you already engaged to her?"

"Amagel herself had backed out on arranged marriage because she already fell in love with someone else. She's happily married to Prince Reimhan now, and they have a child together."

Any woman would gambol for happiness at that news. She wanted to hug the prince as to comfort him after the drastic story she had auscultated, but the inflexibility of her heart remained. "But, that doesn't mean that I can accept you..."

"What's the matter? Why are you trying to push me away, Candy?" His eyes were nearabout desperate.

Candy stepped back a little and rendered, "Look at me, Albert. I'm no princess, and I'm not glamorous like any other princesses or Hollywood female celebrities. You and I aren't on the same level. You belong to a member of nobility, and I don't. I will be just a big disappointment to you. Of all billions of men on Earth to fall in love with, why you..."

"_Candy, I love you."_ The prince cut Candy off sternly without waiting to hear other things she wanted to say.

She was unmitigatedly buttoned up and tossed a long stare at Albert's gentle, blue eyes. "W-What did you say?"

"I said I love you," the prince let in on sincerely while approaching his doubtful friend. "Do not compare yourself with others. It is the same I, Albert or Khytrik, who lost his heart to you on the day he saw you in the park. I do not care if you were or were not born a princess or how less ravishing the outside appearance is. All I know is that you drive me crazy. To me, you'll always be very special and I love everything about you. You'll never be a disappointment to me. I did love you when we were together, and I will love you more."

Albert in newly human form pressed Candy's hands onto his chest. "Candy...feel my heartbeat. I may not be too expressive to tell you how much I care, how much I value the real you, how much I simply wanted to have you, but one thing I know for sure... that I never want to lose you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

She got to admit, this time Albert's confession was candid and gentler than the night of their dance. _"Albert..."_

"I'd have just about killed you and the rest of your people, had my Empress friend not ceased me from annihilating your planet that my Father loves. I might end up dead as well without you by my side. I promise I'll always protect you from danger."

"To tell you the truth, you let me down many times. If you had been honest with me from the get go after we had gotten closer as more than friends, I might've understood you or even loved you more..."

"As I said before, I couldn't reveal my secret to you unless I brought Nolter down from his destructive schemes. When I was in the Headquarters after the rebels picked me up from space, I swore that I would liberate the oppressed in Vulpez and free my people from Nolter's wickedness. Fury and vengeance were what motivated my friend, Amagel, and me to live after he defiled our childhood, and sent our friends to their deaths. Now that he's gone, you and I can start all over again and I will hide nothing or no one from you from this day on. I want to prove that my past no longer has a hold over me."

"Y-You just have no idea...you jerk…," she ranted with a brief sob, separating her presence from Albert to rub her tears.

His brows furrowed in turmoil as he grilled her. "I have no what idea?"

Her tear dropped as she veered to meet Albert's eyes. "...that how much I've missed you..."

"Oh, Candy...," the warrior prince stretched out his arms to shadow around her frame. "I'm terribly sorry I worried you this much."

He allowed Candy's tears run briskly like a waterfall on a part of his arm. His _Rywa_ uttered words as he caught up her sobs once she calmed down. "What if a new enemy comes...and you die? I think I'll go insane when that happens..."

"There are no more enemies, Candy," The blue eyed fox prince assured her while giving her an alleviating stroke on her back. "If they do come...I have no other option, but to stop them from harming this planet."

Candy tightened her embrace around Albert. "I...I'm scared of losing you..."

"Don't worry anymore. Satyo and I checked every planet in the solar system...and there is no sign of any threat. We can easily sense an evil aura even if that enemy is far way from Earth."

"Why did those Vulpezians sweep you away from me on that day after the battle?"

"I had asked the Vulpezians' scientist, Empress Amagel, to do so. She's the only one who can outdo the remaining effects of the control pill that planted inside me. Please, no more tears, my love. Everything will be alright." With his two fingers, he had lifted his _'Rywa's_ chin to look at her teary-eyed eyes once again. "I ask again. Will you be my mate?"

Candy elatedly apprised as she was shoving her tears aside. "Y-Yes, yes! I will marry you, Prince Khytrik!"

He held Candy's hand, pushed the ring into one of her thin fingers and developed a tender gaze upon hers and then roped her waist with his strong, muscular arms. "I love you, Candy."

She led her hands on Albert's broad shoulders. "I love you, Albert."

The long, steaming kiss of the prince and Candy had quite left her friends and their spouses bowled over. Seeing that their friend's colorful world would return the way it was made them to breathe freely with content. Their loving moment was also seen by smiling Satyo and befuddled Irina who were now sitting on one of the trees.

Together, they gradually turned to see the gang who had been watching them as they broke the kiss. Albert only smiled shyly. Candy felt her face rising rapidly. _You guys haven't changed at all since college!_ However, that didn't matter to her. It was indeed fabulous to see her friends tease her that way just like the old days. If it weren't for the prince's attack on Nolter, she'd never see or hear her friends' laughter again.

Both the prince and Candy held their hands endearingly while walking towards the location of the children's party. They were hailed by a commoving voice of Candy's best friend with glee.

"_Candyyy_…congratulations! Wow, what a big rock!" Jamee turned to Albert, "Albert, congratulations!"

"Thank you, Jamee."

"Thank you, best friend! Hey, why are you crying, Trixie?"

"Well, romantic endings do make me emotional, he-he! I was right! I knew since the day I saw you and Albert enter into my store in downtown that you would hook up with him someday!"

Jamee boxed Candy with her naughty antics. "His good looks would have gone to waste if you let him go..."

"Ssh, Jamee, voice down!" Candy rebuked her friend jokingly.

"You don't have to hang around with us...go ahead and have fun with Albert, okay?" Jamee suggested.

Trixie followed her lead. "You two must have many things to catch up. Just enjoy yourselves!"

"Thank you! You're my bestest, best friends I ever have!" Then Candy group-hugged her friends as her joyful tears slid.

Sean Grandchester, his wife and Jamee's husband, Owen, approached Albert. Sean said, "Congratulations, man! Please, take care of my best friend!"

"Thank you! I will!"

"I apologize if I wasn't being polite to you back then. It's just..."

"Don't worry about it, Sean. I'm very thankful for accepting me."

Sean offered his hand to the prince. "Friends?"

"Glad to!"

"Candy, I'm afraid you owe us a dinner now that you lost your bet," Sean reminded his best friend.

Albert asked, "What bet?"

Trixie answered for Sean, "Our doubtful friend here refused to believe that you'd come back one day, so we made a bet with her."

"_I can't believe the whole world is against me_…," Candy complained in a soft murmur.

Sean patted his friend. "We'll go ahead now. We'll leave Candy into your hands. Have fun!"

"Thank you, you as well!" Albert called out in a normal tone.

o-o-o-o-o

"_Holy St. Bernard! We're floating!"_ The blonde individual, who was hanging around Albert's neck, said in shriek when she realized that the prince had led themselves into the air.

"I thought I'd show you around in my own way."

"What about your kids? Won't they be looking for you?"

"They won't mind. Satyo has homework to do..."

"Homework?"

Albert produced his mischievous wink and then added, "Satyo has to show his little sister around Earth while we're gone."

"Ooh, that homework! Silly me!"

"_Abitoji! Miss Candy!"_ The childish roar was heard from the waving children below.

"We'll get back to you before supper!" the formerly Cyborg hollered, waving back at Satyo and Irina, then faced his _Rywa_, "I had promised them I would take them to a good restaurant...with you, of course!" Candy gave her friendly swing at the children.

"Albert, this is an awkward question, but I want to know something..."

"What is it?"

"One time in the evening when I slept on your bed because I got frightened of thunder...was...was there something happened between us?"

Albert snorted a chuckle. "Candy...I don't touch women who are vulnerable. When you dozed off, I moved myself to your couch so you could sleep comfortably." Candy was about to praise how gentleman Albert was when the prince totted up, "...and your snoring kept me awake all night."

The last sentence had nictated Candy's eyes twice. "Was I that loud? So, where are we going?"

"Come on, it's not going to be a surprise if I told you."

"Please, don't fly too fast, Albert. I'm terrified...," Candy put this into words as she recalled Satyo's excessive flying speed.

"Oh, we're not going to use that technique." The prince formed a strange capsule that provides two seats in one. He guided Candy into a small capsule and sat together.

She asked in great amazement. "Whoa, what is this?"

"It's a mini-jet capsule that allows me to travel around the world for only few minutes."

"Wow, you sure know your stuff..."

Albert batted his eye in jest. "Well, a prince can do anything."

_Now I know how Princess Jasmine feels…_ the blonde lass rested her head on Albert's shoulder, and with her hands around his waist. The prince shouldered his arm around his future mate as they travel through the air.

o-o-o-o-o

Soon after that, their capsule had been stationed beside Big Ben's clock in Central London. It was night time, but cold and the new pair of lovers were enjoying the beauty of the city's lights. They appeared to be closer and sweeter than ever. The warrior prince had informed Candy that he once sent her text messages (A) from the very same place when he was on training session with Satyo in the past.

"Candy, on your last birthday, what did you wish for?"

"I'm surprised you still remember that from way back? I can't tell you, you'll just laugh at me!"

"I promise I won't."

Candy's lips were sealed while pushing her thin fingers on the Golden Doves dagger, and then later dropped a definite feedback. "Um, okay since you asked me nicely. I wished that you were not a Cyborg because I had fallen for you..."

"_Oh, Candy..." _Albert wrapped his _'Rywa'_ with his warmhearted cuddle.

"Albert, your kids look very bright and tough. What if they don't like me?"

"Just be yourself, baby, like the way you handle the little boys and girls you babysat."

"But those 'little boys and girls' aren't aliens and they're easy to tame..."

"Don't worry about it, my love. They're very good children, and as a matter of fact...Satyo told me that he began to like you as his own."

"For real?" Perhaps looking after her when she was sick did prove his point. "General Garkan said you saw me in the library steps and I couldn't recall if I was in college or fresh out of it, why didn't you even say hello? We could have been started as friends then."

"I slipped my mind and I was in a hurry. Duty calls, you know. I went there to return the book I had borrowed."

"The book, or were you stalking me?"

"The book. I needed it so I could read on night time for Satyo when he was a small boy... is it true that you declared to all the aliens that I was your husband?"

"Ulp! I...I was hungry when I said that...I skipped lunch when the emperor came...," Candy claimed in denial. "By the way, Albert. If your name is Khytrik, where did you pick up an 'Albert' name? I hope you didn't hurt anyone just to get a name for yourself."

"Actually...that 'Albert' person had already died when I came to Earth the second time."

"Is that so? Then, how did you come up with that name?"

"From a billboard sign called 'Albert Einstein', the great physicist, when you took me to your house for the first time. I had to think of a name fast because your questions in multiple languages interrogating my name were bit aggravating."

"Hmph! You're so mean!"

"He-he, I was only playing, baby! So, how's your Wing Chun lessons? Satyo told me you've been practicing every day."

"How did you know?"

"He had been telling me tales about you during our trip in space."

"I was asked to quit..."

"Why? When?"

"Less than two months ago. My instructor says I've become stronger than any of his male pupils now, so I decided to maintain my lessons at home on my free time."

"Well, that's great. Keep up the good work. Who knows one day, I might spar with you."

"No kidding?" Candy pivoted instantly to meet Albert's eyes. "Can you teach me an Afterimage, then?"

"Only if you pin me to the floor will I teach you an Afterimage."

Candy had halted her forehead on her _Kywa's_, and then she resumed in a soft voice. "Hmm, you know that I can't beat you, right?"

"I will level my power as low as yours..."

"Then you're on...my prince," she said, twisting her arms around the prince's neck.

The darkness had devoured them as they fell into a long, steaming kiss.

CONTINUED...

o-o-o-o-o

[A] There is fanart of Albert called "Cyborg Albert...texting" in Deviantart site by PotpourriVI

**Author's Note: **Writing romance between our favorite couple is really not my cup of tea, but I hope you still like it. I'm sorry for the very late update, but this story will be over soon. I greet everyone a good life in 2014!

© EnakaT 2014


	16. Name Change

**Author's Note:** I want to thank you for your wonderful and encouraging reviews, messages, and also for following and favorites. I appreciate them all. Many thanks to a non-Candy fanfic that motivated me to finish this chapter. Please pardon for my late update. I hope you like this one. I thought this was going to be a short chapter, but turned out to be a LENGHTY one. Few more chapters to go and it's over. Reviews are welcome. Please enjoy reading.

Before the end of the chapter welcomes an unexpected visitor. Care to know who?

I want to thank **Andrieu** and **Guille** for their quick feedback of this chapter! Thank you so much, dear friends!

**Chapter 16: Name Change**

_It's official!_ Albert's last name is Andrew.

It happened five weeks earlier when Candy threw a small, casual party for her and her best friends, Jamee and Trixie, and two more lady friends from college while Albert was exploring in the deep forest with Satyo and Irina in another country for the little girl's first 'Naseku' [A] training. Candy would love very much to go with them to watch how the Prince of the Vulpezians handles Irina's training, but she had to stay behind and prepare everything for their wedding, which guests to invite, getting fitted for her bridal gown, the plans for the reception, and not to mention she's still chained to a desk full of projects, unsigned documents, meetings, and so much more.

Each one of them had brought their own laptop or iPad to hunt for a perfect surname for Candy's husband-to-be. They went through many names until the name 'Andrew' was randomly selected by Trixie from names and meanings website which definitely means _'warrior'_. Candy instantly texted her prince via iPhone5, informing the name her friend had dug up. Albert responded back to say he loved it and even attached a picture of him, swimming in the lake with Satyo and Irina. She smiled and showed off to her college friends. The hostess blushed hotly when her friends teased her with their silly interrogation like annoying showbiz reporters like, 'How does it feel like being the lucky fiancée of the universe's legendary warrior?' 'Have you seduced the prince yet?' _How embarrassing! _

Candy remembered her best friend's promise, Sean Grandchester, the first cousin of her late fiancé, Terrence _'Terry'_ Grandchester. Thanks to Sean's generous help, his lawyer uncle announced in an official manner that their petition has been granted by judge that the Vulpezian prince is now _'Albert Andrew'_. The approval process took place in several months until later, Satyo and Irina have been legally adopted by Albert and Candy. While living in Candy's house, Albert allows his children to sleep on his bed while he takes the rubber mattress that lies on the carpeted floor temporarily.

Welcoming Albert and his children by Candy's detective uncle and her friends was warm and lively. It didn't take a while for Detective Nick White to grow fond of Albert, or Prince Khytrik, and became inseparable as though they were father and son. There were times when Candy's uncle enticed Albert to play golf with him and his niece would tease him that he'd better find another playmate, otherwise the golf ball would land in the next country, or when the detective tells some complicated things to Albert that he never shares with his own niece. They all even had lunch together at the restaurant with the detective and his partner, Detective Tanya Travis. When some friends of Candy plan occasional indoor or outdoor parties, the latter's new family was also invited and wanted Albert and the children to socialize with them and to new people they'll meet in the future. They were all together for the fifth time when Jamee and Owen arranged a feast after their first born child's christening. Albert and Candy were chosen by Jamee to be godparents of the child.

o - o - o - o – o

Candy's boss, Mrs. McShane, consented to her request to give her a break from work as to spend two-week vacation in New York with her new family. For the first time, Candy disapproved of Albert's suggestion of using his _'InstantBound'_ technique to get there in a second. _It's quite un-romantic_, was her complaint. At the end, they all traveled in Albert's medium-sized, but fastest, Vulpezian aircraft and arrived in their destination in twenty minutes. Usually, the trip takes five to six hours by a local airplane. The day after yesterday, Candy and Albert tagged Satyo and Irina along to Manhattan where the Statue of Liberty was located. The younger child, Irina, had been watched obscurely by her new parents, thinking the horrible tragedy that the little girl had been through had slowly fading from her mind. There were countless of evenings when gruesome nightmares recurrently percussed Irina and fomented her to scream and seeking for her older brother who died in the hands of Emperor Nolter's wicked soldiers. Albert had been the only one who could calm Irina down by wrapping his arms around her small, quivering body, or even let her sleep next to him, or next to Candy, to protect her from her bad dreams. Sometimes, the prince peeked at his beloved _Rywa_ in her bedroom, playing a piece called 'Amazing Grace' [B] with her flute for the kids and they were fast asleep next to her. The music had melted his lost soul completely. Her devotion to their little ones caused him to look pleased and he carried them one by one back to their beds.

Holding hand in hand together with Satyo and Irina while strolling towards an Italian restaurant for lunch, Candy seemed to be a little uncomfortable, noting some young or older women darting glimpse of her all-muscly prince. One whispered to one another and presumed the man with greater looks and physique than film actor Chris Hemsworth was a Hollywood celebrity and how much they envied the handsome man's lady companion. Little did they know Albert got wind of their hush-hush though they were far away. When the blonde warrior saw Candy's low-spirited mood, he transferred his arm around her shoulder adoringly. He paid no attention to anyone, or anything, except for Candy and their children. Candy had sensed Albert inquire if she was fatigued, and she returned him with a delightful expression on her face. She felt relieved and reprimanded her thoughts that there was nothing to feel jealous about and moved on. As for their children to enjoy the new atmosphere on Earth, they have been stopping over at the malls, central park, watching movies or plays, and so on.

Before returning to Los Angeles, they consumed their last week of pleasurable days at a deserted island. Satyo was engrossed with the giant sand castle he was building with his little sister as their parents were browsing around on the sand shore in bare feet with their arms on each other, exchanging sweet and humorous chat. Without a warning, Candy beatifically began to poke Albert on his sides and dashed faster like a playful, teenage girl and the warrior chuckled and chased after her. As Albert snatched Candy by her waist, he twirled her around repeatedly. Then, they clumsily tripped over, rolled over until the bride-to-be ended up above her prince. Their laughter had unhurriedly subsided, and Candy studied Albert's radiant blue eyes and made her way to connect her lips to his.

Days had passed back in Los Angeles... once Candy stepped out of KenTac Corporation, her mouth opened widely in awe as she spotted her _Kywa_ with arms crossed on his chest. He was leaning in front of the brand new blue C-MAX minivan he had purchased recently. Inside it were Satyo and Irina who were at the backseat, waving at her presence. He had told her they had dropped by to bring her along on their trip. Since weekend was at hand, the prince pondered they'd spend their two evenings at the Headquarters of _The Keepers_ whilegiving Candy a grand tour.

While on the road, Albert illustrated to Candy where exactly he got his hands on his money and a driver's license. He had been driving a car or a huge truck when he was still in-command in Headquarters for many years. He knew all the human laws when it comes to driving and he had been very cautious and disciplined and never once encountered any problem with the police. When he rebounded after defeating Emperor Nolter and gaining full recovery from his wounds, he set out to attend a driving school to earn a driver's license and he effortlessly learned in just one week. Regarding the money that Albert used to splurge on his previous dates with Candy, the prince was still in Headquarters when General Garkan handed him a chest filled with gold that he had inherited from his late Empress Mother, Edhelia, and he had been generously rewarded by Empress Amagel in return of salvaging their planet from bondage. His wealth would last for centuries. The former Cyborg as well unfolded the mystery into Candy's long-awaited question on how he provided for her birthday that occurred in Singapore last year.

Keeping this as secret from Candy was literally a great surprise to her. Now, everything made sense. Although Albert may be the richest being in the whole planet, Candy would rather enjoy her prince's company more than his wealth that had been pouring her with gifts for many months when he was living with her. To her, _the prince is her real treasure, her gold, and his genuine love for her and their children alone should be enough_. In a short time, they parked in front of Ralphs grocery store to purchase some plenty of food and drinks that will last for the whole weekend.

o - o - o - o – o

The trip took approximately three hours when they descended into a secret underground tunnel that showed them the way to the enormous entrance of the Headquarters of the Vulpezian rebels known as _The Keepers_. Candy literally blocked her mouth, overwhelming with gasp at the beauty of the secret base's design and extent that made NASA Center looked like an ordinary middle-class home.

As they entered into the building, Candy specified full details to herself of what she had seen as Albert acted as her personal tourist guide. Everything she passed by was extremely advanced than of Earth. The walls were made of solid silver metal. Each door to every room, big or small, opens automatically. There were many strange lights hanging on the ceiling, and monitors on each corner of the wall. She had the impression that she had trespassed into evil Darth Vader's private space shuttle. They have medium-sized talking robots for servants who have height as same as Irina's. She could have sworn she fully heard a techno sound voice, belonging to one of the robots that greeted Albert, _'Welcome back, Commander Khytrik'._ There were hi-tech elevators, fifty floors and a thousand of rooms in this building. There were small aircrafts in the last floor that were invented by the Vulpezian rebels. The kitchen is spacious than a ballroom. Their laboratory is neat and organized more than hospitals. Their bathrooms were unbelievably amazing and each one had small screen next to their doors. The prince guided his beloved _Rywa_ to her quarters which were suitable for a princess, and separate rooms for Satyo and Irina.

They emerged at the last stop, the large main control room of the Headquarters. Albert unfolded the matter that this was the place where he always went when he vanished from Candy's place at night to stay contact with the fellow rebels from the distant planets. Candy got an eyeful of the whole area anxiously. There was handful of trusted crew left to watch over their base. _Strange, they look human to me...if so, how long have they known about the Vulpezians?_ The advanced technology of the Vulpezians was beyond her imagination. She turned her face back to the talking prince as he was introducing his real Father or Abitoji in his native language, Meizuon, being the mastermind of this secret base. More than three decades ago, Meizuon built everything with the help of his close friend and ally, General Garkan and few of the Vulpezians that traveled with them, as a safe sanctuary for the Vulpezian rebels and the defenseless aliens that he rescued from the palm of the late Emperor Nolter.

His conversation with Candy was suddenly cut off by a loud, annoying alert signal, and there turned up Empress Amagel on the giant monitor and bequeathed few important inquiries with Albert, or Prince Khytrik in Vulpezian language. Candy couldn't deny that Amagel indeed had a beauty of an angel than any princesses in some countries she had seen from her royal book collection. More importantly, she was speechless at the way Albert delivered his princely orders as a real commander. For some reason the blonde lady was like dissolving under the hot sun at the sound of Albert's authoritative voice. In all the months they've been together, she had never heard him speak like this. She loved it when he acted so masterful. She deeply sighed, _Any young girl would easily fall in love with this man. Oh God, why am I drooling like a love-sick pervert? Act your age, Candy!_ Before Empress Amagel could say goodbye, the prince gently pulled Candy over next to him and submitted her as his future mate. The Empress was immeasurably honored to meet Candy at long last. They had a little talk in Candy's language, and then the screen went blank.

Visibly, the engaged couple was distracted by a three-time bark by a Golden Retriever dog and raced straight to Albert. She jumped on her master's arms, pressed him down to the floor, and licked his face uncontrollably. It was hard for Candy to withhold her giggles as she was watching her prince having a bonding time with his pet. _That was so sweet. The dog must have missed Albert a lot,_ she thought. The second Albert rose from his playful position, he confided details of how Satyo wanted to adopt this dog. Rayne, the Golden Retriever, was one of the victims of people who mistreat animals. If Albert hadn't come on time to stop Satyo from harming the abusers who were in a car ready to dispose of poor Rayne, they'd have been all dead. And then, the minute the abusers left Rayne half-dead in the outskirts of the city, the two princes decided to take the dog to the Headquarters to get healed.

The sun had settled when Candy was resting near the automatic fireplace while Albert plopped his head on the lap of his _Rywa_. Her hand playfully rocked Albert's lock of blonde hair, and the other was rubbing onto the prince's wall of chest, [C] up to his neck. She had asked her brave warrior with sincerity. "Don't you ever feel homesick, Albert?"

"Sometimes," Albert admitted, gorging himself with a grapefruit from its bowl, and served one right onto Candy's mouth. He had Rayne's head on his abdomen, sleeping.

"Why don't you go and visit your home planet? You never know, you might meet your Father in person...for real."

"Only if you come with me, Candy, I will."

Candy disclosed in a hushful tone, stroking her prince's forehead. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, babe. Uh...w-what if your Father doesn't like me?"

"I don't think he has problem with our relationship. Didn't Garkan tell you my Father made friends with the Earthlings when he was living here, remember?"

"Still, I'm afraid he might not fancy the idea of you marrying someone like me...a human."

The prince caressed Candy's smooth face for confidence with his two fingers. "Ssh, don't worry too much about my Father. I'm here to defend our love. Nothing in heaven or no one will ever separate us again, alright?"

"Alright."

"Candy, do you mind if we take Rayne home with us? Our son's really fond of this dog..."

"Oh, not at all! Teeny and Orion will be so happy to have another friend for company. Besides, I love dogs. I used to have a puppy as my birthday present from my Daddy."

"Thank you, my love." replied the prince, chewing his fruit at the same time. Candy let out a small giggle, and gave her prince a quick kiss on his sharp nose.

o - o - o - o – o

Getting ready to hit the bed, Albert was washing his face after brushing his teeth in his bathroom when he had sensated a pair of soft arms crawling from his lower hard pectorals up to his broad shoulders from behind. He patted the owner's hands as he talked, "Hey...I knew I'd recognized those loving arms anywhere. Are the kids asleep?"

"Fast asleep like babies," Candy said, flooding her gentle kisses on the back of Albert's neck.

"You must be pretty excited to become the prince's mate, are you not, my love?"

"So much! Oh, Albert, time flies so fast!" Candy rapped happily, pushing her cheek closer on Albert's middle back. "I still can't believe we'll be getting married in a month! Everything and everyone is ready for the special day. Did you get your tux yet?"

"It's all set. I already picked it up the other day before we came here," the prince reminded Candy, grabbing a small towel from a towel rack. "How about your bridal gown? Can I see you in it, please?"

"My uncle delivered it to me last week. I wore it just for him and his partner. He was nearly in tears that his brother's 'little' girl has finally grown up. And no, you can't see me in it until the wedding day."

The prince scrubbed his face with his towel before answering. "Works for me."

"Albert...my dear prince?"

"Hm? Yes?"

Candy buttoned up for a minute before she could let what was in her mind go. "My room is so large and quiet. Can I stay here with you tonight, please? Just like before?"

The strange request had stiffened Albert's body. "Candy...are you certain about what you just asked of me?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Please...let me stay here with you...," she answered in a soft tone, tightening her embrace.

"Why, my love," Albert spunned as he was responding to his _Rywa_. "I'd love to, but...I'm afraid it's not possible..."

"W-Why not? You let me stay with you once..."

"That was before I proposed to you. Once a Vulpezian proposes to his _Rywa_, they can't be together in the same room. And I let you in because you were scared of thunder back then and needed my company," Albert emphasized with a soft sigh and he added after moments of silence, "Candy, I want to tell you something. Soon, I won't be seeing you, nor having a contact with each other on the week before the wedding."

"_WHAT?!"_ Her jaw dropped nearabout at hearing these words. She tore her arms from her _Kywa_ in disbelief. "Why? You were only kidding, right?"

The prince was aware that Candy would toss her silent treatment at him for hours for abruptly breaking up their exquisite moment. She had been doing this to him every time he gives numerous excuses when he wasn't available on their casual night out activities, but he had to affirm her sternly, hoping she'd comprehend. "The Vulpezian men are prohibited to see their _Rywa_ for seven days before the wedding ceremony arrives."

She scoffed. "Please, tell me you're joking. That only can happen in your planet, you live here now."

"I may be living here, but I'm still a _Vulpezian_," he retorted in his straight face.

Candy protested. "What about the wedding rehearsal? You'll miss it!"

"I'll be there, and then I'll be gone after that. And I'm taking the children with me to resume with their training."

The prince's mate-to-be shifted away from Albert, trying to mask her setback. She stormed out of the bathroom for only three or five steps and let off a serene question. "W-Where will you be staying?"

"Right here. Or I'll rent a room for me and the children at the small hotel."

"Why bring the kids? I'd miss them terribly..."

"You have work and you told me I couldn't leave them at home without an older companion unless they're grown-up teens.[D] They can fly out to your place to see you whenever they want."

"What do you know...we're not even married yet, and already we're separating...nice...maybe you don't want to marry me...," she grouchily murmured.

The last sentence lightly budged Albert's heart. "My love...," He had prodded himself to approach Candy to relieve her doubts. He collapsed his strong arms around his beloved's frame and his chin over her shoulder. The refreshing scent of Candy's hair and the warmth of her body had evolved the Vulpezian prince's great desire to take her, and all the same he resisted this feeling. "You know that's not true. I love you and I want to marry you. I want to live the life with you until we grow old and die together. Please, try to understand. It's my tradition and I must follow it."

She hmphed, crossing her arms over her chest and refused to look at Albert in the eyes. "I say it's ridiculous...one week? Seriously? Who decided on that law anyway? Nolter? Empress Amagel?"

"It's always been that way even before my Father, Meizuon was born. His Father before him. The wedding will not transpire if men of Vulpez break it and I don't want that to happen." Albert clarified calmly and rotated Candy to gaze on her lovely jade-green eyes. Removing her usual frowny face, he reached out for her right hand and kissed it with love. "Cheer up, my beloved princess. I want to make you the happiest bride in the world...no, in the universe. After we get married, we'll spend our time with each other as much as you want, okay?"

Albert's passionate manner had tickled Candy's nerves and readily surrendered in defeat. "O-Okay..."

"If you aren't yet sleepy, we can go down and watch a movie in a theater room. Your choice, and I'll find something for us to drink and to munch on."

"You have your own movie theater?!"

They led themselves into the hallway as Albert continued. "Yes, it was my small gift for Satyo after he mastered his first flying technique."

o - o - o - o – o

In a blink of an eye, nine days before the wedding, Albert, Satyo and Irina were prepared to leave...

"Well, we're all set to go, children! Are you excited for the coming big event on the day after next week?" Albert plunged a wringer as he was stashing few more belongings into his bag.

"Yes, Abitoji!" shot back Irina, who was already in her red, checkered jumper dress and red shoes that bought by her new mother, and even braided her flat blonde hair with small red ribbons on each side.

Albert diverted his attention to his little side-kick. "Hey...what's the matter, Satyo? You seem like you just lost a sack of oranges."

"Because you're getting married...," the little boy told his father in a low tone of voice.

"Are you not happy for your Abitoji?"

"I am, but..."

"But...?"

There was a slight choke in Satyo's words as he blurt out with frankness. "Well, you're going to have your own family...and I fear that one day you will neglect me..."

When Candy heard her son's sorrowful voice, she had frozen her hand from knocking on Albert's door. She was about to announce that their snack time was served in the small dining room before they leave for Headquarters. She just stood there and waited for them to get their father-and-son talk done.

Albert, as well, surveyed at Irina who was apparently perturbed with such heaviness of heart in her innocent, blue eyes. He settled on the edge of the bed and lodged his arm on his son's shoulder. "Satyo...listen, even when I'm single or married, nothing's going to change between you and me. Since your Queen Mother entrusted you in my care before she died, I already have treated you as my own."

"R-Really? But, didn't she know you once served the evil Emperor?"

Albert slightly shook his head. "No, she didn't. Also...your mom, Candy had learned to love you and Irina. Seeing you and your sister makes her stress at work go away. Whenever you need something, Candy and I will be here for two of you. Come on, kid, show me a smiling face here!"

The startled Vulpezian warrior was unexpectedly being surrounded by Satyo's passionate hug around his neck. The boy's voice was in near whisper and sniffles, pulling his Abitoji's shirt as though he was terrified he would lose him again like what happened in the last battle with Nolter. "Abitoji, I don't even know what my real parents look like, but I wish you were my Abitoji...when you were inside the healing capsule, I was really scared and I had thought you'd never get better!"

It considerably leaped into Albert's memory when he once caught Satyo peeping in a window where happy parents were playing with their child. Back then, Albert was a cold, strict teacher and he had always instructed the little boy that he shouldn't be distracted by such matters like these and maintain with his training for the battle. He encircled his strong arms around the boy and conveyed dearly. Not because he was guilty for being so hard on the little Agerdisian prince, but he really meant it with all his heart. "Satyo...please, don't cry. Come on. This is embarrassing. I thought I had lost you as well when I went into a deep sleep for a long time. That worried me so much. I'll always be your Abitoji. _ALWAYS._ Like I promised before, nothing will change my love for you as my son. Alright...?"

Satyo nodded and sniffed at the same time. The warrior prince glanced at Irina, advancing towards them. Her tears were nearly brimming from her eyes. He stretched out his other arm for her. "Aww, come here, little darling."

Albert offered Irina's forehead with his fatherly kiss. His heart crumbled when he felt Satyo and Irina so downcast. They never experienced a love of a parent, except for him who once had a Mother when he was young before she was slaughtered by the Emperor's general. To eliminate the grief of his two kids, Albert had come to conclusion on bearing his good news. "Guess what, your mom and I had found a right school for you to attend. She and I had discussed this at the Headquarters."

Irina's eyes were broadened in delight. "Really? Do I get to go, too?"

"Absolutely!"

"When?" Satyo asked as he was rubbing his tears away.

"Next school year. In a middle of September. You'll have many things to learn, join school activities or sports, and make new friends with kids your age once you're there. It'll be fun," he confirmed to his children and winked at his little blonde-haired princess. "Wouldn't you like that, baby?"

"Yes, Abitoji. I can't wait to see what school is like." Irina beckoned with a sweet beam and reposed on her father's breast.

Candy, who became an immediate mother of two, retained her teardrop from flowing. As a result of the whilom dark prince's abundant compassion to the two parentless children had animated her heart to love her _Kywa_ more and more. She had recalled how much her late father would coax her when she was very sad. Albert would be a great loving father to their future kids one day. _What a purified soul he has!_ In her innermost thoughts, Satyo's a smart boy. Who could blame him for thinking like that after that greedy and heartless Emperor took his parents away from him? Poor child. The first day he had opened his eyes and mind, he had witnessed nothing but bloodshed. If that Emperor were still alive, she'd give him a good word or two. It was not surprising why Albert got along with those children facilely because they were victims of violent war.

Before long, she pushed the door open, plus an amusing expression that featured on her face. "Hey, you guys! Let's go! Snack is ready!"

Satyo eagerly bolted out of the room. Irina followed her brother, but she paused in front of Candy and hugged her as her 'I love you' sign. Candy towered her arms on her, and then the little girl left.

Albert said this whilst coming up closer to Candy, "I'm sorry, sunshine, I know you were supposed to tell them the surprise along with me, but I can't stand to..."

Candy brushed Albert off by grabbing his head, and planted her long, fiery kiss on his soft lips, sending her prince dumbfounded to the core.

After Candy had finished, Albert's face was definitely flushed and he could sense himself briefly catching his breath. "W-Wow...w-what was that for?"

Without letting Albert feel embarrassed after what Candy had observed of his soft side, she unspecifically divulged with a doting gracious reaction, "You know, Albert, a woman has to learn to keep her reasons a secret sometimes. Shall we eat before you go?"

Unable to figure out what Candy meant, Albert proffered a brisk caring kiss on his future mate's cheek, "Thank you, my love." In exchange, Candy trapped her arms around her prince's waist and both exited the room.

o - o - o - o – o

It was Saturday, 10:00 in the morning of 19th day of October in the year 2013. The big day they all have been waiting for had arrived.

It was held at the small church where Candy invited only close friends and relatives to witness the important day of her life. She was outside the entrance with her Uncle Nick on her left side.

Detective Nick White calmly asked her niece who was deep in thought. "Nervous, honey?"

_That jerk. He really is taking his tradition too seriously. He didn't have to be that cold. _On account of Albert's unimpassioned and swift disappearance right after the wedding rehearsal yesterday had shoved Candy to uneasiness. Not even Satyo, or Irina had any idea on where exactly their Abitoji went. All they knew he had to go somewhere to meet someone. Candy ran to the place where her _Kywa_ was last seen by their children, and she pulled her legs to a halt when she saw Albert inside his minivan across the street, gabbing away to a couple of young ladies. One of them acted friendly towards him. _TOO FRIENDLY._ He had a nerve letting that young girl nudge his arm as though she was persuading him to give her what she wanted! Then, he got off his van to escort the ladies to their seats, but the lady who was too chummy sat in the front seat with him, and the minivan headed to southbound._ That was my seat. How could he meet 'someone' rather than to spend his time with me at a time like this? He was aloof when we practiced yesterday. And who were those ladies? I thought I had met all his 'human' friends. _It crushed her heart that the prince didn't even bother to say hello, at least. One week of no eye contact, no exchanging text messages, no phone calls, no some sort of communication she could come up with was purely torture for her. "A little, Uncle Nick. What if Albert changes his mind and run away?"

"It's so unlike you to worry such things like that. Chin up, honey. Our turn is up. You want to look best for your Prince Charming, don't you?"

She nodded smilingly. "Promise you won't cry?"

"Tears of joy, perhaps. My brother would've wept as well."

When the door of the church was opened wide by the two usherettes, the prince's bride hung her mouth open as though her heart dodged out of her body due to the sight that she had never foreseen in her entire life. A video cameraman and two photographers started filming and snapping pictures as the bride and her uncle gradually walked on.

Good thing Candy was still in her proper stance as she demanded an answer from her uncle. "U-Uncle Nick, w-what happened? It wasn't like this before when we rehearsed yesterday. Please tell me, I'm not dreaming!"

Her uncle unraveled the enchanting mystery behind what his niece had seen was designed by Albert, who teamed up with Candy's high school best friends and a handful of random volunteers. When everyone went home after the rehearsal, Albert and his group returned to the church an hour later with decorations and materials and commenced working on the wedding surprise for the whole afternoon. Satyo and Irina stuck around to help their Abitoji, as well as Sean's kids. The detective of Spearhead Homicide Unit was among the volunteers while his partner kept his niece, Candy, company in her home. It had taken them merely five hours to complete their dream project. Albert laughed it off when Sean, Jamee and Trixie and their spouses were ribbing him that some female assistants from Flower Shoppe were on the verge on not finishing their job with the decorations because they were too distracted by his winsomeness. This idea of a wedding theme hit Sean's and Jamee's minds and notified Albert about what Candy really wanted. An important wedding she watched on TV with Jamee that snowed the entire nation.

_A nature wedding._ Just like Prince William and his bride, Kate Middleton had two years ago. [E]

First, the junior bridesmaid marched on, then the six bridesmaids, next, Jamee as the maid of honor.

Irina with Trixie's little cousin as adorable flower girls, however instead of throwing petals on the floor, they were clutching a white silk banner decorated with flowers, saying 'Here Comes The Bride' while Satyo was holding a small wooden chest that contained two rings inside.

Candy was so astounded at the great artistry of the church's display that surrounded with ten 16-foot-tall artificial trees, six gentle or wild animals that were made of wax, a fountain in the middle of the aisle, and floral decorations of tuberose, almond and hollyhock lining the aisle leading up to the altar. Just like an extraordinary fairy tale. All were Albert's efforts to make his bride happy truly did work. She was even more taken by surprise when she saw her warrior groom who wasn't wearing his tux at all, except white royal battle armor with a golden emblem of a fox on his right breastplate, and a sword on his right side of his waist. He had a black, long cape on his back, attached to his armor, a thin crown around his head with a fox in the center. He had white gloves on, and a pair of dark hip boots. He looked more gorgeous than any movie actor that Candy ever dreamed. He was like a fairy tale prince. She had ran out of adjectives to describe the man whose responsible for saving Earth from invasion, and with that, she couldn't help herself but to shed few tears of happiness. Her vision became somewhat blurry and thought she spotted someone standing next to the musicians and he was playing his flute._ Dad? Oh, Dad, how I missed you! You came to see me? Are you watching me now? I'm marrying to Prince Khytrik! I wish you were alive, so you could meet Albert!_ But, her father was nowhere to be found after she cleared her eyesight.

Checking on her guests from left to right, Candy didn't expect to see Vulpezian Empress Amagel who was among the guests to witness her wedding. She must be the same person that Albert left the church to meet, so she could attend to her best friend's special event. She was accompanied by General Garkan and another man she never saw before, probably her husband, and they were wearing human formal clothes! _And God, her husband's way too handsome!_ _What kind of an alien is he? What was his name again? I was sure Albert informed me that his name was...Prince Reimhan. I wonder why Empress Amagel dumped Prince Khytrik? He and Prince Reimhan are both gorgeous men. Whatever her reasons are, I'm happy Albert came back for me!_ Candy saw Amagel, smiling at her, and she did the same.

"Man, you sure know how to pick a beautiful bride! I'm happy for you, Albert!" The man from Singapore orated, whom Albert rescued from his terrible fate, and the same man who helped the formerly Cyborg rent the capsule ride for Candy's birthday was his friend and best man. He was one of the people who had knowledge about Albert's true identity.

Absorbing the pleasing comment made by Albert's friend, he was undoubtedly emboldened to look content as he was watching his beloved bride who was hiding under her veil. She was clothed in a simple yet classy, timeless, strapless ball gown with gloves, advancing towards them. He was very much in love with this human female and couldn't possibly wait for them to become one.

Detective White was a bit emotional as he passed Candy to Albert. "Please, take good care of my niece, Albert."

"I will protect her with all my life, Uncle Nick." The Vulpezian prince wholeheartedly swore to his late Father-In-Law's brother, and led his eyes at Candy's direction with an affectionate simper.

The wedding was simple, but a stunning one. The ceremony began...and lasted for forty-five minutes...Prince Khytrik showed so irresistible in his royal appearance that Candy couldn't even pull her eyes away from him. The prince snickered in silence and gestured her to pay attention to the minister.

The minister then asked the bride and groom individually if they had come of their own free will to give themselves to the other in marriage. He then asked if they will honor and love one another as husband and wife for the rest of their lives, and if they will accept children from God lovingly and bring them up according to the law of Christ and His Church.

For the Solemn Promise, the minister asked the couple to join their right hands and declare their consent before God and the Church. They then took their wedding vows after which the minister blessed them, joins them together in marriage, and recited a second blessing: "May the Lord in His goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with His blessings. What God has joined together, let no man put asunder."

The prince and his bride faced each other with immense love in their eyes and they swapped their vows.

"I, Albert Andrew, promise to my wedded wife, Candy White, to love and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. My heart moved as you've been there for me on my darkest hour and you never give up on me. I will always be honest with you, kind, patient and forgiving. I promise to try to be on time. But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend and partner to you. _I love you, Candy_."

"I, Candy White, promise to my wedded husband, Albert Andrew, to love and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. My heart moved as you've been there for me on my darkest hour and you never give up on me. I will always be honest with you, kind, patient and forgiving. I promise to try to be on time. But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend and partner to you. _I love you, Albert._"

The minister then blessed the wedding rings as symbols of deep faith and peace, and the bride and groom exchange them with a promise of unconditional love and fidelity.

The minister declared, "I now pronounce you husband and wife...you may now kiss the bride..."

Albert gently removed the veil of Candy and he held into her face. She fondled her warrior prince's shoulders and breezed into a passionate kiss as the joyful sounds of cheer and clap of the guests were echoed throughout the church.

o - o - o - o – o

The grand reception was held in Four Seasons Hotel in Los Angeles, California which is only ten minutes drive from the church. The place was likely selected by the groom and his bride.

During the reception after posing pictures with families, friends and guests, Candy's Uncle Nick apprised her and Albert of his good news. He'd be marrying his detective partner Tanya Travis sometime next year. Tanya had been transferred to another police department and soon Detective White would be assigned to a new partner. Albert startlingly blinked his eyes at his wife's impetuous enthusiasm like a TV fan girl and unveiled she had been always wanted them to be together. She and her prince were greatly happy for Uncle Nick.

Candy with her tears of joy chucked a long bear hug to her favorite best friends, Sean and Jamee, for everything they've done for her and she was forever grateful that they were there for her during good and bad times, adding the surprise wedding theme they had worked hard for. _'We wanted you to be happy. You deserve it'_ was the touching line that flew into the bride's ears.

After everyone in the room had perceived the speeches made by friends and had eaten the luxurious meal that was served, Albert's cape swirled as he escorted Candy to the dance floor and slowly followed the rhythm of the familiar song that was performed in duet by another married couple titled, _'All I Ask of You'._ [F] The same song they danced on Candy's previous birthday. The song was clearly popular that urged the young men to ask the lovely bridesmaids to dance with them. Satyo paired up with his sister, Irina, to enjoy themselves as well.

Candy clearly still in cloud nine, reciting her comment about her husband's unique wedding outfit. "...Yes, my handsome prince, I almost didn't recognize you in your remarkable and sexy battle armor. You tricked me..."

"Heh! All these things I've done are to please my dear mate...," Albert answered with his trademark smirk.

Empress Amagel and her mate, Prince Reimhan, and General Garkan, who were sitting at the newly wed's long table as special guests, were all smiles as they were observing their fellow Vulpezian savior and his bride dance all the way as though the room was unoccupied. The great success of the Empress' research and hard work of switching Prince Khytrik back to his normal state had herself gladdened. Not pursuing the prince's request of terminating his memory of his brutal past and his beloved Earthling woman he had shared was stupendous idea after all.

Suddenly...a dart of lightning had inwardly struck Albert and Satyo altogether and froze their bodies. The Empress and Prince Reimhan sensed what they had detected as well. _"T-This same aura again!"_

"What is it, Albert?"

"I felt something, Candy...someone not from Earth is here..."

The anxious bride freed her arms from the prince's broad shoulders as she asked, "What...? That 'someone' is not going to make a scene on our wedding day, is it?"

"Is it a bad visitor, big brother?"

"No, Irina." Satyo assuredly confirmed his scared little sister with a smile. "His aura is on a side of good...and I met him before, but I couldn't see his face..."

General Garkan reported this into the Empress' ear as low as a whisper. "He is in another room, Your Majesty, patiently waiting for the prince and his mate."

"He is late, isn't he?" Prince Reimhan said, sliding his glass down to the table. "Shall we inform Prince Khytrik?"

Empress Amagel suggested. "We shall wait until their dance is over. I refuse to spoil my friend's mood when he is with his mate."

As soon as the song had ended, Empress Amagel and her companions went to Albert and Candy's direction, and she greeted them. "Greetings, my friends. Please allow me to give my best wishes to the new married couple."

"Thank you. I'm happy to have you here as our guest, my friend."

"Like the Earthlings always say, Khytrik, 'that's what friends are for'." The Vulpezian female warrior answered Albert.

Candy hadn't thought she'd converse with someone with higher status, so she spoke up as natural as she could. "Your Highness...I want to thank you, Prince Reimhan and General Garkan for coming to our wedding. It's such an honor for Albert and me."

"Please, you may address me as Amagel. It's truly our pleasure to meet you in person for the first time. My mate and I are extremely happy for you and Khytrik."

"Thank you...Amagel..."

Amagel straightened her face when she looked at the prince in his eyes. "My friend, you and your mate must come with us. It's urgent. Someone requests of your presence as soon as possible."

"Who? Does this have something to do with what I felt today?" Albert procured no answer from the Empress, except she turned around and headed to the exit, luring him and Candy to follow.

"You come along, Satyo and Irina. This involves you as well," Amagel said this when she passed by their path. The children obeyed.

General Garkan showed them the way, and while they were gaining closer to the place where the aura was detected, Candy questioned her husband. "Albert, this 'person' seems to want to see me, too. Did you invite anybody that I met before?"

"Not that I can think of, my love," Albert shrugged, and he held the Empress' arm. "So, who is this person, my friend?"

Amagel responded without glancing back at the prince. "Be patient, my friend. You'll get your answers soon."

Right after they had surfaced into a vacant room where a mystery, uninvited person was waiting, the Empress enunciated, "Well, I never thought I'd see you here on Earth, _Master_. What changed your mind?"

Albert repeated, "M-Master?"

"It c-can't be...," Candy was well informed of a person who taught the Empress to fight.

The room was as quiet as grave. Prince Khytrik couldn't quite comprehend why his heart was beating so swiftly when he descried the mystery stranger that was standing next to the window, looking away with mountain of thoughts. His back was facing them with his hands crossed behind. He was unable to see the man's face clearly for it was somewhat shrouded by his hood. And only later, he pivoted and asked in a calm, deep voice. "How are you..._my son?_"

Albert and Candy were taken aback at the same time when the mysterious stranger had addressed the prince as his son. Satyo quickly claimed into his memory. _T-That voice! I recognized his voice from Planet Vulpez when the Vulpezian scientists were about to erase my Abitoji's memory!_

The mysterious stranger moderately pulled out his thick hood to allow Prince Khytrik and his new family to see his true form. It was nearly beyond the heavens that pushed the prince and his mate to excessive shock.

_I-Impossible...this man's a...a replica of Albert! Like...twin brothers! But...are all Vulpezians immortal? He appears to be as young as his son!_ Candy uttered as she described of the man before her. Sure enough, this man was none other than Meizuon, the long-lost Abitoji of Albert. The strict master of Empress Amagel and Prince Reimhan who trained them to fight against Emperor Nolter's followers. Meizuon had Prince Khytrik's similar eyes, lips, the color of the hair, hairstyle, and even had great body built like the latter.

"T-Then the aura I had sensed from way back in Planet Vulpez belonged to you?" Albert inquired as he had recovered from his stupefaction after a long silence between him and his real Abitoji.

The leader of the rebellion nodded. "Correct. I know you've been seeking for me, so I had to suppress my aura. It wasn't the good time for us to see each other that time."

_That was cold..._Candy thought, and then asked Amagel. "How were you able to convince him to come here, Amagel?"

Empress Amagel replied in a casual manner. "Actually, the master kept rejecting my invitation. Thrice. Then, he decided on his own accord."

"But, why? I was eager to meet you for many months after General Garkan had leaked to me of my Emeosha's [H] true connection with you."

"Be calm," the tough fox-like rebel said as low as he could. "Allow me to explain everything that I had experienced in the past, my son. All these occurred years before you were born into our world..."

_Flashback..._

'_I was a devoted warrior under the reign of the late Emperor Nolter's Father, Theonn, and the most beloved and respected Emperor in Vulpez.'_

'_Emperor Theonn had been very kind to me and to his people and we shared a beautiful friendship until his death. He treated me as though I was his own son.' _

'_Some speculated the cause of Emperor Theonn's death was a natural sickness, but they were wrong. According to one of the witnesses whom I trusted...he saw Nolter took his Father's life in order to steal his throne by drugging a deadly poison in his drink."_

'_On Emperor Theonn's grave, I swore that I would avenge his death, and protect our people from Nolter's evil plans. When Nolter began his reign, every peaceful life of the Vulpezian had become miserable and hopeless, and whoever fails to comply with his new law ends in death.'_

'_Some families and warriors chose Nolter's side out of their cowardice, while the others were faithful to Theonn even to his death, and I was one of them.'_

'_To forget their sworn commitment to the former Emperor...the warriors, my friends included, have been devoured by a control pill that was planted clandestinely in their food by Nolter's men.'_

'_I had unearthed of Nolter's plans earlier, so I spit my food that could nearly overcome my body and mind. To check all his other wicked plots, I pretended to be one of his followers.'_

'_Nolter often commanded his skilled fighters to raid every planet that we passed by and seize the innocent creatures and turned them into his slaves. There were times I wanted to bail them out, but I had to slaughter them as not to blow my cover when my fellow companions find me alone with them.'_

'_My fellow comrades could no longer bear their consciences and pain that they forcibly requested me to finish them off. They wanted to evade from Nolter's grasp. I...I turned them down...my heart wasn't strong enough to spurn their wishes...they were my friends...until I ended their suffering by the sword. General Garkan was the only friend and ally I could rely on.'_

'_There was a time when I scouted around a peaceful village where your dear Emeosha, Edhelia, lived. She had a beauty of a goddess and a pure heart. Many Vulpezian men have attempted to ask her as their Rywa, but she selected me. We became friends and fell in love with each other. She was not hard to love. But...Nolter privily had his eyes on my dear Edhelia and would do everything to make her his bride. Nolter had threatened to kill her parents if she declined his proposal. She had no power to refuse him and she married him and eventually murdered her parents. Even though she was married to Nolter, our love for each other would never alter. No matter what, I'd always love her and take her away from his madness once my own plans have been established.'_

'_By the cause of Vulpezians' hardship every day, their cry for help had shattered my heart. I had decided to recruit some sane people to train them to be fighters against Nolter and his followers. We had a secret meeting in a cave to plan an efficient way to overthrow Nolter from the throne of his late Father.'_

'_I roamed around galaxy and found Earth without any difficulty. Since then, I had brought General Garkan, our colleagues, and our fighters, and there the Headquarters was built. We had made friends with few people of Earth and they believed in my reports that one day their planet would be invaded by Nolter. With the help with two of their great scientists, along with scientists of our own, The Keepers Headquarters had been completed. It's a temporary place for the Vulpezian rebels, and the random creatures that were forced to become Nolter's slaves. I traveled from Vulpez to Earth in secret from time to time.'_

'_One night back in Vulpez, I was alone in the cave. Edhelia came to see me. She was weeping so hard on my chest. Telling me she had been constantly abused by Nolter and couldn't handle his wickedness any longer. She had desired to be with me, but I had declined unless I was totally through with my plans. I provided her my best comfort, until we gave away our passionate love that we both shared.'_

'_A week after what happened that night, Edhelia showed up again, with her trusted maid, Leweena, bringing news that she was carrying my child. That child was you, Khytrik. Once again she had begged me to permit her to live with me. We both know that the Emperor was barren, and he would destroy Edhelia if he discovered about our unborn child. I still refused. Therefore, I had asked her to be a little patient. I left my word that I'd snatch her away once my new mission from the Emperor was over. She and I would start living a new life on Earth and give our child a better future. We wanted to train our child to be a great warrior and defender of the Vulpezians. However...those dreams never came into existence.'_

'_That same evening was the last time I ever saw Edhelia. I had beseeched Garkan to look after my beloved and son and the Headquarters if anything did happen to me. My last battle in Planet Hellklim against another warrior was great and powerful. I had underestimated him. I had thought I had finished him off entirely until I lost unconsciousness for a very long time.'_

'_When I opened my eyes, I encountered strange aliens who took care of me. They had told me I lost my memory for five or six years, and I couldn't surmise where I came from, or my own name. And then, I suddenly remembered Edhelia and our child. I immediately retreated from that planet to go see surprised Garkan at our secret base. I went distraught and ballistic from what my friend had clued me in. Nolter...murdered my beloved...taken my son as one of his followers...and even defeated our best fighters..._ _I had suspected Nolter had sent me off to Planet Hellklim only to get me killed!' _

'_My beloved Edhelia...I failed to keep her from danger after I had promised I would never let anything bad happen to her. I greatly regretted that I didn't hide her on Earth when she announced to me she was pregnant with my child. And my child...my son...Nolter had my son involved in his crazy schemes...and the situation had worsened...and because of that...he had intensified my rage and revenge against him! I never looked at any female since Edhelia died because my love for her still stands.' _

'_When I had learned that my son had been entirely seized by darkness and pulverized the innocent creatures...I had to jostle my mourning aside and tolerate that Emperor have anything to do with my son. He wanted my own son to turn against me, then so be it! I couldn't forgive him for what he had done to my son. He had become a heartless monster. He was purely gentle at heart as what Garkan told me of Khytrik when he was young. I had seen you how much you've suffered inside, while maniacally destroying innocents' lives.'_

'_Fortunately...hope never left my side. I believe that one day my own son will come to his own senses and will not let Nolter consummate his foolish goal. Garkan, along with my remaining fighters and I had searched across the galaxy to rescue the victims of the Dark Zaieddon group. As time passed by after their wounds were healed, I chose them to be elite fighters by providing heavy training.'_

'_One of the victims was Amagel. Your childhood friend. I found her half-dead in space. I strictly instructed Amagel to cut off her friendship she had with you so she could be a better warrior than any of Nolter's men. Not to mention the Dark Zaieddon. She was hesitant at first until she got tired of my repeated reminder every single day. If she permit her emotions overshadow her, then the followers of Nolter could slay her with no effort at all. Amagel was trained in secret by the scientists to study every method they had acknowledged over the years. Time after time, she had practiced many inventions to seek for the perfect formula that would permanently dissolve the pill that forced you to consume, my son.'_

_End of Flashback..._

Meizuon had opened his eyes and directed himself at his visitors after he released an inmost exhale. "...Empress Amagel and Prince Reimhan are the most excellent of all my fighters. Nolter's men didn't stand a chance against these two. They're the best spies for the Vulpezian rebels, and they easily come into Nolter's palace back and forth, unnoticed, to uncover more of his plans, and transfer the reports to the rebels. And because of them...your life had been spared from execution. You've no idea how pleased I am to receive the news that you finally ended the suffering of our people."

After hearing the tale of the brave warrior who was thought to be dead, the prince pitied his real Father passionately. He never expected to see the greater path his Father had been through. He slipped a question with bit of courage. "W-Why didn't you try to take me back from Nolter?"

The older Vulpezian gazed into his long lost son's eyes. "When Nolter had made you stronger than I could bear...I had to let you go and continue with searching for more fighters...I feared that you would kill me. I waited until the scientists completed the perfect formula that was made for you. It was selfish for my part, but...I wanted you to destroy him by your own hands when you return to your senses. I hope you forgive me..."

This was the prince's response after their few minutes of stillness. He opened his heart out to let his Father in. "I have no grudge against your deserting me, Father. I accepted that fate made it happen for reason. I already have forgiven Nolter for what he did to me and I should be thankful to him, or I'd have never met the most important people that came into my life."

Candy was so moved by her husband's words._ "A- Albert..."_

Meizuon was proudly assumed that his son's gentleness was picked up from none other than his beloved Edhelia. "My son...is it alright if I embrace my only child?"

"Why, of course!" Albert exclaimed, and dropped his arms excitedly around his Father. His Father did the same.

"Khytrik...my son...I want you to know...I'm very proud of what you've done."

"Finally...they have reunited...after so many years of searching for his son...," Amagel maintained in a relief tone of voice, as her mate, Prince Reimhan, nodded next.

Such heart-breaking words had projected into Candy's mind while watching father and son fondling across the room. _I...I can't hold back my tears. Not only Albert had endured so much anguish, but his father, too. And...Edhelia never ended up together with her beloved was just cruel and painful!_

As the Prince of the Vulpezians let go of his Father, "Father, won't you stay here with me and my family?"

The warrior shook his head casually. "No can do, my son. I have completed my mission. I choose to stay in Vulpez to protect our new Empress and our people."

"But, I'd rather to have you stay with us. We have so much to talk about."

"I've done enough damage here on Earth already. Many humans have perished because of me. And our people need me as their defender. You are always welcome to see me in Vulpez anytime you wish, along with your family."

"I understand," Albert said sportively, who was able to tuck away his disappointment from his Father."

Meizuon caught attention of something that sparkled in his eyes from his son's neck. He stretched it out at a slow pace. "A locket...my gift to your Emeosha...?"

"Yes, Father. She told me to always wear it and never let it go. It's a proof that I'm your son."

"Indeed...since you chose to live peacefully on Earth, I'm leaving the Headquarters into your hands now. I promise I will visit you and your family."

"I'll be looking forward to your visit, Father. I was really hoping to learn few techniques from you..."

"You've become stronger than any fighter I know, my son. There's nothing left for me to teach you."

Satyo excitably hopped between the two great warriors. "I knew it was you! I recognized your voice back in Vulpez!"

Meizuon looked down upon the boy, expressing a casual smile. "And...you must be the little prince from Agerdis, correct?"

Albert enfolded his hands on Satyo and Irina's shoulders. "Father, these are Satyo and Irina. They're my children now. I adopted them together."

"I see." Meizuon gladly knelt on one leg to greet Satyo and Irina. "Come to my arms, children." The children wrapped their little arms around their Abitoji's look-a-like. The veteran warrior was undeniably sorry for missing his chance to be an Abitoji to his own son when Khytrik was as young as Satyo.

Albert's heart had never apperceived so greater when he saw how much his Father had accepted his children. All at once he recalled the topic he had with Candy about his Father at the Headquarters. On behalf of his wife, he had asked him. "I hope you don't take my decision offensive for taking human as my mate, do you, my Father?"

"Khytrik...," the Vulpezian warrior called softly as he sprung up and caressed his son's face. "You have nothing to fear. You have received torment enough since your childhood and I'm not going to be a hindrance between you and your mate. I'm certain your Mother, if she were alive, will be as happy as I am for you."

The prince hugged his Father one more time. "Thank you, Father!"

Meizuon browsed his eyes at where Candy was standing by. "So, that's your mate?"

"Oh yes...come, my love," the prince confirmed and escorted Candy over. "This is my dearest mate, Candy. My love, meet my Father."

Candy poised an awkward smile. She had no idea how to react when two warriors appear to be so similar and couldn't even tell them apart. "H-Hello...how do you do?"

"I'm well, thank you. It's fortunate of me to meet my son's mate." Meizuon commented Candy in his polite manner, and noted her arms clutching him in return. He pushed himself a bit and added, "It's wise of Khytrik for choosing such a beautiful and fiery woman for a mate."

"Thank you!" She slightly blushed at her Father-In-Law's compliment.

A short while later, the Vulpezians were getting ready to depart...

"Candy...," the Empress had handed a little box to her best friend's wife. "Please accept our humble wedding present from Vulpez."

Candy went over with intrusiveness, "W-What is it?"

"Open it."

Candy lifted up the small, silver object from its box. "It's...a watch."

"That's no ordinary watch, Candy," Amagel corrected the human lady. "It's a special gadget that will help you walk lightly in my homeland when you plan to visit there with your mate and the children."

Apparently Candy was dazzled at the magnificent invention of her new friend. "Oh my...it's beautiful...I don't know what to say...but thank you, Amagel, and Prince Reimhan and General Garkan!"

Amagel left words to Albert and Candy before joining her group. "We will be seeing you when you're available to travel. We must now bid farewell."

"Amagel...thank you." Once Albert wished his best friend and Prince Reimhan well, he saw Meizuon glaring back at him with melancholy in his eyes as though he wasn't ready to leave his son just yet. He could hear his Father's deep voice into his head saying _'Live in peace, my son'_ and then the Vulpezians faded away.

_Father..._

Candy walked over to her warrior husband and had a notion he was hurting inside, but didn't want to show it. She had dragged her arms along his waist. "Albert...are you okay, my love?"

"Hey, sunshine...well, we...Father and I didn't even get to talk longer...," Albert yielded sadly, remained looking at the spot where his Father was, and laid his arm over his mate's shoulder. "I want to know more about him...a very short reunion, don't you think?"

"This is just a beginning...," Candy told her beloved prince and stroked his back to ease his discomfort altogether. "You can always travel to your home planet anytime. Along with the kids and me. And besides, I didn't catch him say that he'd never come back here, right?"

"R-Right..."

"Let's go back...our guests must be getting worried."

o - o - o - o – o

In no time after performing an InstantBound technique, the Andrews landed on the deck of Albert's big newly bought yacht that impressed Candy all the more. He named his new toy after his beloved _'Candace'_ [H] that painted around the side with long _'JUST MARRIED'_ banner that tightly attached on the stern.

Albert settled his mate down to her feet as he read out loud, "At last, now we have the moment to ourselves!"

"You said it! I never thought we'd stay that long at the reception, but I enjoyed mingling with our friends!" Candy said to her husband.

Satyo let go his hand off of Candy's gown and greeted his parents, same as Irina. "I'm happy for you, Abitoji and Mom!"

"Me, too!"

"Thank you, Satyo and Irina! Candy bent her upper body to bear hug and kissed their children. "You two are the sweetest kids I ever have!"

The warrior hopped along to respond and blithely messed up Satyo's hair. "You and Irina did a terrific job at the wedding."

Irina lifted her gown. "Mom, can I go and change my gown now? I accidentally spilled my juice on it."

"Of course, sweetie! You looked pretty in that gown. Good thing I made the right choice!"

"You're good with fashion styles, my love," the groom in shining armor fawned upon his wife, and leveled with their little daughter. "Go ahead and change, baby. I had packed your warm comfortable clothes into a bag in the room. And you as well, son."

"Okay, Abitoji." The little warrior prince elatedly gazed upon his mother after he replied. "Where do you want us to go, Mom? Your wish is our command!"

"Y-You mean you're going to steer this yacht, Satyo?"

"Yes, I have been trained by Abitoji since we got this last week."

"Well...I can't seem to make up my mind...anywhere else is fine. Go for it!"

"Aye, aye!" Then, the little Prince of Agerdis jogged to the control room, followed by Irina.

Once the Andrew children vanished from Albert's sight, he espied Candy walking few yards away from him, seemingly blank and dejected. He paced in his mate's direction and began. "Are you alright, my dearest?"

The new bride didn't let her silence pass the time for so long. "So, where were you yesterday after rehearsal? Did you go to Planet Vulpez to pick up your friends?"

"You mean Empress Amagel and her mate? Oh no. She and the others had arrived here couple of days ago and they bunked in the Headquarters until the wedding."

"Oh...I...um..."

"What's wrong, Candy?"

"I...I saw you with two, young women yesterday...I was sad and jealous and...you...," On the grounds of her husband's shaking shoulders had detained her from completing her gripe. "Wha- What's so funny? You're mean, _Prince Albert!_"

The prince cleared his throat, "Oh, baby...you know Gerald, my friend from Singapore? My best man?"

"Yeah? What about him?"

"My love, that 'young woman' was Gerald's little sister, Dani, short for Danielle. You saw them together at the reception, right? She's close to her brother and pretty sweet and affectionate to his friends. She was with their cousin who lives here when you saw us. She was telling me her news that she was going to move in with her cousin to attend college in Northridge, California soon. I had met Dani on the same day I rescued her brother. I had offered her and her cousin a ride so I could meet up Gerald and his fiancée at the hotel and collect the materials I needed for my dream surprise for you. They were the volunteers of my wedding theme project yesterday, not just your friends."

"I see..." Candy's tears started to draw onto her cheeks, feeling guilty for doubting her husband, although, something else was bothering her.

Albert blinked his eyes and inquired with great probity. "Hey...what are those tears for? Are you okay?"

"Well...you snubbed me yesterday when I greeted you after the practice...I had thought you'd change your mind about marrying me...it pained me...I missed you during your one week of absence...I just wanted to see you, to hear your voice..."

Albert had to mask his mouth with his gloved hand as not to show off his fiendish snicker. "You silly lady...come here...! You're hopeless, you know that?" The prince carried Candy off the deck and spotted the bench near the stern to give his feet a rest. He gently dropped her on his lap and locked her waist with his arms. He stated this with all his heart. "My love, I was behaving that way on purpose, so you wouldn't be suspicious of the surprise I had for you. I just wanted to make up for my shortcomings to you in the past. Didn't I promise I'd make you the happiest bride?"

"You did, and I'm truly grateful for your marvelous surprise. I...didn't know what to say, but thank you! It's like you performed a miracle by bringing a fairy tale dream to life!"

"Oh, my sweet, beloved Candy, You just made me so happy upon hearing that. To tell you the truth? I have missed your hugs, your voice, your smile, your eyes and everything about you...," the prince paused for a moment to brush Candy's tears off her face and went on after providing a quick, comforting peck on her lips. "...So when the sun had set...after the dream project was completed, I dropped by our house to check on you and I observed you, but your back was turned, crying in your bed."

Candy's heart arose with joy and asked as she flung her arms around her prince's neck. "Y-You came to see me? Then why didn't you call me?"

"I wasn't allowed to let you see me until today. I knew it's against the law in my home planet, but I had to see you...I just couldn't stop thinking if you were doing alright. I guess Amagel was right about me. _I am hopeless..._"

The new princess had pressed her head against her prince's breastplate. "Oh, Albert...I'm so sorry for doubting you. I'm so happy I'm married to my prince. Will you never, ever leave my side again, my precious prince?" She had let this doubt enter into her body for she was worried she might experience the same thing as the prince's Mother did when his Father left for the battle.

Khytrik, the Warrior Prince of Vulpezians who was once a sinister dark lord called _'Dark Zaieddon'_ discerned what was disturbing Candy. He had reverently hardened his grasp around his human mate and assured her from the bottom of his heart. "Of course I will never again leave you, you jealous woman. Please, no more tears. I'm sorry I worried you yesterday. I promise I will take good care of you, our children, our future children, and I will love you..._forever_..."

"You know...I still find hard to believe your Father is your definitely look-a-like. I could've been mistaken him as my husband. I wonder if he were chased by Vulpezian women back in his time?"

"Hmm...Perhaps...though I've more female fans in Vulpez because I'm better-looking than he is...," Albert teased his wife with a mischievous wink.

Candy glared at her husband back. "And on Earth, too. Remember those one hundred and twenty-nine women parked in front of my house, yeeesh…what a headache they gave me...and made me miss my favorite TV show's episode!" Then they both fell into laughter. _Oh, my prince, how I missed the sound of your heart beat...the loving warmth of your affection...the soothing sound of your voice followed by a smile...like the way you did in the park...when I opened up to you about the man that was stolen from me._ "Can we stay out here until dark, my prince? I want us to stay like this..."

"Your wish is my command, my love."

Candy stared at Albert's face and showered him all over with her soft kisses as she complimented, "You're so unbelievably handsome with your armor on, my prince..."

"...and you are so beautiful in your lovely gown, my dear princess." And the new married couple buried themselves into a loving, deep kiss as the yacht led them onto the ocean.

An hour later, Albert Andrew was watching his beloved mate who was peacefully resting on his chest. His heart was overloaded with happiness when his friendship with Amagel had been recovered, his being married to the woman he loved, and that he finally reunited with his Abitoji.

Be that as it may...

Unbeknownst to Candy...according to the Vulpezians, the _REAL_ wedding vow is not over. She is yet to face another difficult task before she is completely mated to the Vulpezian Prince. Find out in the **Epilogue** chapter...

CONTINUED...

[A] A term for flying in Vulpezian language.

[B] Searched in Youtube titled, "Amazing Grace for Flute and Piano" by kabukibear

[C] Chest Wall Anatomy, from the article of author Hooman Soltanian, MD. At medscape website

[D] In the U.S., there are some states that children are not allowed to be left alone at home until they're 13.

[E] Taken the idea from Prince William and Kate Middleton's magical forest wedding in 2011.

[F] Read Chapter 7.

[G] It means Mother in Vulpezian language.

[H] Like I explained in the first chapter, this story has nothing to do with Kyoko Mizuki's original story, so I altered Candy's real name on purpose.

© EnakaT 2014

August 07, 2014


End file.
